Falling in the Rain
by Eien.Ni
Summary: Their song was a tune set to the rain, one that was filled with joy, sorrow, and struggles. But while the rain can bring pain, it can also ease the sting of the past and wipe away the slate to allow a new future.
1. Prologue: Part One

__Yay! Another collab to add to my list! This is a collab I'm writing with Disgruntled Minion! 8D Very excited about it. Updates will be weekly, since the story is practically finished lol. The first two parts are the introduction for the actual story, but it's still very important as it lays the foundation for the events in the story.

Please **DO NOT** ask me about "What May Come" in any reviews. Thank you.

_Disclaimer: _Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><em>September <em>

_Sebastian: age 21 _

_Ciel: age 18_

The fall winds gusted through the trees, knocking off dying leaves and tossing them onto the brick lined walkway. Winter would be coming soon, bringing with it the bitter cold weather and the chance of snow.

Sebastian grunted at the thought and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked towards the entrance of the school. He wasn't looking forward to the cold weather, preferring instead the warmer weather of summer.

A strong gust of wind made his hair whip around, some strands catching his eyes and making them water slightly. Sighing at the wind's antics, Sebastian climbed up the few steps leading to the double doors before entering the old building.

He paused to fix his wind blown hair before making his way down the tiled hallway to the front office. Sebastian pulled open the door and slipped inside, his eyes settling on a young male sitting in a chair.

The boy looked over as Sebastian entered and stood up. "Are you Sebastian Michaelis?" He asked after consulting a small piece of paper.

"I am," Sebastian answered and let his backpack slip onto a vacant chair. "You must be Ciel Phantomhive."

"Yes," Ciel nodded, holding out his hand as he studied the university student. He had the most different shade of eyes that Ciel had ever seen, a crimson red.

Sebastian gave the hand a firm shake before letting it drop to his side. His eyes darted over Ciel, taking in the senior student that he was going to be tutoring for the rest of the school year.

"What prompted you to take these upper level classes?" He asked. "Most seniors choose to relax during their final year of high school."

Ciel shrugged. "I've never been one to relax very often. I like to keep busy, and I decided that it would be good for me to get a head start on college classes. That way, I already have one year of courses under my belt, when most first year university students have none."

Sebastian hummed at the answer and picked up his bag once again. "Hopefully you don't burn out. There's nothing wrong with a little relaxing time every now and then," he commented. "But I suppose the choice is yours."

Ciel smiled. If only Sebastian knew what the rest of his schedule was. He had his regular high school classes, along with the homework. He also had violin lessons and some work at Funtom Company, a chain of toy stores that his father owned. Add to that the college classes he would be taking, and he wouldn't have very much free time. Ciel didn't mind, however. Like he had told Sebastian, he enjoyed staying busy.

"So what's first on the agenda?" Ciel questioned as he also picked up his backpack.

"I suppose we'll look over the classes that are the most demanding of you and go from there," he said as they moved into the hallway. The school was almost empty now, most students preferring to go home after school hours to enjoy their time away from the education system.

"All right, sounds like a plan," Ciel agreed. "Which class is first?"

Sebastian opened a door to an empty classroom and took a seat on a desk's surface. "Economics," he stated and pulled out his old book that he had once used as a freshman. It had seemed like ages ago since he had taken the classes, but the information was still there. "It was a boring class for me," he admitted.

"It may be boring, but it's important for me," Ciel stated. "I am going to be the owner of Funtom Company some day." He bit the inside of his lip, hoping that he had not sounded as stuck-up as he thought he had.

"I see," Sebastian mused quietly, and his eyes once again glanced over Ciel. The male looked too young to be the owner of anything right now and to already be preparing for such a thing at this age seemed to be almost cruel. His gaze fell back down to his book and he opened to the first chapter. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p><em>October <em>

_Sebastian: age 21_

_Ciel: age 18_

"Macroeconomics is the study of national and international economies and how these major economies are affected by large-scale choices and public policies," Ciel recited. "Microeconomics is the study of specific components within a major economy and how the choices made by individuals, households, and businesses affect that economy."

Sebastian nodded and looked up from the book that was perched in his lap. He leaned back in the chair and spared a glance outside where rain pelted the glass. A fork of lighting branched across the sky and Sebastian forced himself to focus back on Ciel.

"Correct," he stated and picked up a dry erase marker. "Now draw me the graph for profit maximization and shade in the area of economic loss."

Ciel took the marker and crossed over to the white board. Within a matter of minutes, the graph was completed, and he studied the board to make sure he had it correct before snapping the lid back on the marker. "Done."

The chair spun around and Sebastian looked over the chart. "Good. You even labeled the lines." He leaned back in the chair more and closed the book. "I think you're ready for your test tomorrow."

Ciel smiled smugly. So far, he had proven to be a diligent worker, able to keep up with high school and college, and everything in between. "Thanks," he said. He walked over to his bag and began to shove his books back inside.

Another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, and the lights flickered as thunder boomed.

"Wow, this is turning out to be a terrible thunderstorm," Ciel commented, abandoning his bag to peer out the window. The rain was coming down in sheets, and Ciel sighed. It was going to be a pain to stand in the downpour while waiting for the bus to come. "Wonderful," he sighed.

"I like thunderstorms," Sebastian stated and set his book inside his backpack. His umbrella was propped up against the desk and was standing in a puddle of water. It had been pouring when he had first walked to the building and it hadn't let up in the hour or so since the tutoring has started. "How are you getting home?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to take the bus home, but sometimes it runs a few minutes late. I'd wait in here for it, but then it will probably just leave before I can run outside." Ciel frowned. "I'll just have to wait in here as long as I possibly can before going out to stand in the rain. And hope that I don't catch a cold," he added.

Sebastian chuckled. "You didn't bring an umbrella?" He asked, grabbing his own. "I guess what they say is true. You can only have book smarts or street smarts; you can't have both."

Ciel's frown deepened. "So if you're implying that I'm book smart because I didn't bring an umbrella, then I'm assuming you're only street smart since you brought an umbrella. Can't be both, you know," he smirked.

"Oh no," Sebastian answered. "I'm an exception to that rule. I have both, they're just balanced equally instead of one dominating the other." He chuckled and hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder.

Ciel raised an eyebrow as he returned to his book bag. "Really? And of course you would say that you're an exception. Some people tend to think that they're naturally better than everyone else." He pulled his backpack onto his shoulders and grimaced. It seemed to be getting heavier every day, with his high school books and his college books.

"Now that just makes me sound narcissistic," Sebastian commented and moved across the room. His hand threaded through the loop on Ciel's backpack and lifted it up, measuring the weight before letting it drop harshly. The action made the younger male stumble backwards, and Sebastian chuckled. "But what does that make you I wonder."

Ciel glared at him as he regained his balance, scowling. "I know I'm not narcissistic like you are. How many times do you fix your hair during the hour you're here?"

"There is a difference between fixing one's hair and simply brushing it out of your face," Sebastian answered. "I do the latter. And are you so sure about your own self? You seem awfully confident that you can take all these classes and pass them."

Ciel paused. "I do have confidence in myself, but I also work hard to get the grades I want. And I'm passing my classes, am I not?" He thought of the report card in his bag and couldn't help but give a small, smug smile. All straight A's.

Sebastian hummed and nodded slightly. "Yes, it makes me wonder why you would request a tutor in the first place. If you didn't need the help, why would you ask for one?" He smirked and turned to face Ciel. "Hoping that you can stump your tutor and make yourself feel superior?"

Ciel could feel a small thrill course through his veins. He was enjoying the banter between himself and Sebastian, and under no circumstances would he allow himself to lose. "No. My parents insisted on the tutor. Although when they signed me up for a tutor, they were probably thinking more on the terms of a balding, gray-haired old professor, not a young university student." Ciel glanced at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye.

"Shame that I didn't meet your parents' standard. But at least I hold your attention unlike a boring professor," he smirked and flicked Ciel's forehead. "How else would you know that I brushed my hair out of my face for most of the hour?"

Ciel's mouth opened and closed as he tried to formulate a reply. "You're my tutor. I have to look at you occasionally to see what you're doing. Besides, it's rather hard to ignore an annoying habit like that."

A small chuckle left Sebastian's throat. "Wouldn't it be easier not to look at me then?" He turned around and moved to the door. It opened with a soft click that was drowned out by the pouring rain against the windows.

Ciel gave a small huff as he stepped outside, his breath fogging in the air. "Yes, I suppose it would be. But as I already said, I do have to look at you every once in a while," he cringed, feeling that it was a weak argument, but his pride refused to let him back down.

"If you say so," Sebastian answered and opened his umbrella. It wasn't a far walk from the building to his car, and the drive back to his apartment wouldn't take long at all, either. Then he could finally relax at home. "Well, I suppose if you don't like looking at me, then my offer to give you a place to stay while you wait out the rain would just be shot down."

Ciel tilted his head. "Actually, as much as I don't like looking at you, I despise standing in the rain a little more. It's not good for my asthma."

"Charming," Sebastian said and lifted the umbrella up over his head. "Shall we, then? Seeing as I'm the lesser of two evils right now. You think you'd be a little more grateful."

"Thank you for saving me from catching my death out here in this rain," Ciel chirped happily, smiling up at Sebastian for a few seconds before his face returned to its usual serious expression. "There, how was that?" He asked dryly.

Sebastian's eyebrow rose. "Horrible," he answered and gave Ciel a small push before the younger male could come back with another smart ass comment. "Come on, let's go before the storm gets even worse and I change my mind."

"Where exactly are we going?" Ciel wondered. He probably should have asked before he had agreed to go with Sebastian. His brow furrowed. Book smarts, yes. Street smarts, apparently not.

"My apartment," Sebastian answered. "It's close enough to make the drive in this storm." The wind blew the rain droplets onto their skin, making Sebastian wipe the water off his face as they continued through the parking lot.

Ciel tugged his jacket closer to his body. It hadn't been raining when he'd left for school that morning, so he hadn't seen the need to take an umbrella. Once inside the car, Ciel sat quietly as the older man started the car then pulled out of the parking lot. He stared out the window, watching as the lightning flashed. "One. Two. Thr-" Thunder sounded, and Ciel sighed. "Less than a mile away."

Sebastian glanced over at Ciel before focusing once more on the road. "Do you like thunderstorms?" He asked, wanting to break the silence in the car. He hoped that this wasn't a prelude to how things would turn out in his apartment. Sebastian really didn't want to sit in silence with the younger male. That was just awkward.

"They aren't bad as long as I'm indoors out of the rain, or if I have an umbrella with me. I could sit and watch a thunderstorm for a few hours if I weren't so busy," Ciel answered. He blew a breath onto the window to fog it up then scribbled with his finger.

"Shame that you're too busy to enjoy the simple things in life," Sebastian commented as he turned onto a new road. Water puddles splashed underneath the car, and another fork of lightning lit up the sky. The car pulled into a gated community, and Sebastian punched in the code before continuing into the apartment complex.

"I like being busy," Ciel frowned, feeling defensive. "It keeps me out of trouble. Not that I would get into trouble if I wasn't busy," he admitted. Most kids his age were interested in dating and partying, but Ciel didn't like that. For one thing, he thought it stupid and immature to waste an entire night drinking and doing drugs only to not remember what had happened the next morning. For another, his parents were ranked high on the social status, and he didn't want to do anything that could smear the Phantomhive name.

Sebastian shrugged as he pulled into his covered parking spot. "If you say so. Not that there's anything wrong with enjoying the simple things in life." He opened the door and climbed out of the car, locking it once Ciel was out, too. "But whatever floats your boat, I suppose."

Ciel gave a low hum in response. "True." He had to admit that there were times when he felt burned out and wanted nothing more than to just sit and relax. When that happened, he always found himself something to do to take his mind off of it. "Enjoy the simple things in life, hm?" He murmured as he followed the university student to the house.

The door was unlocked, and Sebastian walked inside, leaving the umbrella propped up outside against the wall to drain. He clicked a light on so the living room wasn't so dark and dropped his backpack down on a bar stool. "Take off your shoes by the mat, please," he said as the door shut behind Ciel.

Ciel obeyed, slipping his shoes off. He felt slightly apprehensive about being alone in someone's house, especially since no one knew where he was. He eyed Sebastian suspiciously. He didn't look like a serial killer or rapist, but Ciel wasn't about to let his guard down. It was the good-looking guys you had to be wary of.

Sebastian looked back at Ciel who was still standing by the door and he waved him in further. "You can take a seat on the couch, I promise it won't kill you."

Ciel looked doubtful, but he crossed over to the couch and sat down, although he was perched on the edge and he sat on the side of the couch that was closest to the door. He may have known Sebastian for a few weeks, but that didn't mean he trusted the guy. He had no idea what he did when he wasn't in college or tutoring.

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" He asked.

"I cook," Sebastian answered. "Or I read. Anything that helps relax my mind after a long day at work and school." He opened the fridge door and pulled out a bowl of cherry tomatoes. He popped one in his mouth and padded into the living room, holding the bowl out for Ciel.

Ciel took a few, slowly eating them one by one as he glanced about the apartment. The place was neat, nothing seemed out of place. He noticed a basket of pet toys in one corner and began to look for the pet that they belonged to. He hadn't heard a dog bark when they came inside but thought that perhaps the dog didn't bark very much. "You have a pet?"

Sebastian nodded. "She's probably asleep in my bedroom right now. She'll wake up in a little bit when I start cooking dinner." He glanced towards the room. "And then she'll come in, asking for something to eat." The bowl of tomatoes were set on the living room table and Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Do you want anything else to eat, or something to drink?"

Ciel shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks." He bit his tongue, wanting to add on that he was slightly worried the drink would be drugged. He chuckled, amused at how paranoid he was beginning to sound. Why would Sebastian drug him? What did he have to offer the man, who had given no indication that he was interested in the same sex?

He recalled the taunts that had passed between them earlier and felt his cheeks grow warm. Had that counted as flirting? No, it didn't because he knew for sure that he himself wasn't interested in the same sex, Ciel rationalized. He began to relax, even though he still kept a watchful eye on Sebastian.

Sebastian popped a few more tomatoes in his mouth before standing up to place the bowl back in fridge. A bolt of lightning outside made the lights flicker and the windows rattled from the thunder. A streak of black moved through the living room and into the kitchen.

Wine red eyes glanced down as it pressed up against his leg, and Sebastian bent down to pick up the trembling kitten. This was her first real storm, and the poor kitten was terrified. Her ears were pressed back against her skull, and her eyes were wide as she butted Sebastian underneath his chin in hopes of some comfort.

Ciel's eyes began to water, and his nose began to itch. He sneezed, wondering what was happening. Surely he hadn't caught a cold that quickly. He sneezed again and looked around for any tissues that he could use. His eyes landed on the toys and he froze. It couldn't be...

"Sebastian? Your pet wouldn't happen to be a cat, would it?" He called out between sneezing.

Sebastian looked up from fawning over the kitten. "Of course she is, as though I would let a dog in my apartment," he answered. The black kitten let out a small mew, as though she were agreeing with Sebastian.

Ciel groaned. "I'm allergic to cats." Blinking away the moisture that had risen in his eyes, he began to wonder if he would be better off outside in the rain than inside with the cat.

A hum left Sebastian's mouth. "She won't bother you," he stated. "So no need to worry about that. I'm sure the allergies will settle down in a bit." He moved through the apartment and set the kitten down in the bedroom. She curled up instantly in his bed, pushing her way under a pile of covers.

Ciel sneezed once more, but after a few minutes, the tickle in his nose disappeared. He wiped his eyes with his fingers, hating the fact that it looked like he was crying due to his red-rimmed eyes. He just hoped that the cat stayed in the bedroom for the remainder of his time here.

He scowled. "Why a cat? Dogs are so much better."

Sebastian scoffed. "Cats are self-sufficient and don't drool all over you when you're petting them. Plus, they're quiet and don't bark at random things." He moved back into the living room and stopped in front of Ciel. "You're a mess," he stated with amusement, and brought his hands up wipe away the wetness in Ciel's eyes.

Ciel blinked at the sudden contact. Sebastian had never touched him before, and he wasn't sure what to think about the funny feeling that began to form in his stomach. He quickly backed away like he'd been burned, pressing his back against the couch, once again maintaining a comfortable distance between them. "Yeah, that's kind of what happens when you have allergies," he responded to Sebastian's observation.

"Sounds like it sucks," Sebastian commented lightly and looked out the window. Fat rain drops still streaked down the window and the wind whipped the trees around, sending more leaves falling to the ground. "Would you like to play a game, or would you rather work on homework?" He asked.

Ciel shrugged. "A game is fine. I can finish my homework later. Most of it is already done, anyway."

"Cards okay?" Sebastian asked as he turned away from the window. "We can play poker or something."

"Sounds okay to me," he replied, then seemed to hesitate. "Are there going to be stakes?"

Sebastian's eyebrow rose and he mussed over the question. "I would suggest that we play strip poker, but I'm not sure if you can handle it." A smirk settled across Sebastian's lips as he teased the younger male, wondering if he'd take the bait.

Ciel flushed slightly, realizing that he should have kept his mouth shut. Strip poker was what he had been afraid they would play. He didn't want to say yes, but he knew that if he said no, Sebastian would most likely tease him about it for the rest of the time they were around each other.

"Why not?" He found himself saying. "Let's play strip poker."

"If you wish," Sebastian answered and moved over to a drawer so he could pull out some cards. They were set on the living room table, and Sebastian took a seat on the floor. Outside, the thunder rumbled loudly and the lights flickered briefly before settling once more.

Ciel cast a worried glance out the window, hoping that the storm would pass by before too long. He picked up the cards as Sebastian passed them out and studied them. He had only played poker once or twice, and he had definitely not played strip poker. This was new for him, and he really hoped that he would not be the one to lose. Although he wasn't sure he wanted to win either, he thought as he looked at the other male out of the corner of his eye.

Sebastian glanced at his hand, trying to figure out what he was going to do. His face was calm, and he made sure that his features gave nothing away about his current hand. There was an art to poker in perfecting the right poker face, and it was something that Sebastian had always enjoyed learning.

Ciel said very little, concentrating on the game instead of chatter. He was nervous when the first round ended, but was soon relieved when it was discovered that Sebastian had lost. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Dealing out another round after removing his socks, Sebastian leaned back to watch Ciel focus on his cards. He wondered if the younger male was even aware of the small expressions that he made. Occasionally his tongue would poke out of his mouth in concentration, or his brow would furrow slightly in thought. It was all very endearing.

The next round Ciel lost, and he followed Sebastian's example by removing his socks. His palms were beginning to sweat, and he wondered if Sebastian could see the moisture that was surely collecting on his forehead. He cursed silently, wishing that he could somehow go back an hour in the past and change these events. Being alone with Sebastian and playing strip poker with him was not the smartest idea.

Sebastian's eyes flickered up to look at Ciel before looking down at the new hand that had been dealt. There was no way he was going to win this hand; the cards didn't lie and he had a bad hand. The only way to possibly win was by tricking Ciel into thinking that he had a good enough hand and make him fold.

"Perhaps we should double this round?" He suggested. "Loser has to take off two articles of clothing, unless they fold and forfeit this round."

Ciel glanced up from his cards. Sebastian had just raised the stakes, and that made him even more nervous. He must have a really good hand to be so nonchalant about having to take off two articles of clothing if he were to lose. He had a full house - three aces and two queens. He swallowed hard, not sure if he should continue or fold. He hated the thought of losing, but what else could he do?

In the end, Ciel's stubborn side won. He wasn't going to fold. He crossed his arms and leaned back, his blue eyes trained on Sebastian and waited for his move.

Sebastian cocked his head and looked back at his cards, trying to decide what to do. It seemed that Ciel wasn't going to take the bait and now Sebastian was going to pay the price. He'd rather strip for the younger male than admit defeat and fold. That was just chickening out in his mind.

He laid his cards on the table, his eyes dancing with mischief at already knowing he had lost the hand. There was nothing else he could do and if Sebastian was going to lose, he was going to go down with dignity and have fun doing it.

Ciel's eyes widened upon seeing Sebastian's terrible hand. He realized that Sebastian had been trying to trick him, and he was glad that he had not backed down. He smirked. "Well? Two items of clothing, Sebastian," he said gleefully.

"With pleasure," Sebastian purred and tugged his shirt over his head, followed by his pants. They were set aside and Sebastian leaned back, enjoying the comfort of relaxing in just his boxers. Usually it was how he relaxed after school and work, because it was more comfortable during the warmer months.

Ciel's eyes trailed over Sebastian, taking in his lean form and his well-defined chest. He was not used to seeing people with very little clothes on. He tried to keep his gaze fixed on his hands, but he couldn't help peeking up every once in a while. At one point, his eyes landed on the older male's boxers, and he couldn't stop a small blush from creeping onto his cheeks.

Sebastian hummed as he dealt out the next set of cards, glad that he could relax some more. This round could determine their game if he didn't win this hand. For some reason, Sebastian couldn't figure out if that was a good or bad thing. Good, in that, if he lost he'd get to watch a pretty little blush cross Ciel's face.

Ciel gripped his cards a little tighter than necessary, dreading the next round. If he lost, he would have to remove some more of his clothes. But if he won, Sebastian would be the one to take off clothing, and all that was left to remove was his boxers. Ciel wasn't so sure which option was worse.

"You ready?" He asked, his voice not wavering despite the nerves bunched up in his stomach.

"Sure," Sebastian answered and laid his cards out on the table. There wasn't any stress for him and at the moment, Sebastian really didn't care if he won or lost this hand. Either would result in a blush from Ciel, and in the end, Sebastian had a feeling that he was going to be the real winner when everything was said and done.

Ciel also laid his cards on the table. He quickly scanned both hands. "You lost," Ciel spoke, a hint of relief and apprehension in his voice. "So then I guess..." he trailed off, the blush on his cheeks returning as his eyes lowered to the remaining article of clothing that kept Sebastian from being totally naked.

Sebastian shrugged. "So I did; no shame in losing." He tossed his cards onto the table and his hands went to his boxers. Lifting his hips up, he wiggled out of his boxers and dropped them onto the floor next to his legs. It wasn't as though as he'd stay naked the whole time Ciel was here, but one more round like this wouldn't hurt. "One more round?"

Ciel hesitated before nodding his head. This last round, if he lost, he could simply just remove his shirt, and what could be the harm in that? "Sure. One more time." He watched Sebastian deal the cards, then looked at the ones he'd been given. It seemed like a decent hand, and he was fairly sure that he was going to win. He couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face as he glanced up to try to gauge Sebastian's reaction to his own hand.

The older males face was blank as he regarded his own cards with mild amusement. It was a good hand and he silently hummed his approval. With a small smirk, he set his cards down on the table and looked up at Ciel. "Your turn," he stated.

Ciel slowly lowered his cards to the table. He'd had a good hand, but Sebastian's had been better. He looked at his tutor. "You won," he stated the obvious.

"Seems as though these come back on," Sebastian commented and pulled his boxers back on. He gestured to Ciel. "And your shirt comes off."

Ciel removed his shirt and sat there awkwardly. He wasn't comfortable with taking off clothes in front of other people, but he thought that he shouldn't be too uncomfortable if it was with another male. So why did he feel like a nervous schoolgirl?

The cards were set on the table and Sebastian leaned back slightly. "Does this conclude our game?" He asked and glanced out the window where it was still raining. "I suppose I could take you home now, since the rain has lightened up slightly."

Ciel also glanced out the window. He frowned, not sure of what he wanted to do. He did want to go home, but at the same time he wanted to stay here and continue playing cards with Sebastian. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he was having fun, and the suspense of not knowing whether or not he would win a round was making his adrenaline race.

"I could stay for a bit longer, if you don't mind," he hastened to add on. "I mean, if you're busy or something, then I can leave."

Sebastian waved his hand. "I'm not busy, but dinner will need to be made soon. You're welcome to stay for that if you wish." He picked up the cards again and shuffled them quickly before they were dealt out in silence. If Ciel was going to stay, then Sebastian would need to start dinner soon.

Ciel shook his head. "No, thanks. I need to be home for dinner. We're having some...guests over." Grimacing, he picked up his cards and smirked. He had a feeling he'd be winning this round.

The older male shrugged, slightly disappointed that Ciel wouldn't be staying for dinner. It was nice cooking for other people at times, although it meant more leftovers if Sebastian ate by himself. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Sebastian focused once more on his cards, determined to win this round.

* * *

><p><em>October<em>

_Sebastian: age 21_

_Ciel: age 18_

The next time they met, Ciel was in a bad mood. His head rested on the desk, and he glared at the economics test lying nearby, as if by simply doing so would change the grade written neatly in the top right hand corner.

He growled then, pushing the offending paper off the desk and watching it flutter to the floor.

Sebastian's foot stepped on the paper a few moments later as he entered the classroom, making him pause briefly to pick it up. He glanced at the grade before setting it back down on Ciel's desk.

"You know," he stated. "For your first time taking a college level class, that's a good grade. Most new students don't do as well as that."

Ciel scowled. "It's a 'B'. I got a damn 'B' on my test. What's so good about that?" He sighed, closing his eyes. He'd only ever gotten 'A's' on tests and papers, and a 'B' just didn't sit well with him.

"A 'B' is a good grade, Ciel," Sebastian reassured. "College tests are harder than you're used to. In all honesty, you could've gotten a 'C' and I still would've been surprised. The way they ask questions on these test aren't as direct as high school tests."

Ciel grunted, grabbing the test and shoving it deep in his book bag. "Still...I'll do better next time," he vowed. "What's on the schedule for today?" He asked. He glanced over at Sebastian, but quickly averted his gaze. He realized that he couldn't look at him or think about him the same way ever since the game of strip poker they had played the night before.

"What classes do you need to work on?" Sebastian asked and took a seat on the desk. His legs swung back and forth, and a small smirk settled on his face at the faint blush that brushed across Ciel's cheeks.

"Economics, definitely. And..." Ciel thought, frowning slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he was watching Sebastian, unaware that he had trailed off in the middle of his sentence.

Sebastian waved his hand, gesturing for Ciel to continue. When it seemed as though the younger male wasn't going to finish his sentence, he picked up a nearby pencil and tossed it at Ciel's head.

The pencil hit its target, and Ciel started in surprise. "Sebastian? What the hell was that for?" He scowled, picking up the pencil and debating about throwing it back.

"You weren't paying attention. No wonder you did so poorly on your test," Sebastian teased. "You were talking about the classes you needed to work on today."

Ciel blinked. "Oh, right. Economics is a must. But other than that, I think I'm doing all right in my other classes." He absentmindedly twirled the pencil around, his blue eyes fixed on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian hummed. "If that is your desire, then we'll work on economics." He stood up from the desk and moved over to Ciel until he stood in front of the younger male. Grabbing the pencil, he leaned down and looked Ciel in the eye. "But as I stated earlier, focusing too much on one subject is bound to burn you out soon."

Ciel leaned back slightly to put some distance between himself and Sebastian. His cheeks were hot, and he struggled to focus on what the other male had said. "But I do need to study economics," he replied, hoping that he'd gotten what Sebastian had been talking about right. His gaze flicked over Sebastian's face before turning to look outside the window. He was still too close for comfort.

A smirk spread across Sebastian's face and he flicked Ciel in the forehead lightly. "You're cute when you blush," he teased and leaned back. Without a word, he moved back to the desk and pulled out his economics book. "We'll start on chapter five," he stated.

Ciel sputtered and gaped at him, not believing what he had heard. "Excuse me?" He said finally. "What did you say?"

"That we're starting on chapter five," Sebastian repeated and turned around on the desk before jumping off. He grabbed a marker and started to draw a simple graph, outlining the curves of peak production. "Right. This line here marks the highest level of production when the company is working with a hundred workers."

"No, not that. I heard that we were on chapter five," Ciel hurriedly spoke, interrupting Sebastian. "The part before that. What did you say?"

Sebastian turned around and gave Ciel an exasperated look. "Ciel. You were the one who was griping about your test scores. How do you expect to better them if you don't pay attention and focus?"

Ciel pouted, but refused to give in, although it would be far much easier if Sebastian were to just admit what he had said. He huffed, crossing his arms and looking everywhere except at Sebastian. "You said something about me. That I was...cute..." Here he blushed, his cheeks turning a bright red, and he quickly ducked his head to hide them.

A shoulder was shrugged. "You are," Sebastian answered nonchalantly and turned back to the white board. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Most people can go their whole life without hearing those words."

But we're both males, Ciel wanted to say, but he held his tongue. Instead, he looked up at Sebastian, noticing the way that the light glinted off his black hair and the firm set of his shoulders. His eyes trailed further, down Sebastian's back and to his ass. A memory of Sebastian naked after the game of strip poker flashed through his mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Dammit."

"I'm sorry?" Sebastian questioned and glanced over his shoulder. Hearing nothing else from the younger male, he turned back to the board. "If production fails when there are over two hundred workers and output is lowered, what would be a beneficial solution to increasing workers without lowering output?"

Ciel managed to force the correct answer out of his mouth, but not without difficulty. He was still stuck on Sebastian's confession, if one could call it that. Sure, Ciel had been called cute before, but that was by elderly ladies or even the girls at his school. Never before had he been called cute by another guy. It threw him for a loop, and he didn't know how to respond, especially when he found himself thinking about the other male a whole lot more than he should.

He raised his eyes to the clock, cursing under his breath when he saw that it had only been ten minutes since their session had begun. He dully looked back at the whiteboard, but continued to be distracted by his tutor. A low growl left his throat and he shoved his chair back. It rocked precariously, but he regained balance and saved himself the embarrassment of falling over.

Sighing, Sebastian set his book down and turned around to face Ciel. "If you would rather work on a different subject, tell me now," he stated. "I know economics is boring and you're annoyed that you received a bad grade on your test, but not paying attention isn't going to help any. Would you rather end the session for the day?"

Ciel gave a slow nod. It wasn't doing any good to force himself to pay attention. He wouldn't learn anything that way. But Ciel doubted that he would ever be able to pay attention again, not with that mental picture running through his mind. "I should have gotten a balding, gray-haired old professor as a tutor instead," Ciel muttered.

"That can be arranged," Sebastian commented and stuffed his book into his bag. Since they were finishing early today, he would have time to pick up groceries tonight for dinner. The bag was slung onto his shoulders and he opened his mouth to tell Ciel goodbye, but was cut off as someone called his name.

A blur of red appeared before him and Sebastian stepped to the side, letting the person crash into the desk. "You're so mean, Sebastian," the male pouted and rubbed his side where the desk had hit.

Sebastian shook his head. "Not now, Grell. I'm busy and I have a headache."

Ciel eyed the newcomer cautiously. He'd never seen him before, but that wasn't anything unusual. The only college student Ciel knew was Sebastian. His eye twitched. This Grell person seemed to be annoying, just the kind of person Ciel avoided at all costs. Choosing to ignore the redhead, he turned towards Sebastian. "So are we meeting at the same time tomorrow, then?"

The redhead looked up at Ciel, noticing him for the first time. "Hush little boy, we're having a serious conversation here." He turned back to Sebastian. "How about I kiss your headache away?"

Sebastian blanched. "That'll result in me throwing up," he stated and backed away. "Also, please don't talk to my student that way; it's insulting to both of us."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. He didn't like to be called a 'little boy,' especially since he was now in his final year of high school. But what irked him more was the fact that Grell seemed to be so familiar with Sebastian, offering to 'kiss his headache away.' He frowned, not sure why that was bothering him.

After grabbing his bag, Ciel stepped closer to Sebastian. "Same time tomorrow?" He asked again, determined to get an answer this time.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. We'll have a better lesson this time."

Gwell blinked. "Sebastian, you're not dating this brat are you? Not when I've asked so many times." A pout seemed to form on the man's face at the thought before a glare was tossed at Ciel.

Rubbing his temples, Sebastian shook his head. "No matter how many times you ask, the answer will always be no, Grell." He gave a firm push to the other males back. "Now leave so I can walk Ciel to the front."

Ciel blinked, confused when Sebastian didn't refute Grell's statement about the two of them dating. He shot Sebastian a quizzical look but said nothing about it, figuring that he had his reasons. It was probably the fact that Grell was annoying and clingy that Sebastian hadn't disproved Grell's observation, he realized. A small smirk crossed his face. He'd just play along, then.

"I can walk myself out, Sebastian," Ciel smiled cheerfully before walking over to Sebastian. He leaned up and pecked the red-eyed male on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." He winked before strolling out the door, laughing quietly to himself.

Silence settled in the classroom before Grell turned on Sebastian. "What the hell was that? You're dumping me for him?"

Sebastian shook his head. "We were never dating, Grell. Now please, I need to get home." He patted the other male on the head as a way of farewell before leaving the room, a smirk spreading across his lips. Things were getting interesting now.

* * *

><p>October<p>

Sebastian: age 21

Ciel: age 18

Ciel paused outside the door leading to the room where he and Sebastian met for their tutoring sessions. After his behavior last night before he had left, Ciel wasn't too sure that he wanted to see Sebastian. No doubt he would blush, and then Sebastian would make some comment about him being cute, and it was too much for Ciel to take.

He gripped the handle, willing his hand to turn it. Why was he so hesitant? Was it because he was ashamed of the way he had acted? Or was it for another reason altogether? Whatever the reason, he couldn't wait any longer. Taking a deep breath, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

The room was empty, void of Sebastian, and Ciel took his seat. Minutes ticked by and for a while, it seemed as though the older male wasn't going to show up. Finally, fifteen minutes later, Sebastian strolled into the room.

His bag was set on the desk and a thick blanket was pulled out. With a small hum, it was bunched up and made into a lumpy pile on the desks surface. Satisfied with his work, Sebastian unzipped his jacket, revealing a sleepy kitten who yawned and then stretched in his grip.

Ciel covered his nose with his hand, forcing back a sneeze that he felt. "Sebastian, you know I'm allergic to cats. Why bring your cat here? I didn't think animals were allowed here, anyway," he scowled as he sneezed.

"Soot isn't feeling too well, and I didn't want to leave her alone," Sebastian answered and set the kitten down on the blanket. With a small mew, she pawed at the blanket before burrowing into the fabric.

"So you figured you'd make me miserable, too. Thanks, Sebastian," he stated dryly. His eyes were watery, and he wiped at them with his long sleeved shirt. "Glad to know that you care about my health."

Sebastian's eyes swung up to meet Ciel's. "I do care. Last time you were at my house, you were fine after a while. I assumed the same would happen again." He moved closer to Ciel and wiped away the remaining moisture in the blue eyes.

Ciel nearly stopped breathing when Sebastian touched his face. His eyes locked onto Sebastian's, and he found himself unable to look away. Mental images of Sebastian played in his mind once more, and he remembered the feeling of Sebastian's cheek under his lips. He licked his own lips and swallowed hard.

"Shall we begin?" Sebastian murmured and pulled back slowly. His hand hesitantly dropped away from Ciel's face and he dried his fingers off on his pants. "Are we still working on economics or your art appreciation class?"

"We can work on art appreciation," Ciel said. He didn't think that he would be able to concentrate on economics anymore today than he could last night. He dug out his art book and dropped it on the desk with a thud. Opening it, he flipped to the current chapter he was studying.

Sebastian pulled out his own book and glanced at the chapter. "Art. You appreciate it," Sebastian stated in a deadpan tone.

Ciel snickered. "Some art, at least. Nowadays, anyone can paint. All you have to do is splash some paint on a canvas, give it a name, and voila! You're an artist," he rolled his eyes. "Real artists are people like Leonardo da Vinci and Picasso."

"Ah, the works of true artists," Sebastian stated. "I'm fond of da Vinci myself. But more so because he was more than just an artist. He was a well rounded man, and he has a mysterious personal life that just makes me grin."

"Ah, yes," Ciel mused. "The illegitimate son of a peasant woman and a wealthy man, he was a vegetarian, and it is speculated that he was homosexual."

Sebastian nodded. "He was an interesting man. I admire him for all that he did and then some." A page was turned and Sebastian looked up at Ciel. "What are the tertiary colors and how do you create them?"

"Tertiary colors are red-orange, yellow-orange, yellow-green, blue-green, blue-violet, and red-violet. They are created when a primary color and a secondary color are mixed together," he recited easily.

"Correct," Sebastian answered and flipped to the next page. Turning around, he grabbed a marker and tossed it to Ciel. "Come draw a full color wheel for me, with labels of each colors and which ones are primary, secondary, and tertiary colors."

Ciel caught the marker with ease and walked over to the whiteboard. As he passed by the desk where Soot was, he sneezed and glared at the kitten. When he reached the board, he uncapped the marker and began to draw. Five minutes later, he stepped aside to allow Sebastian to check his work, making sure to maintain a safe distance between him and the other male.

Sebastian leaned back against the desk and hummed thoughtfully. "It looks correct to me, although your circle leaves much to be desired," he teased and stood up. With a quick movement, he drew another circle next to Ciel's and tapped it with the pen. "That's a proper circle."

Ciel huffed. "I don't think my teacher will take off points for that." He attempted to draw another circle, and that one came out slightly better than the first one. "There. You happy now, Mr. Perfectionist?" He asked sarcastically.

"Much," Sebastian said happily and looked over the drawing again. "Although, this part of the circle needs to arch a little more," he stated and leaned forward, pressing against Ciel as he corrected the circle.

The sound of a sharp intake of air filled the room, and Ciel attempted to casually shift away from Sebastian. "Aren't you being a bit picky?" He asked, hating how his voice came out slightly high-pitched and strained.

Sebastian shook his head. "You need to apply this much effort into your studies if you wish to pass them and the only way you can do that is to be a bit picky." He lowered his head to brush against Ciel's ear. "But that's the good thing about study partners."

Ciel ducked his head, his cheeks burning from the close proximity in which he stood with his tutor. "I-I guess so." Again, he tried to distance himself, but found that he couldn't move. His knees were shaking somewhat, and he feared that he might soon just fall over. Realizing that his heart was beginning to pound, he took in a deep breath to calm himself down, hoping that Sebastian hadn't noticed.

With one small adjustment to the circle that had him pressing against Ciel's back even more, Sebastian backed away and looked over the drawing once more. "There, that's a perfect circle." He nodded, proud of the circle and even more proud of the red that was creeping up the back of Ciel's neck.

Ciel was at the end of his rope. No matter what he did, Sebastian always seemed to be there. If he moved away, Sebastian moved with him. It was frustrating to say the least. He glanced at the clock, wondering if it was almost time to leave. He almost groaned when he saw that he still had over an hour left. He gritted his teeth, and pasted a smile onto his face as he turned to face Sebastian. "Okay, so what's the next question?"

Sebastian hummed and moved back to his book. "Let's see here. M.C. Esher was a Dutch artist who was most known for what three types of art?" Sebastian asked and held up the book for Ciel to look at. He tapped the picture of the man for emphasis before taking a seat on the desk.

"Graphic art, impossible structures, and realistic art," Ciel answered as he headed back to his desk. This time, he held his breath as he passed by the cat, not daring to breath until he was sitting down. Even so, he could feel his eyes begin to water again, and he sneezed.

"Correct," Sebastian stated and flipped into the next chapter. "Make sure you look over some of his art work; your teacher is fond of his designs and likes to put them in tests," he said and looked over some pictures that were in the book.

"Okay," Ciel nodded absently, not really focusing on what Sebastian was saying so much as he was focusing on his lips moving as he spoke. A blush crept over his face again, and he quickly hid behind his book.

With a small sigh, Sebastian laid down on the desk and pulled Soot out of her blanket. She mewed at him as she settled on his chest, and Sebastian tilted his head to the side to look at Ciel. "What's the difference between a shade and tone?" He asked, scratching Soot's head.

"Tone is when you add black to a color, and shade is when you add gray to a color," Ciel tilted his head to the side, eyeing the kitten warily. He wasn't sure if Sebastian would allow her to wander around the room, and he sure didn't want her anywhere near him.

Sebastian turned his head to the side sharply. He blinked a few times as his fingers stilled on Soot's head. She butted his hand, trying to draw his attention once more. With a small grunt, he rolled onto his side to fully face Ciel, and a small smirk settled on his lips. "Wrong."

Ciel blinked. "Wrong?" He repeated. "But tone is...adding the gray, and shade is adding the black..." He groaned, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. "Damn it."

"Damn it indeed," Sebastian said with a chuckle. "Perhaps I should find some way to punish you?"

Ciel's eyes widened a bit and he shot a glance towards Sebastian, a look of almost panic on his face. "Punish me?" He asked. "Why punish me? I'd be doing just fine if you weren't sitting there distracting me." As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Ciel wished that he could take them back.

Sebastian perked up and a smirk spread across his lips. "Really now? How can I be distracting you? I'm just laying here and quizzing you." His eyes lowered slightly. "So tell me, how am I distracting you?"

Ciel opened his mouth, but he quickly snapped it shut. He knew how Sebastian was distracting him, but he didn't want to say it. He gave a frustrated growl and ran his hands over his face. "I don't know," he said finally. "You just are."

"I see," Sebastian murmured and sat up. Soot was cradled to his chest as he slid off the desk and up to Ciel's side. With a smirk, he leaned down until he was close to Ciel's ear. "You're still cute when you blush," he stated and pulled back.

Without a word, he picked up his bag from the desk and padded towards the door. "Have a good day, Ciel."

Ciel stared at Sebastian as he left the room, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. It wasn't until he was already home and in the safety of his bedroom that he realized that he'd been staring at Sebastian's ass as he'd left.

With a groan, he determined that having a young male tutor was more trouble than he'd originally thought.


	2. Prologue: Part Two

Omg, I am so sorry! I am not used to updating on Thursdays, plus I've had laptop problems. It's all a big mess lol. Anyways, hope you all have a great New Year's!

Collab with Disgruntled Minion. Please **DO NOT** ask about "What May Come" in any reviews. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><em>October<em>

_Sebastian: 21_

_Ciel: 18_

A loud, insistent banging on the front door had Sebastian scowling at it as he slowly made his way to the front of his apartment. Soot watched him lazily from the couch where they had both been watching the cooking channel.

With a sigh, Sebastian cursed whoever wanted to bother him on the weekend. It was a day meant for relaxing and from the sounds of the knocking coming from the other side, it sounded like this wasn't going to be a relaxing social call.

He opened the door and was hit with a small breeze before Sebastian focused on the person in front of him. "Ciel?" He asked, honestly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," he stated simply, hands shoved into his pockets. He brushed past Sebastian, not even waiting for an invitation to enter. He caught sight of the kitten on the couch and glared, hoping to scare her away so he wouldn't suffer from an allergy attack.

Sebastian shut the door behind him and moved to sit in another chair in the living room. He didn't want to sit next to Ciel in case it put the younger male on edge. Soot jumped over to sit on his lap, and he idly stroked her body.

Once Soot had vacated the couch, Ciel sat down and took a deep breath. "I want to thank you for the time you put into tutoring me. You could have done other things instead, but you chose to help." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't need your help anymore." His words came out all rushed, and he looked at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, not daring to look at him face-on.

Sebastian's eyebrow arched. "Really now?" He asked and slumped down in the chair a bit more. "And you're one hundred percent certain that you can pass all your classes on your own; without my help?"

Ciel paused. "Not one hundred percent certain. I just..." He struggled to find the right words, "I have so much to do, and I can't afford to have any distractions."

"Ah, distractions. And you think that I'm a distraction," Sebastian stated. He cocked his head to the side and focused on Ciel. "And would that be such a bad thing? Having something to distract you from the things in daily life that trouble you?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. My life is basically all planned out, Sebastian, and I don't have anything planned in for relationships." Ciel stood up and paced to the window, staring blankly outside.

Sebastian blinked. "That sucks," he said honestly. He couldn't even imagine what that most feel like; other than being smothered to death. "That's not the best way to live, you know. No freedom for anything; no time for fun, friends...nothing."

"I know, but it's the way I've always lived." Ciel gave a small laugh. "You know, before today, I'd never really given it much thought. Having relationships, I mean. I was fine, just doing schoolwork and working with my dad. But now..." He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

Shaking his head, Sebastian stood up and moved over to Ciel's side. "You still have some time, you know," he said carefully. "You're still young and have time to live. But you have to make that choice for yourself. It's something your father can't decide for you."

Ciel sighed softly. "I know. It's just that my family has always ranked high in the social ranks, and I don't want to mess it up." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Especially since..." A few seconds ticked by while Ciel attempted to find the right words to say. "Especially since there's something I want that I know for sure won't help my family's outstanding reputation."

Sebastian cocked his head. "These are the times that I'm glad I don't have a family," he stated. "All this worrying about what your family would think or how it would affect their reputation. A bunch of bull if you ask me. But then again, what do I know?"

Ciel hummed in reply. His fist clenched, and he swallowed nervously. "Sebastian?" He bit his lip, knowing that it was either now or never. Without warning, he whirled around, grabbing Sebastian by the arm. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sebastian's.

Wine red eyes widened briefly in surprise, not expecting such a reaction from Ciel. His arm looped around Ciel's waist, pulling him closer as his eyes lowered, and he responded eagerly to the kiss. It seemed that all his teasing and flirting hadn't been pointless, and perhaps he had gotten through to the younger male after all.

Ciel's knees nearly gave out when Sebastian returned the kiss. He'd been worried that maybe the other male would laugh or push him away, but it appeared that Sebastian wanted this, too. Moving closer to Sebastian, he wrapped his arms around his neck, his tongue flicking out to lick at Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian's lips parted, accepting Ciel's tongue as it pushed into his mouth. A low hum left his throat as their tongues twisted around each other, vying for dominance. His grip tightened on Ciel, pulling him closer as Ciel's nails dug into his skin.

Ciel moaned, pulling away slightly to allow them to catch their breath before connecting their lips again. He stood on his tip-toes to better kiss Sebastian, his right hand threading through his hair. His nails left little red lines down Sebastian's neck, and he nipped at the older male's bottom lip before sliding his tongue back into his mouth.

Groaning at the boldness that Ciel was showing, Sebastian backed Ciel up to the wall, pushing him against it as they continued to kiss with fervor. He sucked on Ciel's tongue, tasting something sweet that the younger male had eaten earlier. With a small growl, he pulled away, and his lips attached to the pale neck, nipping and sucking along the skin.

Ciel tilted his head to allow Sebastian better access to his neck, trailing his left hand down Sebastian's chest. When he reached the hem of his tee, Ciel slowly inched his fingers up underneath the fabric of the shirt, feeling the warm skin on his fingertips. He unintentionally grinded against Sebastian, another moan escaping as his cock was pressed into Sebastian's thigh.

Sebastian's body shivered and he pulled back with some difficulty. "Not too fast," he breathed, his breath fanning across Ciel's face. He didn't want to rush into anything, nor was he looking just for a one night stand.

Ciel nodded, his face flushed, and he didn't look at Sebastian. He stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say now that his mind had cleared. He'd never kissed anyone before, and he hadn't been expecting it to be with another male. Clearing his throat, he managed to finally speak. "So what now?"

"You can stay for dinner if you wish," Sebastian said softly and pulled Ciel closer to him. Heat flowed between them, and he sighed quietly at the feeling. "If not, we can find some other time to see each other outside of tutoring. Maybe go out to a movie or something."

"Dinner sounds good. I don't have anything planned for today, which is a first for me," Ciel chuckled lightly, nestling his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck. He ran the tip of his tongue across the skin there.

Sebastian shivered slightly and tilted his head to the side, giving Ciel more room. "What would you like?" He murmured and took a careful step back. He guided them back to the couch and pulled Ciel down onto his lap.

"Mm, whatever you want to make is fine," Ciel answered. "But I want something sweet after dinner for dessert." He continued the assault on his neck, every once in a while nipping at Sebastian's ear.

Chuckling, Sebastian nodded. "Of course. Somehow I figured you'd be a sweets kind of guy." His hands trailed down Ciel's sides, too content to move at the moment, and he hummed happily at the soft touches on his neck.

Ciel smiled, pleased that he was able to get a reaction out of Sebastian. He leaned his head against the college student's shoulder and closed his eyes, fingers rubbing circles on his arm.

Sebastian shifted slightly, moving to lay down on the couch so they were more comfortable. He let Ciel rest on his chest and propped his head up on the arm rest so he could look down at the younger male. "You look like you can use a nap," he stated and brushed away a strand of Ciel's hair.

Ciel sighed softly. "I didn't sleep well last night, actually. I think I got a grand total of maybe four hours of sleep." He actually hadn't been too tired until Sebastian had mentioned it, and he stifled a yawn.

"Sleep," Sebastian murmured and settled a hand on Ciel's back. He was hard pressed to keep his own eyes open, and the thought of taking an afternoon nap sounded wonderful.

Ciel soon felt his eyelids lowering, and after snuggling closer to Sebastian and wrapping an arm firmly around his waist, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>November<p>

Sebastian: 21

Ciel: 18

Sebastian's eye opened lazily as the front door cracked open. He watched as Ciel slipped inside and kicked off his shoes before padding further into the living room. The younger male was drenched, and Sebastian's lips twitched in amusement. "I told you to take the umbrella today because it was going to rain."

"Shut up," Ciel grumbled. "I know what you said, I just chose not to listen to you." He plopped down on the couch by Sebastian, wrapping his arms around him, getting him wet in the process.

Hands batted Ciel away and Sebastian quickly tugged the wet shirt off Ciel's body. "You're going to catch cold that way. Go into my room and change into something warm; there are some sweats in the dresser."

Ciel stood up, made his way to the bedroom, and began to dig through a drawer. He found a pair of sweats and stripped out of his pants, pulling the dry pair on, along with a shirt. They were loose on him, and he growled, knowing that it was going to annoy him. Pulling the drawstring as tight as he could, he grabbed his wet jeans and shuffled back to the living room. "Hey, do you mind if I throw my clothes in the dryer?" His hair was still damp, and he shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere.

Sebastian shook his head. "Go ahead. That way they'll be dry for later on." He watched as Ciel stuffed the wet clothes into the dryer and started it. The rumbling sound of the dryer filled the apartment and Sebastian held his arms up, gesturing for Ciel to come lay down with him.

With a smile, Ciel laid down, giving a contented sigh as he pressed a kiss to Sebastian's lips. "So what are the plans for today?" He glanced warily around the room, looking for Soot. The kitten always seemed to know when Ciel was cuddling with Sebastian, and she would come over looking for attention from her master. That made for an irritated Ciel, who would then begin sneezing.

"We could go do something fun. Go see a movie or maybe go to the bowling alley," Sebastian stated and wiggled down into the couch more. It was a lazy day, and he wasn't in the mood to do any studying; the rain made things too dull.

"A movie sounds good, as long as you behave yourself while we're in public," Ciel poked Sebastian's chest for emphasis before attaching his lips to his neck.

Sebastian frowned. "But that takes all the fun away," he said with a small pout. "You won't even let me hold your hand when we're out in public."

Ciel sighed. "If someone sees me holding hands with another guy, it would be all over town by tomorrow." He paused. "But I guess you could hold my hand in the movie theatre. It should be dark enough that no one sees."

"Fine," Sebastian relented, still not happy with the situation. Even though it was better than nothing, the situation still irked him. Ciel was always concerned about the advances that Sebastian made when they were out in the public eye, and in the past few months that they had been dating, everything was hidden behind closed doors.

Ciel looked away. He knew that Sebastian wasn't happy, but what else could he do? Sighing, he returned his gaze to the college student. "Why don't you get it all out of your system now? That way, you won't be tempted later," he whispered into his ear.

Sebastian smirked slightly, his hands coming up to rub along Ciel's back. They slipped underneath the large shirt that Ciel wore and brushed over the soft skin. Fingers traced over the bumps on the younger male's spine, rubbing small circles over them.

A small moan fell from Ciel's lips, and he inched closer. Sebastian's hands felt so good on his skin, and he leaned over, covering Sebastian's mouth with his own. His tongue flicked out, licking the red-eyed male's lips before nipping it lightly with his teeth.

Mouths parted and tongues brushed against each other. Sebastian hummed his approval and slowly brought his hands up, fingers brushing over dusky nipples. They circled around them, teasing them until they were hard and standing at attention.

Ciel let out a soft mew, arching his back slightly at the touch. All of this was still relatively new to him, and he sometimes felt like an idiot for the way he reacted to certain touches. His hand trailed down Sebastian's chest and crept under his shirt, feeling the muscles contract at his touch.

The hesitant touches made Sebastian purr, and he silently urged Ciel on. Each touch made his body tingle and slowly stroked the fire that was growing. Heat passed between them, and Sebastian tugged Ciel's shirt off, wanting to see and feel more skin. Once the shirt was free, Sebastian pulled the younger male down closer, his lips attacking the hard nipples.

Ciel gasped, his nails digging almost painfully into Sebastian's stomach. Tilting his head down, he dragged his teeth across Sebastian's earlobe. His other hand tangled in Sebastian's hair, rendering Sebastian unable to move his head.

Smirking against the skin, Sebastian continued to tease the pebbled nubs. His teeth dragged across them before he bit down on them, drawing a loud cry from Ciel. A tongue soothed over the now red skin, laving it carefully to apologize for the rough treatment.

Loosening his grip and allowing Sebastian more freedom to move, Ciel wiggled down Sebastian's body to kiss him, their tongues tangling together. He was getting a little breathless but was reluctant to pull away, loving the feeling of Sebastian's kiss.

Sebastian's fingers trailed down Ciel's back as they kissed, dipping below the waistband of the large sweatpants that the younger male wore. They teased the skin, brushing against it lightly before his nails scraped across it gently, drawing shivers from Ciel.

Ciel let out a low moan as his body began to relax due to the soft touches he was receiving. He finally broke the kiss to breathe and rested his cheek against Sebastian's. His fingers danced lightly across Sebastian's chest, and Ciel pushed his shirt up, then gave a small growl. "Take it off," he demanded, tugging at the shirt.

"So demanding," Sebastian teased but paused to sit up so he could remove the shirt. The article of clothing was dropped to the floor and Sebastian once more continued his assault on Ciel's body. His fingers rubbed small circles over Ciel's hips and he looked up, silently asking Ciel how far he could go today.

Ciel hesitated, biting his lip. He probably wasn't moving as fast as Sebastian would like to, but he was reluctant to do much more than kiss. Today, though, he decided that he would allow Sebastian to go further.

Surprising Sebastian when he didn't pull away as he usually did, he leaned down and kissed him again, his hands resting at Sebastian's waist. He slid his thumb underneath the waistband, stroking the skin hidden underneath the pants.

For a second, Sebastian just stared at Ciel, the action catching him off guard. A fine shiver ran through his body at the hesitant touches that came from Ciel and he returned the action.

Ciel was nervous. Sebastian was the first person he'd ever kissed, and he wanted to make a good impression and not make a fool out of himself. The fingers on his right hand tangled in Sebastian's hair, angling his head so that Ciel could kiss him better, while his other fingers dipped slightly lower down Sebastian's pants.

Hips bucked up at the touch and Sebastian moaned softly. Heat rushed through his body and his back arched into Ciel's body, wanting more. Their tongues wrapped around each once more before they broke apart, panting softly.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked. His body trembled, wanting to continue but Ciel's face looked nervous, and Sebastian didn't want to force Ciel to do more.

Ciel nodded firmly. "I'm sure." And he was. His body was practically screaming for more, and even though he was nervous, he was ready to move beyond simple kisses. "Just...don't laugh, okay?" He requested, his cheeks turning red. "I suck at this kind of stuff."

Sebastian smiled softly. "I wouldn't laugh; I think it makes you cute," he stated and leaned up to peck Ciel on the cheek. His hand slowly dipped below Ciel's pants and fingers brushed against the coarse curls. "Can I touch here?" He asked.

Ciel moaned as his body moved into the touch. He buried his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck, knowing that his cheeks were probably flaming. He felt almost overwhelmed with the new sensation, and his nails scraped against Sebastian's skin.

"I take that as a yes," Sebastian murmured and let his fingers move lower. They brushed against the heated length, and the body above him jerked at the new feeling. Sebastian's free hand pushed down the sweatpants that Ciel wore, exposing his lower half to the cool air around them.

A small whimper escaped Ciel's mouth as his eyes closed, his cock pressing into Sebastian's hand. He licked Sebastian's neck and worked his way to his ear, thrilling in the soft moans that the other male was making. He connected their lips once more and pushed his tongue into his mouth, not waiting for Sebastian's permission.

They kissed as Sebastian's hand slid over the heated length, making it stiffen and harden with each pass of his hand. His own hips bucked up, seeking attention and Sebastian's legs trembled as he tried to keep his own desires at bay. Right now, his focus was on Ciel alone.

Tentatively, Ciel's hand crept over to Sebastian's length. He brushed his fingertips against it before stroking carefully, feeling Sebastian shudder at the contact. He tried to mimic Sebastian's actions, hoping to please him.

"More," Sebastian moaned softly, wanting to feel more friction on his cock. His thumb circled over the head of Ciel's length, smearing precum around the tip and making it easier for his hand to pass over the skin.

Ciel's breaths were coming in short pants as he pushed against Sebastian. His fingers slid over Sebastian's length with a bit more pressure than he'd been using before. He lapped at the sweat beginning to form on Sebastian's neck, then bit down lightly on the skin.

A shiver worked its way through Sebastian's body at the action, and he tilted his head to the side more, allowing Ciel more room to nip and suck at the skin. Pleasure and heat coiled through Sebastian, making him buck against Ciel. His hand continued to stroke the hard length, pushing Ciel closer and closer to completion.

Ciel felt a burning in his lower stomach and let out a small groan, thrusting into Sebastian's hand. He licked and sucked Sebastian's neck while he fisted his cock. Finally, he could stand no more, and he came with a cry, which was muffled by Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian grunted as warm liquid covered his stomach and he continued to stroke Ciel's length, drawing out the younger male's orgasm until Ciel was just a panting mess resting on top of his body. His hand came up, and Sebastian lapped at the cooling cum on his fingers, sucking them clean.

When Ciel finally regained his senses, he continued to stroke Sebastian's length, determined to make him cum, too. He wiped away a bead of precum from the tip before trailing his fingers down the base of his cock. He lightly bit Sebastian's ear, then moved to kiss him again. Their tongues tangled together, both of them vying for dominance.

The fingers around his cock tightened, and Sebastian bucked his hips more into Ciel's hand. The fact that it was Ciel's hand and it was the younger male doing this to him made him moan lowly. His own hand slipped down to join Ciel's, both of them stroking his length and pushing him over the edge.

Ciel pulled his hand away slightly when he felt a sticky substance coat it, then returned to lazily stroking Sebastian's length. He rested his head in the crook of the college student's neck, the tip of his tongue tasting the skin, and Ciel closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

Heat passed between them as they continued to lay on the couch, basking in the feelings of what had just happened. Sebastian's head tipped back to rest on the arm rest as his breathing returned to normal and the high started to ebb away. "Let's rest a bit before we go," he murmured.

Ciel nodded in agreement, snuggling closer to Sebastian. He laced Sebastian's fingers with his, and the red-eyed male's steady breathing began to lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p>December<p>

Sebastian: 22

Ciel: 19

Sebastian's hand ran over Soot's body, soothing down the puffed up fur. Her eyes were still wide, and she stared into the bathroom, ears quivering at the sounds that came from the room. The older male chuckled slightly, even though there wasn't anything really funny about the situation.

Another gagging sound floated back into the bedroom, followed by dry heaves. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Drama queen," he murmured to Soot and rubbed her ear. "I swallowed for him and didn't act this way."

A minute later, Ciel finally appeared back in the bedroom. His face was still pale, but at least he wasn't throwing up anymore. Crossing over to the bed, he sank down beside Sebastian, leaning his head against his shoulder. "Just for future reference, Sebastian, I suck, not swallow," he grumbled.

Sebastian chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ciel's head. "I'll remember that then," he stated and wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist. He rubbed small circles over Ciel's stomach, easing any pain there.

Ciel sighed, relaxing into the touch. "How can you stand the taste? It's so bitter," he made a face and shuddered, recalling the flavor that was present on his tongue.

"Yours was quite sweet, almost like fruit," Sebastian commented. "Your diet affects your body in more ways than you think."

Ciel was silent for a moment before replying, "I don't think I wanted to know that. But now that I do, I won't be able to eat anything without wondering if you're going to like the taste of my cum. So I'll just ask you now. Is there anything specific that you would like me to eat?" He asked sarcastically, a dark scowl on his face.

Sebastian waved the comment aside. "You tasted just fine, so keep eating whatever it is you're eating now." A kiss was pressed to Ciel's temple as the scowl deepened even further. It only served to make Sebastian chuckle, and he turned his attention back to Soot.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Ciel sneezed. The close proximity with the kitten was making his nose itch and his eyes water. It wasn't long before Ciel felt a tightening in his chest, and his breathing became rapid. He wheezed whenever he took a breath, and he immediately grabbed his book bag, rifling through it for his inhaler.

Once he had it in his hand, he shook it for ten seconds, then proceeded to stick it in his mouth and breathe in and out once. He pushed the metal canister down, taking a deep breath and holding it to allow the medication to reach his lungs. After he finished, he wiped the mouthpiece down and rinsed his mouth out with water in the bathroom.

Ciel came back to the bedroom, halting before he sat down on the bed and glaring at Soot, who just stared back at him with a small mew.

"You would think by now that you'd be used to her," Sebastian stated and leaned back on the bed. Soot padded at his stomach before curling up into a small ball. She glanced at Ciel and flicked her tail at him before closing her eyes.

"I would be, except that there are other things that can lead to an asthma attack, Sebastian. Stress, dust, changes in temperature, having sex. Add that and your cat together, and I was an asthma attack waiting to happen." He cautiously perched on the edge of the bed, trying to stay as far away from Soot as possible. He glared at her, wishing that she would leave so he could be the one to snuggle with Sebastian.

Sebastian rolled onto his side to look at Ciel. "Then maybe we should go to your house instead. Wouldn't have to worry about Soot, and you'd be in a more comfortable environment."

Ciel stared at Sebastian incredulously. "And do what? Study all afternoon? Because that's what we would have to do, Sebastian."

"Well, that's boring," Sebastian stated. He frowned and looked once more to Ciel. "Your parents don't know about me, do they?"

Ciel squirmed under Sebastian's gaze. "They know you're my tutor. Other than that, they know nothing," he whispered the last part, averting his eyes.

"I see," Sebastian murmured, his voice low. Somehow he had figured that had been the case, but it wasn't pleasant hearing Ciel confirm it. "How was your last test?" He asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I got an 'A' on my economics," Ciel smiled proudly. "And art appreciation is so easy, I probably could have taken another college course instead of just the two." He cautiously scooted closer to Sebastian, wanting to feel his warmth and not caring that Soot was nearby.

Sebastian cocked his head. "That would've been a lot to take. Three college classes along with your normal school load; I believe you're overestimating yourself." He shifted Soot to his free side and stroked down her nose. "All that stress would've worn you thin, and then you really would've had an attack."

"Possibly," Ciel murmured against Sebastian's neck. "I suppose I do tend to take on too many things, but that's the way I've always been." His tongue flicked out, licking Sebastian's neck.

A small chuckle escaped Sebastian's mouth. "We'll have to fix that then," he stated. "Can't have you passing out from work overload. You're too young to do something like that." His hand came up to push away a stray lock of hair from Ciel's face so he could see both blue eyes.

Ciel smirked. "So then if I'm young, does that mean you're old?" He teased.

Sebastian gave Ciel a small shove. "I'm not old; I'm the perfect age." The comment earned him an odd look. "Not too young and not too old," he clarified.

"So you're middle-aged, then," Ciel decided. "Right in the middle." He couldn't help but laugh at Sebastian's expression. "You set yourself up for that one, Sebastian."

Huffing, Sebastian rolled away from Ciel in a mock pout, muttering something about evil younger males who only liked to tease him, the action making Ciel laugh and drawing their attention away from the sore subject beforehand. 

* * *

><p>January<p>

Sebastian: 22

Ciel: 19

Ciel sighed as he rinsed off another plate and stuck it in the drainer. "You know, if you'd remembered to turn on your dishwasher, we wouldn't have to be doing this right now."

Sebastian shrugged. "But washing dishes like this keeps me warm." He glanced out the window where freezing rain was coming down. "It's cold outside."

"That's kind of what happens when it's winter, you know," Ciel muttered. He reached for a towel and began to dry the dishes so they could be put away. He stopped, an almost devious thought worming into his mind. He smirked, twisted the towel, and let it go with a snap across Sebastian's ass.

Sebastian jumped, not expecting such an attack and he turned to glare at Ciel. His glare twisted into a grin and he splashed the warm water at Ciel, catching the younger male in face.

Ciel sputtered, wiping the water away. He lurched forward, grabbing for the small hose attached to the sink. Once he had it in hand, he turned the water on and sprayed Sebastian in the face, laughing as he did so.

A wet washcloth was tossed at Ciel as Sebastian ducked away from the spray. He lunged for the faucet, quickly turning off the water and taking away Ciel's weapon of choice. Another splash of water from the sink made Ciel drop the hose and dart away from the kitchen, Sebastian hot on his heels.

Adrenaline coursed through Ciel's veins as he tried to escape from Sebastian. He dashed into the living room, eyes looking for something to use either as a weapon or a shield. Snatching a pillow, he threw it at Sebastian's head.

The pillow hit Sebastian square in the face, temporarily blinding him. With a playful growl, Sebastian tossed the pillow to the side and vaulted over the living room table, catching Ciel off guard. The younger male collided into him, and they went tumbling to the ground in a mess of tangled limbs.

"Got you," Sebastian stated and licked Ciel's nose.

"So you did," Ciel panted, staring up at Sebastian. His breathing and heart rate began to return to normal, and he laid back on the floor, ignoring how hard it was. His fingers trailed up Sebastian's arms and came to rest on his shoulders, sliding under the collar of his shirt.

Sebastian smirked. "You're all wet," he said, pointing out the obvious. The soapy water had soaked into Ciel's shirt, and Sebastian tweaked Ciel's nipple through the damp fabric.

Ciel let out a small moan, nails scraping gently down Sebastian's neck. He leaned up, pressing a kiss to both corners of Sebastian's mouth before kissing his lips.

Sebastian's mouth parted, letting Ciel's tongue slip inside his mouth while his hands slipped past the younger male's shirt. The pale skin was slightly damp from the wet fabric, and Sebastian ran his hands over the skin, warming it up more.

Ciel hummed in approval as their tongues twisted together. One of his hands tangled in Sebastian's hair while the other one slid further down the back of his shirt, pulling him down closer.

Bodies pressed together, and Sebastian groaned as Ciel tugged lightly on his hair. He ducked his head and started pressing kisses to the underside of Ciel's chin, trailing down the younger male's neck.

Ciel moaned, arching his back slightly and tilting his head to allow Sebastian better access. A hand skimmed lightly down Sebastian's chest before coming to rest on the waistband of his pants. He slipped a finger under the band and traced small circles on Sebastian's hip.

Sebastian's body jerked, not expecting the touch. He shivered and sat up, pulling Ciel with him. If they were going to continue with things, he didn't want to stay on the thin carpet. There was a bed in the other room, about fifteen steps away. "Bed," Sebastian murmured.

Ciel nodded. They exchanged kisses and touches as they made their way slowly to the bedroom. Once by the bed, Ciel climbed onto it, not releasing his hold on Sebastian, and pulled the college student down.

Sebastian's body hovered over Ciel's and he let his hands push away Ciel's shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Warm hands trailed over the cool chest, teasing and tweaking the pebbled nubs until the younger male was squirming underneath him.

Ciel moaned again, his hands working to pull Sebastian's shirt off, wanting to feel skin on skin. His fingers ran over the bare chest presented to him before dipping underneath the waistband of Sebastian's pants once more.

"Ah, Ciel," Sebastian moaned and thrust down into the younger male. The hand was brushing right above his cock, teasing him with light touches that were driving him crazy. "Tease," he muttered, wanting to feel more friction on his length.

Ciel just smirked. He debated about teasing Sebastian some more but decided against it. His hand slid down and grasped Sebastian's length, stroking it gently while his lips sought out Sebastian's neck, licking and sucking.

Sebastian murmured Ciel's name, and he shivered above the younger male. The fingers around his cock were a welcomed touch, and he pushed into the teasing touches even more.

Ciel bit Sebastian's neck lightly, his thumb circling the head before trailing down the base of his cock. He then kissed Sebastian, his tongue prying into his mouth as the fingernails of his free hand dug into the back of Sebastian's neck.

A low hiss left Sebastian's mouth and he tugged at Ciel's pants, wanting them off. The desire to feel skin on skin was too great, and with a grunt of self restraint, he pulled Ciel's hand away from his length.

"Off," he rasped, pulling on Ciel's pants while he quickly worked to get his own off.

Ciel quickly took his pants off, tossing them onto the floor. He couldn't wait to have Sebastian's hands on his body again, and as soon as he could, he connected their mouths once more. His hands traveled down Sebastian's chest, taking his length back into his hand and stroking it.

Sebastian's hand batted Ciel's away as he took both their lengths into his hand, stroking them together. The feeling of Ciel's cock sliding against his made Sebastian hum in contentment, and he sucked on Ciel's lower lip, pausing once to nip it lightly before plunging his tongue back into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel moaned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, fingers twisting almost painfully in his hair. His hips bucked, pressing his cock into Sebastian's hand. "More," he panted lowly.

Their hips rolled against each, precum slicking their movements and letting them slide against each other easier. Sebastian panted softly and ran his thumb over the head of Ciel's cock, smearing the precum around.

Ciel gasped, arching his back and causing their lengths to rub against each other more. He attacked Sebastian's neck with his teeth and tongue, nipping one second and licking the next. He vaguely noticed the purple marks on his neck and felt slightly proud of the fact that he'd been the one to do that.

A low growl left Sebastian's mouth, and he pushed Ciel up further onto the bed, their naked bodies sliding against each other. "If we don't stop now," he murmured against Ciel's neck. His free hand moved down Ciel's body, stopping at the curve of his ass; a subtle hint as to what could possibly happen.

Ciel's breathing hitched, and he froze. His blue eyes were wide as he stared at Sebastian, the gravity of the situation hitting him. If they continued, they would surely end up having sex. He could tell that Sebastian wasn't against the idea, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Time seemed to stand still as he laid there, thoughts swirling in different directions. Should he say yes, or should he say no?

Summoning the courage he needed, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him. "Then let's not stop."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly and he couldn't stop the soft groan that left his mouth. He didn't think that Ciel would agree to his thoughts and for a moment, he looked at the younger male, searching for any signs that proved otherwise.

Seeing none, he leaned down for another kiss. The body beneath him squirmed and arched against him, wanting more contact to know that this wasn't a mistake.

Ciel opened his mouth to allow Sebastian's tongue entrance as his nails scraped at Sebastian's neck, angling his head to deepen the kiss. His hips bucked up against Sebastian, desperately wanting to feel pressure on his cock.

Their cocks brushed against each other, creating the friction that they sought, and Sebastian shuddered at the feeling. He broke their kiss to lean over and grab the lube that rested in the drawer next to his bed.

Slicking his fingers up with the slippery substance, Sebastian lowered his hand down to Ciel's entrance. He brushed over the tight hole, teasing Ciel and letting him get used to the feeling.

A gasp echoed in the room, and Ciel's nails dug harshly into Sebastian's neck. He closed his eyes, willing his body to relax. It was slightly uncomfortable, and he squirmed a bit, wishing to just be accustomed to it already.

Muttering soft words to Ciel, Sebastian pushed the first finger in. His other hand found the younger male's length and started to stroke it, distracting Ciel from the odd feelings that came with such an act. He nipped at Ciel's earlobe once before trailing down the pale column, littering Ciel's skin with small marks.

Ciel was experiencing discomfort and pleasure at the same time, and his fingers trailed down Sebastian's chest, leaving red lines in their wake before traveling back up to tangle in Sebastian's hair. He yanked him down for a kiss to further divert his attention from the finger up his ass.

Tongues twisted around each other as Sebastian's finger pushed in and out. Another finger was added to the first, and Ciel gasped in Sebastian's mouth. Blue eyes were wide and they stared up at him.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel moaned. He kissed the older male again as his muscles tried to expel the fingers. He gritted his teeth, accidentally biting Sebastian's tongue in the process.

Sebastian hissed, and his head jerked back. Blood pooled in his mouth and the taste of copper coated his tongue. He swallowed the thick liquid before lowering his head again, kissing Ciel hard and pushing his tongue back into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel's tongue twirled around Sebastian's, trying to soothe the bite he had received. By now, he had forgotten about Sebastian's fingers as his hips bucked, causing their lengths to slide against each other. They both moaned into the kiss, and Ciel trailed a hand down Sebastian's chest, tweaking a nipple and rolling it between his fingers.

An appreciative moan bubbled from Sebastian's throat and he nudged Ciel's legs apart further, allowing his fingers to slide in deeper. They hooked and curled, determined to find the one spot that would make Ciel scream.

Eyes flying open wide, Ciel arched his back as Sebastian's finger brushed against a sensitive spot. He gave a small cry of pleasure, his hand curling into a fist and scraping against Sebastian's chest. "Ah, S-Sebastian," he gasped.

"There we go," Sebastian purred and pushed a third finger into join the first two digits. They rubbed and teased the spot, making Ciel's cries grow louder and louder. The younger male squirmed below him, tossing his head back and forth, and Sebastian lowered his head to nip lightly at a hard nipple.

Ciel latched onto Sebastian's hair, yanking hard and pulling a few strands loose as waves of pleasure washed over him. He panted heavily, feeling a familiar heat course through his body. He moaned again as Sebastian's fingers continued to brush against and stroke the spot.

Sebastian leaned away from Ciel, removing his fingers as he did so. The cool air around the room made him shiver, and he wished to be pressed up against Ciel again. The younger male blinked up at him, eyes wide and questioning as Sebastian covered his length with lube.

"You sure?" He asked, one final time.

Ciel regarded Sebastian for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." His fingers twitched forward on the blanket, wanting to reach out to Sebastian and pull him close. He missed the feeling of Sebastian's fingers inside of him, but as his gaze traveled to Sebastian's cock, he was sure that it would be ten times better.

Shifting forward, Sebastian kissed Ciel gently, and his cock brushed against the stretched entrance. Arms wrapped around his back while legs curled around his waist, drawing him even closer. Sebastian pressed his hips closer, his cock pushing past the ring of muscles slowly.

Ciel let out a low moan, nails dragging across Sebastian's back. This was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, and while it definitely felt strange, he couldn't deny the fact that it also felt good. His legs tightened around Sebastian's waist as he pushed in completely.

Sebastian stilled once he was fully sheathed. Soft pants fell from his mouth as he struggled to keep his still and not start thrusting like crazy. Ciel trembled beneath him, his body growing accustomed to the new feeling, and wetness formed underneath blue eyes. The unshed tears were lapped away, and Sebastian's hands stroked down Ciel's sides, trying to ease his mind.

Ciel stared up at the ceiling, trying to control his breathing as his grip tightened on Sebastian. He felt like an idiot for almost crying, but in his defense, it did hurt. A couple of seconds ticked by, and Ciel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he glanced at Sebastian and offered him a tiny smile. "You can move now," he whispered.

Nodding, Sebastian pulled out slowly, moaning as Ciel's body gripped him. He thrust back into the warm heat, and Ciel's nails dug deeper into his back. Sebastian was sure that the marks would be there for a while but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Ahh," Ciel moaned. The pain was slowly dissipating and being replaced by pleasure. He leaned up, connecting their mouths. His body shivered as Sebastian thrust in again, and he gasped into the kiss, fingers grazing Sebastian's back. He thought that he was making his back bleed with all of the scratching he'd been doing, but Sebastian hadn't complained yet. If anything, the pain seemed to spur him on.

Sebastian's hips snapped forward, hitting Ciel's prostrate and drawing a loud cry from him. He grinned and continued thrusting at the same angle, making Ciel moan and clench around him. The noises only served to spur Sebastian on, and he continued the harsh pace, determined to hear more of the sweet sounds.

Ciel began to meet Sebastian's thrusts, moans and unintelligible words spilling from his mouth. He nipped at Sebastian's lip, then plunged his tongue into his mouth. A hand trailed down the red-eyed male's chest, scratching lightly as it did.

"Violent," Sebastian hissed and watched as a bead of blood bubbled across the surface of his skin. It dropped down onto Ciel's chest when Sebastian thrust forward harshly, making Ciel toss his head back in pleasure.

Ciel let out a cry. "Sebastian!" He resisted the urge to drag his nails against Sebastian's skin, instead choosing to pinch and rub one of the hardened nubs. His tongue swept over Sebastian's neck, licking and sucking. A hard thrust caused him to shudder, ecstasy overwhelming his senses. "Sebastian..."

"That's it," Sebastian purred and reached down to grasp Ciel's length. His hand pumped the hard cock in time with his thrusts, listening to the younger male's voice grow in pitch. Sebastian could feel the familiar heat coiling through his body, and he stroked Ciel faster, determined to make him come.

Ciel threw his head back, crying out Sebastian's name as he came, the substance coating his and Sebastian's stomachs. His heart was pounding wildly, and his breaths were coming in short spurts. He moaned as Sebastian continued to thrust, having not yet reached completion.

A low moan left Sebastian's mouth as Ciel clenched around him, making it almost painful to thrust. His hips jerked wildly, his rhythm lost as his own orgasm started to take over his body. Sebastian's body tensed briefly before he pressed against Ciel, biting his neck harshly as he came inside the younger male.

Ciel yelped as Sebastian's teeth dug into his neck, wincing at the sudden pain. He wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Sebastian, pulling the college student closer. His fingers threaded through Sebastian's hair, and he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Sebastian panted heavily into Ciel's ear and his arms trembled, threatening to give out on him. He tilted his head to the side and nuzzled Ciel's neck before shifting to the side so he could drop down onto the bed. Arms reached out for Ciel, pulling the younger male closer to him, and Sebastian started pressing lazy kisses to the pale skin.

Ciel was content to lay in Sebastian's arms, eyes closed as his heart rate and breathing slowed down. He was now glad that he hadn't stopped earlier. Granted, he'd been apprehensive about the whole situation, but now that it was over and done with, he knew that he would make the same decision again.

Snuggling closer to Sebastian, Ciel idly traced circles on his chest and sighed. "That was..." He struggled to find an adequate word to describe it. 'Nice' and 'fun' just didn't cut it. 'Mind-blowing,' 'incredible,' and 'fantastic' all came to mind, but he wasn't sure if they were too strong of words to use.

"Wonderful," Sebastian murmured and draped his leg across Ciel's, pulling the younger male closer. He felt Ciel shiver slightly as the heater kicked on, blowing air across their cooling skin. With a small grunt, Sebastian reached down to the grab blankets, shifting around awkwardly to pull it up and over their bodies.

"Mm," Ciel agreed, closing his eyes. Sebastian's chin was resting at the top of Ciel's head, and he could feel every breath the college student took. He suppressed a yawn, fatigue now setting in as the adrenaline rush faded.

Sebastian hummed lowly and burrowed further into the blankets. Heat surrounded them and he sighed softly, letting the warmth take him away into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

><p>February<p>

Sebastian: 24

Ciel: 21

Ciel stood in front of Sebastian's front door, fist poised to knock, as it had been for the past ten seconds. He couldn't bring himself to knock, though. Lowering his hand, he leaned his forehead against the door. He could do it. He had to.

Taking a deep breath, he rapped on the door.

The door open, revealing a flour covered Sebastian. He looked slightly annoyed, and in the background, Soot mewed loudly. "I don't know why you insist on knocking," Sebastian stated, brushing some flour off his shirt. "You have a key, and you can come in without knocking."

"I know." Ciel smiled at him, but it was strained. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and walked inside when Sebastian stepped aside to let him enter. He hesitated, then slipped off his shoes, even though he didn't plan to be there very long. "Did I interrupt?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Soot was being playful earlier and decided to pounce on my bag of flour. I was chasing her around the apartment." He looked towards the cat who was grooming her face. "She seemed to think it was a game." Even though Sebastian looked annoyed, his tone gave him away, showing that he couldn't stay mad at the cat.

He turned back to Ciel. "I'm almost done with this new dish and I need someone to test it for me," he stated, gesturing Ciel to the kitchen. "You can tell me about your classes while it finishes cooking."

Ciel shifted his weight awkwardly. "Actually, I have to go in a few minutes. I just stopped by because I...I have something to tell you." He chanced a look at Sebastian's face, seeing the confusion present there. He looked down.

Sebastian cocked his head, eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Is everything okay, Ciel?" He asked. This wasn't like the younger male, and concern sparked in Sebastian's chest. "Everything okay at home? No one hurt?"

Ciel shook his head. "No one's hurt. Everyone's healthy. I just..." No, he couldn't say it. There was no way.

Memories of the day before flashed through Ciel's mind, and he remembered those three little words that he had almost spoken after they'd had sex. His fist tightened, and a determined glint appeared in his eyes. He had to say it.

"Sebastian, I...I can't see you anymore." The words tumbled out all in a rush, and Ciel wondered if Sebastian had even understood the mumbled mess. He stood still, waiting for his reply.

Sebastian's body stiffened, and he looked carefully at his lover of three years. "What?" He asked slowly, mind trying to make sure that it heard everything correctly. He didn't think that the younger male had been unhappy with their relationship; other than the occasional requests to do something public, which were all turned down quickly. Sebastian's lips quirked slightly. "Is it your parents?"

"Partially," Ciel stated. "They still don't know about you, but I can't commit to a relationship like this anymore. Sooner or later, someone is going to find out, and then it will be all over town. I can't let that happen, Sebastian. With Phantomhive as my last name, I have to be careful with what I do. One little stray comment or action could spell the end of the influence that my family has." He gazed at Sebastian, pleading with the man to understand why he was doing this.

"I see," Sebastian said stiffly, even though he really didn't. They had been through this conversation before, time and time again. It was hard for Sebastian to wrap his mind around such a notion, since he had raised himself for the most part, and he couldn't understand why a family wouldn't be supportive of such a thing.

Still, Sebastian had kept his silence on the subject, figuring that it wasn't his place to comment. After all, he really didn't know anything about families after all. But it still didn't make things easier for him.

He cocked his head. "You said partially," he finally said after a moment of silence. "What's the other reason?"

"The other reason is that I myself can't allow this to continue, Sebastian," Ciel said smoothly. "I shouldn't have let this happen in the first place. That first day I came here, I should have walked out after telling you that I didn't need you as a tutor anymore. It wasn't fair to you to string you along like this."

Red eyes hardened, and Sebastian ignored the stinging pain that filled his body. He leaned back against the counter and regarded Ciel coolly. "I don't believe that," he stated. "You have plenty of self control, and if you really didn't want me all those years back, you never would've kissed me first. You would've walked out instead of staying."

Ciel's resolve wavered as he stared at Sebastian. His body craved his touch, and he wanted nothing more than to rush over there, hold onto him, and never let him go. He stepped backwards, distancing himself from the red-eyed male. "You're right. I do have self control. And that's how I'm able to do this now, what I should have done three years ago." Turning his back, Ciel began to walk to the door. His heart pounded in a rhythm, go back, go back. He ignored it.

His hand on the knob, he hesitated one last time. Looking over his shoulder at Sebastian, he gave him a sad smile. "Good bye, Sebastian."

And with that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter One

And here's chapter one! I actually remembered that it was Thursday this week! Lol XD But anyways, thanks for your reviews so far! It's good to know that you all are enjoying this story!

Please **DO NOT** ask me about "What May Come" in any reviews. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Sebastian hummed softly as he finished icing the tray of cupcakes that sat before him. The desserts were going to a party tonight to celebrate Valentine's Day, and Sebastian wanted them perfect for the event.<p>

His other cooks were already busy preparing the other courses for the dinner, but the desserts were Sebastian's specialty. It was what his catering company was most known for, and he delighted in selling the sweets.

The tray was placed on the rack, and Sebastian wiped his hands off with nearby towel. The cupcakes had been the last dessert that the customer had ordered, and Sebastian could now check to make sure that everything was running smoothly.

"Mr. Sebastian, your eleven o'clock appointment is here," a voice to his right said. She handed him a piece of paper with the details.

Sebastian sighed and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. He had forgotten about the appointment today. And on such a busy day as well; how annoying. Waving his hand at the girl, he padded out of the kitchen and into the room where the clients were waiting.

Brushing off any remaining flour or sugar, Sebastian knocked lightly on the door. A polite 'come in' sounded through the door Sebastian pushed the door open.

A blond woman, who appeared to be mid-twenties, looked over with a huge smile on her face. Her green eyes lit up. "Oh! Hello! My fiance and I are here to look over your menu." Her smile darkened slightly. "He had an important phone call to take, but he should be back any minute now. I'm Elizabeth Middleford," she finished.

Sebastian offered a polite smile, as was his job."Congratulations on your upcoming marriage. I'm Sebastian," he greeted, holding out his hand. They shook briefly before Sebastian took a seat across from the female and pulled out a notepad. "Would you like to wait for your fiance to come back or would you rather look over some sample menus while you wait?"

"I'll wait for him," she decided, even though her fiance had told her to go on ahead if he wasn't back in time. "How long have you been in business?"

"A little over seven years," Sebastian answered. "I worked my internship at another catering company and just recently opened my own business about five years ago."

"That's a long time," Elizabeth commented. She checked her watch and gave a small huff. "I thought he'd be-" The door began to open, interrupting her. She glanced over, and her smile immediately brightened. "You're back!"

"Yes, sorry I'm late."

The woman jumped to her feet and rushed over to her fiance's side. "This is my fiance," she said proudly, casting him an adoring smile. "Ciel Phantomhive. And that is-"

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered, his heart thudding to a stop as he laid eyes upon the one man he hadn't seen in five years. The one man he'd hoped never to see again.

Elizabeth blinked. "Sebastian Michaelis. How did you know?"

"I've seen advertisements for for his catering business before," Ciel mumbled, averting his gaze. He could sense green eyes watching him, but his facial expression gave nothing away, and eventually, Elizabeth shrugged and returned her attention to the other man in the room.

"Please, take a seat," Sebastian stated, gesturing to the two seats at the table. His face was carefully guarded, and he made sure not to let his emotions show. Ciel was the last person he had expected to see again in his life. He had seen pictures of him in the newspaper but those were just fleeting glances during a time of weakness.

It was easier to pretend that the younger male didn't exist anymore. That it wasn't Ciel's picture staring up at him from the business section when he joined his fathers company. Or that it was another male featured in the entertainment section when the paparazzi caught him with a blond female, reported to be his fiance.

To Sebastian, it was easier to pretend and forget that it wasn't Ciel. Because remembering only made annoyance, hate, and a small dash of pain build up inside him. Because it was the younger male who had tossed him aside five years ago.

Clearing his throat and pushing the unsettling thoughts aside, Sebastian took a seat. "Do you two have any thoughts about your wedding yet?" He asked and looked at the couple. "Any themes that will help me get a better idea for a menu?"

"Ciel loves sweets, so there has to be a good selection for desserts," Elizabeth stated. Any tension in the room went right over her head. She was in wedding planning mode, and nothing could tear her thoughts from that. "We want only the best because it will be the wedding of the year, and we'll have important guests attending."

Ciel, meanwhile, had picked up a sample menu and now began to idly flip through the pages. Different foods caught his eye, and he remembered them from before when Sebastian would cook for him to taste test them. He swallowed. He didn't want to remember those years. It was better to just pretend as if they had never happened.

"I see," Sebastian murmured and jotted down the order, even though he knew just how much Ciel loved sweets. He offered a forced smile. "You're in luck. My company specializes in sweets; they're a trademark of ours. I have some samples in the kitchen if you would like to try a few now; get an idea of what you would like."

The woman clapped her hands. "That would be excellent! Don't you think so, Ciel?"

Ciel dragged his eyes away from the menu. "Hm? Oh, yes. It would be," he replied, hoping that he'd said the correct thing.

Sebastian nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back," he said politely and moved towards the door. The cool air in the hallway brushed over him, helping Sebastian clear his mind. This was going to be a hard order for him, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. The publicity that his company would get from this wedding would boast their sales, and Sebastian didn't want to throw that away just because his client was an ex.

The door clicked open and shut, and soon Ciel was standing in the hallway with him. "Sebastian."

The older male turned around. "I'm sorry, Mr. Phantomhive, but only employees are allowed back in the kitchen area." He gave Ciel a cold glare. "You'll have to wait, I'm afraid."

Ciel was taken aback at the sharpness with which Sebastian had spoken. He blinked. "That's fine. I wasn't going to follow you. I just..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's good to see that you're doing well."

Harsh comments were ready on Sebastian's tongue, and they wanted nothing more than to cut into Ciel like barbed wire. Instead, he swallowed them and shrugged slightly. "I can say the same for you."

An awkward pause reigned while Ciel struggled to think of something else to say. Words were on the tip of his tongue, but he refused to speak them. He had ended things with Sebastian five years ago. There was no use in opening up old wounds.

"Are you going to take the job?" He asked instead.

"If you and your fiance like what I have to offer, I will," Sebastian answered. The words were heavy on his tongue, coating his mouth and making them hard to speak. "It's not my place to turn down a job because of past issues."

Ciel nodded. While he wasn't keen on spending time with Sebastian, he couldn't deny that Sebastian's sweets were the best. He took a deep breath. "Do you still make-"

He was interrupted when his fiance poked her head out of the room. "Ciel, there you are! We need to pick from the menu. I already have some ideas."

He sighed. "All right." Without a backwards glance, he followed Elizabeth back into the room.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly at the blond, not liking the way she ordered Ciel around. He swallowed his tongue and turned around to head back to the kitchen. There was nothing that he could do about it, though, and the best thing to do now was to focus on work. Ciel had made it clear all those years ago that he wanted Sebastian out of his life.

Clearing his face of emotions, Sebastian selected several plates from the kitchen and set them on a cart. His hand paused over a sweet that Ciel liked, and after a few second debate, the dessert was set on the tray.

The cart was wheeled out of the kitchen and into the room where Ciel and Elizabeth were waiting. "I've brought a few desserts for you to try. They range from cakes to tarts, and even simple cupcakes."

Elizabeth seemed to be having difficulty choosing one to try, but Ciel went immediately for the sweet that he liked. He took a bite, finding it to taste the same as he remembered. Suddenly, the chocolate turned to sawdust in his mouth as memories flooded back to him. Swallowing with some trouble, he set the fork back on the plate.

Elizabeth looked over at him. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was good," he answered and watched as she tried it.

Elizabeth made a face. "That's too sweet, Ciel. How can you like it?"

He shrugged. "Different people have different tastes, I suppose."

"Well, we'll put that one on the 'maybe' list," she decided.

Sebastian nodded and jotted the note down, letting the couple finish sampling the rest of the sweets. The appointment would be ending soon, and then Sebastian could get back to his kitchen. At least there, it was easier to work.

"Have you selected a few dinner plates for our next meeting?" Sebastian asked.

Elizabeth nodded, pointing out five dishes that she wanted to sample. Ciel had been basically silent during the meeting, only speaking when asked a question, and even then his answers were hesitant and halting. He felt like he was back in high school, being tutored by Sebastian and unable to concentrate because he was distracted. He wondered if Sebastian was also feeling the same way and spared a quick glance at the older man.

Sebastian ignored Ciel in favor of writing down the dishes. "Very well. I can have these dishes prepared for you the next time we meet." He pulled out a calendar and set it before them. "What's a good day for you? And would it be easier for me to come to you or the other way around?" He asked, a small cringe crossing his face. The last thing Sebastian wanted was to visit Ciel's home to discuss his future wedding.

Elizabeth pondered for a moment. "We can come here again," she finally decided. "Ciel, honey, which date works best for you? I know you have a busy schedule."

Ciel glanced at the calendar. "I'm free in the afternoon this Thursday. If that doesn't work, then I don't have anything Friday morning, either."

The blond woman frowned. "I'm looking at dresses this Thursday and will be gone all day. On Friday, I have a manicure scheduled before the party we were invited to."

Sebastian's eyes closed as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. After being in this business for so long and dealing with one too many demanding brides, Sebastian swore that he would never get married. And if he did, it would be done at the courthouse with a small reception at the end with family and friends.

"I can deliver the plates late Thursday night, when Miss Elizabeth would be back from shopping," Sebastian suggested, mentally kicking himself for even suggesting such a thing.

"That's not nece-" Ciel began, but was cut off by his fiance.

"Oh, that's a good idea!" She exclaimed. "We can meet at Ciel's house, then. Do you need the address?"

Ciel gritted his teeth. He did not want Sebastian in his house, even if they wouldn't be alone. In fact, Ciel wanted to see Sebastian as little as possible. Too many painful memories.

Sebastian forced a smile. "That would be helpful," he said and passed a pad of paper over to Elizabeth so she could write the address down. His eyes darted to look at Ciel briefly, to see how the younger male was handling this situation.

Ciel's jaw was tight, a sure sign that he wasn't any happier than Sebastian was. It was a look that Sebastian knew all too well, usually coming from a stressful situation or when something was just annoying the younger male.

A harsh smirk spread across Sebastian's lips. At least he wasn't the only one suffering. Although he could only hope that Ciel was having a harder time handling this than he was. It was the only thing that soothed the ache at seeing Ciel again.

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose. He was becoming very irritated, feeling as though he were going to explode at any moment. He'd already been stressed when he'd gotten here, and discovering that Sebastian owned this catering business only doubled the stress. Mix that with Elizabeth's perky, bubbly self and he was surprised he hadn't had an asthma attack from all the stress.

Elizabeth handed the paper back to Sebastian, making sure to use her left hand so he could see her engagement ring. There was a huge diamond in the middle, and diamonds lined the band so that no matter which way she turned her hand, the light caught it and sparkled brilliantly.

The ring was ignored as the sight only made Sebastian want to gag. It was a trashy piece of jewelry, and Sebastian wondered if Ciel picked it out himself or if his fiance had chosen it. Tapping the papers twice on the tables surface to straighten them out, Sebastian mentally rolled his eyes. Women. Never before had he been so grateful that he found the other sex unattractive.

"I'll see you two next Thursday then," Sebastian finally said and stood up. He offered his hand to Elizabeth. "Once again, congratulations on your upcoming wedding," he said, forcing himself not to grit his teeth.

Elizabeth beamed, taking his hand. "Thank you." Movement to her right caught her attention. "Ciel, don't you want to thank him?"

Ciel slowly turned back around. "Ah, I'm sorry. I have a million things running through my head right now." He walked back over to Sebastian and extended his hand. "Thank you for taking the time for this appointment."

For a moment, Sebastian hesitated before accepting the hand that had been offered. Ciel's skin was soft against his, just like he remembered it, and memories threatened to overcome him.

Sebastian jerked his hand back quickly, blocking the memories from his mind. "You're welcome. Have a nice day," he said and held open the door for them, wanting nothing more than for Ciel to leave.

Ciel had also felt overwhelmed by memories. He remembered all too well those hands on his body. He felt like going home and taking a shower to rid himself of the memory of Sebastian's touch. "See you Thursday," he murmured as he and Elizabeth walked out the door, the woman taking hold of his hand as they did.

A low growl left Sebastian's throat at the sight, and the papers crunched slightly in his hand. He hated the female for taking Ciel away, for giving him everything that Sebastian couldn't give to the younger male. But more than that, Sebastian hated himself for letting his own emotions get out of control. He was better than this, and he was over Ciel. It was over five years ago when Ciel had left Sebastian with nothing more than a shoddy excuse.

Nodding to himself, Sebastian straightened his shirt out and left the room. He would remember that next time he saw Ciel. Because the younger male was nothing more than a client and there was nothing between them anymore.

* * *

><p>Thursday evening found Ciel hunched over his desk in his home office, poring over the day's production graphs. Business had been good ever since he'd taken over more responsibilities for Funtom Company. His father was currently still the owner, but he was grooming Ciel to be ready to take control when he retired.<p>

His phone buzzed, and he flipped it open. It was a text from Lizzy, stating that she was going to be a little late for the meeting. Ciel sighed. With Lizzy, 'a little late' could mean an hour or two. Looking at the clock, he suppressed a groan. It was too late to call Sebastian and tell him to come later. He only had the business' phone number, and Sebastian had most likely already left. Ciel also had his cell phone number from five years ago, but what were the odds that the red-eyed male still used that number?

Ciel loosened his tie and took it off, undoing the top two buttons of his dress shirt, as well. He stood and made his way to the kitchen for some tea. His house wasn't huge like the one he'd grown up in. This was a modest, two bedroom house, and he had no doubt that as soon as they were married, Lizzy would begin to search for a grander house so she could host parties and entertain guests.

After filling the kettle with water and turning on the stove, he leaned against the counter and allowed his thoughts to drift. He was dreading this upcoming meeting with Sebastian. He wished that he could feign illness and skip it, or just say that he wanted a different caterer. But Lizzy had her heart set on Sebastian, and if Ciel were to refuse, Lizzy would go running to her mother and Ciel did not feel like arguing with Aunt Frances.

Of course, she wasn't really his aunt. She and Ciel's father, Vincent, had grown up together, so it was only natural for Ciel to call her 'aunt.'

Just like it was only natural for him to marry Lizzy.

The kettle whistled then, saving Ciel from his thoughts. He chose Earl Grey tea, his favorite. He waited a minute for the liquid to cool slightly before taking a sip. It tasted good, and it helped to soothe his frazzled nerves.

A knock on the door drew Ciel from his thoughts, and he slowly moved towards the door, already knowing who it was. When the door was opened, Sebastian looked back at him, looking none too happy to be there either.

The older male was balancing a tray on his hand, and his eyes flickered once over Ciel before focusing on a spot over Ciel's head. There was no need to explain why he was here; they both knew the reason, but Sebastian wasn't about to invite himself in.

Ciel stepped aside. "Come on in," he said. "If you follow me, I'll show you to the kitchen, and you can put the tray down." He inclined his head to the right and began to walk, listening as the other man followed. Once they reached the kitchen, Ciel pointed to a counter. "There will work fine." He took another sip from his tea, then added, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Sebastian shook his head after the tray was set on the counter. "I'm fine, thank you. Is Miss Elizabeth home or still away?" He asked, taking the covers off the food and rearranging some small items that had shifted earlier.

Ciel scowled. "She's still away. She said that she was going to be late." He rolled his eyes to look at the digital clock on the stove. "So she could be here anywhere between now and two hours from now."

A frown marred Sebastian's face and he glanced at his watch. He couldn't stay two hours waiting for Elizabeth to return home; he had other plans and dinner to make still. Not to mention that Soot was waiting for him back home and was probably hungry herself. "Hopefully she'll be home soon," Sebastian finally said and looked at his watch once more.

Ciel nodded, then spoke. "What if you just leave the food here for her to taste, and then we'll call you when we reach a decision? I'm sure you have other things to do than just stand here and wait." He glanced at the tray. "I can tell you right now what I like, but Lizzy has different tastes than I do."

The offer was tempting, and Sebastian could easily say yes but it wouldn't be very professional of him to do that. After all, it was last week that he had promised himself that he wouldn't let Ciel and Lizzy get to him. He shook his head. "I can wait for a while. If it becomes too late then I might have to leave." A small smile spread across his lips. "Dinner doesn't cook itself."

"No, it doesn't," Ciel agreed. Most of his dinners consisted of take-out or TV dinners that could be heated in the microwave. He wasn't much of a cook to begin with, and since he was the only one who lived there, it seemed rather pointless to cook. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had used the stove.

Ciel's stomach growled just then, and he realized with a start that he hadn't had dinner yet, having gotten caught up in the paperwork. He sighed, supposing that he would just go hungry for the time being.

Sebastian's lips twitched, and he shook his head. It seemed as though Ciel still didn't know how to cook, and the cruel side of Sebastian hoped that Elizabeth wasn't a good enough cook either. The thought made him laugh, and he was forced to swallow it quickly.

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian, a slight frown on his face. He could've sworn that Sebastian had said something, but he shrugged it off, thinking that he was hearing things. The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours, and Ciel was ready to scream when he saw that only five minutes had ticked by.

"Why don't we go to the living room? It's more comfortable there," he suggested.

There was a moment's hesitation before Sebastian nodded. "Sure," he agreed and followed Ciel into the living room. Soft carpet squished beneath his feet, and Sebastian took a seat on the offered couch, making sure to wiggle deep into the cushions so that Soot's fur rubbed off onto the fabric.

Ciel took a different seat, opposite Sebastian. He didn't want to sit by him, and yet he did. He missed Sebastian, if he were to be honest. There hadn't been a day during the five years they'd been separated that he hadn't thought of him, wondering how he was doing. And now here they were, five years later, staring at each other from across the coffee table.

He wasn't sure what to talk about. Reminiscing about old memories was a bad idea, he decided. But Sebastian didn't seem to be in a talkative mood, and Ciel knew that when he was in a bad mood, it was best to just let him be.

A tickle rose in Ciel's nose, and he sneezed, glaring daggers at Sebastian afterwards. "Still have that damn cat, don't you?"

A small smirk settled across Sebastian's lips. "Of course I do. She's a fine pretty lady now, and still loyal to me." It was a low blow, and probably out of line, but Sebastian couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Ciel probably had no idea how hurt Sebastian had been after the younger male had walked out with nothing but a simple explanation.

Ciel's head snapped over to look at Sebastian, his lips in a thin line. His blue eyes flashed as he seethed quietly about the insult he had received. "You must be a very simple man if owning a cat is able to satisfy you," he stated in a low tone.

Sebastian smiled. "Who said she's the only thing that's making me happy?" He asked and couldn't stop the next string of words coming from his mouth. "Not as though you would know any of that now."

Ciel sucked in a sharp breath, trying to ignore the sting he felt. "Well, I'm...glad that you found someone else to amuse yourself with. Is it another college student? Or that annoying redhead friend of yours?"

A small frown settled on Sebastian's face. "Neither. I'm not amusing myself with anyone." He paused. Unless you counted Soot, but she was an animal and he was a human so therefore out of the question. "If anything, I've been amusing myself with work. Taking a page out of your book and focusing solely on work and no play."

Ciel was dismayed at the relief that he felt upon finding out that Sebastian didn't have a significant other in his life. It showed that perhaps Sebastian had been a bit more affected by the break-up than he led everyone to believe. He didn't like the thought of Sebastian moving on and finding someone else to share his life with, to share his bed with.

Ciel's hand unconsciously clenched, gritting his teeth. He definitely didn't like the thought of Sebastian lying in bed with another person, hands and lips caressing every inch of skin.

"And you were the one who told me that there was nothing wrong with enjoying the simple things in life," he scoffed. "You sound like a hypocrite to me."

Sebastian shrugged. "I guess I matured a bit more in the past few years. I have you to thank for that." He leaned back into the couch a bit more, looking indifferent about the whole subject, even though anger simmered right below the cool facade.

"Is that so," Ciel murmured, rethinking his opinion that Sebastian was still upset over the break-up. He looked away, not knowing why it mattered to him whether or not the older male was upset. After all, it had been Ciel himself who had broken things off. Why should he care if Sebastian was bothered by it?

Because he still-

The doorbell ringing put an end to the disastrous train of thought Ciel had been establishing. Quietly excusing himself, he rose and hurried to the front door, knowing that it was Lizzy. He quickly opened the door, and she burst into the entryway in a blur of pink.

"Ciel! I missed you!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms exuberantly around his neck.

He staggered backwards slightly, but managed to keep his balance. He patted her back gently. "That's good to hear."

Lizzy smiled brightly before giving him a kiss on the lips. Ciel's only thought was that he hoped Sebastian couldn't see them from his spot on the couch.

Ciel's hopes were ignored as Sebastian padded into the foyer, offering a small smile to the couple. "Miss Elizabeth, it's good to see you again. I apologize for being so hasty, but I'm afraid that I have another place that I have to be soon." He gestured to the kitchen where the plates of food sat. "If you please."

"Oh, Sebastian! I almost forgot that we had an appointment tonight." She and the red-eyed male followed Ciel into the kitchen. "Mm, this smells delicious," she sniffed the air appreciatively. Taking a plate that was handed to her, she took a bite. "I must say, your cooking is marvelous. How do you have the patience to do all of this? I mean, your desserts that we tasted the other day were designed so nicely, and what do you do during the times when you're waiting for the food to be done baking?"

"I'm sure he finds some way to entertain himself," Ciel muttered, then smiled at Lizzy when she turned a curious glance to him. "Sorry, just talking to myself." He lifted his fork to his mouth to prevent any further comments. He knew all too well how Sebastian wasted time when the food was cooking.

Sebastian shook his head. "Nothing that interesting I'm afraid. I fear that I live a rather boring life. Not much happens in it." He paused slightly, knowing that the words were a slight lie. Sometimes he was attacked by his old college friends and dragged out to the bar. Claude was the most recent to stop by his apartment a few weeks ago, but the older male hadn't stopped by since then. And Grell, much to Sebastian's relief, had moved away a few months ago.

Shaking his head, Sebastian cocked his head at Elizabeth. "How do you like the choices that you picked out?" He asked. He hated to act so rushed, but Sebastian really didn't want to stay around anymore. Any longer and there was a chance he might strike the female for taking Ciel away.

Lizzy pointed to two of the dishes. "I like these two."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, noting that once again, neither of them were his favorites. It appeared as though his tastes were being neglected. He sighed. He really didn't care. This huge wedding hadn't been his idea. Rather, it had been his parents, Lizzy, and her parents who had decided that this would be a grand affair. He would prefer to have a small ceremony, or no ceremony at all. Casting a sideways glance at Sebastian, he watched the man look at the clock.

He had to admit, it was good to see him again, even if their relationship was nonexistent. His gaze drifted over Sebastian's face, which appeared to be older and weary, and traveled unbidden further down Sebastian's body, which still seemed to be in excellent shape.

Sensing the gaze, Sebastian turned to look at Ciel before letting his eyes fall onto the clock on the wall. It was late, and he still had a long drive before he could get home. "Will you need some more plates to try before you decide on the main menu, or will these be the dishes you want?" He asked, slightly curious as he knew none of them were something Ciel would like.

They were too plain. The sauce was just right, and not nearly sweet enough for the younger male who liked to taste the different flavors of the dish. These spices were blended together so you couldn't taste them, leaving on the meat of the dish as the main flavor.

"No, these are good," Lizzy replied with a smile.

Ciel said nothing. It would do no good to argue. If he wanted Lizzy to be happy, then he had to let her get her way. At least, most of the time. There were some things that she wanted to do that he staunchly refused.

Recently, she had begun to express a desire to be more intimate, but he just wasn't ready for that. Yes, they had kissed, but that was as far as they'd ever gone. It wasn't like he and Sebastian, where he was attracted to him and wanted the physical contact. He wasn't interested in women, and he never would be, no matter how much he may try.

He took a breath, only to find that a wheezing sound accompanied it. "Excuse me," he rasped as he hurried out of the room to search for his inhaler. He couldn't remember the last place he'd had it, which meant that he had to practically tear the entire house apart while he struggled to breathe.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at Elizabeth. He knew what was going on with Ciel, even after all the years that had passed, and he scowled slightly when his fiance didn't seem to care about the minor attack. "Shouldn't you go help him?" He asked after a few moments of silence. It only seemed like the right thing to do, and he wasn't sure why the female was just standing there as though nothing were wrong.

Lizzy blinked. "Um, yeah." She stood up and hurried to where Ciel was, only to discover that he'd already found the inhaler. She hovered over him for a minute or two to make sure that he was fine, but backed away when he said that he needed some space to breathe.

Ciel rubbed his forehead. While he didn't have asthma attacks very often anymore, when he did have them, it only made them that much worse. Thankfully, he could count on one hand the most severe ones that he'd had. One of them had happened six years ago as a result of cat fur, spring allergies, and-

A slight red tinted his cheeks, and Ciel coughed hoarsely. He walked back into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, ignoring the other male still standing in the room. He set the glass down on the counter when he was finished, resting his hands on the flat surface.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked softly, knowing firsthand how bad the attacks could be. He hated it every time Ciel had one, and Sebastian felt as though he couldn't breathe right alongside Ciel. If they were still together, Sebastian would already have Ciel in his arms, running his hands up and down the younger male's arms to comfort him until he felt better.

Ciel nodded, finally lifting his head to look at Sebastian. Their eyes met, and Ciel felt like he couldn't breathe again. The older man's eyes were filled with concern. Even though things had ended rather abruptly and badly between them, Sebastian was still worried about him. Ciel gripped the edge of the counter to keep himself from reaching out for him. His eyes softened. "Sebastian..."

Unbidden, Sebastian took a step towards Ciel. Ciel's face looked innocent once more, like it once had all those years back, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to pull the younger male back into his arms.

Ciel turned slightly towards Sebastian, staring up at him as he advanced closer. His heart pounded so loudly, he was positive the red-eyed man could hear it, too. Sebastian now stood directly in front of him, and Ciel could reach out and touch him.

Blue eyes never wavering from Sebastian's gaze, Ciel slowly lifted a hand up. His fingers almost brushed against Sebastian's cheek when Lizzy bounced back into the room.

"Honestly, Ciel, you'd think that you would be a bit more organized with your things," she complained, then stopped and blinked at the two men in the kitchen. "Um, Ciel?"

Ciel quickly jerked his hand back to his side and took a few steps back. "Sorry. I'll try to organize better from now on."

Sebastian shifted back slightly, putting even more distance between them. "If you two have settled on the dishes, then I think I'll take my leave now." He cursed himself for letting himself care; to believe that for a moment, Ciel cared as well.

But that was all a thing of the past. Ciel's future wasn't with Sebastian; it was with his bubbly, very much so female fiance. Once the wedding was over, all ties with Ciel would be cut once more, and the younger male would be out of his life again.

"Oh, of course! We don't want to keep you any later." Lizzy crossed over to where they stood and pointed to the two dishes she liked. "These two were especially delicious. What did you think, Ciel?" She asked, turning to her fiance.

Ciel shrugged. "They were fine." Just not his favorite, he knew, and he figured Sebastian knew that, as well. It didn't matter, anyway. This was Lizzy's wedding, her dream day. She was going to plan out every last detail how she wanted it, and no one could dissuade her otherwise.

Sebastian sported a small frown as he wrote down the choices, but decided to stay silent in the end. It wasn't his wedding, and if Ciel didn't want to speak up for himself, then there was nothing he could do about it. This was the path that Ciel had chosen for himself, and sadly, it was something that Sebastian would have to deal with.

"I'll add these two dishes onto the menu," Sebastian said and gathered up the pieces of paper, putting them in his bag. "I'll be in touch later for the rest of the dinner. Have a good night."

"You, too," Lizzy said as she and Ciel walked Sebastian to the door. She looped her arm around Ciel's and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Ciel glanced down at her, then averted his gaze. His eyes grazed over Sebastian's face, but he couldn't distinguish what his expression was; he was too far away. After he watched Sebastian's car pull away, he turned his attention to getting Lizzy to leave so he could be alone.

Memories of years long past were running through his mind, and he knew it would be best if Lizzy wasn't there. Finally, after much whining and pleas to stay the night, she dejectedly left.

Ciel leaned heavily against the door, running a hand down his face. These next few months were going to be absolute torture for him.


	4. Chapter Two

Yay! And here is Chapter Two! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. We merely like to borrow them without permission and make them go through extreme mental and physical torture :)

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood awkwardly to the side, watching as the mass of people moved around the room without a care in the world. Expensive wine filled glasses on the nearby table and people sipped it as though it were cheap beer.<p>

The thought made Sebastian scoff and he leaned back further on the wall he was resting against. He still wasn't sure why he had accepted such an invitation; he knew it was only going to be painful in the end. But when Elizabeth had asked for him to come to the party she was hosting, Sebastian had somehow agreed.

Now he was kicking himself for agreeing to such a thing. He wasn't sure what he had been thinking. That Ciel would sneak away with him and they would rut like rabbits in the nearest bedroom, while his guests danced away unknowing about the action going on just down the hall.

The thought was so crazy that Sebastian rolled his eyes. Perhaps that once would've happened five years ago, but not today. Today, Ciel had a lovely blond wrapped around his waist and Sebastian was standing here watching from the sidelines.

It hurt still, especially as Ciel had done nothing to tell Sebastian otherwise that he shouldn't come today. It was as though the younger male wanted to show Sebastian that he didn't care he was getting married. Showing off his fiance to his old ex. What a devilish and evil person Ciel had grown into.

Yet, Sebastian's body still ached for Ciel's touch and body. It remembered well the time they spent together years back and wanted more. And the thoughts and desires of his body made Sebastian scowl. He hated that he couldn't get over Ciel and wanted nothing more than to murder the twittering blond. It would be well worth it, and the thought made Sebastian's lips twist into a cruel smile.

As if fate were tempting him to follow through with his thoughts, Lizzy called out to him. "Sebastian! I'm so glad you came." She weaved her way through the crowd, dragging Ciel along behind her. "Are you enjoying the party?"

Ciel stood by her side, choosing to look elsewhere and pretending to be interested in the other happenings of the room. He didn't trust himself to look at Sebastian, especially not now since their almost moment in the kitchen the previous night. His cheeks burned slightly with embarrassment, and he tugged at the tie around his neck, suddenly feeling like it was about to choke him.

Sebastian hummed softly. "The food is good," he commented, choosing not to answer her question. He knew he had a death grip on his wine glass, and he was surprised it hadn't shattered yet. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to stay for much longer. Business never stops, as you know," he joked and offered a faint smile.

A frown marred Lizzy's pretty face, but it soon disappeared. "You'll have to stop by again, Sebastian. Oh, I know! Why don't you join us for dinner this Sunday afternoon? Ciel and I are going out with our parents, but I'm sure they won't mind if you come along," she smiled.

Ciel had been taking a drink of his wine and very nearly spit it out. "Lizzy?" He asked, his eyes wide as he turned to stare at her. If Sebastian agreed to it, which Ciel sincerely doubted he would, he was sure that his parents would surely recognize the name as one he'd mentioned quite often years ago. If that happened, questions would be asked, and Ciel would be hard pressed to keep anything from slipping about his previous relationship with Sebastian. And once Lizzy learned that they had known each other, she would continue to invite Sebastian to join them in different things, and that would be disastrous.

"Ah, I'm afraid that I'll have to pass up such a generous offer," Sebastian said quickly before Ciel could say anything else. "I wouldn't want to intrude, and Sundays are the days that I cook for myself, making up new dishes."

Sebastian set his drink on a tray and glanced at his watch. The longer he stayed here, the more his anger simmered, and he grew tired of seeing the happy couple. The sight disgusted him, and he knew that Ciel could do better than the female clinging to his arm right now.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe some other time, then," Lizzy spoke. "And before I forget to mention it, you're invited to the wedding, too, and you may bring a date if you'd like."

Ciel continued to gawk at Lizzy. He hadn't said anything about inviting Sebastian to the actual wedding, and he had no idea why she thought it was perfectly fine to invite people without consulting her fiance.

"You know, Lizzy, I'm sure Sebastian will be busy before the ceremony," Ciel hurried to speak. "I mean, he'll have to make sure that the food is being prepared, and that everything is going smoothly. I doubt he'll have time."

Lizzy frowned. "Ciel, you're making it sound like you don't want him to come. Leave that up to him to decide." She returned her gaze to the red-eyed male. "Would you like to come to the ceremony, Sebastian?"

"I'm afraid that Ciel is correct. I won't have time to sit and enjoy the wedding," Sebastian answered, pleased with that fact. It would be hard enough preparing for the wedding and setting everything up. He couldn't imagine how hard it would be to sit and watch Ciel marry Elizabeth.

Ciel almost breathed a sigh of relief when Sebastian agreed with what he had said. Lizzy had been correct, though. Ciel didn't want Sebastian at the wedding. He knew that proclaiming loyalty to Lizzy and marrying her would be difficult in front of others, but add Sebastian to that crowd, and he was sure that he would freeze and say something he shouldn't.

Ciel politely excused himself when his phone buzzed, walking a few feet away to answer. The call wasn't anything special, just his father saying that he was going to be arriving shortly. Ciel glanced at the clock, noting that Vincent was already late by thirty minutes. Sighing, he snapped the phone shut.

His eyes flickered over to Sebastian then back to the phone in his hand. Hesitating for a brief moment, he slowly punched in seven familiar numbers, held the phone to his ear, and waited.

Sebastian jerked slightly when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out after excusing himself. He glanced at the screen, a confused look crossing his face before the phone was pocketed once more, and Sebastian slowly made his way to stand back with Elizabeth.

The phone in Ciel's hand finally stopped ringing and someone on the other end picked up. "Hello, little Phantomhive, it's been a long time," a deep voice purred. "I was wondering when you would try to call this number. Good thing Sebastian left his personal phone at home so I could take the call instead of him."

Ciel closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Sebastian had kept the same number; he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He would be sorely tempted to call or text him at any time. "This is Grell, correct?"

The voice on the other line chuckled. "Sorry to say it, but you're wrong. I'm surprised that you don't remember my voice after all these years. But I suppose that it's to be expected after everything that happened between us." There was a slight pause, the sound of sheets rustling in the background. "This is Claude speaking; next time don't forget it."

Ciel's heart plummeted to the floor, and he swallowed thickly. He'd heard Sebastian mention Claude while they had been dating, and had even met the man on a few occasions. "Claude... H-how do you have his phone? Why do you have his phone?" The answers would most likely be ones that Ciel didn't like, but he had to know.

There was a scoff before Claude spoke. "Leave it to you not to remember what today is. Today, little Ciel, is the day that you dumped Sebastian." A frown sounded in Claude's voice as he spoke. "I've been here on this day for the past few years, in case he does something stupid. As much as I'm loathe to admit it, this day still hurts him."

Blue eyes widened as realization hit. His gaze snapped over to Sebastian, and he almost dropped his phone. "So you and Sebastian... Are you together?" He stumbled over the last word and inwardly cringed. He wanted the answer to be 'no.'

"I'll let you answer that one, runt," Claude answered. He stretched and groaned softly as his back popped. "Make sure that you don't keep Sebastian too late tonight, I want to see him today as well."

Ciel didn't bother to reply. He simply closed the phone; the last thing he heard was Claude chuckling. His gaze never left Sebastian as he stood there, stunned and hurt. So Sebastian had moved on, after all. That meant that he had lied to Ciel's face when he had said that he wasn't amusing himself with anyone. His fists clenched, and his gaze hardened. That bastard.

To his horror, hot tears pricked at his eyes, and he quickly left the room before anyone could notice how upset he was.

Minutes dragged on, and Sebastian shifted his weight, looking at his watch once more. Ciel had been gone for a while since he had left to answer his phone. Since then, Sebastian had been left to deal with Elizabeth, listening to her detail out the wedding and gush about Ciel.

The only time that Sebastian had a small moment's break was when Claude sent him a random text message, stating that 'you'll never guess who just called.' The text was ignored; knowing Claude, the older man was just trying to cheer him up today as he did every year.

Sebastian had to give the man props; Claude wasn't one to back down. Claude seemed to understand that they couldn't be any more than friends, but it didn't stop the man from flirting every now and then with Sebastian.

Still, Claude's concern was touching and his antics were always amusing, and Sebastian welcomed them whenever he was feeling down. Glancing at his watch once more, Sebastian sighed and turned to Elizabeth.

Ciel still hadn't returned, and Sebastian was starting to get the feeling that the younger male wasn't planning on coming back at all. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I need to get going. I have someone at my house who is probably destroying it now as we speak."

Lizzy frowned, looking disappointed. "All right, then. It was nice to see you here. And let us know when you're available next. I'd love to have you over for dinner." She stopped and scanned the room. "Now where did Ciel go? I wish he'd stop disappearing like this." She let out a small huff before her eyes caught sight of her fiance emerging from the hallway. "Oh, Ciel! Sebastian's leaving now!"

Ciel paused. He really didn't want to go over there and have to pretend like nothing was wrong. Because everything was wrong at that moment, and Ciel wasn't sure when things had started to slip from his control.

Oh, right. When Sebastian had walked back into his life.

He sighed and resigned himself to a few minute's torture and walked over to where Lizzy and Sebastian were standing. He gave a polite but curt nod to the older male. "Sebastian."

"Ciel," Sebastian responded, inclining his head slightly. A small frown crossed his lips, wondering what Ciel's phone call had been about. There was a hint of cold anger in Ciel's tone, and the short, clipped answer had Sebastian on edge. "Thank you for inviting me tonight, but I need to get home now."

"Lizzy was the one who thought to invite you, so you should really thank her," Ciel forced a smile. Of course he had to go home; he had someone waiting for him in bed. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." He tried to keep the bitter edge out of his voice, but he had the feeling that he failed when Lizzy frowned and poked him.

Sebastian blinked but didn't say a word to Ciel's tone. Instead, he turned to thank Elizabeth and gave the couple a small wave before turning around. Sebastian shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way out of the building and moved to find his car. He couldn't wait to get home and take a long hot shower. This was the last place he wanted to be on this day, but it couldn't be helped. The only thing to do now was to shower and go to bed, letting the day continue onto the next.

* * *

><p>"So this is the church where we're getting married," Lizzy announced, spreading her arms wide. She, Ciel, and Sebastian were currently at the church to discuss flower arrangements. Lizzy had a huge smile on her face as she flitted from one side of the building to the other. "We can have flowers anywhere we want. I was thinking that they should be pink, since that's the color the bridesmaids are wearing."<p>

Ciel sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to be here, but Lizzy had insisted that he also be present since it was his wedding, too. He'd had to bite his tongue to keep from saying that it seemed like it was just her wedding; he never seemed to be included in the plans.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I'm sensing a pink theme here," he stated, pointing out the obvious. "May I suggest that the flowers be a slightly different color to help add some balance to the whole wedding. Not everyone will be wearing pink, and if you have too much of it, the color will overwhelm your guests. And, allow me to be blunt; they will think that it's tacky."

Lizzy stared at him, her green eyes wide. "Then what color would you suggest? Red?"

"No," Ciel was quick to say. "No red." He didn't want anything to remind him of Sebastian on his wedding day. He was even dreading the wine that they would have at the reception. It would remind him of wine red eyes that he could stare into forever.

"Well, red would be the most ideal color, but adding it with white would only make the church look like Valentines," Sebastian stated. "Perhaps instead of going the traditional roses route, we could use some striped tulips instead."

The blond woman frowned as she concentrated on imagining what the church would look like. "I think that would look very nice," she mused. Her face brightened, and she reached out for Ciel's hand. "Come here!" She dragged him to the front of the church, in front of the altar. "Imagine it. The flowers in place, our friends and family seated in the pews, and us standing right here." She turned to face him, cupping his face with her hands. "I love you," she whispered before leaning over and pressing her lips to his.

Sebastian turned away quickly, not wanting to see the tender display of affection. It sickened him, and the three words that Elizabeth spoke only made his stomach turn even more. He leaned against a pew, gripped the edge tightly as he heard their lips part, the sound loud in the quiet church.

Ciel closed his eyes as he kissed Lizzy, imagining that it was Sebastian he was kissing instead. After he pulled away and opened his eyes, the spell was broken. Instead of black hair, it was blond hair. Instead of red eyes, it was green eyes. Instead of a male, it was a female.

Swallowing the disappointment he felt, he smiled at Lizzy. "I love you, too."

The words made Sebastian's eyes close tightly, and he pushed away from the pew. His footsteps were silent on the stone floor as he moved down the aisle and out into the foyer. He didn't stop in the large open area, choosing instead to move outside where he could get some fresh air.

Ciel allowed Lizzy to stay in his arms a bit longer before shifting away. "We should get moving. We have things we need to do today."

Lizzy nodded. "Are you ready, Sebastian?" She questioned, turning around only to find that he was no longer there. "Oh, I think we chased him out."

Ciel's chest tightened, and he suddenly felt guilt rising inside him. Why, he didn't know. After all, he had broken things off with Sebastian, and Lizzy was his fiance. He had every right to kiss her and tell her that he loved her, even if it was a lie. Besides, Sebastian was dating Claude, so why would he care if Ciel kissed someone else?

"-el? Ciel, are you okay?"

Ciel snapped out of his thoughts. "What? I'm sorry, I must have spaced out for a minute or two."

Lizzy's expression was worried, her forehead wrinkling as she gazed at him. "Are you okay? You had this look on your face, like you were upset about something."

"I'm fine," he ran a hand through her curls to placate her. "Just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Well, you can talk to me about anything, Ciel," she reminded him, taking his hand.

"I know. Thanks, Lizzy," he smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Now let's go see if we can find Sebastian." The two of them walked down the aisle, and Ciel couldn't help but shudder as he thought about the time he would be walking down the aisle as a married man.

They found Sebastian sitting outside on a bench, not too far from the entrance of the church. He glanced up as they approached, and he forced a smile, trying to ignore their connected hands. "Sorry, had to take a phone call, and I've always heard that you shouldn't answer a phone in church."

It was a weak attempt at some humor, and Sebastian didn't want them, especially Ciel, to think that he was bothered by a simple kiss. No doubt Ciel would smirk at him, and think who knew what about how Sebastian was handling this. It was easier just to pretend that Sebastian was over Ciel. It seemed to Sebastian that Ciel had already done the same.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He vaguely wondered if Sebastian had been bothered by the kiss that he and Lizzy had shared, but then remembered that the older male was dating Claude. His teeth gritted, and it was all he could do to not yell at Sebastian for lying to him, for being able to move on.

"Ciel, you're hurting me," Lizzy complained, tugging on their connected hands.

Ciel looked down, realizing that he had unconsciously tightened his grip on her hand. "Sorry," he mumbled before releasing his hold. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he averted his gaze, suddenly more interested in cracks in the sidewalk.

"Shall we continue with planning?" Sebastian asked, standing up and brushing some dirt off his pants. They still needed to look at more flower arrangements and the color of chairs for the reception. The list was long, and most of it was so silly that Sebastian even wondered why people wanted such things.

"Yes," Lizzy said. "Let's see. We also need to discuss the cake." She turned to Sebastian. "Do you have any pictures of cakes that you've done before?"

Ciel glanced at Sebastian. He knew that his cakes were delicious, and there was no comparison with other cakes. Sebastian's were the best. Of course, he could just be prejudiced, he reasoned.

A smile crept across his face as he recalled the one and only time Sebastian had allowed him to help bake a cake. It had ended in disaster, with batter and frosting all over the place. Needless to say, they'd done a pretty good job of cleaning each other up.

Ciel's tongue flicked out to lick at his lips. While the cake had never been finished, he had still managed to get a treat out of the whole ordeal.

Sebastian shifted slightly. "I don't usually do cakes for weddings. Usually it's just catering the dinner and dealing with the decorations and everything else. Most brides choose to get their cake from a shop that specializes in them."

It wasn't as though Sebastian didn't make cakes, but he'd rather not make one for Elizabeth and Ciel. Or maybe it was just Elizabeth. Temptation would be too high to poison it or do something else unsightly to it.

Ciel felt a wave of disappointment and relief wash over him. Disappointment because he loved Sebastian's cakes, and relief because that meant he wouldn't have to deal with the man with the cake, as well. The disappointment was stronger.

"Oh," Lizzy visibly deflated, obviously upset. "Do you have any shops that you would recommend, then?"

"Would you do it if we paid extra?" Ciel found himself saying before he could stop himself. He winced.

Sebastian sighed. "I can do it, the money isn't the problem. But I just want you to make sure that it's what you want." He glanced at Elizabeth. "I enjoy making sweets; cakes are one of my favorite things to make, but I'm self taught on decorating wedding cakes. The choice is yours."

"I don't have to decide right now, do I? I mean, the wedding isn't until July, and it's only February," Lizzy said slowly. She looked to Ciel.

Ciel shrugged. "It's up to you." He would prefer Sebastian's cake to anyone else's, regardless of whether or not the design was perfect.

"I'll let you know by next week. Is that okay?" Lizzy finally decided.

Sebastian nodded. "That's fine. I'm not in any rush yet since the cake won't need to be made until the wedding is much closer." He cocked his head. "Just so long as you understand that while I can guarantee the taste will be top notch, the decoration might be slightly lacking compared to those who specialize in cake design."

"Oh, I'm sure that it will be fine, Sebastian. You're too modest," Lizzy waved her hand and winked at him. "Anything you do will be perfect."

Ciel felt the old familiar feelings of jealousy and possessiveness rising within him. It looked like Lizzy was flirting with Sebastian, even though she didn't mean to. It took all of Ciel's willpower to remain where he was and not march over to the older male and claim him as his.

His hand twitched at his side. He longed to reach out and touch Sebastian, but he couldn't. He was engaged, and Sebastian was in a relationship with Claude. He swallowed thickly, still in slight shock that he'd lied.

Sebastian inclined his head slightly. "You're too kind, Miss Elizabeth," he stated and straightened up. He avoided looking over at Ciel, not wanting to see his face. For Ciel, he would make the best cake, one that the younger male had once enjoyed during their time together. Even if that same cake would be celebrating a wedding.

If anything, it would be one last parting gift to Ciel. A way to say goodbye without really saying the words. It was a cruel goodbye, if Sebastian thought about it. He would be saying farewell through something that Ciel liked above all else and silently letting him know what could've been.

"Do you have any preference on the type of cake?" He asked and turned to look at Ciel. "Perhaps Ciel would like to pick this one since he likes sweets so much." It was a cruel move. Letting Ciel have one last take of a cake that he loved with the promise that he would never have another one again.

Ciel slowly turned his gaze towards Sebastian. Was he seriously asking Ciel to choose? He studied the older man, his blue eyes guarded and cautious. "A rich dark chocolate cake with Belgian chocolate ganache and Bailey's cream liqueur," he said haltingly. "The style doesn't matter. Lizzy can choose that." He fell silent, lost in his thoughts.

Sebastian smiled softly, and he tilted his head to the side. "Of course," he stated. "Just like old times," he murmured to himself and pulled out his phone to punch the information into the device. It didn't surprise him that Ciel would pick something from the times when Sebastian used to cook for him.

Ciel was a glutton for punishment. He'd figured that out. He hated seeing Sebastian, being by him. So why had he opened his mouth and basically said that he wanted him to do their wedding cake? Rubbing his forehead, he let out a deep sigh. He was going to have another asthma attack or two before his wedding day.

Lizzy silently looked from Sebastian to Ciel. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something that she was missing; she just couldn't figure it out quite yet. A chilly breeze blew by, and she shivered. "Ciel, I'm cold," she complained. "Why are we standing outside in February?"

Ciel sighed again. "If you're cold, then get in the car. You don't have to stay outside."

"No, that's okay. I'll just stand by you." With that, Lizzy flounced over to her fiance and looped her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder. "You'll warm me up, won't you?"

Ciel's face grew hot, and he coughed. Why was it that almost everything reminded him of Sebastian and things that had happened when they'd been together? He remembered clear as day the time when Sebastian had told him to take an umbrella since it was supposed to rain. Ciel had cheekily responded by saying that he didn't want to because Sebastian would warm him up, right?

"We should go inside," Sebastian murmured, turning to the side so he didn't have to watch Elizabeth so close to Ciel. His eyes glanced over the church, taking in its designs and architecture. Wine red eyes widened slightly as they continued to look over the church, imagining what the outside would look like during the wedding.

He could see pink decorations and flowers lining the hand rails to the grand stone steps leading up the church. The pink would be intertwined with white ribbons and other strips of fabric to give it a soft feminine feeling, while roses clung to the fabric.

Sebastian's lips twitched slightly with amusement before soft chuckles started to leave his mouth. The image conjured in his head was too amusing, and his shoulders shook with silent laughter at the thought of Ciel putting up with such a female.

He pitied the younger male for the torture Ciel would have to go through for the rest of his life, but at the same time, it seemed as though this was karma's way of kicking Ciel in the ass. It only seemed far that if Sebastian had to watch and suffer through Ciel getting married, that the younger male should have to suffer as well.

Another round of chuckles made Sebastian's shoulders shake before he composed himself and turned around to the couple. "Shall we go inside and finish planning the rest of the flowers?" He asked, an amused smirk still playing on his lips.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure what the older male found so humorous, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out, either. With Sebastian, it could be anything. The man could have a perverted sense of humor at times. He gave a tired sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sure, why not?"

"Oh, come on, Ciel. I think you can sound a little more excited than that," Lizzy said. "It's our wedding day, and we have to make sure that everything is perfect. Now, let's see. Since we don't want to use the flowers to be pink since the dresses are that color, we have to think of colors that will still match. I'm thinking maybe a light purple," she gushed as she hurried up the stairs inside the church, leaving the two men outside.

Ciel rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to gag. Lizzy was too bubbly for his liking, and he now had a headache. He glanced at his phone, noting that he still had thirty minutes before he had to leave for a meeting. He frowned, "Dammit."

Sebastian's chuckled again, a hand coming up to cover his smirk. He couldn't help it; humor was the best way to deal with this situation, and Sebastian couldn't think of another way to handle it.

"She's a lively one," he stated, the words coming out on their own accord. He smirked and chuckled again. "So glad to see that I was replaced by her." With one last dark chuckle, Sebastian moved towards the church, offering a small wave to Ciel.

Ciel stared after Sebastian. He suddenly felt very tired and heavy, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and wake up six years ago when everything was fine. When he had Sebastian.

But he had Lizzy, and Sebastian had Claude. A sad smile crossed his face. He wondered how long it had taken before Sebastian and Claude had begun their relationship. Had the red-eyed male waited a week or two after their break-up? Or had he even waited that long? A lump formed in Ciel's throat, and he slowly trudged back into the church, resigning himself to having to endure this for the next half hour.

The door was held open for Ciel and Sebastian gestured for the younger male to enter. Once Ciel was inside and the door was shut behind them, he trailed after Ciel and snickered as they entered the church.

Elizabeth was spinning around in a slow circle at the altar, taking in everything and no doubt imaging what the church would look like on the day of the wedding. Sebastian gave a mock bow to Ciel and gestured towards the female. "Walk down the aisle, Ciel. Your fiance is waiting for you."

Blue eyes met scarlet, and Ciel found that he couldn't breathe. He wanted to have Sebastian in his arms, and there he was standing, so close and yet so very far away. He looked away, towards Lizzy. "Yeah, I guess she is." He began to walk, then paused. "You know, Lizzy may be lively, as you said, but she has her good points. You want to know one thing I like about her?" Here he looked over his shoulder at Sebastian, anger boiling just below the surface. "She doesn't lie to me." Then he returned his gaze back to Lizzy and strode down the aisle.

Sebastian sputtered and reached forward, catching Ciel's wrist just before he was too far out of reach. He wheeled the younger male around, and their eyes clashed harshly. "I never lied to you," he hissed and his hand tightened. "Not once. All the words I told you were true."

"Oh, yes, you did. When you were at my house, you said that you weren't amusing yourself with anyone. So tell me, Sebastian, why Claude had your personal cell phone. Why was he waiting for you at your house, in your bed?" He spat out, venom dripping from every single word as he jerked his arm out of Sebastian's grasp.

A frown crossed Sebastian's face, and he was vaguely aware of Elizabeth calling their names from the front of the church. He blocked her out and glared at Ciel. "What's it matter if he was at my house? How did you know that he was there in the first place?" He asked, not wanting to admit the real reason why. Doing that would only let Ciel know how much that day had truly hurt, and he didn't want to give Ciel that kind of leverage. "Why he was there is none of your concern. But he wasn't there for the reason you're thinking of," he finally spat.

Ciel stood there, glaring at Sebastian. Emotions were running high, and he remembered when he used to feel this way after he and Sebastian had argued about something, most often the fact that Ciel was unwilling to take their relationship public. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You know what? It doesn't matter. It's your life, and you can do what you want." Ciel backed away, holding his hands up. "I don't care."

Sebastian snorted. "Right. Just like you didn't care about our relationship. So nice to see that you can just discard it away without any care." The words were harsh, and Sebastian's eyes flashed with anger. All the pent up energy over the past few years was flowing free now, and if he wasn't careful, then he would end up saying something he regretted.

Ciel's eyes darkened. "Don't you dare say I didn't care. You have no idea what I was thinking that day, or how hard it was for me to do that. You think I wanted to break it off with you?" He clenched his trembling hands, trying to control his emotions.

"You sure seemed like you didn't care," Sebastian stated and glanced to the side as Elizabeth started to trot down the aisle. It had taken her long enough to see what the problem was, and Sebastian scowled. "It doesn't matter. You made your choice, and we both have to live with it now. Nothing I do would bring you back anyway."

Ciel stared at Sebastian. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if the older male really wanted him back, but before he could ask, Lizzy had made it to where they stood.

"Are you two arguing?" She asked, a small frown on her face.

"It was just a little disagreement," Ciel spoke. "Nothing to worry about."

Lizzy glanced between the two of them, but said nothing more about the subject. "Ciel, do you have time to-"

At that moment, Ciel's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at it, frowning when he saw that it was from his father. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go to Funtom Company. Dad's calling the meeting early." He gave Lizzy a quick peck on the cheek, promising to call her later. Without so much as a backwards glance at Sebastian, he hurried off.

Lizzy watched him leave, a dreamy look in her eyes, and sighed. "I'm the luckiest girl alive."

Sebastian snorted, the action going unnoticed by Elizabeth. The girl was in her own dream world, thinking that Ciel cared about her. Or maybe it was Sebastian who was in the dream world, thinking that Ciel didn't care for Elizabeth. Hoping even that Ciel didn't. But what if the younger male really did care for Elizabeth, and Sebastian was just too blind, hurt, and angry to realize it?

The thought was hard to swallow, and he forced a pleasant smile for Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, Miss Elizabeth, but I need to get going as well. I need to draw up some plans for your cake so I can give you an idea of what I can do during our next meeting."

"Oh, all right. I'll see you later, then," Flashing him a brilliant smile, she waved good-bye and headed off to her car, wedding plans and thoughts of Ciel still swirling around in her head.

Sebastian watched her leave and shook her head slightly, still not believing that Ciel was going to be marrying the female. He wondered how long it had taken for Ciel to ask her out. The thought made Sebastian stop in his tracks and he frowned.

What if Elizabeth was the reason Ciel had never wanted to take their relationship public? The younger male could've been dating Elizabeth the whole time, and Sebastian had been nothing more than a side fling.

Sebastian scowled at the thought, feeling slight anger bubble to the surface. He didn't want to think that Ciel would do such a thing, but they had ended with too many unanswered questions. He wasn't sure what to think now.

Pushing the depressing thoughts to the side, Sebastian padded out to his car. He still had half a day of work to finish, and he wouldn't be able to get anything done if he was left thinking about this.

The car purred to life and Sebastian pulled away from the church, not wanting to look at it anymore. It only served to remind him of what was going to happen in a few months and that once again, Ciel would be out of his life.


	5. Chapter Three

Here's the next chapter! 8D I think this is the earliest update of FITR so far lol. Thanks to all who have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! We both really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: Disgruntled Minion and I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

* * *

><p>Ciel pulled into his parents' driveway and parked, turning off the engine. He stared blankly into space for a few minutes, lost in thought. It had been two days since he and Sebastian had argued in the church, and he hadn't seen the man since. Not that Ciel would admit it, but it bothered him. He was a contradicting mess of emotions, wanting to see him and yet not wanting to at the same time.<p>

With a frustrated sigh, he leaned his head against the steering wheel. He could feel his phone in his pocket, and the urge to text Sebastian was strong, although he wondered what he would say. He pushed back and got out of the car. He had to get inside before he followed through.

Vincent and Rachel had invited Ciel to dinner, stating that they wanted to talk to him. Ciel assumed that it was about the wedding, and he was dreading the conversation. Undoubtedly, they would ask what caterer he was using, and he would be forced to tell them it was Sebastian Michaelis. The thought of having to reminisce about the time when Sebastian was his tutor left a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure if he could talk about him without becoming angry and upset.

The door opened before Ciel could ring the doorbell, and he smiled softly at his mom standing in the doorway. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic on the way over." He gave her a hug.

Rachel squeezed Ciel tight before letting him go. "I feel like I never see you enough anymore." She smiled brightly. "You must be so excited and busy with the wedding that you forget to come see us at times."

She ushered Ciel inside, not giving her son a chance to speak. There would be plenty of time for that during dinner. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the company of her son before dinner and the serious talks started.

"How are you doing, honey?" Rachel asked as she led them to the living room.

"I'm doing fine," Ciel lied smoothly, sitting down on the couch. Planning the wedding, dealing with Lizzy, and the situation with Sebastian was causing him stress, but he didn't want to say that to his mom. She worried enough as it was. "Work keeps me pretty busy. Or should I say, Dad keeps me pretty busy," he chuckled. "How have you been?"

Rachel ran her hand over the fabric of her skirt. "It's been quiet," she finally said. "Your father is gone a lot; his work takes a lot of his time, but you know that already. And then you're gone, so the house is quiet nowadays."

"Maybe you should adopt," Ciel suggested. "Or take in foster kids. That would keep you busy, and then the house would definitely be noisy. Or get a pet. They're great, too." Unless said pet happened to be a cat. Specifically a black cat named Soot.

"Oh, Ciel, you're the only child for me. I couldn't think of taking in another," Rachel said with a laugh. "Plus, your father would have to be home more in order for us to foster a child. It wouldn't be fair for the child to only have a mother and see only snippets of a father."

Ciel nodded. When he'd been growing up, his father had been at the company a lot during the day, but he managed to be home for dinner on most days. Ciel remembered his father would play with him afterwards until it was time for Ciel to go to bed. A fond smile crossed his face. Oh, to be a child again with no worries or cares in the world. Instead, here he was at twenty-six years of age, engaged to a woman he felt no attraction to and trying to deny his attraction to his caterer. "Pets aren't kids, though. You could get a puppy. Italian greyhounds are nice dogs," he offered.

Rachel waved her hand. "I couldn't get a dog or any other animal for that matter. It's not what I'm looking for, and it's not as though I'm that lonely and desperate for attention." She laughed quietly and glanced at the clock. Vincent was still holed up in his study, working an overseas business call.

Ciel cocked his head and frowned. There was something about his mom's attitude that he didn't like, but he decided that it wasn't anything to worry about, figuring that everyone had their off days. He sighed and relaxed against the back of the couch. "And what are you looking for?"

His mom shook his head. "Nothing, dear, I'm just thinking out loud, that's all." She leaned back into the chair and smiled brightly at Ciel. "Have you had time off to yourself? I know you're busy with the wedding and work, but have you found time to do something that's just for you?"

Ciel blinked. He couldn't remember the last time that he had taken a day off to relax. "No, not really," he admitted, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his legs. "There's just so much to do, and there never seems to be enough hours in the day." He gave a slight grimace. It wasn't going to get any better after he got married because he would then have to spend time with Lizzy and any children-

His face paled, and he quickly backed away from that thought. He didn't want to think about kids. He resisted the urge to groan at the thought of mini-Lizzys, obsessing over pink and frills.

The action went unnoticed by Rachel as she stood up and crossed the living room to sit next to Ciel. "Ciel, honey, you need to make sure that you take some time for yourself." She draped an arm over Ciel's shoulders. "You were so happy in college and actually went out to do things with people. Now you're not doing that at all."

Ciel looked away. The only person he had really gone out with in college had been Sebastian when they'd been dating. After they'd broken up, Ciel had slipped back into his solitary life, preferring to keep himself busy with work than hang out and relax.

"I don't have anyone that I'm that close to," he said finally. "I know I should relax, but I like to be busy. It keeps me from thinking too much," he frowned.

Rachel shook her head and clicked her tongue at the answer. "You'll turn into your father if you're not careful," she stated with a frown. "All work and no play." She glanced in the direction of the study where Vincent had yet to surface, even though his meeting was supposed to be done an hour ago.

"Enjoy the simple things in life, right?" Ciel murmured, the phrase dredging up images of wine red eyes and black hair. "I tried that once. It didn't turn out so well."

Rachel sighed and looked to the side. Ciel had never told her what had happened all those years ago. One day it seemed as though everything was fine, and the next Ciel was miserable. He had locked himself in his room to do nothing but school work. It had taken months before Ciel seemed normal, and even then, her son still didn't have the same spark that he'd once had.

Ciel gave a laugh to shake off the tension that had risen in the room. "I'm sure you didn't invite me over to talk over depressing things." He glanced around. "Dad still in his office?"

"Of course," Rachel said a little harshly. She stood up and patted Ciel on the head. "Why don't you go remind him that you're here and call him to dinner while I set the table."

Ciel stood up and, with one last glance at his mother, headed off down the hallway to locate Vincent. Stopping by the office door, he knocked once then poked his head in. "Hey, you going to stay in here all day? Or are you going to come out and be sociable for a few hours?" He joked.

Vincent glanced up from his papers, his video conference having ended a while ago. "Sorry," he murmured and offered a quick smile. "I guess I got caught up in all my paperwork and lost track of time."

"Sounds almost like me," Ciel said as he came into the office and plopped down on a chair. "Mom's setting the table now, so we should head to the dining room now. I don't think we should keep her waiting. She doesn't seem to be in a very good mood today," he frowned.

"She hasn't been in a good mood for a while," Vincent grunted and shuffled some papers to the side. "Females can't understand that work is important, and not everything revolves around them." A drawer was slammed shut, and Vincent turned to look at Ciel, eyes weary and showing their age.

Ciel was silent. He'd never heard his father talk that way, especially about women. Vincent had always been respectful of them. He frowned again. Both of his parents were behaving strangely, and he wasn't sure what to expect next.

The two males left the office and walked to the dining room. "We're here," Ciel announced. His phone buzzed, signaling he'd gotten a text, and he looked at it. It was from Lizzy, who wanted to know if he would be willing to have breakfast with her the next morning. He didn't reply.

Rachel smiled at them as they approached and took a seat around the table. She had a large bowl in her hands and she set it on the table. "I'll be right back with the rolls and then we can start eating."

Ciel sat down in a chair, inhaling the wonderful scent of the food on the table. His mother's cooking was good, but it didn't compare to Sebastian's. Ciel gritted his teeth. Why did that man always pop into his thoughts when he wasn't wanted? His phone buzzed. Lizzy, wanting to know if he'd gotten her earlier text. He ignored that one, too.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Rachel asked, taking a seat in her chair. A bowl of salad was pulled towards her, and she dished out some leafy greens before passing the bowl to Vincent. The food was still warm, having just come out of the oven.

Ciel dished out some mashed potatoes, pouring gravy over them before passing the bowl to Rachel. Soon, his plate was full and he began to eat. Just as he had a forkful of food in his mouth, his phone rang. He swallowed quickly and looked at his phone. A small scowl appeared when he saw that Lizzy was calling him. Excusing himself, he walked into the other room and answered. A minute later, he reappeared back in the room and took his seat again, aware of his parents' eyes on him.

"Everything going okay, sweetie?" Rachel asked, setting her fork down on her plate. The stressed look was back on Ciel's face, and she didn't like seeing it there. Just earlier, his face had been calm and relaxed; seeing Ciel tense and uptight once more didn't sit well with her. There was something that Ciel was keeping from them, and it was chewing him up on the inside.

Ciel nodded, blue eyes glancing up for a split second to look at his mom before lowering to his plate again. "Lizzy was just asking if I wanted to have breakfast with her tomorrow."

"That's sweet of her," Rachel commented. "Are you going to accept?"

Vincent shook his head. "He can't. Ciel has a meeting tomorrow morning with the board. We're discussing the new quarter and how it'll compare to the last quarter." He wiped at his mouth. "It's very important that he doesn't miss it."

Rachel waved the comment aside. "I'm sure breakfast won't take that long. And your meetings don't usually start until ten in the morning. An early meal won't hurt, and Ciel won't be late to your precious meeting."

Ciel paused, fork halfway to his mouth. He'd never heard his mother use that sarcastic tone before. Add that to the way his father had been talking earlier, and he was sure that something was wrong. His eyes narrowed as he regarded his parents for a moment before setting his fork down. "Okay, what's going on? You two have been acting like this ever since I got here."

For a second, both Rachel and Vincent froze and then turned to regard each other. Their eyes met for a brief moment before they glanced away again. "We just hit a rough patch, Ciel. Nothing to worry about," Rachel said.

Vincent grunted. "He deserves to know the truth, Rachel," he stated and turned to regard Ciel. "Your mother and I haven't been seeing eye to eye lately," he said bluntly.

Ciel tried to fight the fear rising in him. "I'm sure everyone goes through that," he said, thinking of himself and Sebastian and how their views had differed about taking their relationship public. "It can't be that bad. Can it?" He asked, not liking the way his mom refused to look him in the eye.

"Ciel, your mother and I have been thinking about ending our relationship," Vincent said finally, laying out the cold, hard facts. There was no reason to keep it from Ciel anymore, and it wasn't fair that they weren't being honest with him.

Ciel inhaled sharply. "A divorce? But why? Can't you two work it out? What about going to see a marriage counselor. That would be helpful."

Vincent frowned. "If our competitors find out that I'm having relationship troubles, they'll use that against me. Going to a marriage counselor is too dangerous for our company, and it'll make me, as its president, seem weak."

So you're willing to let your marriage crumble because you don't want to look weak, was what Ciel wanted to say. Instead, he bit his tongue and forced himself to take a deep breath to calm down. "So that's it. You're going to let thirty years of marriage just go to waste?"

"I'm sure we can work something out," Rachel stated quickly. She didn't want to end her marriage any more than Ciel wanted them to, but she and Vincent just weren't meeting in the middle anymore. It was always about work for Vincent, and she missed the soft touches they used to give each other.

Ciel looked at his father. "What about you? Are you not even going to try?" His hand gripped the edge of the table tightly. He didn't want his parents to have a divorce. Even though he was out of the house and it wouldn't affect him as much as if he were still living with them, he knew it would still be hard. After thirty years of marriage, how could someone just call it quits?

Vincent sighed. "I'm trying, Ciel. We both are." He glanced away slightly. "But lately we're arguing over everything, and it doesn't seem like we're even together anymore. We're just two people sharing the same house, but that's it."

Ciel wanted to groan and hit his head on the table. That was the exact image that he got whenever he thought of he and Lizzy being married. He knew it; their marriage would be doomed from the start.

"Have you filed for a divorce yet?" He asked quietly.

Rachel shook her head. "Not yet. We're still trying to work things out, but we wanted to tell you now instead of just surprising you with a divorce." She offered a smile. "Things might work out still. Nothing is final."

Ciel nodded slowly. He wasn't sure if he would have preferred to have been surprised by a divorce, rather than knowing that his parents were having troubles. It was just one more thing to stress over, and he didn't need anymore stress. He had enough.

Staring down at his plate, he realized that his appetite was gone. He knew that he had to eat, though, unless he wanted his mom to reprimand him for not eating. "Just let me know what's going on," he managed to say, picking up his fork again.

His mother nodded and looked at her plate. She didn't want to say anything about the problems with their marriage to Ciel, but Vincent said that Ciel needed to know. Now she was regretting ever bringing it up. It wasn't something to discuss at dinner or even months before the upcoming wedding. She couldn't imagine how Ciel was feeling.

If anything, Ciel's reaction could help keep Vincent and herself together. If not for each other, then out of the love for their son. They could play the happy couple for Ciel. He was precious to them, and she didn't want to see Ciel unhappy like this.

The rest of the dinner was eaten basically in silence. Only an occasional request for something or small, idle chatter broke the quiet that surrounded the three of them. Ciel tried not to let it show how much it bothered him; he knew that his mom most likely felt bad for giving him something else to worry about.

When he was finished eating, he leaned back in his chair. "That was good. I haven't had an actual home cooked meal in quite a while," he chuckled. "Thanks, Mom."

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. I tried to make all your favorites for you, seeing as you never come over for dinner anymore." She laughed lightly. "And here I thought that Elizabeth was the one keeping you away with her own cooking. But it seems as though you two don't eat meals together."

Ciel cringed. "We eat together sometimes, but we usually go out to eat. You know I'm not a very good cook, and Lizzy doesn't really like to cook, either. It's also easier to go out to eat since we're both busy." Ciel didn't mention that he wanted to spend as little time with Lizzy as possible, as awful as that sounded. He wanted distance from her now while he could since he would be married to her in five months.

"But eating out all the time isn't good for your body," Rachel stated. "Especially if it's fast food or something greasy like that."

Vincent snorted. "I doubt that Elizabeth would let Ciel take her to some burger joint. She has class and better taste than fast food."

Ciel nodded. "She always picks classy restaurants that cost a small fortune to eat at." He almost said that the food was never as good as Sebastian's, but he caught himself in time. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind going to a fast food place every once in a while."

"I think we just need to find someone who can teach you two how to cook," Vincent mused and drummed his fingers against the tables surface. "What are you going to do when you two have kids?"

Ciel's eyes widened, and he coughed as he choked on his own spit. "K-kids?" He sputtered. "We haven't even talked about kids yet, Dad."

Rachel clicked her tongue. "Of course you haven't. Not yet anyway. But I want grandkids, Ciel, and I'm sure Elizabeth is anxious to be a mother, too. You should talk to her about it at least after the marriage."

Vincent hummed his agreement. "Your mother has a valid point. Best to talk about it sooner rather than later. Wouldn't want any surprises after the honeymoon when you two aren't prepared for a child just yet."

"Honeymoon?" Ciel repeated, beginning to feel like a parrot. The thought of having sex with Lizzy was unappealing to him. He wasn't attracted to her, and he definitely didn't love her. Besides, what if he accidentally slipped and called her 'Sebastian'? It was highly unlikely that that would happen, but the chance was still there.

He swallowed thickly, now feeling sick. If he thought that he hadn't wanted to marry Lizzy before, now he really didn't want to. But he had to. It was expected of him. He would just have to live with it.

Rachel brightened. "Where are you two going for you honeymoon, Ciel?" She asked. "A beach house would be a beautiful spot. Or maybe something out in the country where you two can have some alone time?"

Ciel wanted to disappear. He'd been bracing himself for their questions, and now he found that he wasn't ready to answer them. "We haven't decided yet," he said slowly as he picked up his cup and swirled the liquid inside.

Vincent chuckled. "Sure you haven't. You're just being modest because we're your parents, and you don't want to tell us." He sipped his wine. "Wherever you decide to go, I'm sure it'll be nice and you two will have a good time. Just don't spend all your time inside enjoying each other," he said and winked at Ciel.

Ciel gave an embarrassed smile. "Don't worry. I highly doubt we'll stay in bed the whole time that we're there. I'm sure we'll be doing other things, too, Dad." Yes, Ciel would find things that they could do. Sightseeing was always nice. Or if they went to the country, maybe Ciel could take a nice, long walk by himself, and just keep walking and never go back.

He sighed, knowing that he would never do that. He would stick to his marriage vows, even though he didn't love Lizzy.

Rachel smiled. "You'll have a wonderful time, Ciel." She stood up and gathered some plates. "Should we have dessert now? I made a pie just for tonight."

"Mm," Ciel began to help his mom clear the table. "Sounds delicious. I love your pies. Have I ever told you that?" He crossed over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Sucking up will get you nowhere," Rachel teased as they walked to the kitchen. The plates were set in the sink, and the pie was pulled out. The smell filled the kitchen as she went to grab some more plates and a knife.

"And who says I'm trying to suck up?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe we should hire you to cater the wedding instead."

Rachel smiled and leaned forward to pinch Ciel's cheek. "You're too kind. But I doubt my cooking skills can match up to a caterer. That and it's too much work for me, and I want to see my baby walk down the aisle," she cooed.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I'm twenty-six, Mom. I say that hardly qualifies as a baby." He held up a hand when she began to protest. "I know. I'm your only child, so that still makes me your baby," he gave her a soft smile.

"Exactly," Rachel stated and placed a soft kiss on Ciel's cheek. She pulled back and picked up the pie, while Ciel grabbed the plates. "Lets go back before you father thinks we've left him, and he decides to vanish back into his study."

The two of them walked back into the dining room, and Ciel set a plate for each of them, then sat down with a sigh. He was tired, not having gotten enough sleep the past few nights. Sebastian weighed heavily on his mind, and whenever he did manage to fall asleep, his dreams were filled with the red-eyed man. It seemed that no matter what he did, he couldn't get the thoughts of Sebastian to leave him alone. He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead and willing the memories to disappear.

A piece of pie was set out for Ciel and Rachel took her own seat, giving Ciel a concerned look. She didn't want to keep pushing Ciel to find out what was wrong, but at the same time, she wanted to make sure her son wasn't falling apart.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Ciel noticed his mom watching him. He gave her a smile and began to eat. "This is good, Mom. Ever since I moved out on my own, I've really missed your cooking."

"That's why you should come over more often," Rachel stated and speared a small piece of pie for herself. "And bring Elizabeth next time. I'm sure she would enjoy having dinner with us."

Ciel smiled. "I'm sure she would. I'll have to check with her and see when she's available next." He hoped that she would be busy for a while with planning the wedding and searching for the perfect dress.

Conversation was polite and kept to light topics, which was much better than the subject of divorce that they had been on before. Ciel finished his coffee and glanced at the clock, doing a double take. "Wow. It's late already. Seems like I just got here."

"You're more than welcome to stay the night, Ciel," Rachel suggested. "You still have spare clothes in your bedroom."

"Thanks for the offer, Mom, but I really should get home." He pushed his chair back and stood. "I'm tired, and I think some extra sleep will do me some good." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, either. Ciel didn't want to stay in the house while his parents were fighting, not wanting to get caught in the middle.

He crossed to his mom's side and gave her a hug. "I'll try to stop by more, okay?" He straightened and looked at his father. "And I'll see you tomorrow, Dad."

"Bright and early," Vincent stated, nodding his head. He stood up and offered a quick embrace to his son before waving Ciel away. "Have a safe drive home."

Ciel smiled. "I will." His parents walked with him to the door, and Ciel got into his car. He waved good-bye as he drove off. He had to concentrate very hard to keep his focus on driving and not the marital problems that his parents were having. He made it home without incident and unlocked his front door, closing it with his foot and leaning against it.

Divorce.

A small shudder ran through his body. He knew of several people whose parents had divorced. He even personally knew some people who had divorced their spouse. In almost all of the cases, it was a messy affair, and Ciel found himself desperately wishing that his parents would be able to work through their differences. He was afraid that eventually he would have to pick a side, and he didn't want to do that.

Running a hand down his face, he pushed away from the door and sighed. He needed to talk to someone, but who could he turn to? He wasn't going to call Lizzy; she was probably busy with her own things, and he was sure that his parents didn't want her to know. She could very well blab it to her parents or her friends, and then word would get around that the Phantomhives were having trouble. He needed someone he knew he could trust to keep a secret, and only one person came to mind.

Fingers shaking, he pulled his phone from his pocket. He misdialed a few times due to his trembling hands, but he finally managed to punch in the seven numbers. Then he held his breath and waited.

The phone rang several times before the person on the other end answered with a breathless reply. There was a small clearing of the throat before the person finally spoke. "Hello?"

Ciel froze, now wondering why he'd called him. He had no idea what to say, and he wasn't even sure if he would want to talk. His mouth went dry, and his lips formed words, but nothing came out.

"Hello?" The voice asked again, and a cat's cry echoed his response. Silence stretched between them, and finally there was a sigh. "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong number."

"No, I don't," Ciel finally whispered softly. "This is the right number."

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked, not sure if he was hearing the voice on the other end correctly.

"Yeah, it's me," Ciel's legs trembled, and he quickly made his way to the couch and sat down. "Um, I'm...sorry. I-I don't know why I called... I'll just let you go." He bit his lip, hoping that Sebastian hadn't caught the tremor in his voice.

Sebastian quickly shook his head, even though Ciel couldn't see the motion. "No, you're fine, Ciel." He hesitated and closed his eyes. "What's the matter?"

Ciel didn't say anything for a minute. "My parents are talking about getting a divorce." He leaned his head against the back of the couch, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh, Ciel," Sebastian murmured and he gripped the phone tighter. He wasn't sure what to say, knowing that Ciel didn't want pity. "When did you find out?"

"Tonight. Apparently, they've been having some trouble for a while now. Dad refuses to see a marriage counselor. Says it would make him look weak," Ciel uttered a small laugh. "I'm not sure why he thinks that. After all, wouldn't seeing a counselor to keep his marriage together be better than allowing it to fall apart?"

Sebastian bit his lip, not wanting to say anything against Ciel's father. He had never liked the man to begin with, seeing as he was the one that put so much press on Ciel and was the reason behind their hidden relationship.

Instead, he swallowed all the harsh words and focused on the softer words to help Ciel. "I'm sure he won't split up with your mom, Ciel," he said softly. "He's a man, and therefore he's going to refuse to admit that he's wrong for a while. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that getting a divorce is just as bad as seeing a marriage counselor. Right now he's just too stubborn to admit that your mother is right."

Ciel scoffed. "I doubt he'll ever admit that she's right. With him, it's basically his way or the highway." He drew in a sharp breath. "What if they do get a divorce? I don't want to get caught in the middle. I can't pick between them, Sebastian. They're still my parents, no matter what, and I love them the same. I know it's not the same as if I were still living with them, but still..." He paused, trying to collect his thoughts.

"I know," Sebastian admitted. "It's never easy, and I don't think your parents expect you to choose between either of them. That would be cruel of them to do to you."

Ciel sighed. "I know. I think it might have been better if they'd waited to tell me. I don't need this to worry about, too. I have so many things going on right now, I can hardly take a breath."

Sebastian hummed his agreement and then paused a second to collect his thoughts. "Did they disappoint you? Let you down?" He asked carefully.

"I thought that their relationship was stronger than that. I always looked up to them and thought that whenever I got married, I wanted it to be like their's." And it probably would still be like his parents' marriage; he would most likely throw himself more into work after he married Lizzy, and she would voice her disapproval and begin to whine and nag. He shuddered, not looking forward to it. "But yeah. I guess I am disappointed. They've been married for thirty years, and now they're ready to give it all up. Kind of stupid, if you ask me."

"That's understandable," Sebastian mused. "And would it be so wrong to say that you don't want something like? That you want something that's going to last, even if your parents wouldn't approve of it?"

"I-" Ciel stopped short, his mind processing what Sebastian had said. He was going to have to phrase his next words carefully. "Of course I want a marriage that will last. I don't want one that will end in divorce. I don't think anybody in their right mind would."

Sebastian was silent on the other end, allowing his own thoughts to collect before he spoke again. "You're right, no one would." He paused. "But no one wants to marry when it's not for love."

Ciel's chest tightened painfully, and he struggled to remain calm. "That may be true, but some people who didn't love each other when they got married ended up falling in love. Or they at least grew to have a mutual understanding."

"I see," Sebastian murmured. "I suppose this is true. I guess that you just hope and wish for the best in those cases. But as for your parents, I believe that no matter how stubborn your father is, he's even more stubborn when it comes to your mother. He'll be too stubborn to let her go." Sebastian finished, turning the conversation away from the current topic.

"Mm, possibly," Ciel agreed. An awkward silence flowed between them, and Ciel chewed on his lip, trying to think of something to say but coming up empty. He sighed, remembering when they would be able to talk on the phone for hours without any long pauses. But that had been a long time ago. He was actually surprised that their conversation had remained relatively civil, having believed that they would be arguing by now.

"Are you okay though?" Sebastian asked, concern creeping into his voice. He knew it was a lot to swallow in one night, especially since Ciel was alone in his house. It would be better if someone was there with him, but that was something Sebastian couldn't offer to the younger male now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now, and I don't need all this stress," Ciel murmured, rubbing his forehead. He really wanted to ask Sebastian if he would come over if Ciel said that he wasn't okay, but he refrained from doing so, knowing that it would only end in disaster. Still, it was nice to know that Sebastian cared about him.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, you don't. It's not good for you, and if you're not careful, you could have an attack," he stated. It was sad, in a small way, how hung up Sebastian was over Ciel. Even after five years, he still cared about the younger male, even though Ciel didn't seem to reciprocate the favor.

"I don't have them very often anymore," Ciel thought back to that day in his house when Sebastian had brought over some dishes for him and Lizzy to sample. Their private moment in the kitchen flashed through his mind, and he shook his head. He couldn't dwell on those memories. It made him want to forget everything and just ask Sebastian to get the hell over to his house. He gripped his phone tighter. He was getting into dangerous territory. He had to get out, and fast. He took a deep breath. "Probably because I don't have to worry about fur from that cat of your's."

"You were growing used to Soot," Sebastian stated. "If you had stuck around for a few more years, you would've been immune to such a thing. Now I suppose all you have to worry about is stinky, overbearing perfume."

Ciel struggled to hold back a laugh when he so badly wanted to agree with Sebastian. "I doubt I would have been cured from my cat allergies," he said wryly. "And Lizzy's perfume isn't always overbearing because she knows I can't breathe very well if it's too strong."

Sebastian hummed, not truly believing such a statement. He wouldn't be surprised if Ciel was just covering for his fiance to make her look better in both their eyes. He didn't push the subject, though, as it was already late, and it was something Sebastian didn't want to get into.

Ciel glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was going for eleven o'clock. "Damn. I have to get up early tomorrow." He hesitated, not sure how to end his conversation with Sebastian. "Um, thanks. For listening to me," he added on.

"I'm adding that onto your bill," Sebastian stated and stretched out on the sofa, feeling his back pop. "Have fun getting up early tomorrow. I'm sure it'll be a blast."

"Yeah," Ciel muttered. "It always is, especially when you have a meeting at the company with your father. So, sleep well, Sebastian."

Sebastian grunted. "You too, Ciel. Sleep well and have a good meeting in the morning." There was a moment's hesitation before Sebastian shook his head. "Night," he said softly and hit the end button before he said anything else.

Ciel slowly closed his phone and stared at it. Whatever had possessed him to call Sebastian? Their relationship was no more; he had broken it off five years ago. He swallowed hard, his body aching to have the older man here with him. He growled, a curse slipping from his lips. He was engaged to Lizzy, and he would be married to her in five months. He couldn't allow himself to be thinking of Sebastian so much.

He rose to his feet and made his way to his bedroom to get ready for bed. He was exhausted, and he just wanted to sleep. And hopefully this night, he wouldn't dream of red eyes.


	6. Chapter Four

Omg! I am so sorry! I can't believe that I forgot to update yesterday! D8 I feel so bad... But hopefully, this chapter makes up for it ;) Thank you for being patient!

**Disclaimer:** Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

* * *

><p>Rain splattered against the windows, and Sebastian frowned as the lights flickered again. He was trying to cover a four tier cake for a customer's birthday, but the storm was making it hard to concentrate. Every time the lights flickered, Sebastian was pulled from his rhythm and forced to find it again.<p>

A large clap of thunder filled the air, and the power died around them, the soft hum of the lights ceasing to exist. Sebastian straightened up and set the piping tool down on the table, waiting for the lights to turn back on. Moments passed before the lights flickered on, and Sebastian sighed as he picked up the cake.

The storm was making it impossible to work today, and it was already late in the day. He might as well call it a day and go home early. Nothing was wrong with that. The cake was put away, and Sebastian left the room, wiping his hands on his pants.

Outside, the rain came down in sheets, and Sebastian sighed. He hadn't brought an umbrella today, and his car was in the shop. It seemed as though Sebastian would need to walk home. At least the walk would help to clear his mind from the phone conversation with Ciel a few nights ago.

Sebastian still couldn't believe that Ciel had called him, and for a brief moment, it felt as though they were together again, enjoying a late night conversation as they talked about whatever was on their mind.

The cold rain stung Sebastian's face as soon as he stepped outside, pulling Sebastian from his thoughts. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body and continued to walk. Sebastian didn't live too far from his business, but it was still a long walk in the cold rain.

Ciel had also left work early and was driving home. He hadn't been able to concentrate at work, his mind too busy thinking about Sebastian. He wished it were possible to erase memories, and then wondered if he would actually be willing to part with them. The times he had shared with Sebastian were some of his most treasured memories.

Shaking his head, he gave a small laugh. He should never have allowed himself to become involved with Sebastian. He should have known that it would end badly. He hadn't listened to himself, though, and now he was paying the consequences. He couldn't stop thinking about the man, and damn it, he couldn't stop seeing the man everywhere.

Ciel did a double take, realizing that the man walking down the sidewalk with no umbrella was indeed Sebastian and not a figment of his imagination. His lips quirked into a smirk. How very interesting.

He carefully pulled to the side of the road and honked his horn, rolling down his window. "What happened to all the street smarts you supposedly had all those years ago?" He questioned.

Sebastian's head whipped to the side, and he blinked the water away from eyes. "Ciel?" He asked and took a hesitant step towards the car. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, ignoring how their roles had reversed from so long ago.

"I'm on my way home. But what are you doing out in the rain? You're going to catch a cold." Ciel eyed the older man, noting how he hadn't reacted to his comment.

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "I'm on my way home as well. This storm is making it hard to work since the power keeps going out."

"Ah, I see," Ciel murmured, then hesitated before sighing. "Get in. I'll drive you home."

The older man hesitated. "I'd rather not," he stated and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. "Its not too far of a walk from here."

"So you'd rather catch your death of cold than get in the car with me. You think you'd be a little more grateful that I'm saving you from walking in the rain," Ciel stated wryly.

"You should be happy that I'm turning the ride down," Sebastian stated. "I'm saving the interior of your car."

"The interior of my car can always be replaced, Sebastian. You, on the other hand..." Ciel shut his mouth before he could say anymore. "Just get in the damn car!" He snapped. He was irritated, whether at himself or Sebastian he couldn't tell.

Sebastian shook his head. "No. I'm sure you have other places to be, and your fiance is probably waiting for you," he sneered. "Besides, it's not like you cared before, so why start now?"

Ciel's blue eyes darkened. "Sebastian," he began slowly, "get in the damn car. Now, before I get out and drag your ass in."

A smirk spread across Sebastian's lips, and he suppressed a shiver as droplets of water trailed down his back. "I'd like to see you try," he said.

Ciel growled, unbuckling his seat belt and yanking his car door open. He shivered as the rain pelted down on him, and he walked around the car to stand in front of Sebastian. He glared up at the older male before opening the passenger door. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him towards the car. "Just get in already. You're soaked."

Sebastian pulled his arm out of Ciel's grasp and pushed the younger male around the front of the car. "You get in," he argued. "You're just as soaked as I am, only you have asthma and I don't. So it'll hurt you more to get sick. Although I'm sure Miss Elizabeth will love to play nurse with you."

Ciel crossed his arms and stood firmly in place. "I'm not getting in that car until you do." He tilted his chin up, a determined glint in his eyes. "So if you're that worried about me, I suggest you get in."

A low hum escaped Sebastian's throat. "Very well," he stated and bent down. Without another word, his arm looped around Ciel's waist and Sebastian stood back up, tossing Ciel over his shoulder.

Ciel gasped. "Put me down!" He ordered, his fists striking Sebastian's back. He desperately hoped that no one was around to see this. He would never be able to live it down if it spread across town. He was sorely tempted to kick Sebastian where it hurt, but refrained from doing so. Instead, he continued to wiggle, hoping to break the grip holding fast to him.

Sebastian huffed as he approached the driver's side of the car and bent forward enough to set Ciel on his feet. Before Ciel could say anything, Sebastian pushed Ciel into the car and used his body to block the younger male from getting out again. "Go home," he ordered.

Ciel shook his head stubbornly, water droplets flying. "Get in the car, and let me take you home." He shivered, goosebumps crawling up and down his skin.

"I can get home by myself," Sebastian stated, and his arm reached back to grab the seat belt. "You're shivering and cold," he said as the seat belt clicked into place.

"Y-you've been in the cold longer than I have," Ciel said, trying to force himself not to shiver. His hand latched onto Sebastian's coat, preventing him from pulling away. "You're not going to win, Sebastian. Once you move out of the way, I'll be back out of the car."

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm also older and bigger than you. So it doesn't matter that I've been out in the cold longer than you." He jumped slightly as a loud crack of thunder sounded over them, and the rain started to come down harder.

"You'll end up drowning before you get home with this downpour." Ciel shivered again and drew a shuddering breath, only to freeze as he wheezed instead. "D-dammit, Sebastian! Just get in!" He coughed, hoping to dispel the tightness beginning to form in his chest.

The older male stiffened before his shoulders slumped in defeat. The longer they stood here arguing about this, the more prone Ciel was to catching a cold. "Do you have your inhaler with you?" He finally asked.

"Bag in the backseat," Ciel gasped out, closing his eyes as he concentrated on breathing. While he didn't want to have an asthma attack, it seemed to have stopped Sebastian from arguing. Maybe this would make him get into the car, even though Ciel had no idea why he was fighting so hard for it to begin with.

Sebastian shifted and leaned over Ciel to reach into the back of the car. His hand grabbed the bag and pulled it to the front for the younger male. It didn't take long for Sebastian to find the inhaler, and he pushed it into Ciel's hand.

Ciel gratefully took the inhaler. When he could finally breathe again a few minutes later, he turned to look at the older man. "Thanks," he said, stuffing the inhaler back into the bag and tossing it in the back. "Are you getting in?"

"Are you going to get out of this car if I say no and try to leave?" Sebastian asked.

"Probably," Ciel replied, his eyes watching Sebastian. "L-look, we've been arguing about this for a while now. I'm cold, and I'm sure you're cold, too, even though you're trying to be tough and saying that you're fine. You're shivering," he pointed out.

Sebastian sighed and straightened up. "Fine, but you're not driving yourself home like this. You're going to take a warm shower and get a change of clothes before you can even think about going home." He moved around the car and reluctantly climbed in. "Your fiance will kill me if she found out that I let you get sick."

Ciel gripped the steering wheel tightly. He didn't want to talk about Lizzy; he didn't even want to think about her. He slowly eased the car back onto the road and began to drive. "You still live in the same place?" He questioned, figuring that it would be a good idea to ask now rather than when they were almost there.

"No," Sebastian answered. There were too many memories there, and Sebastian had moved out as soon as his rent had ended, buying his own place since he had the money to do so. "Keep going straight and take a right at the stop light."

Ciel nodded. Silence dragged on, and he began to wonder if it had been a bad idea to drive Sebastian home. "So, how's work going?" He asked, figuring that it was a safe topic to talk about.

"It's been keeping me busy," Sebastian answered. "Keeping me from thinking about you and your upcoming wedding. Turn here."

Ciel gritted his teeth and turned. "Oh? I'm surprised you still think about me. But I'm not sure I want to know what you think about. Probably ways to get back at me or kill me."

Sebastian was silent as he watched the scenery fly by. "Stop right here," he murmured, gesturing to an empty lot next to a store.

Ciel shot him a curious look but did as he was told. He pulled into the lot and parked the car, turning off the ignition. "I wasn't aware you were living out on the streets," he joked.

"I'll walk the rest of the way," Sebastian answered and climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He started down the road without looking back, not wanting to stay in the car anymore with Ciel.

Ciel let out a frustrated growl and stormed out of the car. "Sebastian, get back here." He stalked after the older man, his lips in a thin line and his eyes narrowed.

Sebastian didn't turn around and continued to walk, turning to move through the field. He could hear Ciel following him, but he still didn't turn around. Eventually, Ciel would give up and go back to his car before going home.

With each step he took, Ciel was becoming increasingly more irritated. He sped up, determined to catch the older man. "Sebastian! Dammit, don't walk away from me!" He shouted.

The plea went unanswered, and Sebastian continued through the grass. His shoes were soaked, and he felt chilled to the bone. He refused to turn around though, no matter how much Ciel yelled. Ciel was the one who had walked away from him five years ago, and now Sebastian was going to return the favor. Sebastian refused to let himself believe that Ciel cared.

"Sebastian!" Ciel stretched out his hand and barely managed to grab the red-eyed male's sleeve. He yanked hard, pulling him to a stop. "Will you just listen to me?" He was breathing heavily, the rain dripping down his face.

Sebastian wheeled around. "What?" he asked. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I don't know!" Ciel shot back. "You're just as frustrating and irritating as you were when I met you. So I don't know," he repeated. "Maybe I want you out of my head so I can get on with my life."

"Is that what you really want?" Sebastian questioned and jerked his arm free of Ciel's grip. His eyes softened, and Sebastian reached forward to cup Ciel's chin. "Because I don't believe you."

Ciel looked up at him. His eyes were damp, but he wasn't sure if it was from the rain or tears. "No, that's not what I really want. What I really want, I can't have. It's right in front of me, and yet so very far away." Ciel reached a hand up and gently touched Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian pulled Ciel closer, his other hand coming up to rest on Ciel's back. It was hesitant, testing the waters to see if Ciel would let him continue with such a thing. Lightning flashed overhead, and Sebastian pulled back. "Just take me home," he said softly and turned back around, heading to the car.

Ciel nodded, not bothering to argue. He was freezing, and he was positive Sebastian was, too. A hot shower was definitely in order when he got back to his house.

The two of them hurried back to the car and got in. Ciel's hand shook as he tried to turn the key in the ignition to turn it on. He gave a low growl. "Hands are numb."

Sebastian's hand covered his and gave it a small twist, helping to turn the key so the car could start. His hand slid away slowly, trailing down to Ciel's wrist before pulling away all together.

Ciel shivered, warmth spreading through his body at the simple, familiar touch. His gaze darted over to Sebastian, and he offered him a tiny smile.

The older male smiled back slightly, and leaned back in his seat as the rain started to come down even harder. He shivered briefly as more water droplets trailed down his back, and Sebastian's eyes shifted towards Ciel, wondering why the younger male hadn't moved the car yet.

Ciel was lost in thought. He was alone with Sebastian in his car. There was no one else around to see them. He suddenly turned the car off, undid his seat belt, and pushed his seat back. He then leaned towards Sebastian, grabbing the front of his jacket, and pressed their lips together. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but to hell with the consequences.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, and familiar memories came rushing back quickly. Ironic that they had started out this way, too, all those years too. His eyes lowered as Sebastian let himself fall back into the familiar, tilting Ciel's head back more so he could kiss the younger male better.

Ciel allowed himself to relax into the kiss, his tongue flicking out to lick at Sebastian's lower lip. He tasted just like Ciel remembered, and his grip tightened on the jacket as memories of days long gone flooded his mind.

Sebastian hummed softly, the taste of sweets coating his tongue as Ciel's lips parted, letting his tongue slip inside Ciel's mouth. His hand came up to grasp the back of Ciel's head, fingers threading through the dark locks as Sebastian deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more of the younger male.

Ciel let out a soft moan as their tongues tangled together. His hand loosened on Sebastian's jacket before tugging at the buttons. Once it was unbuttoned, he slid his hand under the coat and trailed it down Sebastian's chest, coming to rest on his waist.

"Always the impatient one," Sebastian murmured as he reached down to grasp Ciel's hands. The windows were fogging up as the car heated up, but Ciel was still trembling and his skin was cold to the touch.

"S-sorry," he said, his teeth chattering slightly. He was still freezing, and he just knew that he would wind up getting a cold. "I'm j-just cold." He pressed his lips to Sebastian's neck, licking and kissing his way to Sebastian's ear where he nipped at the earlobe.

Sebastian's arms wrapped around Ciel's waist, pulling the younger male closer. Their bodies pressed together, and Sebastian tried desperately to warm Ciel up with his own body heat. He wasn't sure how much it was helping, but the feel of Ciel's body pressed up against his was one he hadn't forgotten and he buried his nose in the wet locks of hair.

Ciel's arms wound around Sebastian's neck, his fingers threading through his hair as his lips sought out Sebastian's. He nipped at the red-eyed male's lips before pushing his tongue into his mouth. Adrenaline was racing through his body, and he could feel himself heating up. He shifted, trying to get closer to Sebastian.

"Ciel," Sebastian moaned as he trailed down Ciel's neck, licking away the water and tasting a small hint of salt on the younger male's skin. He sucked harshly, wanting to taste more as he pressed Ciel harder into the seat.

Ciel tilted his head to allow Sebastian better access. The cramped interior of the car made it difficult to move around, but Ciel wasn't going to complain, afraid that if he opened his mouth, everything would go back to as it was before. Instead, he settled for dragging his tongue along Sebastian's neck, nipping at the flesh there and his ear.

A low moan left Sebastian's mouth as Ciel found his sensitive spot under his ear and started to tease it. He jerked as teeth joined into the mix, and his elbow bumped against the horn, making it honk loudly.

Ciel jumped, startled when the loud noise broke the silence. His teeth scraped harder against Sebastian's skin than he had meant to, and he lapped at the small trickle of blood that appeared. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere else," Sebastian murmured. "Some place that isn't so crowded and not so cold." He pressed a hand to Ciel's cheek, feeling the younger male still trembling slightly.

Ciel's mind raced. "Um, your house? It's closest." And no one will bother us there, he added mentally.

Sebastian hesitated slightly, his mind urgently trying to tell him what he was about to get into once they arrived at his house. It was a bad idea; Ciel was about to be married in a few months, and they had broken up years ago. Against his will, Sebastian nodded and leaned back in his seat, putting space between them again.

Maybe by the time they made it to his house, they would calm down and nothing would happen. There was always the chance that they just needed this small taste, and after they left the car and had a shower, nothing more would happen.

Ciel managed to turn the key without any help and pulled out into the street. With directions from Sebastian, he found the older male's house and parked in the driveway. He sat still, glancing at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, and wondered what he was thinking about. He licked his lips nervously. "D-do you want me to come in?"

"You need to dry off," Sebastian stated and took in Ciel's soaked appearance. "You've probably already caught a cold, and it'll only get worse if you don't take a warm shower now." He climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him, waiting for Ciel to get out before walking up to the front door.

Ciel followed Sebastian slowly. His eyes kept flicking from the back of Sebastian's head to his ass. Would they really continue from where they had left off in the car? Ciel was beginning to doubt it.

They entered the house, and the warmth surrounded Ciel, and he gave a contented sigh. "Warm in here." He shivered slightly.

Sebastian nodded and kicked off his shoes. They slopped against the tile floor, and Sebastian pushed Ciel forward, guiding him through the hallway until they reached the bathroom. "Shower. I'll get some clothes for you to change into."

Ciel nodded, stripping out of his clothes once the door had closed. The occasional shiver racked his body, but he was beginning to slowly warm up. He turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up before getting in. He stood under the hot spray, allowing it to wash over his body.

Conflicting thoughts rushed through his mind. He wanted to ask Sebastian to join him, and yet he didn't. There was no denying that kissing the red-eyed man had awakened a hunger inside of Ciel, one that had not been present for the past five years. However, he feared being rejected. He held his head in his hands, not sure what course to take.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Sebastian padded in with some extra clothes. They were set on the counter top, and Sebastian breathed in the thick, wet air. "Are you doing okay?" He asked.

There was silence until Ciel answered, "I can't reach my back. Will you do it for me?" He held his breath, knowing that Sebastian would recognize that from when they were dating. It was basically an invitation to join him in the shower, and was very obvious where that would lead to.

Silence settled in the bathroom, the only sound the water from the shower hitting the bottom of the tub. Finally, Sebastian shifted and peeled his shirt off his body, letting it drop to the floor of the bathroom. His pants were taken off and joined his shirt before Sebastian moved towards the shower.

For a moment, Ciel thought that his request had been denied, and his shoulders slumped. Next thing he knew, he heard fabric rustling and realized that Sebastian had accepted. He turned to face the man as he entered the shower. His heart began to pound as his gaze roved over Sebastian, and he could feel himself begin to harden. "Sebastian..." he breathed.

Sebastian reached forward and his arm curled around Ciel's waist, pulling him closer. Lowering his head, his lips trailed along Ciel's neck, licking away the water and nibbling at the skin. "I want you so bad," he murmured.

"I want you, too," Ciel admitted, his hands trailing up Sebastian's chest to wrap around his neck. He licked Sebastian's ear, then tugged lightly on it with his teeth before burying his face in the red-eyed male's neck.

Ciel was pushed up against the shower wall as Sebastian captured his mouth. Hands roamed over the younger male's body, pinching and pulling at hardened nipples. Sebastian delighted in the sounds that left Ciel's mouth and lowered his head, trailing down Ciel's neck.

Ciel's nails scraped against the back of Sebastian's neck as he pulled him closer. It felt so right to be back in Sebastian's arms. The younger male sought out Sebastian's lips, nipping and licking until his tongue plunged into his mouth.

Tongues wrapped around each other as they fought for dominance and Sebastian growled low in his throat as a teasing hand trailed down his chest. Even after all the years that had passed, it seemed as though Ciel still remembered his sensitive spots.

A hand slid down to Sebastian's length, and Ciel smirked when the older man let out a moan. He ran his thumb over the tip, smearing the precum away. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and started to lick down Sebastian's neck, pausing to pay attention to one spot until his skin began to turn purple.

"Do you, ah, still remember how to suck it?" Sebastian asked, bucking into Ciel's hand. He ached to have Ciel's mouth around his length and groaned at the image his mind supplied. Full lips stretched around his cock while blue eyes stared up at him.

Ciel merely smirked before kneeling in front of Sebastian. "Of course. It's just like licking a lollipop." He slid his tongue sensually over Sebastian's cock, his eyes dancing with mischief as he looked up at the older man.

Sebastian hummed and gripped Ciel's hair tightly, trying to keep himself from thrusting into Ciel's mouth. He pressed his back against the wall as Ciel lapped at the swollen head, cleaning off the precum before teasing the slit.

Ciel licked the underside of his cock, then swallowed around the length. He gave a low hum and felt Sebastian shiver at the slight vibration. He drew back slightly, his teeth lightly grazing the tender flesh.

"Ah, fuck," Sebastian gasped and bucked harshly. His hand tightened in Ciel's hair as heat coiled through his body, and Sebastian gripped at the slick shower walls. If Ciel didn't stop, he'd come now. Although maybe that was a good thing.

Ciel couldn't help but smirk at Sebastian's reaction. His tongue wrapped around the length, then dipped into the slit. He guided it further into his mouth, gently nipping and sucking as he did so.

Sebastian shuddered and watched as Ciel bobbed his head. Blue eyes glanced up at him, dancing with amusement and lust before the younger male swallowed around him. Sebastian's hips bucked again, making Ciel gag at the harsh treatment, and nails dug into his hips to keep him still.

Ciel slowly pulled away with a small pop. He licked his lips before looking up at Sebastian. "And how was that?" He asked, half afraid to know the answer.

Legs trembling, Sebastian leaned forward to pull Ciel up. "Very good," he murmured before capturing Ciel's lips once more. He could taste himself on Ciel's tongue, and a small moan left his throat as his hand trailed down Ciel's back. A finger brushed against the curve of Ciel's ass, silently asking him for more.

Ciel moaned, pushing back slightly against Sebastian's hand. "Yes," he gasped out. His fingers curled into Sebastian's chest, leaving little red trails that he laved with his tongue before moving up to his ear, finding Sebastian's sensitive spot.

Sebastian shivered slightly before returning the action on Ciel. His finger teased and gently traced over the puckered entrance, brushing over it but never pushing in. He wanted to make Ciel beg him for it. So that in the end, they were both guilty for continuing with this act and they would fall together.

A small growl left Ciel's throat as Sebastian continued to tease him. "Sebastian, stop taking your, ah, sweet time." His body stiffened as Sebastian's finger brushed over his entrance, pressing a bit more firmly, but he was left disappointed as the finger pulled away. "D-dammit, Sebastian..."

A small chuckle left Sebastian's mouth and he finally pushed the first digit past the tight ring of muscles. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked teasingly, thrusting the finger in and out slowly.

"Yes," Ciel moaned, leaning up to kiss the older man. It had been too long since this had happened, and Ciel had missed it. As much as he'd tried to forget about Sebastian, he'd always been there in the back of his mind and in his dreams, taunting and teasing him. Ciel clutched Sebastian tighter, not willing to let go for fear that he would wake up.

Another finger joined the first and Ciel arched against Sebastian, their cocks brushing against each other. Sebastian hissed at the friction and pulled Ciel closer, wanting that pleasurable feeling again.

Soft pants fell from Ciel's lips as he pressed closer to Sebastian, and their lengths slid together again, causing both of them to moan loudly. The blue-eyed male bit down on Sebastian's neck before soothing the wound with his tongue. While he was enjoying this, he was becoming slightly impatient, although he figured that since he'd waited five years for this, another five minutes couldn't hurt.

The fingers stretched and scissored the tight entrance before Sebastian suddenly froze, a low growl escaping his lips. "Has anyone else touched you this way?" He asked, his fingers thrusting hard into Ciel's body, hitting his prostate.

Ciel cried out, his body arching. "N-no," he gasped, nails scraping down Sebastian's chest. "You're the only one."

Sebastian pushed another finger in, working to stretch the younger male. "You sure?" He asked, rubbing against the spot that drove Ciel crazy.

Serious blue eyes met scarlet. "I swear, Sebastian. You've, ah, been the only one." A small smirk spread across his lips. "But it's nice to know that you're jealous."

The older male didn't answer and chose instead to rub at Ciel's prostate harder until the younger male's voice was bouncing off the shower walls. The pleasure filled cries only made Sebastian more aroused and he pulled his fingers out. "Turn around," he purred.

Ciel did as he was told, bracing his hands against the shower wall and bending over slightly. He closed his eyes, knowing that Sebastian was most likely going to forgo the lube, and willed his body to relax.

Sebastian's body draped over Ciel's, and he licked at the water trailing down the pale neck. Too many nights he had dreamed of taking Ciel again, wanting to feel the younger male against his body one last time. But this, this was no dream, and Sebastian couldn't figure out if it was a nightmare instead.

His cock nudged the stretched entrance, and Sebastian's mouth rested in between Ciel's shoulder blades. He could feel the younger male tensing, and Sebastian smirked slightly against the skin. It was the only warning Ciel got before Sebastian's teeth sunk into the pale skin, thrusting in at the same time.

Ciel cried out in pain, then gritted his teeth. He had the feeling that this would be rough for him; all of the hatred and pain that Sebastian had would be released into this act, and Ciel knew that it would all be directed at him. He deserved it, every last bit of it.

"Fuck me," he found himself saying. "And fuck me hard."

Sebastian shook his head, body trembling as he tried to stay still. He had only used the harsh bite to distract Ciel from being penetrated for the first time in years. While the urge to just pound into Ciel was there, Sebastian could hold it off in favor of being more sensual for a while.

Ciel stood there, his legs trembling and his fingers pressing into the shower wall. Light pants escaped his mouth as he adjusted to the familiar feeling. "Move," he said quietly.

Sebastian nodded and he pulled out until only the head was in before thrusting back in. Two moans echoed in the bathroom, and Sebastian's hands tightened around Ciel's hips. Heat surrounded his cock, and Sebastian's hips started to move in a steady pace, not giving into the harsh demands that Ciel wanted.

Moans and unintelligible words spilled from Ciel as his body rocked with Sebastian's. As much as he was enjoying himself, he was on guard as he waited for the moment when Sebastian would turn from the slow pace he was currently using. His body jolted as the older man hit his prostate, and he cried out in pleasure.

Hands reached forward, intertwining with Ciel's as Sebastian's pace changed. His hips moved faster, brushing against Ciel's prostate with each thrust. Ciel's head tilted back, and Sebastian nipped at his ear, drawing a low moan from the younger male.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel panted, his heart pounding in time with each thrust. The feeling was just as he remembered, perhaps even better. He tipped his head back more, searching for Sebastian's mouth.

Their mouths found each other, and Sebastian's hips stilled as he kissed Ciel deeply. He wanted to remember this moment, knowing that by tomorrow, Ciel would be gone once again, and they would have to pretend that nothing had ever happened between them.

Ciel's tongue slid against Sebastian's, and he moaned into the kiss. Sebastian was a drug, and Ciel knew he was addicted. He thought he'd broken the habit years ago, but today, at that exact moment, he realized that he hadn't won the battle. He still craved Sebastian; he still needed Sebastian. His chest tightened painfully; it would be even harder to walk away this time.

Words pressed on his tongue, yearning to be spoken, but Ciel pushed them back down. Now wasn't the right time, although he wasn't even sure that there would be a right time. His legs trembled as he whispered against Sebastian's mouth, "Don't stop. Give me everything you've got."

Sebastian moaned and thrust harder, giving Ciel what he wanted. His hand on Ciel's hip gripped tighter, and Sebastian's feet braced against the walls of the tub as his hips moved faster. The sound of skin slapping skin joined the chorus of loud moans and grunts. It was something that Sebastian didn't want to end, and his nails bit into Ciel's skin as he tried to cling to the younger male more.

Ciel gasped as each hard thrust brushed against that sensitive spot inside. His length ached, and he removed his hand from Sebastian's, intent on relieving the need building inside of him.

Sebastian's hand reached down to join Ciel's, stroking the hard length. His thumb teased the head, smearing the precum around until his finger was coated with the liquid. He brought the digit up to Ciel's mouth and traced over Ciel's lips.

Ciel's tongue darted from his mouth and instinctively licked Sebastian's finger before he began to lightly suck on the tip of it, a moan falling from his lips. His hips pushed back to meet Sebastian's as his hand continued to stroke his cock.

The fingers left Ciel's mouth and trailed down to tweak a hard nipple. Ciel's back arched, making Sebastian slide in deeper and he groaned at the heat surrounding his cock. "Come for me, Ciel," he murmured.

Ciel's breaths were coming in pants as he replied, "Ah, close." He tilted his head back to suck on Sebastian's neck, his teeth grazing the skin when a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate. A familiar feeling wound its way through his body, and he knew that it wouldn't be very long before he did come. "Ah, S-Sebastian..."

"Come on," Sebastian murmured, his hand once again joining Ciel's as he pumped the hard length. His own orgasm was close, the heat coiling and building inside his body. It wouldn't take long before Sebastian tipped over the edge, following Ciel down this dangerous path.

Sebastian's hand on Ciel's length was his undoing. Ciel came with a cry, hot cum spilling over their hands. He breathed heavily as the rush from his orgasm slowly washed over him. He could tell that Sebastian was close because of the way he increased the pace, impatient to find his own release.

The thrusts were jerky and out of pace as Sebastian's hips moved sloppily, trying to reach his own orgasm. Ciel's body was still clenching around him, and with a few more thrusts, Sebastian came with a low groan. Teeth sunk into the back of Ciel's neck, drawing blood as Sebastian rode out his orgasm and let the warm water wash away the evidence of what had just happened.

Ciel hissed as the bite mark on his neck oozed blood. He knew it would hurt when he put his shirt on since the collar would rub at it, but at the moment, he didn't care. He simply reveled in the afterglow, enjoying it as the adrenaline slowly faded. Sebastian was still pressed against him, and he turned his head slightly to look at him, blue eyes searching for any indication of what Sebastian was thinking.

The look was ignored for a moment as Sebastian pressed a kiss to the mark on Ciel's skin, soothing it over with his tongue. The water was growing cold, and they would have to get out of the shower soon, even though Sebastian was content where they were now. He pulled out carefully and finally looked up to meet Ciel's eyes.

Ciel found that he was now unable to look at Sebastian, so he focused his attention on his feet. "Um...That was..." He sighed, not sure what word he should use to describe it. 'Awkward' came to mind, as did 'amazing.'

"Wonderful," Sebastian murmured, his words mimicking the first time they had had sex and Ciel had struggled to find the correct words. He reached down to turn off the water as it was starting to turn cold. "Let's go dry off."

A wry smile appeared on Ciel's face. "Yeah." He got out of the shower after Sebastian and took the towel that he was handed. He rubbed the towel over his face, pausing only briefly as he breathed in Sebastian's scent. If he were to be honest with himself, he would say that it felt like nothing had changed between them, except for the fact that there was this tension and distance between them. He glanced over at Sebastian; he knew that he should say something, but he couldn't think of what to say.

"Are you staying?" Sebastian asked quietly as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He was afraid of Ciel's answer, knowing that the younger male would more than likely leave. Ciel had no reason to stay and more than likely, Ciel was already regretting the situation they were now in.

Ciel's mouth opened, then he snapped it shut, biting his lip. There was the million dollar question. Leave or stay? He wanted to stay, but he knew that he should probably leave. "I'll stay," he said quietly, surprising himself with his answer.

Sebastian blinked before nodding slowly. "Okay," he said softly and stepped out of the bathroom. "Let me get some clothes for you to sleep in, and maybe some hot dinner is in order before we go to sleep."

Ciel nodded and followed Sebastian. It was still awkward, but he thought that maybe they would be able to converse normally, like they used to do. A small thrill coursed through his body at the possibility of everything that they might do or say, and he couldn't help but give a short laugh.

The older male glanced back at Ciel, wondering what was so humorous. Sebastian wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not, and he simply turned back around. They reached the guest room, and Sebastian pulled open some drawers that held extra clothes.

"Thanks," Ciel said when Sebastian handed him some sweats and a shirt. He dressed quickly, hissing when the the material of the shirt rubbed against the bite mark between his shoulder blades and the one on his neck. He began to wonder why he had decided that he would stay. It was awkward enough because of the bad break-up, but add to that the facts that they had just had sex, Ciel was engaged to someone else, and Sebastian was their caterer, and awkward didn't even begin to cover it.

He sighed, knowing that he and Sebastian would have to talk eventually. They couldn't just leave it like this. It would only add more tension to the mix, and they didn't need that. He ran a hand down his face, feeling that this tryst had only complicated things in the end.

"What's for dinner?" He asked, just to get a conversation started.

"Some pasta and meatballs," Sebastian answered and pulled out a bowl. It was already cooked from the night before as he had been working on a new sauce that he wanted to use soon for some recipes. It had tasted good when Sebastian had tried it, but Ciel would be the first person to try it other than himself.

"Sounds good," Ciel replied. He stayed off to the side, out of Sebastian's way. They had both learned previously that Ciel and cooking didn't mix. He thought about mentioning that, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to reminisce so he remained silent, instead choosing to stare out the window.

It was still raining heavily, and he was glad that he wouldn't have to drive home in it. He frowned, realizing that he had no clean suits here to wear tomorrow. He would just have to set his alarm on his cell phone for earlier than he would normally get up. Ciel frowned. His phone was still in the bathroom.

Mumbling an "I'll be back" to Sebastian, he quickly headed to the bathroom and retrieved his phone before returning to the kitchen. His frown deepened when he saw that he had twenty-three texts from Lizzy, eleven missed calls from Lizzy, and five voice mails from Lizzy. A growl sounded in the room as he skimmed the texts, finding them to be nothing of importance. He snapped his phone shut, his irritation mounting rapidly.

By the time Ciel came back into the kitchen, dinner was done and was sitting out on the table. Soot was curled up in Sebastian's lap as he waited for Ciel to join him. A frown settled on Sebastian's face, not liking the way Ciel was scowling after his few minutes alone, and he wondered if Ciel was already regretting the choice.

"Eat," he said simply, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind. There was a high chance that Ciel would already be gone in the morning, their sinful act nothing more than a one night stand to relieve frustration.

Ciel sat down and began to eat, the frown on his face dissolving as his eyes widened. "This sauce is really good. Is it one of your recipes?" He asked, shoveling another forkful into his mouth.

Sebastian nodded. "It is. You're the first one to try it other than myself," he stated, pleased that the younger male liked the sauce. Usually Sebastian had his staff taste his new recipes, but he liked that Ciel was able to try them as he once had.

Ciel paused, fork halfway to his mouth. "Hasn't Claude tried it before? I mean, I used to try your recipes all the time when we were dating." He tried hard to keep the bitter edge out of his tone, but he wasn't sure he was successful.

Silence settled in the kitchen as Sebastian stared at Ciel, trying to figure out why Ciel had brought up Claude so suddenly. Thunder rumbled outside, and Sebastian glanced at the phone sitting next to Ciel. He lunged for it, upsetting Soot from his lap and making Ciel jump out of his chair.

With quick fingers, Sebastian pulled up the phone's history, scrolling back to the night he had received the strange text message from Claude. That was also the night that Ciel had addressed him so coldly after taking a call.

"Did you call me?" Sebastian asked, finding the day he was looking for. His cell number was present in the 'outgoing' section of the history and Sebastian frowned slightly.

Ciel hesitated before looking away. "I might have. I was just...curious as to whether or not you still had your old number." His jaw clenched, and he worked to keep himself under control. It would do nothing if he acted like some jealous girl whose ex had gotten another girlfriend.

"That would explain some things," Sebastian murmured. He grunted and handed the phone back to Ciel. "When you called, did Claude answer?"

Ciel looked back at Sebastian, a faint trace of hurt present in his blue eyes. "He might have."

Sebastian frowned. Claude had never mentioned who had called that night, and Sebastian had honestly forgotten about it by the time he arrived home after the party that day. But leave it to Claude to tease and string along whatever thoughts Ciel had running through his mind at the time of the call.

"We're not dating," Sebastian stated as he stood up. "A few years ago, Claude might've tried that route, but found that it didn't work out as well as he wanted. Now, we're just friends. Or rather, he's a friend who likes to come over and destroy my house while I'm gone."

Ciel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A wave of relief washed over him as he realized that Sebastian hadn't moved on. He felt slightly guilty for the thought, but it was the truth. He despised the thought of Sebastian either touching someone else or being touched by someone else. His eyes opened as he mulled over something Sebastian had said. "What didn't work out the way Claude wanted? You wouldn't let him top?" He teased, smirking, while hoping that Sebastian would reveal whether or not the two of them had had sex. His fingers twitched at the thought.

Sebastian chuckled lowly before he sobered once more; if it were only that simple. "I couldn't get over you," he finally admitted as he washed his plate.

The plate that Ciel had been carrying to the sink slipped from his hands, falling to the floor. He stared at Sebastian in shock, not having expected him to actually confess that he couldn't get over Ciel. He swallowed hard. "You couldn't?" The words were spoken so softly, Ciel thought that maybe Sebastian couldn't hear them.

The older male glanced over his shoulder and clicked his tongue at the shattered plate that was now scattered across the floor. "Stay still," he ordered and moved to go get a broom. Sebastian came back to find that Ciel was still in the same spot and quickly went to work sweeping up the mess.

He came to a stop in front of Ciel and leaned down slightly to look at the younger male. "I couldn't," Sebastian murmured softly.

A lump formed in Ciel's throat, and he couldn't talk; he could hardly breathe. All he could do was stare at Sebastian, mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't say anything. Not because he physically couldn't talk, but because he feared Sebastian wouldn't believe anything he said.

He raised a trembling hand and ran it through his hair. Sebastian's revelation definitely made things more complicated. Before, Ciel could make himself believe that their little fling had just been unresolved sexual tension, and once it was released, they would be able to go back to their own lives. But now he knew that Sebastian possibly had deeper feelings for him.

Ciel's fist clenched at his side, not sure how Sebastian would respond to what he was about to do. Lurching forward, he latched onto Sebastian's shirt and pulled him down, allowing their lips to mold together.

Crimson eyes widened slightly before they closed slowly as Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to his body. The younger male pressed up against him, and Sebastian felt a sense of calm rush over his body. If he kept his eyes closed, he could almost believe that everything was back to normal. That Ciel wasn't getting married, that the past five years hadn't happened.

"Stay," he muttered against Ciel's lips as he pulled back carefully.

Ciel let out a short breath and licked his lips. "I'll stay for tonight," he said quietly. "And I'll stay as much as I can." His blue eyes searched Sebastian's, looking for acceptance or disapproval.

Sebastian nodded and pulled back slightly. The remains of the plate still lay cluttered at his feet, and he leaned down to sweep them into the dust pan. A small part of Sebastian had hoped that Ciel would agree to stay, but stay as they once were five years ago. But there was no chance of Ciel calling off the wedding and for now, Sebastian could only take this.

"You can sleep in the guest room," Sebastian said softly. Because now, that's all Ciel was. He wasn't Sebastian's lover again, or even his boyfriend. Right now, Ciel was simply a guest.

Ciel nodded. He wasn't going to argue, no matter how much he wanted to sleep in Sebastian's arms. "I'll probably be gone when you wake up," he warned the red-eyed man. "I have to go home and get a clean suit before work." He'd much rather stay with Sebastian, but he had previous obligations he had to fulfill. "So I'll see you around." He gave a tiny smile.

Sebastian gave a small smile back to Ciel. He still wasn't sure how this little tryst would affect them in the morning and the days to come, but it was best to take everything day by day. The dishes were set to the side, and Sebastian gestured to Ciel. "It's late, you should get to bed if you're getting up early."

Ciel covered a yawn with his hand, knowing that Sebastian was right. He was tired, and sleep sounded really good right about now. "Yeah. Good night," he murmured as he shuffled to the guest room. He closed the door and pulled down the covers before collapsing onto the bed. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Sebastian move down the hallway and into his own bedroom.

A blue eye peeked open, and Ciel stared at the red digital clock on the dresser. He couldn't sleep, not when Sebastian was in the room right across from his. An idea formed in his mind, and Ciel settled in to wait.

In his room, Sebastian slowly stripped out of his clothes and put on new boxers before getting ready for bed. It was late, and he planned on sleeping in in the morning. There was no need to get up early to say goodbye to Ciel; it was something Sebastian refused to do. With a small sigh, Sebastian climbed into bed and set the alarm on his phone for a later time. The light turned off, and he snuggled down into the covers while Soot curled up next to him on the pillow.

Forty-five minutes passed, and Ciel finally slid out of his bed. He quietly crept into Sebastian's room, holding his breath as he did so. He stood by Sebastian's bed and watched him sleep for a few minutes, oddly thinking of himself as a stalker. He shook his head, a wry smile on his face, before he cautiously slipped in beside Sebastian, being careful not to wake Soot up, either. Ciel scooted as close as he dared to Sebastian, wishing that he could be pressed right up against the older male. But this would have to do. Closing his eyes, he soon joined Sebastian in sleep.


	7. Chapter Five

I completely forgot to say this in my author's note for the last chapter: when Ciel and Sebastian are in the shower and Ciel states that "It's just like licking a lollipop," I was addicted to the song "Lollipop" by Framing Hanley. I begged Disgruntled Minion to let me use that phrase somewhere, and there it is! Lol just a little bit of useless info XD

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted this story! I admit...I am being lazy with answering reviews xP But I've been pretty busy lately lol. Maybe I'll start doing it again soon.

'Texting'

"Speaking"

Read and enjoy the latest chapter!

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight streamed through the small part in the curtains, and Sebastian rolled away from the source of light. It was too bright compared to the normal darkness that he liked to sleep in, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.<p>

He shifted further into the covers and wiggled his way onto a warm spot. His eyes snapped open, and he bolted up from the bed, worried for a second that Soot might've mistaken his bed for the litter box last night. But the spot was dry and was too big to have come from such a small cat.

A small smirk touched his lips as he realized what had caused the warmth, and Sebastian lowered his body back onto the bed. He was still tired and could use a few more hours to catch up on sleep. Burying his face into the pillow, he inhaled deeply, the scent of Ciel's cologne still present on his sheets, even after the shower.

For now, it was the only thing Sebastian had left to remind him of their night together. He wasn't sure what would happen now, but there was nothing wrong with playing it day by day. And until then, he could plot and figure out ways to convince Ciel not to marry Elizabeth.

Ciel, meanwhile, was having a difficult time concentrating at work. The events of the previous night kept replaying in his head. He could still hear every sigh, feel every touch, taste every kiss. Groaning, he ran a hand down his face. He should never have gotten involved with Sebastian again, but he hadn't listened to his head, and just like before, it got him into trouble.

He thought of the clothes that he'd borrowed from Sebastian that were currently in the car. He'd washed them, not wanting to return them dirty, although he had been tempted to keep them simply because they smelled like Sebastian. Now, he had to figure out how to drop them off. Ciel couldn't be seen returning clothes to Sebastian's house; that would raise too many suspicions. He definitely couldn't take them to Sebastian's catering business; his employees and customers would see him.

Ciel sighed and slowly pulled out his phone. He typed out a quick message to Sebastian and sent it. 'When do you want your clothes back?' As soon as the message had been sent, Ciel's face paled. What if someone other than Sebastian saw this text? He hoped that Sebastian didn't have his number and name saved in his phone in case anyone else saw the message.

Sebastian's phone vibrated in his pocket, but he ignored it as he continued to pipe the current cake he was working on. His client needed the cake for a party tonight, and once this three tier cake was done, the whole order would be complete.

He still thought it was silly to celebrate with a party before the wedding that was only for the females. Bridal showers, bachelor parties, and weddings in general; they were all crazy and overrated, but they were still good for business so Sebastian had to bite his tongue and smile when he delivered the food.

Stepping back from the cake, he wiped his hands off on a nearby towel and pulled out his phone. His lips quirked slightly at Ciel's text and he answered back quickly. 'Keep them. They were too small for me anyway.'

Ciel gave a slight smile at Sebastian's reply. 'Okay. Thanks. Are you doing anything tonight?' He hesitated adding on the last part and considered deleting it, but decided against it. If Sebastian didn't want to see him, he'd say no.

Sebastian's eyebrow rose slightly at the new text, and he tucked the phone away so he could carry the cake to the cooling room so the icing wouldn't melt. Once it was safely placed on a self, Sebastian moved to his office so he wouldn't be disturbed.

'I have to deliver food to a party tonight. Bridal shower; silly things.'

Ciel frowned. He wasn't sure if Sebastian was making something up to use as an excuse, or if he really was busy. 'Ah, okay. They may be silly, but it's business.'

'This is true. But I still think they're silly. I suppose it's just another reason for people to get drunk and do stupid things.' Sebastian's lips parted slightly in a small laugh at the thought of intoxicated people stumbling around at the party tonight.

'Do stupid things and then wake up the next morning not remembering a single thing. Wonderful way to spend a night.' Ciel didn't know why some people thought getting plastered was so much fun. He would much rather remember the evening; it saved him the trouble of trying to figure out what all had happened that night.

Sebastian chuckled, knowing that it was all too true. He knew his own limits, but it was always humorous to watch the people who didn't know their own limits. 'Such is human stupidity.'

'Indeed. But I suppose it's their choice if they want to waste their time like that.' By now, Ciel had begun to ignore the papers that were on his desk. He enjoyed talking with Sebastian again, but he wasn't sure what else he could talk about. He wanted to ask when he could see the older man again, but he didn't want to make it seem like he was desperate for his attention.

Silence settled in Sebastian's office as he stared at his blank phone. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this. Ciel's wedding was only a few months away, and there was no doubt that Ciel wouldn't call it off due to his awakening feelings. It would only lead to more heartache, and Sebastian refused to be a side fling.

'How are you feeling?' He finally asked, deciding to play it safe by asking the standard polite question.

'I've got a cold. Been sneezing and coughing all day. How about you?' Ciel shifted in his chair and sighed. It had been a bad idea to have sex with Sebastian last night. He was slightly sore, and instead of relieving the sexual tension, it only appeared to have made it worse.

Sebastian snorted. 'I told you that it was a bad idea to chase after me in the rain. You shouldn't be at work now. You should be at home and in bed, resting.' He doubted Ciel would take the advice; the younger male was stubborn when it came to anything school or work related.

Ciel's next message only proved Sebastian's point. 'Can't. Too much work to do. I skipped out early yesterday, and now I'm paying for it.'

'Take it home and work on it there. You're doing nothing for your body by making it sit at a desk all day. Stubborn little child.' Sebastian could practically see Ciel scowling on the other end of the phone.

'I'm sitting. How bad can that be for my body? And stubborn, yes. Little, perhaps. But child? I don't think so, old man.' Ciel smirked as he pressed the send button.

Sebastian's lips quirked. 'I can think of a few ways that sitting might be bad for you right now. And this 'old man' did all that to you.'

Ciel couldn't help but utter a small laugh. He should have known that Sebastian would guess he'd be sore. 'I suppose that's true. But for an old man, you're pretty good. You haven't lost your touch.'

'Of course not. My cock and I are very good. You know that you missed us.' The comment would get Sebastian in trouble, but at the moment, he really couldn't care.

The corners of Ciel's lips twitched, and he shook his head. 'Yeah, my ass and I missed you two a lot. The only thing we didn't miss was the soreness afterwards.'

Sebastian chuckled and checked the clock to make sure he wouldn't be late. 'I knew you two missed us. You should come visit us again.'

Ciel sat straight up in his chair. There was the invitation he'd been waiting for. Fingers shaking, he tapped out a new text. 'When's a good time for you?'

Sebastian's eyebrow arched. He hadn't expected Ciel to jump so quickly at that question. He had been joking mostly, teasing the younger male, but now his heart beat quicker at the thought of meeting up with Ciel again. 'Not tonight. Perhaps Friday night?'

Ciel quickly flipped through the calendar on his phone, searching for Friday. He had an appointment earlier in the afternoon, but other than that the day was clear. 'Friday's fine. What time? Your house again?'

'How about seven that night at my house.' Sebastian sent after leaning back in his chair. He had a late day delivery and coming back home to Ciel would be a nice way to end the day.

A knock on Ciel's office door made him jump. He'd been so focused on texting with Sebastian. His secretary poked her head into the room. "Sir, your appointment is here now."

Ciel nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." He waited until the door closed before replying. 'Sounds good. I'll see you then. Going to a meeting now.'

Sebastian hummed as he tucked his phone away and then stood up to get changed. He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to Friday or not. But either way, things promised to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Ciel took one last look at himself in the mirror, finally satisfied with his appearance. He shook his head sadly; he was beginning to act like a girl with all of the preening he'd been doing the past hour. He wasn't sure why he was going to such lengths to impress Sebastian.<p>

With a sigh, he stepped out of the bathroom, smoothing down his button shirt that he'd paired with jeans. He'd opted for the casual look. Glancing at the clock, he realized that he had to leave now unless he wanted to be late. He hurried to the foyer and grabbed his coat and keys. As he shoved one arm into a sleeve, he opened the front door, only to halt when he came face to face with his fiance.

He blinked. "Lizzy? What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "You're sick, silly, so as your future wife, I'm going to take care of you." She eyed him cautiously. "Are you going out somewhere, Ciel? You're sick, and you shouldn't even be out of bed right now."

"I was just going to get something to eat. I didn't feel like cooking," Ciel lied. "Besides, I'm feeling fine. That was a few days ago, and I'm doing much-" Here, his voice decided to give out, and he cleared his throat. "I'm doing much better, Lizzy. Honestly."

"Nonsense," Lizzy stated and pushed Ciel back further inside the house. Her fingers quickly worked at the buttons on his shirt. "You're still sick, and I'm going to take care of your every need tonight. I'm not going to leave your side until you're one hundred percent better."

Ciel lightly grasped her wrist and pulled her hand away from his shirt. "Lizzy, please. I'm fine." His blue eyes darted over to look at the clock. He was supposed to be at Sebastian's in twenty minutes. If he didn't leave now, he would definitely be late.

Lizzy shook her head and shut the door behind her. "You are not. You sound congested, and your skin feels feverish." She held up her hand, showing off the bag that she brought. "I even brought soup for you. It's still hot and fresh, so I know it'll taste good and make you feel better."

Ciel managed to smile. He had to say something to get her to leave, but he couldn't say that he already had plans because then she would become curious and possibly try to follow him. "That was really thoughtful, Lizzy. But I don't want you to get sick," he said, thinking quickly.

A large smile spread across Lizzy's lips and she cupped Ciel's cheeks before kissing him tenderly. "There, now you don't have to worry about me getting sick, cause I took care of it for you. Besides, when we're living together, you can't just tell me to leave if you're sick." She pulled back slightly and dipped her hands into Ciel's pockets, pulling out his wallet, phone, and keys. They were tossed onto the nearby chair before Lizzy pushed Ciel down the hallway.

"My phone, Lizzy!" Ciel sputtered, turning so that he could go back and grab it. Lizzy stood in the way, however, and Ciel didn't want to hurt her trying to get the phone. "Can I at least have my phone?" He needed to text Sebastian and let him know that he most likely wouldn't make it over tonight.

"Nope. Then you'll be tempted to make business calls and that's not relaxing at all." Elizabeth stated and turned Ciel back around. "We're going to sit in your bedroom all night long, watching movies, and eating soup until you fall asleep. Then, when you wake up in the morning, you'll feel all better."

"Wait. All night long? You're going home in a few hours, right, Lizzy?" Ciel asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. He didn't want her to stay the night. She would most likely end up requesting to do something intimate with him, although he could play the 'I don't feel good' card to get out of it.

The bedroom door was pushed open and Lizzy pushed Ciel through. "Of course all night. We haven't spent the night together at all, and tonight is my way to spoil you." She laced her fingers together behind her back. "I want to make you feel better and happy when we're married, so I'm getting a head start now, so I know for the future."

Ciel stared at her, not sure if he had heard her correctly. "Um, Lizzy, you know your parents wouldn't like it if they found out you stayed the night at my house. And I'm sure you'll do a fine job of making me happy when we get married." It took all he had not to grimace and make a face as he said those words. He could only imagine what she meant by the words 'make you feel better and happy.'

"I already asked my mom, and she said it would be okay. So long as I slept in the guest room and behaved myself while I was over here," Lizzy stated and twirled her finger around a lock of hair. Her eyes lowered slightly, and a blush overtook her face. "But what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

Ciel gulped. "Lizzy, I thought I was supposed to be resting. And besides, I don't want to go against your parents. I respect you too much for that." He gently touched her cheek, inwardly holding his breath as he hoped that he had persuaded her.

Lizzy blushed under the soft touch. "You're right, you're supposed to be in bed." She carefully pushed him towards the bed and turned around. "Now change into your pj's and get into bed so I can give you your soup."

Ciel went into the bathroom to change. He wasn't entirely sure he trusted Lizzy enough to change in the same room she was in. He dressed quickly, pulling on the sweats and tee shirt that he'd gotten from Sebastian, before emerging from the bathroom and heading back to the bedroom. He sighed as he crawled into bed. He wasn't looking forward to Lizzy playing nurse, and he could only hope that she hadn't decided to buy one of those slutty nurse's costumes one might see in stores at Halloween time.

"Good," Lizzy said happily and clapped her hands together. "Now that you're in bed, I can feed you your soup, and then we can pick a movie to watch. It'll be like our own private movie theater."

Ciel eyed Lizzy suspiciously. "You're not going to feed me yourself, are you? Because I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself."

Elizabeth cocked her head. "Why wouldn't I? It's what any good wife would do for her sick husband, and I'm going to be the best wife to you."

Ciel gritted his teeth to prevent himself from saying something he would regret. If Lizzy wanted him to rest, she was going about it all wrong. He couldn't relax, not with her in his house, in his bedroom. He knew that he would definitely draw the line at her sleeping in his bed; he didn't want her hanging all over him while he tried to sleep.

"Lizzy," he began as he searched for the right words to say. "I really appreciate your thoughtfulness, but you don't have to feed me to show me that you care. I know you care; you don't have to prove it to me." Even as he said those words, he had the sinking feeling that she wouldn't listen to him anyways.

A small pout settled over Lizzy's lips. "I know you know I care, but I still want to help you get better. I won't feed you if that'll make you happier, but I still want to take care of you." She cocked her head to the side. "Will you let me do that at least?"

Ciel sighed. He wouldn't get any rest if Lizzy took care of him, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with her tears. And knowing Lizzy, she would go running to her mother, and Ciel did not want to have to deal with his aunt. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he agreed, "All right. You can take care of me..."

Lizzy grinned and bounced up and down in her excitement. "Let me run downstairs and get the tray real quick so I can give you your soup. It's from that place we had dinner at a few weeks ago, and you said you really liked it." She blew him a kiss and darted to the door. "Stay right there, and I'll be back in a second."

Ciel waited until she had scurried from the room before quickly flinging back the covers and getting out of bed. He quickly made his way down the hallway to grab his cell. He glanced at a clock as he passed by a room and cringed. It was already after seven. He hoped that Sebastian just thought that he was running late.

"Ciel!" Lizzy cried as Ciel entered the living room. He froze and looked at her, making Elizabeth click her tongue. "If you're too concerned about your cell phone instead of staying in bed, I'm just going to have to take it apart. This will keep you from trying to answer your phone." Quick fingers opened the back and removed the battery. The dead phone was tossed back onto the coffee table while the battery was slipped into her pocket.

Ciel tried to protest, but Lizzy didn't give him a chance before she pushed him back towards the bedroom. He groaned, realizing that Sebastian was going to be upset. He just hoped that he would hear him out.

Once the younger male was back in bed, Lizzy set the tray across his lap with a stern look on her face. "Next time stay in bed, and you won't lose your phone." The bowl of soup was pulled out and set down on the tray, the smell drifting through the room.

Ciel had to admit, the soup did smell good. But he didn't want to eat the soup. He wanted to be with Sebastian. Grumbling to himself, he settled back against the headboard and ate some of the soup. An eyebrow arched, and Ciel gave a small smile. It wasn't as good as the soups that Sebastian made, but it was decent enough. "Thanks, Lizzy."

Lizzy beamed and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "You're welcome. I'm glad that you like it so much." She leaned down and pulled out several movies. "Now, which movie would you like to watch? We're going to have the perfect night tonight. Just you and me."

Ciel glanced at the choices, grimacing when he noticed that they were ones that Lizzy had brought from home and therefore were all chick flicks. He picked one that looked like it would be the least painful to watch, and Lizzy happily turned it on. Ciel sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. The blond was so convinced that it was going to be the perfect night, and Ciel was convinced that this would be the worst night he'd ever had so far. He paused and corrected that statement. The night he'd broken up with Sebastian had been the worst night.

Sebastian.

Ciel shot a panicked look at the clock. It was seven thirty-eight. Closing his eyes, he conceded defeat. There would be no way to let Sebastian know that he wasn't going to make it. Lizzy would make sure that he couldn't make any phone calls, not that Ciel would actually call Sebastian; he'd much prefer to text since it couldn't be overheard and he could delete the texts once he had sent or read them.

His fist clenched in the sheets, and he forced himself to relax. Maybe he could feign being sleepy. After all, the soup and laying in bed could make him drowsy. He just wasn't sure he wanted to go to sleep with Lizzy still in the room.

The movie continued to play and Lizzy scooted closer to Ciel, pressing her body up against Ciel's. With a smile, she brought her hand up and ran her fingers through the dark locks, hoping to put Ciel at ease. The male looked tense, and she wanted to help Ciel relax more so he would get better quicker. It was no fun being sick.

"Isn't this romantic?" She asked, pecking Ciel on the cheek. "We should do this more often, only next time you'll feel better and we can do more things together."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly, and he turned a startled gaze to his fiance, wondering if she meant what he was thinking. "Lizzy, I really think we should wait until we're married before we have sex." He stumbled over his words, desperately hoping that she'd drop the subject soon.

"Oh, Ciel," Lizzy exclaimed and put her hand to his forehead. "You must be feeling worse than I thought. I wasn't thinking about that at all." She clicked her tongue and turned off the movie. "You need to get some sleep; you're a little confused."

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. That had turned out better than he'd thought. "I'm sorry I'm not better company. I guess I don't feel as well as I thought I did." He burrowed under the covers more and coughed hoarsely. He frowned. It sounded as though it was getting worse instead of getting better. Knowing his luck, he'd end up with pneumonia.

Lizzy leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ciel's forehead. "I'll go call your mom and let you sleep. Tomorrow I'll take you to the doctor." She stood up and picked up the bowl of soup. "I'll wake you up tomorrow, and we can meet up with your mom."

"Okay," Ciel wasn't in the mood to argue, and he was already halfway asleep. His body was tired, having been run-down in Ciel's quest to throw himself into work to forget about Sebastian. He coughed once more before his eyes slipped closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

With a small smile, Lizzy slipped out of the room and padded downstairs. She set the bowl in the sink and placed the battery next to Ciel's phone. It was getting late, and she stretched slightly before trotting towards the guest room. She'd rather sleep with Ciel tonight, but it would be best for Ciel to get enough sleep tonight in order to get better.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in the car in the parking lot of Sebastian's catering business. It had been little over a week since Lizzy had come over to nurse him back to health, and he'd gone to see the doctor the next day. He'd been diagnosed as almost having pneumonia and had been promptly ordered on bed rest for the next few days while he recuperated. During that time, he hadn't been allowed near any phone or laptop in case it should cause him stress; no one wanted him to suffer an asthma attack. But since he was now feeling better, Lizzy had sent him on a mission to tell Sebastian which cake design she wanted. She was too busy shopping with her friends to do it, and so had left it to him.<p>

He glanced at his phone and noted that it was almost closing time. He had waited until the last possible moment to come because he didn't want anyone else to be there aside from Sebastian. He had a feeling that the next few moments would be very explosive, and he didn't want any witnesses.

Heaving a sigh, he slowly got out of the car and walked towards the building. He tugged the door open, the little bell jingling to announce his arrival. He walked up to the counter and waited, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the next.

A woman approached the desk shortly after Ciel's arrival and she smiled at him. "Hello, may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Sebastian Michaelis. I don't have an appointment, though. I'm dropping something off for my fiance," Ciel explained with a small smile.

She nodded and checked the schedule on the computer. "You're in luck, Mr. Michaelis is currently free from now until closing. He's in his office, if you'll follow me." She circled around the desk and waved Ciel to follow her.

They moved down the hallway and she stopped outside of an office. After a quick series of knocks on the door, a voice called from inside and the female poked her head in. "Mr. Michaelis, I'm sorry to disturb you, but someone is here to drop off some things for you."

Sebastian waved his hand. "Send them in," he stated and glanced back at his computer, hoping that this wouldn't take long. He was tired and wanted to go home now.

Ciel nodded his thanks to the secretary and stepped into the office, waiting for the door to shut before entering further into the room. He took a deep breath. "Sebastian."

Sebastian's head jerked up, and he glared at Ciel. "Ciel," he said coldly. He turned away from the computer and focused on the younger male, his eyes flashing. Sebastian knew that he'd be seeing Ciel again for the next time he had to meet with the couple, but this was unexpected.

Ciel shivered at the look in the older male's eyes. He would have to tread very carefully. "I'm here for two things. First, Lizzy decided on what cake design she wants." He held out the picture, and Sebastian snatched it, careful not to let their hands touch. "She chose the most intricate one she could find, even though I tried to talk her out of it." He smiled wryly.

Crimson eyes looked over the design and grunted softly. Of course the peacock princess would want such a design. It fit her personality, and Sebastian pitied Ciel for the life he would have to put up with her. "The other thing?" He asked finally, setting the paper aside.

"I wanted to apologize for last Friday," Ciel said softly. "I had every intentions of going to your house, but Lizzy showed up at the last minute to take care of me since I had a cold."

Sebastian hummed. "Yet I received no call, no text," he said and leaned back in his chair, looking at Ciel. "Forgive me if I don't believe you. I think, instead, that you were playing with me again. Getting one last fling in before your wedding."

"I tried to text you, but she took my phone apart before I could." Ciel inwardly cringed, knowing that it sounded like a lame excuse. Sebastian might think that's what it was, but Ciel knew it was the truth. "And when I went to the doctor's the next day, he ordered me on bed rest so that my cold didn't turn into pneumonia. They took my phone and laptop away during that time. I had no way of contacting you, Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly, not sure what to think about Ciel's story. He didn't doubt that Ciel had been sick, considering how long they had been out in the cold rain, but the rest of the story about the cell phone seemed odd.

"Say I believe you," Sebastian stated. "What are you looking for now?"

Ciel's blue gaze flicked over to Sebastian's red eyes. He hesitated, knowing exactly what he wanted. "I'm looking for another chance to spend some time with you."

"Why?" Sebastian asked and cocked his head to the side. "I have a hard time believing that considering you were the one who ended our relationship all those years ago." After not hearing from Ciel a few days ago, Sebastian had been under the impression that Ciel was just playing with him.

Sebastian hated to admit how much it had hurt that night when Ciel didn't show up, let alone call. But once that night had passed, he had steeled his resolve and refused to let Ciel get close again. Sebastian wasn't going to get hurt again.

"I didn't want to end our relationship, Sebastian." Ciel spoke, blue eyes flashing. "I would have loved to have continued on like that. But some things happened, and I just..." His shoulders slumped. Why was he even bothering to explain himself? Sebastian would just think he was toying with him. Then again, if Sebastian wouldn't listen to him anyway, what would be the harm in telling a secret or two?

Ciel closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were filled with hurt and regret. "Claude saw the two of us together five years ago," he whispered. "He threatened to tell my father about us unless I broke things off with you." He laughed bitterly. "I suppose that was all just a ploy to get me out of the way so he could have you all to himself."

Sebastian sat up in his chair, and his eyes searched Ciel's. There wasn't any hint of a lie in the blue eyes, and for a moment, Sebastian just stared at the younger male. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore, although in some small way, it did make sense.

Claude had always wanted to pursue a relationship with him while Sebastian had been dating with Ciel. And even after Ciel had left him, Claude was right there the next day, ready and willing to help him.

"I see," Sebastian murmured finally. It was a hard pill to swallow, and Sebastian tried to piece together everything in his mind. "Why didn't you tell me that night?"

"Because I was scared," Ciel answered honestly. "I had always done what my father told me to do, and I knew that he would react badly if he were to find out about our relationship. But it wasn't just me I was worried about. My father has connections with some high-ranking people, and our high social status allows us to mingle with others who are well-to-do. Sebastian, he could have destroyed you and your business before it even had a chance to grow with just a simple phrase. I didn't want that for you. I knew how much you loved cooking, and that it was your dream to own a catering business. If I could save that dream, then I was going to do it. Even if you ended up hating me for it," he finished softly.

Sebastian's eyes lowered, and he felt his resolve fading. Without a word, he held out his hand, asking Ciel to come closer. The younger male stumbled around the desk and into his arms, allowing Sebastian to hold him tight.

"Ciel," he murmured. "That's not how a father should act. But that's not the point. More than anything I wanted to keep our relationship; more than owning my catering business. I understand what you tried to do, but things could've still worked out."

Ciel's grip on Sebastian's shirt tightened, and he buried his face in the older man's neck, breathing in his scent. He was relieved that Sebastian seemed to actually believe him, but he felt horrible for everything he had ever done to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want to hurt you; you have to believe me."

The apology was accepted in silence, and while Sebastian appreciated the truth, there was nothing they could do now about the upcoming wedding. Ciel was still scared of his father, and the media would have a field day with a story like this. Just because the truth had come out didn't mean that everything was going to be fine now.

Ciel shifted in Sebastian's arms to look up at him. "If you want me gone, just say it. I'll leave you alone, and I won't bother you again. I'll persuade Lizzy to find a different caterer if need be."

"No," Sebastian murmured. "It'll be fine. I'll still be your caterer and give you two the best wedding ever. Just know that I won't like it at all."

Ciel managed to give Sebastian a tiny smile. "I won't like it, either." Sighing, he rested his head against Sebastian's chest and closed his eyes. "So where does that leave us?" He asked quietly.

Sebastian was silent, trying to figure out how to answer the question. He didn't know anymore than Ciel, and either answer was going to be hard for them. Either way, he didn't want to let Ciel go again, but how hard would it be to convince Ciel to leave Elizabeth and stay with him? "I'm not letting go of you," he finally stated, telling Ciel his position.

"Even though I'm getting married in five months? And we won't have any contact after that?" Ciel questioned. That hadn't been the reply he'd expected. He had thought that Sebastian would cut his losses and just let him go, but it appeared that Sebastian was planning on fighting for Ciel. That conclusion made him feel a little bit giddy, and he had to bite his lip hard to keep back a smile, but failed anyway.

"You don't have to marry her," Sebastian said quietly. It was a far reached request, but there was nothing wrong with suggesting it. There was still a chance for Ciel to back out now and save them future heartache and headaches.

Ciel gave a tired sigh. "It's something I have to do, Sebastian. I don't expect you to understand. Ever since Lizzy and I were young, our parents always talked about the two of us getting married. As we got older, Lizzy liked the idea. During the time I was dating you, I made sure we had little contact with each other. Then I broke-up with you, and my parents," He paused, "My father started pushing me to see Lizzy again. It's always been decided, Sebastian. There is no one else for either of us, not as long as my father and her parents are concerned. I don't want to make your life a living hell."

Sebastian's head turned to the side. "You're right, I don't understand that. It makes no sense to marry for your parents and not out of feeling. She may feel something, but you don't, and both parties have to feel something in a marriage." His eyes narrowed. "Maybe I should just do away with your father. Then this whole problem would go away."

Ciel's gaze snapped to Sebastian's. "You wouldn't dare. He and I may not always see things eye to eye, but he's still my father." His fist clenched. "And if you do anything to endanger him, I may not be able to forgive you."

"How humorous," Sebastian murmured, and his grip loosened around Ciel. It was hard for him to understand the loyalty to family, seeing as he had none growing up. In its way, he felt as though Ciel was being tied down by his parents and their overbearing nature, and Sebastian wished that the younger male could see it.

There was tension between them again, and Ciel wasn't sure what to do about it. He raked a hand through his hair, muttering a soft curse. "Why do we always end up arguing?"

"Because we're stubborn and both want things we can't have," Sebastian answered, not looking at Ciel. The only way this was going to work between them was if Ciel stood up to his family but there was no way the younger male would do something like that.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ciel commented. He tilted his head, blue eyes staring at Sebastian. "Do you still have work to finish tonight? It's already past closing."

Sebastian's eyes closed as he thought over his work list. It wouldn't be a problem to stay and work tonight; there was nothing waiting for him at home, other than Soot. "I can get some more work done tonight if I stay a bit longer," he finally answered.

"Would it be okay if I stayed?" Ciel requested. He didn't feel like going home to an empty house; instead, he wanted to spend time with the older male as much as he could right now.

For a moment, Sebastian hesitated. "I'm not going to be doing anything interesting," he stated. "You'll be bored probably."

"I've stayed with you other times when it's been boring," Ciel chuckled lightly before his eyes darkened and a smirk spread across his lips. "Besides, you might need someone to entertain you since you're not doing anything interesting."

Sebastian hummed. "I suppose. But in what ways do you plan to entertain me?" He asked, his mind already supplying ideas, and none of them were innocent. He could only imagine the trouble they'd could allow themselves to get into in the privacy of his office.

"I'm sure I could sit under your desk and give you a blow job while you work on whatever it is you have to do," Ciel replied, his tongue flicking out to lick at his lips.

A shiver worked its way through Sebastian's mouth at the tone and suggestion. "I have a feeling that I wouldn't get much done then," he stated, but it didn't stop lust from trickling through his body at the mere thought of Ciel's lips stretched around his length.

"I could always sit here and stare at you then if it will bother you. I don't have to give you a blow job." Ciel shrugged. "You can just do your work and think about what it would feel like to have my mouth on your cock." A smirk was still present on his face as he watched the expression on Sebastian's face change.

Groaning, Sebastian felt his cock twitch at the thought and he wanted nothing more than to push Ciel under the desk and have him act out his words. "You'd have to swallow," he stated, clinging to the last thread of sanity that kept him from agreeing to such suggestions.

Ciel grimaced. No matter how many times he'd given the older man a blow job, he could never get used to swallowing the bitter cum. A sigh left his lips. "If I have to, then I guess there's nothing else I can do." He made a face, then mumbled, "I better get something in return for it, though."

"You offered," Sebastian reminded him and moaned softly as Ciel shifted, brushing against his growing erection. He leaned down and nipped Ciel's ear. "But I suppose I can make it worth your while."

Ciel's hands trailed slowly down Sebastian's chest before halting at his waist. With quick movements, his fingers soon had the older male's belt unbuckled and his pants unzipped. "Good. Now, let's get to work."


	8. Chapter Six

Hey, look at that! I didn't forget, and I even posted it earlier than usual! Yay, me! Thank you all for reading and reviewing/faving/alerting. Means a lot to Disgruntled Minion and me, knowing that the story that we worked so hard on is loved.

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. Such a damn shame, because I would love to (ab)use them XD

* * *

><p>The front door to Sebastian's townhouse opened, the night creeping inside before the door was slammed shut. The house was once more bathed in darkness, with only the smallest amount of illumination coming from the kitchen.<p>

A loud thump sounded in the house, followed by a low moan as Sebastian sucked harshly on Ciel's neck. His hands roamed Ciel's body, pushing the younger male further into a lust induced state and making Ciel arch against him.

Ciel's nails raked down Sebastian's neck, and he ground his hips against Sebastian's, hissing as his erection found friction. He captured Sebastian's lips, his tongue prying into the older male's mouth.

Sebastian's hips bucked back into Ciel's, and he plunged his tongue into Ciel's mouth. Their tongues met and curled around each other, fighting for dominance as Ciel tried to push his way into Sebastian's mouth. Grunting slightly, Sebastian's hands drifted down and grasped Ciel's ass, giving the backside a firm squeeze.

Ciel nipped at Sebastian's tongue in response, his hands tangling in the older male's hair. He then trailed over to his ear, licking and sucking on the sensitive spot. A hand slid to Sebastian's waist, a thumb slipping inside the waistband and drawing small circles on the skin.

The older male groaned lowly at the simple touch, his skin on fire and feeling all too hot. "You have too many clothes on," Sebastian muttered, but made no move to lead them away from the wall that they were currently pressed against.

Ciel snorted. "I could say the same about you." His hand lifted to tug on the buttons of Sebastian's shirt, and he growled when they would not come undone so easily. He tugged harder, and he was sure he heard a button pop and fall to the floor. "Damn buttons..." He muttered before leaning up to nip at Sebastian's neck, his hands wandering beneath the shirt.

"You owe me a new shirt," Sebastian stated as caught Ciel's hands and stilled them so he could work the rest of the buttons. Once they were all undone, he let Ciel push the shirt off his shoulders and shivered as the material fell to the floor in a muted thump.

"Maybe if your shirt wasn't so damn hard to get off, I wouldn't have ruined it," Ciel rolled his eyes. He reached up and rolled a hard nipple between his fingers while he attacked the other one with his tongue and teeth, grinding against Sebastian as he did so.

Sebastian shuddered against Ciel and pushed against him, asking for more. His hands gripped Ciel's hips as they bucked against each other and his fingers slipped below the waistband. They brushed against pale skin, teasing the younger male.

Ciel moaned and bit down on Sebastian's neck before soothing the spot with his tongue. His nails scraped across the older male's chest, leaving little red lines in their wake. These, too, he licked in a silent apology as his hips rolled into Sebastian's, searching for more friction.

A small hiss left Sebastian's mouth ,and he moved away slightly from Ciel, drawing a cry from the younger male. "So violent," Sebastian teased and took another step backwards, wanting to see if Ciel would follow him.

Ciel advanced forward, hands reaching out for Sebastian as he moved away. He latched onto the red-eyed male's wrist, effectively halting his backward progression. "You never tell me to stop being violent." The fingers of his free hand slid beneath Sebastian's boxers, rubbing small circles onto the skin.

"Maybe I like it," Sebastian answered and reached forward to start tugging Ciel's shirt off. There was too much fabric covering the younger male, and he wanted to see the pale body that he enjoyed so much.

Ciel aided Sebastian in getting his shirt off, allowing the material to slide to the floor. "Masochistic much?" He nipped at the other male's ear, pressing closer to him.

"Perhaps," Sebastian hummed and dipped his fingers into Ciel's pants. He took a step back and tugged the younger male with him.

Ciel followed Sebastian's lead, not caring where they were going. He sucked and licked at his neck and ear, smirking as the man moaned softly.

Sebastian turned around a corner and spun them around, pushing Ciel down onto the couch. He glanced down at the younger male before lowering his head so he could nip at the pale skin. The urge to mark Ciel was strong; to put a dark bruise on Ciel's skin so Elizabeth would know that she had competition.

Ciel dug his fingers into Sebastian's scalp, pressing his head flush against his skin. He moaned into the touches, and his hips bucked up, longing for friction of any kind.

"Not yet," Sebastian stated and held Ciel's hips down. "I don't know if you deserve this yet. You're teasing me; only letting me touch every now and then, while the rest of the time I have to watch someone else paw all over you."

Ciel whimpered as he struggled against Sebastian's hold, but the older male was stronger. A frustrated groan slipped from his lips. "What do you want me to do, Sebastian?" He asked, his hands slipping down to seize Sebastian's wrists and trying to force them away.

Sebastian paused, unsure of how he should answer that. Truthfully, Sebastian wanted Ciel to come back to him and leave Elizabeth. But such a thing could never happen so long as Ciel had his unwavering loyalty to his family. He scoffed; what a stupid thing.

"Nothing," Sebastian finally answered and released Ciel's hips, giving him free rein to buck up.

Ciel had the distinct feeling that Sebastian was irritated with him, and he growled low in his throat before leaning up and kissing him hard, teeth nipping at his lips. His hands slid up Sebastian's arms to wind around his neck, fingers playing with the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

The older man sighed softly into the kiss and pushed back into Ciel, pressing him into the cushions on the couch. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about this; there would be plenty of time in the morning to kick himself for doing this again with Ciel. Such a thing would only end in heartache for Sebastian, but it was something he couldn't stop.

Ciel moaned, relieved that he finally had his movement back. He rolled his hips against Sebastian, his hands trailing down to Sebastian's waistband. Fingers caressed the skin hidden beneath his pants, teasing him with the light touches, and Ciel smirked as the red-eyed male let out a hiss, clearly not pleased with being tormented.

Sebastian's hips ground down into the touch, wanting more while his lips moved over Ciel's neck. Sweat was already starting to form, and he lapped at the salty taste. Ciel's fingers dipped lower and brushed against his hardening length, teasing him more.

Ciel took hold of the cock, a finger lightly dancing across the tip before sliding down the base. Sebastian moaned against his neck, and Ciel pressed his hips into Sebastian's as he searched for friction.

Fingers dragged down Ciel's chest and tweaked a pebbled nipple, making Ciel's back arch. Sebastian chuckled and let his fingers trail down the younger male's sides until they reached the waistband of Ciel's pants. "These need to come off," he murmured.

Ciel nodded and watched as Sebastian undid the pants. The blue-eyed male lifted his hips, enabling Sebastian to pull off the pants before tossing them to the floor. Sebastian's fingers toyed with Ciel's boxers, and he groaned. "Just take them off already."

"If you wish," Sebastian answered and eased the boxers off of Ciel. Once they were off, the boxers dropped to the ground, and Sebastian slowly slid down Ciel's chest until he reached the already hard length. "Anxious?" He questioned.

Ciel gave him an amused look. "How did you figure that out?" His body tensed from the close proximity Sebastian was to his cock, and he shivered, wanting to feel the older man's mouth around him.

Sebastian simply grunted and guided the hard length to his mouth. His eyes glanced up, locking briefly with Ciel's before he engulfed the cock in wet heat. Bitter pre-cum brushed over his tongue as it licked up the underside of the hard organ and then circled around the head.

Ciel gasped, his hips bucking up. It had been a while since he'd gotten a blow job, Sebastian having been the last person to do so all those years ago. His mouth fell open, breathing Sebastian's name. His hands tangled in Sebastian's hair as he held his head in place.

A low hum vibrated up from Sebastian's throat, making Ciel's hips buck up into Sebastian's mouth. The older male smirked around the hard length and pulled back slightly, letting Ciel thrust shallowly into his mouth.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Ciel, and all he could manage to do was mumble jumbled words and thrust upwards. He felt Sebastian's tongue dip into the slit, and he cried out, yanking on Sebastian's hair.

Hissing, Sebastian's eyes crinkled shut slightly as pain tore at his scalp, but he didn't stop the ministrations on Ciel's length. His hand came up to lightly fondle the tightly drawn sac and further tease the younger male.

With every suck and nip, Ciel felt the pressure building inside of him. He gasped heavily as he tried to form the words to tell Sebastian that his orgasm was close. "S-Sebastian..."

The pleas went ignored as Sebastian continued to suck around the hard length. He pulled back slightly and let his tongue trail up Ciel's cock, swirling around the head. There was a brief pause in which Sebastian caught his breath before he took the cock back into his mouth. Relaxing his throat, Sebastian lowered his head even more until the tip tapped the back of his throat, and he swallowed around the cock.

Ciel let out a loud cry, his back arching off the couch. His fingers dug almost painfully into Sebastian's head. "Ah, Sebastian..." He whimpered at the feeling of his length fully engulfed by the older male's mouth, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Swallowing again, Sebastian felt Ciel stiffen before he came with a harsh shudder. The bitter liquid was swallowed down quickly, and Sebastian pulled back once the younger male was finished. He lapped at the softened cock, cleaning up anything he might have missed.

Ciel's breathing evened out, no longer the harsh, erratic panting it had been previously. Fingers threaded through soft, black hair as the blue-eyed male stared up at Sebastian. A soft smile tugged at his lips, and he gave a small chuckle. "I'd nearly forgotten what that felt like."

Sebastian's lips quirked. "Females can't compete," he answered softly and leaned down to lick the sweat off Ciel's neck. "Are you needed at home?"

Ciel shook his head. "I'm free for the rest of the night. Lizzy is on a shopping trip with some of her friends. I highly doubt I'll see her for a few days." He tilted his head, allowing Sebastian to better reach his neck.

At the mention of Ciel's fiance, Sebastian frowned slightly but quickly pushed her from his mind. Even if it was wrong, it still felt good, and it only felt better knowing that Elizabeth would never get to see this side of Ciel. Sin always made things taste or feel better, and Sebastian couldn't bring himself to stop.

Ciel let out a sigh, his fingers trailing up and down Sebastian's spine. He closed his eyes and reveled in being in Sebastian's arms again. He turned his head, breathing in the older man's scent before sucking gently on his neck.

A low moan left Sebastian's mouth as a sensitive area was teased. There was no denying that he was aroused from everything so far, but there was still the question of whether or not he'd allow himself to have sex with Ciel again. Getting in this deep was only going to hurt in the end.

"What now?" Sebastian questioned and trailed down further to tease Ciel's nipples.

Blue eyes turned to regard Sebastian silently. Ciel wanted to have sex with Sebastian, but he wasn't sure if the older man wanted to. "You could screw me. But only if you want to," Ciel spoke finally.

"Do you want me to?" Sebastian asked softly. "You know what I want from you."

"Yes, I want you to," Ciel replied, hands sliding down Sebastian's chest and coming to rest on the waistband of his pants.

Sebastian hummed and gripped Ciel's wrists. "I want only you," he murmured lowly before letting go of Ciel so the younger male could continue.

Ciel slowly undid the button and zipper and pushed the material down Sebastian's hips, then did the same with his boxers. A hand went to stroke Sebastian's length, the thumb twirling over the head as he leaned up and kissed the older man.

A low groan of appreciation left Sebastian's mouth and he bucked into the hand around his length as he kiss Ciel hungrily. All thoughts of how wrong the situation was left his mind as he tasted Ciel again, and their bodies pressed against each other, skin on skin.

Ciel's hand passed over his cock a few more times, smearing a bead of pre-cum from the tip. His mouth parted for Sebastian's tongue, and their tongues twisted around each other. Ciel moaned, his hips bucking up and causing their erections to rub against each other.

"Bedroom," Sebastian murmured when they broke apart. While the couch was comfortable, it wasn't so comfortable or big enough to have sex on; or at least good, rough sex. He pulled away from Ciel with some reluctance, panting heavily.

Ciel nodded and waited for Sebastian to stand before getting up himself. They both ignored the piles of clothing littering the living room floor; they could be picked up later. Right now, there were more important things to deal with. He trailed along after Sebastian, his body shaking with desire.

His phone buzzed, and he halted, blinking. He wasn't sure who would be contacting him at this time of night. He turned slightly, then shrugged when it didn't buzz again, which it did if it was a phone call. It was most likely Lizzy telling him what all she had bought that day.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" Sebastian asked, his arousal dampening slightly. Only someone close to Ciel would call him this late at night; meaning it was either his family or Ciel's fiance. Neither of the choices set well with him, especially if it meant Ciel going home now.

Ciel looked from his phone to Sebastian, then took a step towards the man. "I'll check it later. It's not important right now."

But it would be important later, Sebastian knew that much. Then again, he supposed that it was a good thing that Ciel was choosing him over the person on the other end of the phone. He reached out for Ciel and tugged him closer, pressing his lips against Ciel's.

Ciel's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck as their lips molded together. He shifted closer, hissing as it caused friction between their hardened lengths. Hips bucked together, moans echoing in the hallway.

Minutes passed as they pressed against each other, simply kissing and feeling each other until Sebastian pulled away again. His body was shaking and trembling with want, and that wasn't going to happen in the hallway. With a small grunt, he tugged on Ciel's arm and continued to lead him down the hallway.

The two of them managed to make it back to the bedroom. As soon as they were by the bed, Ciel pushed hard against Sebastian, toppling the older male back onto the bed while Ciel landed sprawled on top of him. He connected their mouths, nipping at Sebastian's lower lip.

Sebastian groaned into the kiss and bucked his hips up. "Someone's anxious," he mused as he gripped Ciel's hips and pulled them down so their lengths could brush against each other.

Ciel gave a breathy moan. "You're just as anxious as I am," he replied with a smirk, grinding against Sebastian.

"Maybe I am," Sebastian breathed as he grasped their lengths and ran his hand over both of them.

Ciel panted lowly before leaning down and kissing Sebastian again, hips rolling into Sebastian's hand. His own hand crept across the older male's chest and tweaked a pebbled nipple, and he couldn't help but smile at the small sound Sebastian made into the kiss.

Sebastian's hips arched up even more into Ciel's as the younger male slipped his tongue into his mouth. It seemed as though Ciel was in the mood to take control tonight, and the thought made Sebastian shudder. "Are you riding me?" He asked against Ciel's lips when they broke apart again.

"Yeah," Ciel murmured a bit breathlessly, his tongue sliding down Sebastian's neck to his ear. He nipped at the earlobe, then pressed his lips to the pale column, sucking and licking in an attempt to mark Sebastian.

Tilting his head to the side, Sebastian gave Ciel more room to lick at his neck. His hands pulled on Ciel's hips more, scooting the younger male forward until Ciel's ass pressed against his erection. "Get the lube," Sebastian said, hissing as teeth found his skin.

Ciel reluctantly crawled off of Sebastian to go in search of the lube. He found it rather quickly; he knew Sebastian well enough to know that it would be in the nightstand by the bed. He handed the bottle to the red-eyed male silently, his own eyes darkening in anticipation.

Soft fingers trailed down Ciel's arms before Sebastian popped the lid to the bottle. He shifted slightly and glanced up at the younger male. "I should have you prepare yourself," he teased, even though his fingers were already slicked up with lube.

Ciel leveled an amused stare at him. "You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" He bent down, whispering hotly into Sebastian's ear, "Maybe some other time."

Sebastian hummed at the thought and pushed his finger inside Ciel's body. "Next time," he agreed and thrust the single digit in and out slowly.

Ciel moaned and his hands clasped around the back of Sebastian's head, dragging him down for a heated kiss. Mouths opened, and tongues clashed. All lucid thought escaped Ciel. Right now, there was only him and Sebastian.

Another finger pressed into Ciel, and Sebastian groaned into the kiss as Ciel clenched around his fingers. They rubbed and prodded for Ciel's prostate, wanting to make the younger male scream in the silence of the bedroom.

A loud cry echoed in the room as Sebastian's fingers hit that sensitive spot inside of Ciel. His back arched, and his fingers tangled in the older male's hair. "Ah, Sebastian..."

"That's it," Sebastian purred and rubbed Ciel's prostate again. Another loud cry bounced off the walls, and Sebastian's hips bucked up, his erection begging for friction at the teasing cries that left Ciel's mouth.

Panting, Ciel ground his hips into Sebastian's and moaned. He lowered his head to Sebastian's neck, lapping at the sweat beginning to form there. He jerked when the fingers brushed against his prostate, and his teeth scraped across the skin.

Sebastian hissed as the skin broke and blood trickled over his shoulder to drip on the bed. A wet tongue lapped at the copper liquid, and Sebastian tilted his head more so Ciel could reach the small cut.

Ciel's tongue trailed from his neck to his ear before he pulled back and attached his mouth to one of Sebastian's nipples, gently sucking on it. A hand snaked down to Sebastian's length, and he stroked it, making the older man buck up again.

"Enough," Sebastian growled lowly and pulled his fingers out of Ciel. If the younger male kept teasing him like this, Sebastian wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer. Already his body was trembling from the arousal rushing through his body, and he wanted to feel Ciel around his cock again.

Ciel grabbed the lube before Sebastian could and squeezed some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the substance up. He then began to slick Sebastian's cock, fingers languidly stroking. He knew that he was driving the older male crazy, but that was something he'd always done when they'd been dating. He loved pushing Sebastian as far as he could and watching how he responded.

Thighs trembled as Ciel continued to tease him and Sebastian's back arched off the bed as Ciel's thumb circled around the tip. He panted and watched as Ciel shifted slightly, his hips hovering over the slicked erection.

Ciel locked eyes with Sebastian as he slowly lowered himself onto Sebastian's length. A hiss left his mouth, and he clenched the sheets tightly in his fists. He waited a moment for his body to adjust before lifting himself up and thrusting back down.

"Oh, fuck," Sebastian moaned, and his hips bucked up to meet Ciel's next downward thrust. Heat surrounded his cock, and Sebastian's hands settled on Ciel's hips, helping to guide the younger male's movements.

Soft moans fell from Ciel's lips, and his eyes closed in pleasure. A hand traveled to Sebastian's chest, rolling a nipple between his fingers before squeezing it. He thrust down again and smiled, hearing Sebastian moan again.

Sebastian's hands gripped at Ciel's hips tighter, and he bucked up harshly, making Ciel toss his head back in pleasure. Panting softly, Sebastian pulled at the pale hips and hummed as he slipped in deeper. His eyes glanced up, catching Ciel's before Sebastian pulled Ciel's hips down onto his cock as he thrust up again.

A pleasure-filled scream tore through the air as Sebastian hit his prostate, and Ciel's legs quivered. "Ah, S-Sebastian... Oh, God..." he choked out in a moan. He remained staring at Sebastian, seeing the lust cloud over the man's red eyes at the sounds that Ciel was making.

Nails bit into Sebastian's chest as Ciel tightened his grip even more, and he hissed slightly. But the pain only seemed to add to the pleasure, and Sebastian brought his legs up to press against Ciel's back, giving the younger male something to anchor himself to.

Every thrust brushed against his prostate, and Ciel felt himself being drawn closer to the edge. He brought a hand to his own erection and stroked it, smearing a drop of precum from the tip as he continued to move down hard onto Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes darkened with lust as he continued to watch Ciel ride him hard, drawing small gasps and moans from the younger male's mouth. He loved watching Ciel move on his cock by himself, skin flushed from lust and exertion. It only made his arousal grow even more, and his legs trembled with the desire to roll them over and just pound into Ciel.

Ciel's nails dug into Sebastian's chest, drawing thin trickles of blood. A blue eye peeked down at Sebastian as he realized that the older man was simply laying there. A low growl emitted from his throat. "Move, dammit."

"Why?" Sebastian asked and cocked his head to the side. "I rather like watching you ride me. Unless you want me to do this." He pushed his hips up slightly and swiveled them around, making the younger male gasp.

"Yes," Ciel gasped out. His eyes slid closed, and a groan escaped as he ran trembling fingers down his length. He thrust down hard as the other male thrust upward, and he gave a loud cry as his sensitive spot was struck again.

Sebastian's fingers rubbed small circles into Ciel's hips as the younger male's pace faltered slightly and grew choppy. The hand on the hard length moved quickly, hoping to reach orgasm quicker, and Sebastian gave another harsh thrust, making sure to hit Ciel's prostrate again and again.

Ciel came with a loud cry, his head falling back as he panted heavily. His body shuddered with the force of his orgasm, and he drew his hand away from his cock, raising it to Sebastian's lips.

A tongue came out to lap at Ciel's fingers, cleaning off the cooling cum from the slick digits. Sebastian opened his mouth a little more and sucked two of the fingers into his mouth, laving them with attention as he continued to thrust into Ciel.

Ciel moaned, his other hand clenching on Sebastian's chest. He met Sebastian's thrusts, even though he was tired from his climax. He kept his eyes trained on the older man, wanting to see his expression when he did orgasm.

Sebastian's hips jerked a few more times before he came with a low moan, his head tipping back onto the sheets as he rode out his orgasm. Toes curled and his thighs trembled harshly as Sebastian panted for breath.

Ciel's breathing began to even out, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to Sebastian's in a bruising kiss. He could taste himself in Sebastian's mouth, but he quickly pushed that thought aside, concentrating instead on dominating the kiss.

Tongues curled around each other as Sebastian pulled Ciel's body closer to his. Their chests rubbed together, smearing the cooling cum around on their skins, but it was ignored in favor of the deep kiss.

Reluctantly, Ciel pulled away slightly in order to breathe. He nuzzled Sebastian's neck, his tongue flicking out to lick at the sweat covering him. Fingers lazily drew circles on Sebastian's shoulder, and Ciel rested on top of the man, not willing to move.

"Are you staying?" Sebastian finally asked, shifting slightly so his softened cock could slip out of Ciel's body. He shivered slightly as the cool air hit his flaccid length but waited patiently for Ciel's answer.

"I'm not moving," Ciel grumbled as he only snuggled closer, his eyes half-closed. He stifled a yawn with his hand and shook his head once in an attempt to clear the fog beginning to form in his mind.

Sebastian hummed and rolled them to the side, draping a leg over Ciel's. "Then sleep," he murmured and pressed his face into the crook of Ciel's neck, inhaling the scent of musk and the younger male's cologne.

Ciel mumbled an unintelligible reply before sighing softly. Sebastian's warmth seeped into his own body, lulling him to sleep. As he fell asleep, a small twinge of guilt throbbed through him at what he had done. But he blocked that thought from his mind and held onto Sebastian tighter.

The older male sighed and closed his eyes, hating himself for letting Ciel get close once more. This would only end in heartache and Sebastian didn't even want to think about the wedding in five months. It would be hard and this time, Ciel would be out of his reach forever.

* * *

><p>There were many things that Ciel enjoyed waking up to. Sebastian's kisses and the smell of coffee were two things. Waking up in a fit of sneezing was not on the list. He cracked open a blue eye, glaring at the black cat who had maneuvered herself between Ciel and her master. Her tail flicked across Ciel's nose, and he sneezed again.<p>

Calm, slitted eyes regarded Ciel before Soot's tail flicked again, brushing across Ciel's lips. Her ears twitched, and she turned back to look at Sebastian, ignoring the younger male behind her. She placed a paw on Sebastian's cheek and mewed slightly before the man draped an arm over her body to pull her closer.

A soft murmur came from Sebastian's lips and Soot turned her head again to look at Ciel, amusement dancing in her eyes. With a loud purr, she licked at Sebastian's hand before lowering her head to rest against her master, a smug look on her face.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. He remembered all too well the times that he and the cat had competed for Sebastian's affection. He vaguely wondered if Sebastian realized that he was still in bed with him. The blue-eyed boy slowly reached a hand over and pulled once on Soot's tail, a mischievous smile on his lips.

The cat yowled and her body twisted in Sebastian's grip to claw at Ciel's hand. Back feet kicked out and a low growl left Soot's throat, her fur puffing up in anger.

Ciel hissed as claws met his skin, and red lines soon formed, blood dripping from the shallow cats. "Damn cat," he snarled.

Soot hissed back, her lips pulling back to reveal sharp teeth. Her tail twitched back and forth, showing her irritation at Ciel, but she still refused to move.

Ciel glared, wondering if he should even bother trying to get rid of the cat. He sighed and eyed Soot before childishly sticking his tongue out at her. After spending several moments in thought about what to do, a smirk crossed his lips, and he carefully stretched out his hand, fingers gently stroking Sebastian's length.

Sebastian shifted slightly and his hips pushed into the teasing fingers as a soft sigh escaped his lips. His eyes opened slowly as arousal pooled low in his body, and Sebastian blinked once before his gaze settled on Ciel. A thumb brushed over his length, making Sebastian groan lowly, and his hips thrust into the touch once more.

"What brought about this wake up call?" He asked, voice thick with sleep.

"Because your damn cat wouldn't move to let me give you a good morning kiss," Ciel stated dryly, fingers running up and down the underside of Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian hummed lowly and glanced down at the cat who was still curled up in his arms. She looked up at him and purred happily, her tail flicking once before she lowered her head once more to rest on his arm.

"She's just protective," Sebastian stated as his eyes fluttered shut. "And if you don't stop that now, you're not leaving this bed anytime soon."

Ciel chuckled and slowly pulled his hand away. "I need a shower," he said, wrinkling his nose. Cum and sweat had dried to his body, and he felt disgusting. He was also still tired, and a hot shower sounded good about now.

"Go shower then," Sebastian said and waved his hand to the bathroom. Sleep pulled at his body still, and Sebastian lowered his head, burying his face into Soot's fur. "The towels are on the rack," he murmured and closed his eyes.

Ciel nodded and slipped from the bed, wincing as he stood and took a step. He hoped that the hot water would also help to alleviate some of the pain in his backside. Once in the bathroom, he scrutinized himself and noted the small, finger-shaped bruises littering his hips. Luckily, they would be hidden so no one could see them.

The shower felt good and Ciel scrubbed hard to make sure that he was clean, turned off the water, and toweled himself dry. He frowned upon realizing that he didn't have any clean clothes once again and headed to the living room to gather the ones he'd worn yesterday. They lay strewn about the floor, and Ciel grabbed them up, pausing when he saw the lump in his pant pocket. It was his cell phone, and he recalled the text he had received last night.

Flipping it open, he read the message, a frown deepening. It had been Lizzy, as he'd suspected. She had written that she couldn't wait to see him again and that she loved him. He snapped the phone shut, guilt mounting once more. Lizzy was very much in love with him, and while he didn't love her in the same way, the least he could do was be faithful to her instead of screwing their caterer.

He dropped the phone on the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen, intent on poking around to see what Sebastian had to eat. He wasn't needed at the office for a few more hours, so he didn't have to rush like he had the previous time he'd spent the night.

"Sebastian, you have any food in this house?" He called out, rummaging through a cupboard.

Sebastian grunted and lifted his head up from the pillow slowly. He shook his head and listened to Soot protest the movement. Running a hand over her body, Sebastian yelled back. "There's food in the fridge that even you can make without burning my house down."

Ciel scowled. "Very funny, Sebastian. Some of us just aren't great cooks like you are." He moved to the fridge and glanced through it. Finding something, he quickly mixed it up and sat down to eat in silence.

Giving a small grumble, Sebastian's head fell back down onto the pillow, but the damage was already done. He was wide awake now and glared at the door in annoyance. With a small huff, he finally sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair before standing up. Soot tumbled into his spot on the bed and instantly curled up in a ball, content to fall back asleep.

Sebastian rubbed her ear a few times before padding into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once clean, he headed downstairs and sniffed the air once to check for any signs of smoke due to Ciel's cooking. But the air was clean and only smelled of breakfast, making Sebastian's stomach growl with hungry.

He paused in the living room to pick up his clothes and jumped slightly as the phone on the coffee table started to vibrate. His eyes glanced at the screen as it danced across the table and watched as the text message scrolled across the screen.

A hollow pit formed in his stomach at the message from Elizabeth, telling Ciel good morning and that she hoped he slept well. And that she loved him very much. The last line made his stomach turn, and Sebastian's appetite quickly faded from his body.

Without a word, he turned on his heel and moved back to his bedroom with his clothes. He needed a shower more than anything right now. Anything to help keep his mind busy and away from the message he had just read.

After Ciel was finished with breakfast, he rinsed out his dishes and left them to drain in the sink. He wondered if Sebastian was still sleeping and headed back to the bedroom. He peered into the room, scanning quickly for the black-haired man.

Soot raised her head up and blinked once at Ciel before lowering her head again so she could go back to sleep. Her ears twitched as the door to the bathroom open, and the smell of water pressed against her nose.

"You didn't leave any hot water for me," Sebastian said as he walked into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Ciel blinked. "Sorry. I would have suggested you come in with me, but you looked like you wanted to sleep more, so I didn't say anything." He stepped into the room. "That, and I wasn't sure if you would take me up on the offer."

Sebastian shook his head, water droplets flying off the tips of his hair. "No need to repeat a shower scene," he joked and moved towards the dresser so he could get dressed. "What time do you have to leave?"

Ciel looked at the clock, noting that it was a little after eight. "I have to be at work today by ten. Why?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

"No reason," Sebastian answered as he slipped on some boxers and quietly noted the time. He would get at least an hour more with Ciel and he hummed quietly in thought. "Your fiance?" He finally asked.

Ciel's head jerked over, not having expected Sebastian to bring Lizzy up in conversation. "Still shopping with her friends. She'll be back tomorrow." A slight grimace crossed his features even though he tried to stop it.

Sebastian nodded but didn't say anything as he slipped a shirt over his head. He didn't trust himself to say anything that wouldn't get him into trouble to begin with. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than lash out at the female and keep Ciel to himself. He was a greedy bastard and didn't like sharing. He knew that much about himself at least. "What did you eat?"

"I had a toaster strudel and some cereal," Ciel muttered. "Figured I couldn't burn the house down by using the toaster."

A small chuckle left Sebastian's mouth but he didn't say anything else. He was too tempted to remind Ciel of the time the younger male had tried to make waffles and had ended up setting off the smoke detector.

"Do you need any pain medication before you leave?" Sebastian questioned and cocked his head slightly

A wry smile crossed Ciel's face. "No, I'm fine. This is nothing compared to other times, Sebastian." He chuckled, recalling one time that he'd barely been able to move. That had been fun to explain to his parents, although he just said that he'd played basketball with some other college students and strained some muscles.

"If you say so," Sebastian said softly and glanced at Soot who was sleeping still. He'd have to change the sheets tonight when he came back home, but for now, he would wait. "Do you want me to make you some lunch to take with you to work?"

"Would you? If it's no trouble?" Ciel asked. "I'm tired of getting take-out all the time. It would be nice to have a home-cooked meal for lunch for once, especially since it's your cooking." And it was true. The five star restaurants' food couldn't even begin to compare to Sebastian's food.

Sebastian nodded. "What would you like for lunch?" He asked as he made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Making lunch for Ciel was bringing up old memories, ones of better times, and Sebastian scoffed at himself for dwelling on such things.

Ciel trailed after Sebastian. "Do you have enough time to make lasagna? Your's was the best I ever tasted, you know."

"Maybe next time," Sebastian answered as he opened up the pantry door. "That would take a little longer than what you have time for."

Ciel frowned slightly. "Well, I'm fine with whatever you decide to make. You know better than I do how long foods take to make. Just pick something that fits the time frame, and I'll be happy. Hell, you could even just make me a salad, and I'll be happy."

Sebastian glanced at the clock to see how much time they had before he started pulling out the ingredients he needed. A pot of water was placed on the stove to boil while a box of angel hair pasta was set next to it. "I'm guessing you'll want some dessert," he asked, going into the freezer to pull out some chicken.

"If you've got the time," Ciel spoke. His blue eyes watched Sebastian's every move, and he leaned against the counter. It was a familiar scene, one that he'd seen plenty of times before when they'd been dating. A soft smile crossed his lips as a chuckle escaped.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked and glanced over his shoulder. His hand still moved as it stirred the sauce while his other hand reached for the pasta. The strands were poured in and the sauce was set to simmer as Sebastian went to work on the chicken.

"Just reminiscing about old times," Ciel replied, tilting his head to the side. "I've been doing that a lot, especially lately."

Sebastian nodded as the chicken started to cook, and he poked the strips with a spatula. "That makes two of us," he murmured and reached over to stir the pasta and then the sauce.

Ciel hummed. "I don't know how many times I've watched you in the kitchen." He sniffed the air appreciatively, and his mouth began to water. The food already smelled good.

"Too many to count probably," Sebastian answered as the chicken was placed on a nearby plate and the pasta was carried over to the sink. The water was emptied out and the sauce was poured over the pasta before it was all stirred together.

A small container was plucked from an overhead cabinet and the pasta was spooned into the waiting dish. Once the desired amount was in the container, the chicken was placed on top of the pasta and a little more sauce was dribbled over it to help keep it moist and add flavor.

Ciel fell silent, not sure what else to say. Sebastian was behaving a bit strangely. He took the container when it was handed to him, and their fingers brushed together. He automatically glanced up at the older man to gauge his reaction, wondering if the simple touch affected Sebastian as much as it did Ciel.

Wine red eyes glanced at him briefly before Sebastian glanced away again. "I already have some chocolate cake made from yesterday, if you'd like that. I'm afraid I don't have time to make you something fresh for dessert," Sebastian stated and pulled out the mentioned cake so Ciel could look at it.

Ciel frowned, not liking the way that Sebastian was acting. He glanced at the cake before saying, "That's fine. I don't mind if it's not fresh." He observed as Sebastian cut a thick slice and placed it in another container for him. He hesitated, then ventured, "Sebastian, what's wrong?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Nothing. Just a little tired still." The lid was snapped onto the container, and Sebastian looked around for something to carry the two containers in so they would last the drive to Ciel's place of work.

Ciel regarded the older man, his eyes narrowing, and he replied with a snort, "That's bull. I've known you long enough, and I know you well enough to know that it's not 'nothing.' So I'll ask again. What the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing that you can fix," Sebastian answered stiffly and packed away the two containers before handing them off to Ciel. He wanted nothing more than to shake some sense into Ciel, make him realize that everything about this wedding was wrong, but that would only make Ciel even more upset.

"You're talking about the wedding, aren't you?" Ciel spoke, bringing a hand up to rub his forehead with a heavy sigh.

Sebastian frowned. "What else would I be talking about?" he asked. "You're engaged to someone who loves you, or at least loves the idea of being with you. And at the same time, you're having a fling with someone else who still loves you despite everything, and when it comes to it in the end, you'll end up picking the one that you don't care for. All because of propriety."

Silence stretched as Ciel stared at Sebastian, mind working overtime to fully comprehend what the older man had just spoken. "You...love me?" He asked, an incredulous expression on his face.

A hollow laugh left Sebastian's mouth. "What's it matter if I do?" Sebastian questioned. "Not as though it changes anything. You'll still marry Elizabeth, and I'm sure in time you'll grow to love her, too, and forget all about me. That's the way it usually works. So why bother to keep such a thing hidden from you anymore."

"You honestly think I'll forget about you, Sebastian?" Ciel shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "Won't happen, I guarantee it. I-"

"Get out," Sebastian said quickly, cutting off anything else Ciel wanted to say. There was no way for Ciel to guarantee such a thing, and Sebastian knew that within a few months or so of being married, Ciel would eventually forget. There was no sense for Sebastian to get his hopes up. "Don't make promises like that when you know you can't keep them. Get out now."

Blue eyes stared into wine red eyes. Ciel's heart slammed painfully against his chest, and he couldn't breathe. Sebastian had told him to leave; he hadn't even bothered to hear Ciel out, listen to what he had to say. He wanted to argue, but he knew that Sebastian was stubborn and wouldn't allow him to continue.

He swallowed hard. "If that's what you want..." Stepping back, Ciel broke eye contact and turned away from Sebastian. His fist clenched at his side, and he forced himself to take a step forward, ignoring the lunch that had been prepared for him. He didn't want it anymore. Quickly grabbing his belongings, he basically flew out the door, leaving the older male behind.

Sebastian stared at the door, almost hoping that Ciel would come back through it again. But minutes ticked by, and Sebastian was left with a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach as the door continued to stay closed. With an annoyed growl, he grabbed the knife from the counter and flung it at the closed door. The tip wedged itself into the wooden frame and wiggled slightly until it finally stilled.

It was for the best, Sebastian told himself, that they broke this off now before it could escalate anymore than it already had. Nothing else could come from their already broken relationship, and if they continued like this, it would only end in heartache for Sebastian.

He trudged to his bedroom and stared at the bed before tugging off his clothes. The sheets were still dirty and needed to be washed, but Sebastian couldn't bring himself to care as he dropped down onto the bed, making Soot bounce with the action. Reaching over, Sebastian grabbed his phone and quickly called his secretary to tell her that he couldn't make it into work today.

Once everything was taken care of, the phone was tossed aside, and Sebastian pressed his face into his pillow, inhaling familiar scents. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to block out the pain tearing through his chest. A small groan left his throat as he reached behind him and pulled the covers up over his head, shielding him from the rest of the world while Soot curled up next to him, silently offering comfort.


	9. Chapter Seven

I am so sorry! Augh, I remember to update on time one week, and the next, I forget entirely about it.

Thanks to all who reviewed/faved/alerted! You're all very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

* * *

><p>Ciel swirled the wine in his glass, his blue eyes surveying the crowded room. There were many wealthy people here, and although he despised mingling with them, it was essential he do so to uphold his family's reputation. He'd been raised to be polite, and he wasn't about to smear the Phantomhive name.<p>

He took a sip before wandering over to the food and glancing at the selections. His eyes widened as they caught on a particular food dish, and he groaned softly. Of course. The caterer that Soma had hired had to be none other than Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel stepped back from the buffet, suddenly having lost his appetite, and accidentally stepped on someone's foot. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-" He trailed off. "Oh, it's you."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly, and he grunted but didn't say a word. It had been at least a week since he had last seen Ciel, and the days had been moving by slowly. Even now, Sebastian wasn't sure what he felt at seeing Ciel.

His chest still ached, and the urge to pull Ciel into his arms was strong. But at the same time, Sebastian still regarded Ciel with caution, keeping him at arm's length so the younger male couldn't get back under his skin.

Ciel's throat was dry, and he took another drink from his glass. "If you'll excuse me..." he murmured as he stepped away. Before he could, someone took hold of his arm, preventing his escape. He looked over and smiled. "Hey, Mom."

"You made it, Ciel. I was worried for a moment that you weren't going to come at all," Rachel leaned up and kissed her son's cheek before noticing Sebastian. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?"

"No," Ciel almost spat out. "I was actually just leaving. Soma wanted to talk about something. I'll see you later." He squeezed her hand lovingly then strode off to find his friend.

Rachel watched him go with a frown on her face. He was being evasive again, and she didn't like it all. As his mother, she wanted to help him with whatever was troubling him, but she didn't want to pry.

Sebastian shifted slightly before offering a small smile to Rachel. He recognized the woman, and a sense of unease settled over him. Whether or not Rachel remembered him from all those years ago was still unknown, but Sebastian didn't want to stick around to see if she remembered or not.

"I should probably go, too," he said softly and glanced at the food behind them. "I think they need my help in the back."

"Oh, are you one of the chefs? The food was absolutely delicious," Rachel spoke, a smile upon her face. "I haven't tasted anything like this before."

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "Kind of. I run the catering company, but I frequently help with the cooking and creating new dishes." It was always a pleasure to hear that people enjoyed his food.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh, that's amazing. I'm Rachel Phantomhive, by the way." She extended her hand towards Sebastian. "My son Ciel is getting married in five months. His fiance Lizzy mentioned that they found a caterer, but she didn't say who it was. I'd recommend you, if I could," she smiled again.

Taking her hand carefully, Sebastian gave it a firm shake. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Phantomhive," he said politely. He hesitated at giving his name but figured that giving his first name wouldn't be as bad. "I'm Sebastian, and as fate would have it, I'll be catering your son's wedding."

Rachel gave him a thoughtful look, cocking her head. "Sebastian, did you say? Ciel knew a Sebastian when he first entered college. He was Ciel's tutor, and Ciel talked about him all the time." A deep frown marred her pretty face. "Then it all changed five years ago, and Ciel refused to talk about what happened. He just locked himself in his room and studied all day." She blinked then and gave an embarrassed laugh. "I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to ramble on like that. I'm half-afraid to ask if you're that same Sebastian now."

"You're fine," Sebastian politely. It hurt him to hear that Ciel had turned in on himself after their breakup."It must've been hard for you to see your son in such a condition. I can only imagine how hard it was for you."

"It was very difficult," Rachel spoke softly. "He'd always been quiet, and when he finally started to come out of his shell during college, I was so happy. Then everything changed." The blond woman suddenly whirled on Sebastian. "I have to know. Are you that same Sebastian from five years ago?"

Sebastian jerked back slightly, and his eyes quickly darted over Rachel's face. Hell hath no fury like an angry mother, or so the saying went, and Sebastian swallowed the brief concern that had bubbled up in his throat. "I..." he started and then cleared his throat. "What difference would it make if I were the same Sebastian who tutored your son?"

Rachel's shoulders drooped and she gave a weary sigh. "No difference, I suppose. Really, all I want to know is what happened." Her gaze traveled to her son, and she noticed that he'd been looking at her and Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. He had a wary expression on his face, as though he were afraid that she was saying something that would embarrass him. Or he was worried that Sebastian would say something.

She frowned. Was this man really the same Sebastian that Ciel had known years ago? It was possible. She recalled the tense way that Ciel had been holding himself a few minutes earlier. And if Rachel looked hard enough, she could see a hint of resentment in Ciel's eyes. That only served to strengthen her suspicions, but she would wait until she knew more before she said anything to Ciel.

"Too much happened," Sebastian murmured and turned away from the woman to look at the table laden with food. He could still remember that night all too well, and a scar once healed tore open again, making Sebastian wince at the fresh pain.

Rachel said nothing more on the subject, glancing back at her son. A soft smile crossed her face as she noticed that Lizzy was now standing by Ciel. He had his arm wrapped snugly around her waist, and her left hand was pressed to his chest. Every once in a while, they would look at each other and smile, their eyes shining brightly.

She clasped her hands together. "At least Ciel has Lizzy now. They're so happy with each other," she murmured more to herself than anyone else.

Sebastian snorted and looked away, grimacing at the sight. "Sure. They're a bucket full of joy and happiness," he muttered. "Excuse me while I go get some air," he said a little louder. He couldn't stand to see the happy couple, knowing that Ciel would indeed be smitten with Elizabeth, given time. And once again, Sebastian would be left with nothing.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry I kept you like this," Rachel apologized, giving him a smile. "You must be very busy."

There was no answer as Sebastian forced a smile and stepped around the woman, wanting to leave the room as quickly as possible. Nothing was worse than watching the person you love fawn all over someone else.

Ciel's grip on Lizzy tightened as he noticed Sebastian walk away from his mother. He was dying to know what had been said, but he couldn't ask his mom in case nothing of importance had been spoken. He definitely wasn't going to ask Sebastian about it. They hadn't spoken since Sebastian had told Ciel to leave, and even though Ciel wanted to call or text him, he refrained from doing so. Sebastian wanted Ciel out of his life; the least Ciel could do was respect that, although it hurt.

"Ciel? Are you okay? You keep spacing out," Lizzy's worried voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sorry. Just have a lot on my mind recently," Ciel smiled, affectionately brushing away a piece of hair from her face. "You look beautiful tonight," he complimented her when it looked like she was going to question what he'd been thinking of.

Lizzy blushed. "Oh, Ciel. You're making me embarrassed." Without warning, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Ciel murmured, brushing his lips against her's again. The urge to look over at Sebastian and see his reaction was strong, and Ciel gave in to the temptation, his blue eyes carefully searching for the familiar black hair and red eyes.

Sebastian's eyes met Ciel's and for a moment, Sebastian held their gaze before his eyes lowered, and he turned his head. He couldn't stand to see the affection in Ciel's eyes. Not when it was directed to Elizabeth and not him.

A shiver worked its way through his body, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to storm over to Ciel's side and yank Elizabeth away from the younger male. Then proceed to stake his claim over Ciel in front of everyone. Let them all know that Ciel was his still.

But Ciel would never forgive him if he did such a thing as it would ruin his family's image and their reputation. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder one more time, watching as Ciel pulled Elizabeth closer to him.

Ciel couldn't let go of Lizzy for fear that he would call out to Sebastian or, worse yet, walk over to the older man and grab onto him and never let him go. Lizzy didn't question the sudden change in affection; she'd always been bugging him about being more open with his affection towards her, and now she finally got her wish, although it wasn't for the reason she'd hoped. But she didn't need to know that.

No, no one could know of his secret relationship with Sebastian. Ciel had to keep that hidden under lock and key. It stung still that Sebastian wanted nothing to do with him anymore, and he'd lost track of how many times he'd woken up, panting and aroused from a dream he'd had about Sebastian. It was times like those when he wanted nothing more than to call the red-eyed man and ask him to come over, and it was torture to not give in.

Ciel was also angry with Sebastian for not hearing him out, and in a sadistic way, he hoped that Sebastian was watching him and Lizzy being so close to each other. That thought in mind, he pressed a kiss to the top of Lizzy's head, glancing in Sebastian's direction.

Sebastian winced and finally turned away, unable to watch them any longer. He moved out of the room and sucked in a breath as the cool air surrounded him. He shivered briefly before continuing to walk, heading out to his car. Chills racked his body and he climbed in the car, starting it so the inside could warm up.

The thought of going back to his empty home was disheartening, and Sebastian fished out his cell phone, punching in a familiar number. The phone rang twice before someone on the other end picked up. "Can you come by tonight?" Sebastian asked lowly and listened to the other male speak in concerned tones. "I just-I don't want to be alone." He cursed himself for sounding so weak, but everyone had a breaking point, and Sebastian could only assume that he had finally reached his.

With one last look towards the brightly lit house, Sebastian pulled away from it. The lights were too bright in the night sky, and was something Sebastian didn't want to see now.

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Ciel slammed the car door shut after placing the last grocery bag inside. He still had food at his house, but Lizzy had invited herself over, claiming that she wanted to cook for him. So of course, he had to go and buy the ingredients she had told him. He was apprehensive about eating her cooking, not sure if she was any good at it. He was also worried that she might try to slip something into his food or drink, even though that idea was slightly absurd.<p>

Pulling out his cell, he glanced at the time. He still had two hours before she would be at his house.

"Surely you aren't going to leave that cart there," a voice drawled from behind Ciel. "It's sure to bump into another car and leave a dent or scratch the paint. But I suppose your family can afford to pay for something as minor as that if someone decided to challenge your negligence."

Ciel stiffened before turning around slowly, his blue eyes guarded. "No, I wasn't going to leave it here. I was just checking the time." He paused, then spoke again. "And I'm really in a rush. So if you'll excuse me, Claude, then I'll be going." He grasped the handle of the cart to push it back to its rightful place.

A hand stopped its motions, and Claude glared at Ciel. "Not so fast, little Phantomhive. I'm not done talking with you yet. And I'm sure your pretty blond fiance can wait a few minutes." Claude's frown deepened at the mentioned girl, but he pushed aside the annoyance to focus on Ciel.

"Well I'm done talking to you," Ciel hissed, shaking his hand away from Claude's grip. He didn't want to talk to this man, afraid that he might say something he'd later regret.

"But I'm not," Claude growled and slammed his hand against the driver side of the door so Ciel couldn't get inside. "Did you know that I received the strangest call a few nights back?"

Ciel gave Claude a weary look. "And? What does that have to do with me?"

Claude scoffed. "Considering you were the cause of the call, I'd say it has to do a lot with you." He couldn't easily forget the broken voice that had called that night, and if Claude hadn't been such a good friend, he could've taken advantage of Sebastian right then and there.

Ciel's expression changed to one of apprehension. "I was the cause?" He tried to think back to a few days ago, wondering what the hell Claude was talking about, when it struck him. "Sebastian...?" He breathed.

The older man nodded. "Sebastian, indeed. If he wasn't so damn in love with you, I would've taken him myself. But as it is, I'd only be compared to you, considered second place, and that's something that neither of us want." He snorted. "Should I tell you about the call I received, little Phantomhive?"

"I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway even if I say no," Ciel said slowly, feeling dread creep through him.

Claude shrugged. "I don't have to. If you say you don't want to hear, then it only cements the fact in my mind that you don't care about Sebastian anymore, hence you don't deserve to hear such things."

Ciel swallowed. He was tempted to brush Claude off, but the fact that he was so upset with Ciel meant that Sebastian must have really upset. "All right. Tell me. What did Sebastian say?"

"He asked if I could come over that night, because he didn't want to be alone," Claude spat, and his hand curled into a fist. "He wanted to have someone there who actually cared for him, someone other than an animal. Because you sure as hell didn't make him feel as though he was cared for."

Ciel stared at Claude as his words took root in his mind. He closed his eyes and slumped against the car, a hand over his face. He knew now why Sebastian had been so upset. Ciel had flaunted his relationship with Lizzy right in front of the older man without any consideration of his feelings. Ciel had been hurt by Sebastian, and he had wanted to get back at Sebastian for that. He should never have done that.

Ciel lowered his hand and looked at Claude. "Is that everything?" He asked evenly. "Because if it is, I have somewhere I need to go."

"No," Claude answered and reached forward to grasp Ciel's chin. "This is your last chance. If you hurt him again, I'm not coming back here to give you another chance to clean up your mistakes. I'll do everything in my power to make sure Sebastian forgets you, and that you regret letting him go."

Ciel's eyes flashed and he jerked his head away from Claude's hand. "I wouldn't have broken up with him in the first place if you hadn't blackmailed me."

Claude hummed. "I suppose this is true. But how long would your relationship with Sebastian last if you weren't willing to go public with it?" Claude asked. "Your parents would've been questioning why you weren't dating and pressing you to find someone nice to settle down with. Have kids of your own. What would've happened then?"

"I would have told them I wasn't interested in getting married, and that I was happy being on my own," Ciel retorted.

The comment only made Claude laugh. "Your dear old father wouldn't have liked that very much. It's not good for you to be single in the public eye. People would question why you're alone and start to probe deeper into your personal life."

Ciel knew that Claude was right, and his scowl deepened. "I would have found some way. Hell, maybe I would have even told them eventually." Although Ciel knew that that wouldn't have been the case; he was always mindful of what he did or said to make sure that it didn't reflect badly on his family.

Claude snorted with humor. "Keep telling yourself that, shorty. We both know it wouldn't turn out that way." He waved Ciel away. "Go make yourself dinner now and have a good time with your fiance tonight. But remember, no more second chances."

Ciel watched as Claude walked away before returning the cart with the others. As he sank into the driver's seat, Claude's words kept ringing in his ears. "_No more second chances."_

With a determined expression, Ciel pulled out his cell and pressed speed dial number five, waiting for it to stop ringing. "Hey, we're going to have to reschedule the dinner for tonight. Something important came up, and I can't make it." He hung up quickly, despite the whining and protesting. Starting the car, he headed off to his destination.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's hand moved in a steady beat as he cut up the carrots on the chopping board and listened to the wind blow outside, shaking the trees back and forth. He popped a piece into his mouth before the rest was dumped into the pot that rested on the stove.<p>

Potatoes were grabbed this time, and he examined them carefully for anything that needed to be removed before they were cut into small pieces, as well. Soot watched him from a nearby bar stool, her tail twitching with each sound of the knife hitting the chopping board.

Her ears perked as something passed by outside, and she sat up straight on the chair. With a chirp, she jumped from the chair and onto the nearby table, landing on several binders. The plastic covers slipped over each other and they crashed to the floor, causing Sebastian to jerk in surprise.

"Soot!" He cried as he turned around, seeing the mess on the floor. Pain raced through his finger and Sebastian turned back around to see blood dribbling down his finger and dripping onto his cutting board.

A knock on the door had him cursing as he fumbled for a towel to cover up the cut. It didn't seem too deep, but Sebastian had only given it a quick passing glance. He would deal with this person first and then tend to the cut.

Sebastian made his way to the front door just as another series of knocks started again, letting Sebastian know that the person was determined to talk with him. A small part of him wondered if it was Claude again, insisting that he stay the night in case Sebastian had the urge to drink himself stupid.

The door opened, and Sebastian was met instead with someone much shorter than Claude. Sebastian gripped the wooden frame tightly. "Yes?"

Ciel stared at Sebastian, his mouth not forming any words. On the drive over, he'd rehearsed what he was going to say, but now that he was actually here, his carefully planned speech had completely slipped his mind. The only thing he was able to say was a jumbled mess of words that flew out of his mouth in a rush. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I shouldn't have been so cruel as to flaunt my relationship with Lizzy in front of you. I was just upset and hurt because you told me to leave, and I wanted to hurt you, too. It was childish of me, and I hope you can forgive me." He closed his eyes briefly, uttering a short laugh.

"But it seems I'm always the one hurting you. It doesn't make any sense because that's the last thing I want to do because I-" He licked his lips, wishing he had a glass of water, then continued, "Because I love you." He looked up at the older male, barely breathing as he waited for his response.

Sebastian blinked, and a growing urge to slam the door in Ciel's face mounted in Sebastian until his nails dug into the door to keep him from doing such a thing. He wasn't sure what to say, and a part of him screamed not to listen to Ciel's words, that they were nothing but lies, used in order to allow Ciel to work his way back into his life.

He glanced over Ciel's head, noting the gray clouds rolling in as the wind picked up. "Come in," he said softly. "It's getting ready to rain, and I don't want you out in it." He left the door open as he moved back into the kitchen, already peeling away the blood soaked cloth.

Ciel trailed along after Sebastian silently. He had the sinking feeling that Sebastian wasn't going to listen to him. Not that Ciel could blame him. How many times had he hurt the red-eyed man and then beg to come back? Sebastian had every right to deny Ciel, to reject him as Ciel had rejected him several times.

He watched as Sebastian treated his finger and asked, "Do you need help?"

"Can you get the bandages from the drawer next to the stove?" Sebastian asked as he washed the cut once more. It was still bleeding, and Sebastian hoped that it wouldn't need stitches.

"Sure," Ciel hurried to the drawer, pulling out the bandages and waiting for Sebastian to need them. "That looks pretty bad, Sebastian. Maybe you should go to the hospital to get stitches." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, nervously wondering when the red-eyed man was going to say something about his confession. He pushed that aside; they had to deal with Sebastian's bleeding finger before they could talk about that.

Sebastian shook his head. "No. No hospitals. I don't like them," he stated as he examined the wound once more. The knife had cut deeper than he had previously thought, but it would be fine once he put a butterfly stitch over it and then wrapped it with gauze.

Ciel frowned but said nothing. Sebastian was stubborn, and if he didn't want to go to the hospital, then there was no way in hell that Ciel would be able to drag him there. He peered around Sebastian, catching a glimpse of the injury, and grimaced. He hated the sight of blood. "Just hurry up and take care of it, then," he muttered, averting his gaze.

A small chuckle left Sebastian's mouth as he dried his finger off. "And here you said you wanted to help."

"Just because I said I'd help doesn't mean that I like seeing anyone bleeding," Ciel retorted, staring at the bandages he held in his hand.

Sebastian didn't say anything as he reached for the small butterfly bandage and peeled off the backside of it. "Can you press the edges together for me? Or would you rather place the bandage?"

"I can press the edges together." Ciel moved forward to do just that, grimacing when he saw the cut even closer. "And here I thought you were an expert in the kitchen."

The bandage was pressed over the cut and Sebastian smoothed over the edges. "I am. But Soot knocked over some binders, and it caused me to nick my finger."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "I also thought that cats were supposed to be graceful animals. Able to walk around objects without knocking anything over."

"Not when the binders are slippery," Sebastian answered and leaned around Ciel to grab the piece of gauze in the box. He tore it with his teeth before placing it over the butterfly bandaid. Another larger bandage was placed over that one, holding everything together in place.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief as the trash was thrown away, and Sebastian's finger was taken care of. That relief quickly turned to nervousness upon realizing that Sebastian would most likely confront him about what he had spoken earlier. He leaned against the counter and wrapped his arms around himself, keeping his gaze fixed on his feet as he waited.

Sebastian's eyes slid to the side as he watched Ciel carefully. It seemed as though dinner would be put on hold tonight, and Sebastian shifted the pot off the stove, moving it into the refrigerator. "Would you like something to drink?" Sebastian asked as he pulled out something for himself.

"Just some water, please," Ciel whispered. His fingers dug into his arms, and he chanced a look at Sebastian but quickly lowered his eyes again. He accepted the water offered to him with a quiet thank you, and drank most of it. His mouth was dry from being so anxious.

"Let's go sit," Sebastian said lowly and leaned down to pick up Soot. The cat was placed on his shoulder, and she purred contently on her perch as they made their way into the living room. Sebastian took a seat and examined his finger as Ciel took his own seat. Once the younger male was seated, Sebastian's eyes swung up to meet Ciel's. "Now. What was all that that you said at the door?"

"Just what I said. I love you," Ciel said simply, the words almost catching in his throat. "I don't expect you to believe me, but it's the truth." He stared at his hands, unable to look at Sebastian any longer. "Third time's the charm, I suppose," he murmured with a wry grin.

Sebastian's hand fell to rest on Soot, and she nuzzled the smooth bandage that circled his finger. It was hard not to cave into Ciel's words, as they had been the words that Sebastian had wanted to hear for years. He trembled, wanting to pull Ciel into his arms and never let the younger male go.

Instead, he controlled himself and gazed at Ciel. "What made you realize this?" He asked finally, not truly believing Ciel.

"Five years ago. After the last time we had sex before I broke up with you, I almost told you that I loved you." Ciel looked up at the red-eyed man. "That was the other reason I broke things off between us. I was scared at how attached I had become to you, how I had fallen in love with you. Stupid reason to break up with someone, I know..."

"What was wrong with becoming so attached to me?" Sebastian asked and looked out the window as the wind picked up once more. Splatters of rain started to appear on the glass and Sebastian sighed softly. They wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

"Because I knew that nothing more could come from it," Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, how many times have I told you about my family's social status and how important it is that I uphold my family's name? Too many times to count. I guess I was partially hoping that once I broke up with you, then I wouldn't love you anymore. But that didn't work. You were all I thought and dreamed about for quite a while after that."

Sebastian shifted. "So what do you get from telling me this now?" He asked. "Nothing can come out of this still because your family's social status is still important to you. What were you hoping to gain from telling me that you...cared for me in such a way?"

Ciel stared at his hands. "To be honest, I don't know," he said finally. "I've been holding it inside all this time, and after coming so close to saying it again a few days ago, I wanted to... No, I needed to say it." A crooked smile crossed his lips. "You can tell me to get out anytime you want. I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me tell you things you probably don't want to hear. You probably don't even believe me," he added softly.

"Ciel," Sebastian started and rubbed his face tiredly. "I've longed to hear you say those words for what seems like ages now, and I believe them. But now they feel hollow to me, because nothing can come from it. You won't sacrifice your status in society for me, and you're still engaged to Elizabeth."

Ciel nodded, his eyes flicking up to meet Sebastian's for a brief second before lowering once more. "Yeah. I probably shouldn't have told you. It just makes things harder, doesn't it?"

Sebastian shrugged. "It all depends on how you take it. At least this way I know that you loved me once and still do."

Ciel nodded, and an awkward silence formed between them. Ciel wasn't sure what to say now, what he could say now. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, glancing up at Sebastian. He was about to speak when his phone buzzed. Frowning, the younger male looked at the text before putting the cell back in his pocket, looking none too pleased as he then leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Sebastian questioned, his shoulders tensing ever so slightly. He hated the fact that Ciel would still flaunt her around like that in his presence. It was just another reminder that Ciel couldn't be his anymore. No matter how much he fought and struggled for him.

"Yeah. She's pissed because I blew off a dinner date with her to come here instead," Ciel rolled his eyes. "She wanted to cook for me, but the food she makes tastes terrible. I guess I got a little spoiled when I was dating you."

Sebastian's lips quirked slightly. "At least you'll have a chance to have something I made at your wedding." The words felt hollow, even as Sebastian spoke them, and he focused on a spot over Ciel's shoulder.

It's not enough, Ciel wanted to say, but he couldn't. His fingers gripped his jeans tightly, and he gritted his teeth. Instinct told him to launch himself at Sebastian and kiss him senseless. That wouldn't be a good idea, so he immediately ran that thought out of his head. He glanced up at Sebastian through his lashes, trying to determine what he was thinking.

"You're not going to change," Sebastian murmured, lowering his gaze slightly to look at Ciel. Pain tore through his body as he finally admitted it out loud, and it took everything he had not to order Ciel out. The wedding was in four months; Sebastian could last that long and finish up this job. "Nothing will ever come from this relationship that we used to have and are trying so hard to keep."

The words were hard to speak and felt like a lie on his tongue, but Sebastian continued forward. He was the oldest in this messed up relationship, and as such, he needed to take control of it before everything spiraled out of control.

"I would still like to stay friends with you though," Sebastian finally spoke, the words tasting like ash in his mouth. Thick, gritty, and unwanted. The taste of a lie. "I can't come between you and family, but if we stay as friends, then it's better than losing you completely."

Ciel nodded slowly, disappointment briefly flickering through his eyes before acceptance took its place. What Sebastian spoke was the truth. As long as Ciel was unwilling to come out of the closet, so to speak, they could never be together. "Friends," Ciel managed to say. The word felt wrong when he used it to describe Sebastian. They were so much more than friends, or at least they had been until Ciel had broken up with him.

An awkward silence formed between them, and Ciel couldn't help but wonder what to do now. Sebastian said that he wanted to be friends, but how did one be friends with someone who had once been their lover? There would be no flirting, no kissing, and most likely, no touching. Their friendship would be awkward at best, but if that was what Sebastian wanted, then Ciel would grant it to him. It was the least he could do.

Sebastian forced a smile and stood up, letting Soot balance on his shoulder. "Unless you want to drive home in the rain, you're more than welcome to stay. I was in the middle of making a new dish, and I'm in need of a taster, so to speak." The cat nuzzled his cheek. "I'm generally biased when it comes to my food," Sebastian finished with a small laugh.

Ciel gave a strained laugh, not bothering to tell Sebastian that he was biased, as well. Everything he ate, he couldn't help but compare it to the red-eyed male's food. "Sure, I'm willing to do that. Just remember that I tend to like my food sweeter than everyone else likes it."

"I'll give you some sugar to add to it," Sebastian answered and moved towards the kitchen. There was still so much to do, and with this most recent decision running through his mind, there was even more to add to an ever growing list. But most of it would have to wait until Ciel was gone. Research took time, and Sebastian didn't like rushing into things without a plan.

The next four months though would promise to be hell for him, and Sebastian scratched Soot's chin, hoping that the action would ease the ache in his chest. But the pain remained, and Sebastian knew that it would only grow with time.

* * *

><p>"And now I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ciel Phantomhive!"<p>

The crowd erupted into cheering and clapping as Ciel and Lizzy entered the double doors of the reception. Their hands were clasped together, and huge smiles graced their faces. Ciel's was slightly dimmer than Lizzy's, but nobody noticed.

His blue eyes scanned the room slowly for black hair and red eyes, wanting to see Sebastian again. He'd had to force himself to keep his attention on Lizzy and the priest during the ceremony. He'd half-expected, and to be honest he'd half-hoped, that Sebastian would burst into the church and make a declaration of love for Ciel in front of everyone. But that hadn't happened, and Ciel and Lizzy had been married.

Ciel looked down at their joined hands, noting the gleaming gold on his left ring finger. He swallowed hard to keep the bile down. What the hell had he done?

Finally, blue eyes found red, and Sebastian offered a small, forced smile before his eyes glanced away. Just looking at the happy couple was enough to make Sebastian's stomach churn, and it was hard to fight down the jealousy that blossomed at seeing Lizzy standing next to Ciel.

The urge to shove the carving knife into Elizabeth's throat was strong, and Sebastian's hand curled around the knife. Closing his eyes tightly, Sebastian pushed the knife into someone else's hand. After this, everything would be over, and he could leave. Put Ciel and his bubbly new wife behind him and try to start everything over again.

The food that Sebastian had prepared should have tasted good to Ciel, but instead he found himself almost unable to swallow it. It tasted like ash, and he had to work hard to keep up the pleasant facade. This was, after all, supposed to be a happy day since he had just married the woman he loved. Except therein was the problem. Ciel hadn't married the woman he loved because he didn't love a woman. He loved a man that he couldn't have, a man that he would never have.

Ciel and Lizzy were called to the dance floor to have their first dance as a married couple. As Lizzy's arms wrapped around his neck, and he loosely held his arms around her waist, he couldn't stop himself from imagining that it was he and Sebastian. His eyes closed, and he took a deep breath. He inhaled Lizzy's perfume and he nearly gagged with how strong it still was. Now Ciel knew without a doubt that he definitely preferred Sebastian's scent to Lizzy's.

Ciel's eyes snapped open and darted about for the older man. He chided himself in how ridiculous he was being, feeling like he couldn't let Sebastian out of his sight. There was a gnawing sense of dread in the pit of Ciel's stomach, though, and he couldn't shake it. He forced himself to relax, knowing that everyone's eyes were on him and they would be able to tell if he was nervous.

Sebastian's eyes caught Ciel's as the younger male moved around the dance floor. Ciel still couldn't dance after all these years, and under normal circumstances, Sebastian would've laughed. But this was anything but a normal circumstance. With each twirl and pass on the dance floor, Ciel moved further away from him, and Sebastian looked away in search of someone else.

He finally spotted the female and waved her over. "Take care of the rest meal," he said softly to her. "The knife for the cake is underneath the table. Make sure it's polished one last time before giving it to the bride and groom."

She nodded and cocked her head in confusion. "You're not staying for the cutting of the cake?" She asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "No. Something has come up today, and I need to attend to it right away." He offered a small smile. "Enjoy the party."

Without another word, Sebastian brushed past her. His fingers tugged at the tie around his neck and loosened the knot that seemed to be choking him as he walked through the empty hall. He passed by a table that was filled with presents and paused as his eyes fell on a book. The cover had a picture of Ciel and Lizzy on it, while the inside was filled with blank pages for people to write good luck wishes on them.

He reached for a nearby pen and flipped to the back page. The tip paused briefly before the words flowed across the page in neat calligraphy. After signing his name at the end, Sebastian set the pen back down and turned away from the table, putting it and everything else behind him.


	10. Chapter Eight

And once again, I fail. I should just pick one day of the week and update all my stories on that day, and not Thursday lol. But once again, thank you all for being patient!

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

* * *

><p><em>As one chapter starts in your life, so too must another close. I hope that you walk forward without any regrets as you continue to write your future, and I wish you the best of luck in all that you do. Goodbye, Ciel.<em>

_-Sebastian Michaelis_

* * *

><p>Ciel stepped out of the airport, grimacing as the humidity nearly bowled him over in its intensity. He scowled and slid his sunglasses into place as he glanced about for the car that was supposed to pick him up. Upon locating it, he stepped towards it. The driver held out the keys, smiling as Ciel took them with a murmured thanks.<p>

Ciel slid into the driver's seat and switched on the GPS, tapping in the location of the hotel he was staying at. His luggage would be dropped off at the hotel later. He sighed and carefully pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards his destination. He turned on the radio and flipped through the stations, trying to find one that he liked. Settling on one station, he began to tap his fingers to the beat.

As he drove, he decided that traffic in New York City was the worst he had ever experienced. After a half hour of driving, he finally made it to the hotel and he allowed the valet to take his keys and park his car while he made his way into the building. Cool air washed over him as he left the heat behind in favor of the air conditioned building, and he walked confidently up to the front desk.

The receptionist, a woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties, eyed him with interest. "Hello, and welcome to the Waldorf-Astoria. How may I help you today?"

Ciel flashed her a smile. "Ciel Phantomhive, please."

"One moment, please," she said as she clicked a few things on her computer. "Here we are. Suite number 6715 on floor number eight." She handed him his key after running his credit card through. "Enjoy your stay."

Ciel knew from the way she was looking at him that she was definitely interested, so for her benefit, he took the key using his left hand, thereby showing her that his left ring finger was bare. "Thanks," he murmured before heading towards the elevator. Once inside, he pressed the button for his floor and leaned against the wall, running his thumb over his ring finger. Memories threatened to break through the barriers he had carefully erected, but he fought them back. He didn't have the time or energy to deal with them right now.

Closing his eyes, Ciel wished that the damn elevator would move faster. He wanted to get to his room so he could collapse onto the bed and sleep for the next eight hours. Finally, he arrived at his floor and he quickly hurried to his suite and unlocked the door. Kicking his shoes off as he headed for the bed, he pulled out his phone and set the alarm to go off in three hours. That would give him plenty of time to get ready for dinner. He didn't even bother to pull back the covers before curling up and falling to sleep.

Hours passed, and the soft hum of the cell phone alarm buzzed unheard in the background. It continued to go off for several more minutes before it eventually fell silent, and Ciel continued to sleep on. It flashed once, showing that an alarm had been missed, but otherwise didn't make another noise and sat quietly on the nightstand table.

Minutes dragged on and turned into an hour before the hotels phone went off, making Ciel jerk awake and scramble for the screaming device. He answered it with a tired voice and rubbed at his eyes, trying to brush away the sleep.

"Hello,Mr. Phantomhive, this is the front desk," a concerned voice spoke quickly over the phone. "Your dinner meeting downstairs in the private business room has already started, and your partners are waiting for you. Are you all right?"

Ciel blinked, his gaze going immediately to his cell phone. "Yes, I'm fine. Just running a little late. I'll be down shortly." After hanging up, Ciel ran a hand through his hair, cursing softly as he jumped from the bed and rushed to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, he was on his way to the elevator, dressed now in a black suit paired with a dark blue dress shirt and black tie. The elevator seemed to be in no hurry to reach the floor that Ciel needed, and he breathed a sigh of relief when the doors opened with a loud 'ding.'

Quickly making his way to the private business room, he entered through the door. "I apologize for my lateness," he began, offering them an apologetic smile. "Things have been fairly hectic recently. But I'm here now, and we can begin." He slid into his seat and waited.

Several polite smiles and nods were offered to Ciel, and a light, cheery tone filled the room once more. People moved around, talking with each other, and the sounds of silverware against plates joined in the chorus. Appetizers had been served, and baskets of soft rolls were set on the tables to help keep the hunger at bay.

Ciel was conversing with an older man when his phone rang. He politely excused himself from the conversation and headed towards the door, pulling out and glancing at his cell as he did so. He cringed when he saw that it was his mom, realizing that he'd forgotten to call her upon arriving in New York. Even though he was now twenty-eight, she still worried about him.

He quickly called her back, assuring her that he was perfectly fine, just tired. As he hung up, Ciel smiled softly. Rachel was a typical mother, reminding him to get his sleep and to eat the right foods. He snapped his phone shut and leaned against the wall. Blue eyes closed as his hand lifted to his forehead. A headache was forming, but he couldn't tell if it was from lack of sleep or stress.

Remembering that he had a meeting to return to, Ciel opened his eyes and stretched. Rest and relaxation would have to wait for a few more hours. He had a job to do right now.

His cell phone slipped from his hand as he tried to slide it back into his pocket, and he cursed as it fell to the floor, skidding to a stop a short distance away. Sighing, he went to retrieve it and wondered if anything else could possibly go wrong.

There was a soft squeak of wheels before a silver cart rolled over the phone with a small bump. The man pushing the cart glanced down and backed the cart up. His mouth formed an 'O,' and he looked up at Ciel. "Sorry about that," he muttered. "Didn't see it laying on the floor. Is it broken?"

Ciel sighed as he picked it up and examined it. "I don't think so," he murmured. "Maybe I should get the license plate of that cart just in case it is damaged."

The man looked over the cart and offered a smile. "Nah, I think the cart's just fine. We won't be suing you for any damages." He brushed off his jacket and straightened out the wrinkles on his jacket. "But if you'll excuse me, I have to get this food into the dinning room before my boss has my neck."

"Bard!" a sharp voice called from behind, making the man wince and curse under his breath.

"Too late for that," he muttered and turned around. "Evenin,' boss."

Glancing over, Ciel realized with a start that yes, his day could get worse. There, standing before Ciel and Bard, was none other than Sebastian Michaelis. His mouth opened and closed as he stared. He hadn't seen Sebastian since his wedding day one year ago.

And that was where Ciel cut off his train of thought, his jaw clenching. He really didn't want to think about that day, especially since Sebastian had disappeared without a goodbye, save for that note he'd left. And yet here he was in the flesh.

"Don't evening me," Sebastian said wearily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. His eyes darted over to Ciel briefly before he looked back at Bard. Ciel wasn't his main concern right now, and Sebastian had to remind himself that the younger male was still happily married. And no doubt had little brats of his own running around back home. "Get that cart into the room so we can serve the food before it gets cold."

Bard grumbled but pushed the cart forward without another word. The door shut behind him, and Sebastian turned slightly to look at Ciel. "Mr. Phantomhive," he finally said and gestured with his hand. "Dinner will be served soon. If you will."

Ciel blinked, looking slightly confused before realizing that Sebastian was talking to him. He wasn't used to Sebastian referring to him as 'Mr. Phantomhive,' he thought with a wry smile. He'd always been 'Ciel' to the red-eyed male, but it seemed as though that was all in the past.

"Thank you," he said. He was about to say something more but snapped his mouth closed, instead giving a small nod before brushing past Sebastian into the room.

Sebastian let him go and waited until Ciel had vanished into the room before slumping against the wall. He let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair. How ironic that after all the years of avoiding Ciel, it would be Ciel who found him. He never thought that the younger male would come to the states. America was big enough, what were the odds that they would bump into each other?

Although it was New York, a big center for business. Maybe the odds weren't all that far stretched. But it still wasn't something that Sebastian had been expecting. When he had moved out the day of Ciel's wedding, he had hoped to put Ciel behind him. Start new in America and possibly move on. But that was easier said than done, and even now, a year later, seeing Ciel again was enough to make his heat speed up and his chest to ache.

He shook his head and moved away from the wall. It was in the past. Ciel was married, and nothing was going to change that. Sebastian wouldn't lower himself to anything that Ciel might offer, especially in the form of a one night stand. He couldn't do that again. With a sigh, he walked back into the room. It was time to do his job so he could finish and get out of there.

Ciel cursed inwardly upon seeing Sebastian enter the room as well. He didn't want to see the older man more than what was necessary, and that was never. He mulled over the chances of meeting Sebastian again and shook his head. So New York was where the older man had ended up.

Ciel had, in the months prior, debated about hiring a private detective to track Sebastian down but hadn't had the courage to do so. What would he have said if he had indeed found Sebastian? It would have been an awkward mess, much like this time and the time before was.

He noticed that he was staring at Sebastian and quickly busied himself in conversation with an older man, telling him about his plans for Funtom Company in New York. He soon became engrossed in talking about it, his eyes shining and his hands gesturing in the air.

"The rumors are true, then?"

Ciel snapped his gaze towards the man who had spoken, a quizzical look on his face. "What rumors?"

"Oh, sorry. I just couldn't help but notice you don't have your wedding ring on, and all the magazines have been saying that you and your wife are divorcing," the man stated.

Sebastian jerked, and his eyes slid to the side, watching Ciel out of the corner of his eye. He didn't tend to pay attention to such magazines that the man was probably talking about, so the news was new to him. But there was still a chance that it was just a rumor. Lizzy and Ciel could be going through a rough spot, and the media was blowing things out of proportion, as usual.

He wouldn't allow himself to get his hopes up, and Sebastian turned back to the plates of food that were waiting on the trays. He'd listen for Ciel's answer, but he wouldn't get his hopes up again. Even if the rumors were true and they were getting a divorce, Sebastian didn't even know what Ciel thought about him. Their relationship was rocky at best, and Sebastian wasn't sure if it was repairable.

Ciel gazed at his left ring finger for a few seconds before replying. "Yes. For once, the magazines are actually correct." He gave a small, humorless laugh. "Women. They're so hard to understand," he said with a sigh.

Several of the men chuckled in agreement and nodded.

Ciel couldn't stop his eyes from looking over at Sebastian to see his response. He wondered why he was doing that; after all, Sebastian had been the one to leave the last time they had parted ways. Why should Ciel care what he thought?

The answer weighed heavily on his mind, though he refused to acknowledge it. He didn't want to believe that he was still in love with Sebastian. After everything that they had been through, Ciel had decided that it was just better to let the past rest. Apparently, he and Sebastian were not meant to be.

The saying 'third time's the charm' rang through his head, and he took a sip of his drink to prevent himself from laughing.

A plate was set down on the table, followed by several others, and the conversation dimmed at the table. Sebastian set the last plate down in front of Ciel before moving away and towards the next table. He shivered slightly as he picked up the next few plates and set them down on the table, his mind replaying the words that Ciel had spoken over and over again. Ciel was divorced. He was no longer married to Elizabeth. He was single once more.

Sebastian shook his head. Just because Ciel was single again didn't mean anything. He still regarded his family as his number one priority, which meant that Ciel couldn't date or marry someone of the same sex. Even in the end, with all the mess with Elizabeth out of the way, Sebastian still wouldn't be able to have Ciel.

A small bowl of salad was pushed into his hands, and Sebastian moved back over to Ciel's table. The bowl was set down in front of Ciel as others were placed in front of the other males present at the table. "Enjoy your meal," he murmured to the younger male before stepping back once more.

"Thanks," Ciel replied softly. He kept his gaze fixed on his plate, not trusting himself to look at Sebastian for fear that he would say or do something he'd later regret. Still, it was extremely hard to ignore the fact that Sebastian was in the room. Every fiber in Ciel's being longed to take hold of Sebastian and never let him go this time. But Ciel knew there was no point. It would just end in disaster since he wouldn't be able to take the relationship public.

Besides, Ciel didn't know if Sebastian would even want him anymore. After all, he had been passed over by Ciel in favor of marrying a woman, and maybe the red-eyed male had a boyfriend by now. That prospect had Ciel tightening his hold on his fork, the faint stirrings of jealousy beginning to drift through his body. But he had no right to be jealous. He had given Sebastian up; therefore, he had no claim to the man.

Soft conversation picked up over the clinking of silverware, and Sebastian moved off to the side of the room to stand next to Bard. The man was twitching slightly, a sure sign that he was craving his cigarette, but Sebastian ignored him. It seemed like only yesterday that he had arrived in the states with only a few bags of clothes and Soot.

It was a new start, and once more, Sebastian had had to build his business from the ground up. Claude had moved ahead of him to scout out a new location and had found a place where he could set up his new catering company. They had shared an apartment together and worked part time during the times that they weren't working on the catering company.

Claude was a good business man, knowing how to play all the right angles to get what he wanted. He also had a clever tongue and had landed them their first big job within a few months of opening up the company. After that, word had spread quickly, and they'd had offers coming in every few days.

Sebastian shifted slightly. Claude had been a soothing distraction after the move. He was familiar, and it helped Sebastian to ease into the new lifestyle that they found themselves surrounded in. And Claude had even found himself a boyfriend, a fiery little blond that worked in the reception area.

Alois was a good match for Claude, and Sebastian was glad that Claude had finally found someone. There had been a small amount of jealousy the first time Claude had brought Alois home, but it had passed quickly. His relationship with Claude could never evolve past friendship, and they both knew it.

"Dessert soon, boss?" Bard asked softly, pulling Sebastian from his thoughts.

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah. Start collecting the plates, and I'll go get the cake."

Ciel glanced up as the plates were cleared, and he eagerly awaited for the dessert, knowing that it would be delicious since it was Sebastian's. He wondered how business was going for Sebastian, and when Bard came to get his plate, he stopped him. "Do you have a business card I could have? I might need someone to cater events later, and I'm debating about using this one."

Bard blinked. "Yeah, we have some extra ones. I'll bring one out to you after the cake has been served." He looked up at Sebastian, noting that the cake was already cut and pieces were being set on the dessert plates.

A tray was passed off to Bard, and Sebastian circled around the tables, setting plates down in front of people before moving back to get some more. Sebastian hesitated slightly before he picked up a plate with a larger piece of cake on it. He debated briefly before moving over to Ciel's table and handing out the plates, making sure that the larger piece was set in front of Ciel.

Ciel murmured a quiet 'thank you' and began to eat, savoring the rich flavor of the dark chocolate. The icing was perfection, as usual, not too sweet like some icings were. He hummed in approval, a tiny smile on his face. Habit took over as he looked up, searching for Sebastian's face. Their eyes locked for a minute, and Ciel couldn't breathe.

No matter how hard he had tried during the short time he'd been married to Lizzy, Ciel could not get Sebastian out of his head. That had put a strain on their marriage and had been one of the deciding factors on getting a divorce. Now, Ciel was single, and whom had he run into his first day in New York City but an old lover and the man he was still in love with, even though he hated to admit it?

Ciel broke eye contact. This complicating mess of emotions wasn't new to him, especially since he'd been feeling this way since he was eighteen. A jolt traveled through him as he realized that he and Sebastian had known each other for ten years. He shook his head, smiling. He was getting old, as was Sebastian, who was thirty-one.

He finished his cake and pushed his plate away, continuing to take part in the conversations around the table. He was anxious for this meeting to end so he could get the business card, even though he wasn't entirely sure what he planned to do with it.

The plates were collected as the evening dragged on, and Sebastian carted the dishes and silverware out of the room, allowing for more room on the tables. They were his own dishes, ones that had his emblem on them. A sleek cat design that was modeled after Soot, who had passed away a few months after arriving in America. It was a harsh blow to Sebastian when she had made her way into his lap that night and had curled up into a tight ball before falling asleep, only to never wake again. It was peaceful, and she hadn't seemed to be in any pain, but it didn't make things easier for Sebastian.

Bad luck came in threes, or so the saying went.

That had been his third strike, the first one being Ciel's marriage and the other being the loss of his company. But now things were better, and Sebastian brushed his finger over the cat design before walking forward once more. One day he would get a new kitten, but not until things had settled down more. He moved around Bard who was picking up napkins and refilling glasses before the man vanished from view as he pushed the cart down the hallway.

As the plates were cleared away, Bard set a card down in front of Ciel and smiled slightly. "There you go, the business card as requested," he stated.

"Thanks," Ciel said as he pocketed the card. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, noting that it was close to eight in the evening and that the meeting was drawing to an end.

Everyone said their farewells, and Ciel made his way to the elevator. He didn't have to wait long before the doors opened, and he stepped inside, punching his floor number. Once the doors closed and he was by himself, he allowed himself to lean against the wall, totally drained physically and emotionally. He slipped his hand inside his pocket, feeling the edges of the business card.

Tomorrow night he would visit Sebastian. He would get answers for the burning questions that raced through his thoughts every day. And maybe he would finally be able to put that part of his past to rest.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes watched the clock on the wall carefully, silently counting down the seconds until the minute hand hit the twelve and the bottom hand reached the six. Only then would they close, and everyone could go home to enjoy the weekend. And Friday nights were one of Alois's favorite nights. Sebastian gave Claude new meals to sample which saved them the trouble of cooking dinner for that night. Less time cooking meant eating sooner, which led to more time in bed. And that was a solution that Alois enjoyed very much.<p>

The second hand clicked over the six and Alois squirmed, willing the next thirty seconds to go by faster. The schedule was empty, and no one else was supposed to show up today. It was a good way to start the weekend. His head snapped up as a car pulled into the parking lot, and Alois groaned.

His eyes darted to the clock, noting that they had fifteen more seconds, and he jumped up from his seat. Quick feet carried him over to the door just as the other male was walking up to the glass door. Alois smirked as he opened the door for the male and offered his most polite smile. "I'm sorry, sir. But we're closing in..." Alois glanced at his watch and waited for the last five seconds to tick by. "Now. We're closed now. Please come back again."

Ciel blinked. He hadn't been expecting to see another person here this late, but he should have figured that Sebastian would have hired help. "I'm not here to make an order. I just want to talk to Sebastian. Is he here?"

Alois cocked his head and leaned against the door. "Why do you want to see Sebastian if you're not here about an order?" He glanced at the dark haired male. "That's the only reason people come to see him. And I know you haven't had an order with him before. I would've remembered your face."

Ciel hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "We knew each other a few years ago, and I ran into him again yesterday at a business meeting that he was catering for. I'd been hoping that we could catch up."

"Really now?" Alois stated and hummed softly. "Do you have a name that I can give him? And we'll see if you know him or not."

Cringing inwardly, Ciel sighed. He had no choice but to give his name. If Sebastian refused to talk to him, at least it would prove that Ciel did in fact know him. "Just tell him Ciel is here to talk."

Alois huffed. "Fine, I'll go tell him. Stay right here, and I'll be back for you." He turned on his heel and moved down the hallway to the main offices. Alois could see Claude shutting the door to his office, and he trotted up to the man, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Is Sebastian still in his office?" He asked.

Claude nodded and gestured towards the last office. "He's still back there, figuring out the summer menu for our next client." He cocked his head. "Why?"

"There's a guy out in the front looking for him," Alois answered and tugged on Claude's hand. "He's weird."

"Weird?" He asked. "How so?"

Alois shrugged and continued to pull Claude along. "Just come on and you'll see," he stated as they walked back to the foyer.

Ciel heard footsteps approaching, and the blond male's annoying voice drifted over to him. He turned around, surprised that Sebastian had decided to talk to him. One look at the man with the blond, however, and Ciel groaned. Of course, Claude would be here, working for Sebastian, and he just had to come see who wanted to talk to Sebastian.

With a grumble, Ciel knew that there was no way in hell he'd be able to talk to Sebastian, not with his guard dog present.

"Little Phantomhive," Claude drawled and stopped in front of Ciel. "I'm guessing that you're the one who wants to talk with Sebastian. Should've known that you were the weird person at our door."

"Claude," Ciel spoke his name oozing with venom. "I should have known that you'd be here, following after Sebastian like a lovestruck puppy."

Claude stiffened briefly. "That was in the past, and back then, I was only doing what a good friend would do for their friend," he stated. "And besides, Sebastian and I are just friends. I have a relationship with someone else now."

Ciel's gaze slid to the blond and raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was the person Claude was talking about. If so, his tastes had gone downhill. His lips twitched as he spoke, "I'd like to speak to Sebastian now."

"And I think you should leave now," Claude said and crossed his arms. "There's nothing that you can say to him to make things better. You've lost that chance now."

"I know. I only had that one chance left, and I used it," Ciel spat out. "There are just some...things that I want to talk about." He didn't want to spill everything to Claude simply because it was none of his business what he wished to discuss with Sebastian.

Claude's eyebrow rose slightly. "Why don't we let Sebastian decide if he wants to speak to you. He's his own man, and this will show you that he's over you now." The words were spoken bravely, but inside, Claude couldn't help but question his own lie. He knew that Sebastian wasn't over Ciel, and that, if prodded in the right places, he would cave. He turned to Alois. "Go get Sebastian."

Alois nodded and trotted off, disappearing around the corner that led to the offices once more. Once out of sight, Claude turned back to Ciel and glanced at him silently, taking in the younger male. It had been a while since he had last seen Ciel, and the brat hadn't changed much.

Ciel in return eyed Claude. He couldn't help but dislike this man, especially since he had been instrumental in his first break-up with Sebastian. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. A headache was brewing, and Ciel didn't need one right now. If Sebastian did emerge from his office, Ciel knew that the following conversation would be anything but pleasant, and he needed a sharp mind. He decided that coming here in the evening hadn't been the best choice.

He glanced up as someone came down the hall, and he readied himself for the disappointment he was sure would come.

Alois walked back into the foyer by himself, and he smirked as Ciel's face flickered in disappointment. He shoved his hands in his pocket as he came to a stop in front of Claude and Ciel. "Sebastian's office is at the end of the hall. You can't miss it," he stated. "He also said that you have five minutes."

Ciel stared at Alois for a few seconds before realizing that he had a time limit. Mumbling a quick thanks, he headed in the direction that he was pointed. Upon reaching the office, he took in a deep breath before turning the knob, the door creaking slightly as it opened. He didn't bother knocking because Sebastian knew that he was coming.

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, finally looking at Sebastian. "I'd exchange pleasantries with you, but I'm pressed for time, so I'll just plunge in. Why did you leave during the reception?"

Sebastian blinked at Ciel before squeezing his eyes shut. "That brat, I told him no," he muttered. He rubbed his temples before letting out a sigh, knowing that since Ciel was here, he wouldn't leave without getting answers. "I left because I could. It's not as though you needed me after your marriage," he answered and waved at the chair for Ciel to sit down.

Ciel took the offered chair, frowning. "True, but you didn't even say goodbye. And that note you wrote in the wedding book doesn't count as a goodbye."

"I'm surprised you even bothered to read it," Sebastian mussed. "And I had no reason to say goodbye. They're not pleasant things, and most people would rather not deal with them. Wouldn't it just be easier if I had faded from your life?"

"See, the thing is that you didn't fade from my life. Physically, yes, you did. But emotionally and in my memories, you didn't," Ciel bit out. "You disappearing did absolutely nothing. I blame you partially for my divorce."

Sebastian chuckled. "And I blame you for all the sleepless nights that I've had since you left and then on. But I warned you, did I not? That your marriage was doomed to fail from the start because it wasn't for love. One sided love never works." He gestured between them. "Just look at where it left us."

"Yes, you did warn me, and I was well aware of the fact that marriages not for love have a tendency of failing," Ciel replied dryly. "I thought that I could fake loving Lizzy, but I found out rather quickly that it was impossible." Despite the serious tone, a slight twitch of Ciel's mouth could be seen, as if he were fighting back a smile.

"So now what?" Sebastian asked, leaning back in his chair. "Why are you here, anyway? You've come to admit that I was right all those years ago?"

"I wanted answers," Ciel said simply. His gaze flitted to the clock, and he frowned. From what Sebastian had said earlier, he'd said that he hadn't wanted to talk to Ciel. Now Ciel had no idea if he still had that five minute time limit; if he did, then he was almost out of time.

Sebastian hummed. "Answers. As in why I left, why I didn't call or tell you," he stated and looked at Ciel. At times, even Sebastian didn't have an answer to those questions. At the time that he left, it had seemed like a good idea, but it wasn't until they were actually in the states that Sebastian realized the stupidity of his plan. Running wasn't going to help or solve anything.

"Yeah." Ciel fell silent then. He had a million things that he wanted to say, but none of them seemed appropriate. "Are you happy?" He asked suddenly.

Red eyes blinked, and Sebastian gazed over Ciel's shoulder. The word 'yes' was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't find it in himself to say that. It was true in some aspects, yes, but in other parts of his life, no, it wasn't. Admitting that, though, wasn't exactly the easiest, and Sebastian sighed. "Define happy," he stated.

"Are you happy without me?" Ciel inquired softly, averting his eyes. He didn't want to look at Sebastian. He knew that Sebastian would be able to tell that Ciel was in a roundabout way stating that he was not happy without the older male in his life, and he wasn't thrilled that Sebastian would know that Ciel still loved him. After all, they had gone through this time and time again. Their relationship was never meant to be. It hadn't worked out before, so why should it work now? It would be so much easier to just end things pleasantly and part ways, never to meet again.

Sebastian hesitated and looked down at his desk, not wanting to look at Ciel either. "That's a double edged sword, isn't it," he answered. "I'm not happy without you, but I can't be truly happy with you. Seems as though I can't win no matter what the options."

Ciel nodded, agreeing with Sebastian's statement. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. "So which option do we take?" He found it hard to believe that, even though two years had passed and Ciel was now going through a divorce, the two of them could talk so calmly about where their relationship was headed next.

"Option?" Sebastian questioned. "We don't have any options. You've made it clear that we can't be anything more than friends, and we saw how well that worked out last time. I'm not sure what other options we have now."

A defeated sigh left Ciel's lips. In truth, the failure of their relationship was on his shoulders. He refused to come out of the closet, so to speak, and Sebastian was frustrated with keeping it a secret. Ciel shook his head sadly, wondering if it would have been better if they'd never begun this little affair.

"So you don't have an answer either," Sebastian said lowly and looked to the side. They couldn't go anywhere like this, and pretending was out of the option. That route had been examined thoroughly and had failed many times.

"I want to be with you," Ciel admitted, a wry smile crossing his lips. He wasn't lying, but he knew that it would never happen. Not as long as Ciel wasn't honest with everyone in how he felt. Lizzy had become suspicious that Ciel was in love with someone else, but she hadn't asked the question directly. Instead, she had weaseled her way around indirectly, and Ciel had been very careful with his answers. In the end, though, it hadn't mattered. Their relationship had still fallen apart, just like the one with Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed softly and closed his eyes. "You're going to have to come to terms with your family before you can be with me," he stated. "I understand family is important, but so is living your own life. Family shouldn't hold you back."

It always came down to him, Ciel thought. He was the one with all the pressure; his decision could make them or break them. On the one hand, Ciel could continue with his life without Sebastian, and be miserable while doing so. On the other hand, he could throw away his standards and openly date Sebastian, which would result in a much happier lifestyle.

With a jolt, Ciel was reminded of a conversation he'd had with his mother after telling her of his impending divorce. "I'm not surprised this is happening, Ciel," she'd said. "You've been so unhappy for the past six years, ever since that one year in college, and I can tell that you don't love Lizzy in a romantic way. I just want you to be happy, Ciel. That's all I've ever wanted. I love you, and I will support you no matter what decisions you may make."

His heartbeat quickened. His mom would stand behind him if he were to take the plunge. Yes, his father wouldn't be thrilled, but then again, Vincent was already upset with Ciel for divorcing Lizzy. As Ciel thought back over his life, he was struck with how many times he'd done something, or not done something, simply because his father wouldn't have approved. It was too many times for his liking, and now Ciel was determined to rectify the situation.

"Seven years," Ciel whispered.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked and cocked his head at Ciel. It was the first time the younger male had spoken in the past several minutes, and for a moment, Sebastian had wondered if Ciel had fallen asleep with his eyes closed or had just blocked him out entirely. The subject of family was always a sore one for them, and more often than not, had caused big arguments. And even bigger headaches.

"I've wasted seven years of my life by living the way my father wanted me to. I was so afraid of what he would say or do that I didn't even think twice about anything. I just followed him like a puppy. You can see what that did for me. Absolutely nothing, except give me more stress." Ciel breathed in deeply before looking Sebastian directly in the eye. "I don't want that anymore."

Sebastian frowned. "Words mean little, Ciel," he stated and stood up. "You can claim up and down that you don't want to be under your father's thumb, but if you're not going to take any action towards that thinking, then you'll never get anywhere."

He circled around the desk and watched as Ciel stood as well. With a firm hand, he guided Ciel to the door and opened it. Nothing would come from this. Ciel would go back to his family and put them first. He always did. But knowing that didn't stop the faint stirrings of hope that Ciel would change his mind somehow.

"It's late, Ciel," Sebastian said finally. "Go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I'm sure you have a busy day tomorrow."

A sick feeling welled in the pit of Ciel's stomach. He understood where Sebastian was coming from, but it didn't seem as though the older male believed Ciel. A steely glint appeared in his eyes, and he set his jaw. He would go back to his hotel, but he wouldn't sleep quite yet. He had a lot to think about.

Sebastian gave a small push to Ciel, silently letting Ciel know that their time was up. He still had work to do, even though he wasn't sure how much he would be able to get done now. Ciel's surprise visit had thrown him off, and his mind was still trying to grasp everything. All he wanted to do was go home and maybe cook. Something to keep his mind busy.

"I'll walk you to the front," he stated, trying to be polite still.

"You don't have to," Ciel murmured. "I'm sure I interrupted you with your work. I can see myself out." He smiled at the red-eyed male before heading down the hallway. "I'll see you around."

Sebastian hummed softly as Ciel vanished around the corner, and a few seconds later, the sound of the door shutting echoed in the quiet building. It felt odd to watch Ciel go like that, and Sebastian shook his head to clear the thoughts running around in his mind before turning back to his office. There were still things to do and deadlines to keep. but whether or not Sebastian could focus on it all was another story. For once more, Ciel had managed to get inside his mind and find a way to stay there.


	11. Chapter Nine

Omg... What is this? I remembered to update on the correct day? O.o It's the end of the world, everybody! XD So hurry up, and read, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. We just borrow them. Without permission. And make them do naughty things XD

* * *

><p>Ciel stepped inside of Simply Divine, Sebastian's catering business. He sighed in relief as the cold air from the air conditioner washed over him, a welcome change from the heat outside. He glanced at his watch, noting that he had ten minutes before closing time. His blue eyes searched the room for another person, specifically one male. He didn't want to meet up with Claude or Alois, as Ciel had discovered was his name after some research.<p>

It had been three days since Ciel had last been here, and during those seventy-two hours, he'd done a lot of thinking about his future and any possible role that Sebastian might have in it. A smirk crossed his face. He couldn't wait to see Sebastian tonight.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind the front desk, and Alois's head popped into view. He stood up quickly and pointed a finger at Ciel. "Why are you here? Do you make it a habit to come annoy us right before closing time?"

Ciel glared at Alois. "I came to talk to Sebastian again. Do you have a problem with that?" He wasn't sure what it was about Alois that made him dislike him, but he could be annoying as hell.

Alois nodded. "I do have a problem with that." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Sebastian is Claude's best friend. And if Claude is worried about Sebastian because you suddenly came back into his life, that means that I don't get sex. Are you starting to see the problem here?"

Ciel stared at him for a beat before replying. "I don't care what the hell your damn problem is. I've got problems of my own to worry about, and let me assure you that they're much more difficult than not getting sex." He looked down the hallway, trying to determine if there was light coming from under Sebastian's office door. "Now, is Sebastian here?"

"I'm not telling you," Alois stated and glanced to the side. "Give me one good reason why I should let you go see Sebastian. And make it good, my libido is on the line."

"Because if I go to see him and he answers the way I want him to, Claude may not have a reason to be worried about him. And that means you get sex." Ciel wanted to roll his eyes, seeing how Alois's thoughts revolved around sex and Claude.

Alois huffed and sat back down in his chair. "He's in his office," he said and glanced at the computer to make sure Sebastian was free before turning his attention back to Ciel. "But if this backfires and I get the blame for it, I will hunt you down."

Ciel coolly stared at him, seemingly unfazed by his threat. "Thanks." He turned on his heel and walked over to the office door. He raised a hand to knock and was surprised to notice that it was shaking slightly. He swallowed, then rapped on the door twice before opening it and peeking his head in. "Hey."

Sebastian looked up from his papers and stared at Ciel, not fully believing that Ciel was once again standing in front of him. "Hey," he mimicked and leaned back in the chair to regard Ciel. "What can I help you with?" He asked, trying to be civil.

"You doing anything for dinner?" Ciel asked after stepping into the room and shutting the door for privacy.

Sebastian cocked his head, looking slightly confused and unsure as to where the conversation was going to head. "Not that I know of."

"You want to go to dinner with me?" Ciel bit his lip as he waited for an answer. So much was riding on Sebastian's response, and he couldn't take anymore suspense.

"As what?" Sebastian asked. There were so many things that Ciel could be alluding to, and there were some that Sebastian forced himself not to think of.

This was it. Ciel took a breath and plunged in. "As a date."

Sebastian's lips quirked, and he shook his head. "Why should I go on a date with you? We both know how it would end."

Ciel faltered, but quickly regained himself. "It might end that way, but you won't know for sure unless you accept. I'll let you hold my hand," he said, recalling the times that Sebastian had complained of being unable to hold Ciel's hand while they were in public. "I'm tired of hiding who I am, Sebastian. I've lived under my father's rule for too long. I'm twenty-eight now, certainly old enough to make my own decisions."

"Well, that was unexpected," Sebastian murmured and glanced at Ciel through his eyelashes. It had been the last thing Sebastian had expected Ciel to say, and he was tempted to take the younger male up on the offer, just to see if he would go through with it. "What are you hoping to gain by doing this?" He asked.

"Another chance, but I'm starting to think I used all of them up," Ciel said quietly. He couldn't blame Sebastian for being cautious. After all, they had tried twice before to have some form of a relationship, and it hadn't ended well. Ciel had been at fault both times.

Sebastian twirled his pen around, frowning slightly. "No sex," he stated. "No kiss goodnight; on either the cheek, the lips, the temple, anywhere. No hugs or touching, outside of holding hands. Those are the rules."

"Noted," Ciel spoke. He closed his eyes briefly, thankful that Sebastian had chosen to say yes. He just hoped that the date would go well. "Do you want to pick the restaurant?"

"Depends on what you're willing to pay, and what you want to eat," Sebastian answered. "Are we going cheap and simple, or more expensive and classy?"

Ciel shrugged. "We can go expensive and classy. Whatever you prefer. I'll pay for either."

Sebastian smirked. "Fine, I'm in the mood for some steak," he stated. "Ruth Chris sounds good right now."

"All right. Are you ready now? Or do you need to go home before dinner?" Ciel inquired.

Sebastian glanced down at his outfit, silently judging it to see if it would meet the standards required for such a high class restaurant. "I'll need a change of clothes," he finally said. "You'll have to call the restaurant to see if we can get a reservation or not tonight."

"All right. I'll follow you to your house and we can drive to the restaurant from there." Ciel pulled out his cell phone and, after finding the number, dialed it. A few minutes later, he snapped the phone shut and smiled. "Reservations for seven thirty. You ready?"

"Yeah," Sebastian answered, shouldering his bag. With a small huff, he waved Ciel out of the office and clicked the lights off. As usual, he was the last one to leave and lock everything up. He preferred it that way, as it allowed him to make sure that everything was fine for the night.

Ciel led the way out of the building, waiting for Sebastian to finish inspecting everything. "After you get changed at your house, I'll drive to the restaurant since I'm the one who's paying."

Sebastian grunted, choosing not to comment as he turned off the rest of the lights. He stepped outside and pulled out his keys, quickly finding the right one. The building was locked up without a word, and Sebastian moved towards his car, feeling Ciel follow right behind him.

Ciel got into his car and let Sebastian pull out of the parking lot first, since he didn't know the way to where the older male lived. Ciel was nervously anticipating the upcoming date, and he hoped that it would be the first of many more to come. That thought had him smiling the whole way to Sebastian's house.

* * *

><p>Sebastian glanced out the window of Ciel's rental car, watching the cars move by. It felt odd to be sitting here again with Ciel, even with the promise of nothing more than dinner. He wasn't sure how the night would go, but figured that if Ciel was offering to pay, then he might as well go for something good.<p>

"You'll need to turn up here," he stated, pointing at the next intersection up ahead.

"Okay," Ciel nodded and did as directed. The closer they got to the restaurant, the more apprehensive he became. Glancing at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, he wondered if the older male could sense how nervous he was. Ciel chuckled lightly; he hadn't felt like this since the game of strip poker the two of them had played all those years ago.

All too soon, the restaurant came into view, and Ciel pulled into the parking lot. The valet came over, and Ciel handed over the keys once he got out, then stood on the sidewalk and waited for Sebastian. His palms were sweaty, and he surreptitiously wiped them on his pants. He and the black-haired man had gone to dinner before, but it had always been fast food places, since two males going to an expensive one would have raised some eyebrows. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly when Sebastian joined him.

"Are you?" Sebastian asked and glanced at the stone restaurant in front of them. Already he could smell the steaks cooking inside, and his stomach growled at the scent. A client had once taken him to this restaurant, and Sebastian had always wanted to come back, but the prices were a little too steep for his liking.

Ciel felt an impending sense of doom, but he forced himself to push it back and smile, albeit weakly. "Sure. Let's do this." The two of them began to walk towards the entrance, and Ciel kept his arms hanging loosely by his side, in case Sebastian decided to hold him to his promise of holding hands.

Sebastian snorted softly and held the door open for Ciel, letting him go in first. After all, it was the younger male who had booked the reservations and had suggested such a dinner. His eyes slid to the side, watching Ciel glance around the dimly lit foyer. Ciel's shoulders were tense and Sebastian could only guess that he was nervous. Without a word, he reached down and gave Ciel's hand a small squeeze, letting him get used to the feeling before letting his hand fall back away again.

Ciel had to admit that it was a comforting gesture, and he found himself wishing that Sebastian had remained holding his hand. Ciel wasn't going to initiate the touch, however. He had hurt Sebastian too many times before, so the red-eyed male was going to set the pace.

Ciel stepped up to the hostess when it was their turn. "Ciel Phantomhive."

She smiled broadly at them. "Right this way, please." She grabbed two menus and led them through the maze of tables to a corner table where she placed the menus down. "What can I get you to drink?"

Ciel sat down, motioning to Sebastian. "You first."

"Water, please," Sebastian answered and opened his menu as Ciel placed his own order. His eyes scanned over the menu, trying to pick out something that he was in the mood for. He wasn't too hungry to order a large steak, but something small right now would hit the spot.

The waitress left, and Sebastian glanced up at Ciel. "What are you doing in New York, Ciel?" He asked, trying to figure out how long the younger male would be in town for. There was no need to pursue a relationship if Ciel was going to be gone within a few weeks.

"Funtom Company is expanding, and we decided that New York City would be the best place to start in the United States," Ciel explained. "I'm overseeing the construction until it's finished, then I'll probably go back to England, unless I decide to stay here as manager instead of appointing someone else."

"So it's not a permanent thing," Sebastian mused, letting the thought run through his head. Construction on such a thing would take a while, a year or two at least. He shrugged the thought away and offered a polite smile instead. "It's good to see that your company is expanding into America. They'll do well here."

"That's what we're hoping for. Dad has big plans for Funtom, including having a factory in every major city in the world," Ciel chuckled, then sobered. "Unfortunately, he isn't as young as he used to be..."

Sebastian nodded. "Good thing he has you then. Although I would caution such a rapid expansion." He sipped at his water before setting it down. "When you expand so quickly, things tend to fall just as fast, and there will be some people who won't like the aggressive expansion."

"And that won't be good for his health," Ciel sighed. "I've told him to give me more responsibilities, but he refuses. Says that as long as he's breathing, he'll handle his own company."

A snort left Sebastian's mouth before he could stop it. "That sounds like your father all right." He paused as the waitress came up to their table and smiled softly before asking if they were ready to place their order. Sebastian glanced at Ciel and cocked his head, silently asking if the younger male was ready.

Ciel nodded and gave his order, then was quiet as Sebastian did the same. Once the waitress left, he resumed their conversation. "He's so stubborn, and it's going to end up being the death of him. His doctor has already warned him several times to take it easy, but he just won't listen." He gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to talk about depressing matters."

Sebastian waved the comment aside. "It's not a problem." Although, in a way, it gave Sebastian more insight to Ciel's father. If the older man was already stressed and having health problems, then it probably wouldn't be good for him to hear that Ciel was thinking about going against his wishes by dating a guy. "Do you want to talk about something else then?"

"How have you been doing?" Ciel asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Sebastian shrugged. "Some days are better than others. I miss the rain back home, but I've also come to enjoy certain aspects of New York at the same time." He blinked and glanced over Ciel's shoulder. "Some things were harder to get used to, though."

Ciel tilted his head in a questioning manner. "Oh? Like what?"

Knowing that you were married and forever lost to me. Sebastian shook his head, pushing the thoughts aside and instead answered, "Soot passed away a little bit after we arrived here."

"She did? I'm so sorry, Sebastian. I know how much she meant to you." Ciel, purely out of habit, reached across the table and squeezed Sebastian's hand in a comforting way, as he used to do so many years ago when the older man was upset. When it occurred to him what he had done, he flushed. He would have pulled his hand away quickly, except that he didn't want to give Sebastian any reason to doubt that he was going to change. So he let his hand linger on Sebastian's for a bit longer before smiling gently and removing his hand. "Is that what prompted your design?"

Sebastian nodded and picked up his drink. "It was. It was my way of honoring her. She was with me for so long that I would've felt bad if I hadn't done anything special for her." The glass was set down after he took a sip from it. "I still haven't found another Soot though," he said with a small smile.

Ciel resisted the urge to tell Sebastian that he should get a dog instead; he knew Sebastian liked cats better and would never consider getting a dog. "I'm sure you'll find one eventually. Maybe you should get one with less fur..."

A small chuckle left Sebastian's mouth and he shook his head at Ciel. "So where are you going to be staying while they work on the construction of your new company here?" He asked. "Surely you're not staying in the hotel the whole time."

"I'm searching for an apartment to rent. I had actually found one before I came here, but it burned down two days before my flight. So I had no choice but to stay at a hotel for the time being." Ciel shrugged. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it; he would just much rather have his own place, even if it was just an apartment.

"What are the odds," Sebastian murmured and glanced up as their waitress approached their table with plates of food. The steak sizzled in butter on the plates, and Sebastian sighed happily as the scent filled his nose. He was glad that the steaks had arrived when they did. They had stopped him from saying something stupid in regards to Ciel's current housing problem.

They ate basically in silence with some comments and light talk thrown in. Ciel couldn't believe how comfortable he still was with Sebastian. It was almost as if nothing had ever changed between them. But things had changed, and Ciel had to keep reminding himself of that fact. No matter how badly he wanted to, he couldn't touch Sebastian more than holding hands. Sex was definitely out of the question, and Ciel couldn't help but laugh as he recalled Alois's problem with not getting any sex.

Sebastian's eyebrow arched, and he glanced at Ciel, wondering what was so funny. Nothing had been said, and he wiped his mouth with the napkin, just in case there was something on his face that he didn't know about. "What's funny?" He finally asked after placing the napkin back in his lap.

"Sorry, I was just remembering how upset Alois had been because he and Claude haven't had sex in a while. Supposedly, Claude was worried when I came back into your life." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ciel wondered if he should have even said that.

"He would still worry about me," Sebastian murmured and shook his head. "He has his boyfriend to worry about now, though, he should stop stressing out over me and tend to Alois. Little brat gets too jealous at times."

"Well, at least Claude found someone." Other than you, Ciel wanted to add but didn't. He still harbored resentful feelings towards the man, even though he clearly wasn't interested in dating Sebastian anymore. Ciel hesitated before slowly asking a personal question. "Did you and Claude ever...hook-up after I got married?"

Sebastian blinked at Ciel, not sure if he had heard the question right. He sighed softly and shook his head, somewhat pleased to find that Ciel was still anti-Claude, even after all these years. It seemed as though some things would never change. "No," he answered. "We knew that we couldn't be anymore than friends, and it wasn't fair to him. I'm glad he found Alois, though; he deserves someone finally."

Ciel nodded. "I guess even guys like him can find that one special person. And Alois is special, all right," he added under his breath.

A small chuckle left Sebastian's mouth as he silently agreed with Ciel. Alois was indeed special. "What about you and Elizabeth?" He asked after a few moments of silence. "How was everything between you two?" It was a question Sebastian didn't want to know the answer to, but curiosity was too tempting and he had blurted it out before he could stop himself.

"To put it bluntly, it was doomed from the beginning. I couldn't give her what she wanted, and I have you to thank for that," Ciel said sarcastically, a slight scowl present on his face.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "How so?" He asked, curious as to how he could've ruined Ciel's marriage.

Ciel struggled to formulate a response. It was rather embarrassing, and he had an inkling that Sebastian would laugh. "We never had sex," he said finally.

"I see," Sebastian answered, his lips twitching only slightly. The news pleased him, though, more than Ciel would probably know. The thought of Ciel and Elizabeth having sex was one of the many things that made Sebastian's stomach turn. He knew he was possessive and it was a flaw in his personality, but it was something that Sebastian couldn't help. It seemed that Ciel would always have that affect on him.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, having expected more of a reply than that, but he didn't comment on it. "Neither of us were happy, and ultimately we decided that it wasn't doing us any good to pretend that we were. So we divorced, and here I am. With you."

"But do I make you happy?" Sebastian questioned. He leaned forward slightly and smirked. "We both know that our sex life was very enjoyable, so I know I fulfilled that need in you."

Ciel laughed. "Yes, I did enjoy the sex. Aside from swallowing, that is." He chuckled, then paused to collect his thoughts. "Sebastian, my mom told me that when I was in college, I was happier, and the time she noticed it was around the time that we began dating. After we broke up, she again noticed a change in me, only this time I was depressed. So I'd have to say yes, you do make me happy."

Sebastian fell silent, taking in Ciel's words. They were true for him as well, and he couldn't deny that even sitting here with Ciel now was helping to relax him. He felt at peace, and it was easier to smile when the younger male was around. "Your mother is a wise woman," he finally said. "I'm sure if my mother were alive, she would've told me something along the same lines."

Ciel hummed softly in agreement. "She is. There were times that I wanted to tell her what had happened between us, but I was afraid that she would then go and tell my father." He stared at his plate. "Have you ever thought about where we would be now had we stayed together all those years ago?"

"We'd be back in England," Sebastian said. He chuckled lowly before thinking about the question. "We'd probably be living in a loft somewhere close to both our areas of work. And your mom would want you somewhere close by. I imagine you'd have a dog that would annoy me, and you'd force me to walk it with you. The loft would have a balcony, and I'd sit out there and read, laughing at your failed attempts to grow a plant. Something like that."

A small laugh bubbled from Ciel's lips. "That actually sounds nice. And maybe I'd try to help you in the kitchen, but just make a mess of things. I'd be banished from the room until you finished."

Sebastian smirked. "You probably would. I remember the last attempt you made at cooking. I imagine that it hasn't changed much in the years that have passed." He sipped at his water, thinking of all the ways Ciel would try to make up for the mess that he made, and a shiver worked its way through his body at the thought of Ciel in nothing but an apron.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the talent to be able to cook something edible," Ciel sighed. "My dinners consist of take-out and TV dinners. If I do make something, it's simple, like macaroni and cheese from the box. Nothing like what I remember you making."

"You should take cooking lessons from me, then," Sebastian stated. He sat up straighter and hummed at the thought. That was an idea, and he wondered if he could teach a beginner's cooking class on the side. He stored the idea away for later, knowing that it would take plenty of research before he could think anymore on it.

Tilting his head to the side, Ciel perused Sebastian before replying. "Oh? You'd be willing to try to teach me?"

Sebastian frowned. "Thinking about it now, I'm not sure if I'd have the patience for such a thing. The kitchen is my space, and having you in it and messing things up would probably irk me a little too much."

Ciel grinned. "Say I really wanted to take lessons. What would I have to pay you to teach me?"

"Trying to bribe me now?" Sebastian teased. It was so easy to fall back into the witty banter between them, and Sebastian pushed his plate to the side. "I would think a good amount. You'd have to pay for food, time and energy, and then of course, labor."

Ciel's eyes glinted as he leaned forward. "Name your price," he stated. "Whatever it is, I'll pay it." As he waited for a response, he felt a nervous energy flowing through his body, and he realized that it had been a while since he and Sebastian had joked around like this.

Sebastian smirked. "One hundred to start with. And that just covers the flat rate and energy fee. The rest depends on what you want to make. The more complicated, the more expensive it's going to be." He shifted forward to make Ciel's posture. "What do you want to make, Ciel?"

"I'm up for anything," Ciel replied calmly. "I'm quite confident that I can master it. After all, what kind of teacher would you be if you couldn't teach me the art of cooking?"

"Souffle," Sebastian stated. "I'll teach you how to make a souffle that will put all others to shame."

"Sounds good," Ciel agreed. "When do we start?"

Sebastian blinked before looking at his watch. "Not now," he answered. "It's late, and I have work in the morning. And I'm sure you have places to be as well."

Ciel sighed. "Yeah. I have meetings tomorrow, and I'm not looking forward to them. They're long and boring." He reached for the bill that the waitress had dropped off not long ago, glancing quickly at the price before slipping his credit card inside the folder.

The next few minutes passed in silence before Ciel received his card back, and he glanced at Sebastian. "Ready?"

Sebastian nodded and stood up, walking next to Ciel as they moved through the restaurant. He paused to grab a handful of peppermints and popped one in his mouth before shoving the rest into a pocket. The plastic crunched and crinkled in his pocket, but Sebastian ignored it in favor of letting the warm air brush over his body.

As they neared the entrance, Ciel's hand grazed against Sebastian's, and he jumped at the slight contact. His mouth went dry and he took a deep breath before slowly interlocking a few of their fingers, casting a sideways glance at the older man to gage his reaction.

Sebastian's face stayed passive but he gave the fingers a small squeeze as they waited for the car to be pulled up. He tilted his head to the side and brought their hands up slightly. "You don't have to do this to yourself," he muttered, and brushed his lips over Ciel's knuckles.

"I told you before, I'm tired of hiding who I am, Sebastian," Ciel whispered. He felt the tingle from the small kiss all the way down to his toes, and he locked eyes with Sebastian. The world suddenly faded around him as he lost himself in the crimson gaze, and before Ciel realized what was happening, he was leaning towards the older man, face upturned for a kiss.

They were mere inches apart when Ciel suddenly halted, Sebastian's rules running through his mind. No kissing. Releasing a quiet breath, he shifted back a bit. "Sorry," he apologized softly.

Sucking in a deep breath, Sebastian straightened up. He had forgotten about the rules, and if Ciel hadn't said anything, Sebastian wouldn't have stopped the younger male. "It's okay," he murmured and gave Ciel's fingers one more squeeze as the car was pulled up in front of them.

They both got into the car, Ciel's thoughts still racing. He couldn't believe that he'd almost kissed Sebastian in a public setting. He would have, too, had the red-eyed male not set down the few rules at the beginning of the date. He really wanted to kiss Sebastian, but he reminded himself that Sebastian was the one setting the pace this time.

Pulling onto the street, Ciel began the drive back to Sebastian's house. He felt awkward for the first time that night, not knowing what to say. His fingers tapped the steering wheel, breaking the silence between them.

Sebastian glanced and Ciel and reached over to grab his hand again. "Thank you for dinner," he said. "It was good. I only hope that when we make our dessert, it'll be just as delicious." It was cheesy, but it would help to calm the younger male down, and Sebastian let his fingers lace with Ciel's.

Ciel offered him a tiny smile. "Yeah. I'm glad you said yes." He squeezed the hand, feeling the tension slowly leaving his body. "I had a good time."

"Good," Sebastian said and glanced out the window, watching the buildings and cars flash by as they headed back to his house. A comfortable silence filled the car and Sebastian could feel his eyes drifting shut, as the rock of the car tempted him to fall asleep.

"I must be a boring date if you're falling asleep on me," Ciel teased as he pulled into Sebastian's driveway. "Perhaps I shouldn't ask you out again."

Sebastian smirked. "It's been a long day," he said and unbuckled his seat belt. "And I have a full belly. That's a good mix for a sleepy body."

"Indeed. So do you want to go out again?" Ciel questioned. His fingers twitched, longing to just grab onto Sebastian and pull him close. He clenched his fists tightly to prevent himself from following through. No hugs.

A hand reached forward and grabbed Ciel's, bringing it close to Sebastian's mouth. "Friday night," he said. "My place. I'll show you how to make the souffle." He lightly brushed his lips across Ciel's knuckles before releasing his hand and opening the door. He gave a small wave before shutting the door and moving towards his place.

Ciel waited until Sebastian had disappeared inside before closing his eyes in relief. The date had gone perfectly, and they had another one planned. He drove home that night with a pleased smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stretched out on his couch and looked at the book that way lying on the coffee table. He grunted lowly before rolling over onto his stomach and folding his arms over the arm rest. His eyes gazed at the wall absently, trying to calm his racing mind. It had been a few days since his dinner with Ciel, and he was anxious for their next date.<p>

It was something he had been looking forward to for the entire week, and Sebastian huffed slightly at himself. He was trying, and failing, not to let Ciel get too close to him. The younger male was like a drug, and no matter how much Sebastian said no, he always seemed to cave in the end. It was slightly annoying but at the same time thrilling. Being with Ciel made him happy, there was no denying that, but with Ciel, you always had to take the good with the bad.

He was hoping, though, that this time it would be different. That Ciel would actually see things through and stand on his own two feet. Such a thing would be difficult for the younger male, but if Ciel was willing to do it, Sebastian would help him. Perhaps then, they would be able to try one more time.

A knock at the door pulled Sebastian from his thoughts, and he rolled off the couch with a small groan. His back hurt from standing most of the day, but he brushed it off as he moved towards the front door to let Ciel in.

Ciel breezed into the house with a smile after greeting Sebastian. "So what first?" He asked, not wasting any time in getting to the point.

"Hello to you, too, Ciel," Sebastian stated as he shut the door and locked it. "How are you? Did you have a good day at work?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"I'm fine," Ciel said, waving his hand. "Work was a bitch. Don't even ask." He rolled his eyes. "How was your day?"

Sebastian shook his head as he led the way into the kitchen. "Long and tiring. I'm starting to think we need an in house masseuse, or I'm going to start cutting my time in the kitchen."

Ciel opened his mouth to say something, only to think better of it a second later. "Mm," he mumbled instead. "Sounds like a good idea."

"You still want to make the souffle?" Sebastian asked, ignoring Ciel's comment. "Or would you rather learn how to make some type of pasta that's a lot easier?"

"If I recall correctly, you promised me that you would teach me how to make the souffle," Ciel grinned. "Or are you backing out of that now because you've realized it might be a fruitless endeavor?"

Sebastian snorted. "You said it, not me. But if my kitchen ends up looking like a tornado tore through it, you're cleaning it up." He hesitated. "In an apron."

Ciel arched an eyebrow. "Only an apron?" He questioned, blue eyes beginning to glint mischievously.

"I might've pondered the thought," Sebastian answered, turning away so Ciel couldn't see him smirking.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've been naked, or nearly naked, in your kitchen," Ciel quipped, lips tilting into a grin.

Sebastian paused as he opened the fridge, remembering what Ciel was talking about. "No. But each of those times were fun, although we're not repeating that again tonight." He set the eggs on the counter. "I'll prove to you that you are teachable."

Ciel hopped onto the counter, watching Sebastian pull out more ingredients. "I guess we'll find out." He was slightly disappointed that Sebastian had not continued with the playful banter, but he had no right to complain. Sebastian's house, Sebastian's rules. He glanced around, wondering where Soot was, when he remembered what Sebastian had said a few days ago. He frowned; he may not have liked her, but she had been precious to the red-eyed male during her lifetime and even now.

"I should be making you do this," Sebastian commented. "But I'd rather not have eggs dropped on the floor or have you making my fridge a mess by looking for things. And off," He patted Ciel's thigh lightly, telling him to get off the counter.

Ciel slid to the floor, a small shiver coursing through his body from the light touch. He sighed. "I'm not that inept in the kitchen that I'd drop the eggs. I just can't cook. I end up burning everything. And there was that one time I put too much salt in the mashed potatoes for you."

Sebastian made a face, remembering the horrible taste that had come from that night. "Never again. Maybe I should teach you how to read the labels first before we start cooking." He checked to make sure they had everything before picking up a spoon. "This is a spoon. We use it to stir things in the bowl." He pointed to the bowl, just to make sure Ciel knew what it was.

"Is that what that is?" Ciel asked in wonder. "I always wondered what it was called." He laughed at the expression on Sebastian's face. "Okay. So now what?"

"Now you read the recipe and start to do what it says. I'm just here to help you when you need it," Sebastian answered and handed Ciel a piece of paper.

Ciel stared at the paper, reading it carefully. He proceeded with following the directions, only asking for help when he was stuck on something. Soon, it was time to mix the ingredients, and Ciel bit his lip to hide a smirk. "You know, Sebastian, since I just found out what a spoon and a bowl were, I'm not sure I know how to properly mix things together using them. Perhaps you could be a good teacher and show me?"

Sebastian sighed and reached forward, wrapping his hand around Ciel's. "You stir the spoon like this. Make sure that it goes all the way around the bowl." He pressed his chest up against Ciel's back, and his arm circled around the younger male. "Make sure you hold the bowl like this, so it doesn't spill."

Ciel's heart beat faster at the proximity in which Sebastian was to him. His fingers gripped the spoon tightly, and it was very hard for Ciel not to turn around and kiss the other man senseless. He did allow himself to lean back against Sebastian, though he was fully aware that the red-eyed male could very well reject his advances. Ciel hoped that that wasn't the case.

"Hold the spoon lightly and use your wrist to help stir the batter in a consistent motion," Sebastian instructed and leaned down closer to Ciel's ear. "You want the batter smooth and creamy," he murmured, breath fanning over the pale ear.

Ciel shivered. By now, he thought that the spoon was going to break because he was holding it so tightly. He swallowed hard, his self restraint slipping. He closed his eyes and breathed in; Sebastian's scent invaded his senses, and before Ciel could stop himself, he was pressing his ass back against Sebastian's length.

Sebastian stiffened and the hand holding onto the bowl moved down quickly to grasp at Ciel's hip. The bowl slid across the counter and tipped over as it ran into the spoon that was still gripped tightly in Ciel's hand. He trembled against Ciel's body, and his fingers tightened around pale hips, trying to keep himself anchored. Sebastian's head lowered, and his lips brushed over Ciel's cheek, trailing down the smooth skin.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I told myself that I'd let you set the pace," Ciel whispered even as he tilted his head to allow Sebastian better access. "I just... It's been so long, and I've missed you..."

"Quiet," Sebastian murmured and let his lips brush over a defined jaw. His fingers slipped through the mess on the counter, but he barely paid any attention to it as he placed a small kiss to the pale skin before placing another one underneath Ciel's chin.

Ciel let out a soft sigh, his blue eyes sliding closed. He was still for a few seconds, then he turned his head to search for Sebastian's lips. He found them and pressed a kiss there, his tongue slowly swiping across his lips.

Sebastian's mouth opened without hesitation, welcoming the familiar touch and taste of Ciel. Nothing had changed in the past year, and Sebastian pressed further into Ciel's touch, wanting to devour everything that was the younger male.

Ciel turned around to face Sebastian so that he wasn't at an awkward angle. His arms came up to loop around the other man's neck, fingers threading through black locks. He shifted closer and his grip tightened, as if he was afraid to let go for fear that Sebastian would disappear.

Tongues met and curled around each other as Sebastian pressed Ciel into the counter. He could vaguely hear the batter from the souffle dripping off the counter and hitting the floor, but it didn't matter at the moment. The only thing on his mind was Ciel's mouth and how his body felt against his once more.

Without separating their mouths, Ciel began to tug on Sebastian's shirt; a slight growl of impatience sounded when the buttons resisted. "You and your damn button shirts," Ciel murmured breathlessly against the red-eyed male's lips, finally making some headway on the buttons.

Sebastian's hands reached up and pinned Ciel's hands to the counter. He felt the younger male stiffen under him, and Sebastian eased his worries with another searing kiss. He let go of Ciel and let his fingers slide under the younger males shirt, brushing over the soft skin and drawing goosebumps.

Ciel rolled his hips forward slightly, moaning at the friction on his hardening length. His hands wandered over Sebastian's chest before sliding lower, looping his thumbs under the waistband of his pants.

A shiver raced through Sebastian's body as Ciel's fingers traced over the skin just above his pants, teasing and giving a small hint for things to come. He bucked his hips forward, feeling Ciel's hardness brush against his own, and they both released twin moans.

Ciel wanted to get closer to Sebastian, feel skin on skin. A hand shifted upwards to pull at Sebastian's shirt, and he managed to get it off, allowing the material to fall to the floor. His lips trailed kisses down the red-eyed male's neck to his chest, where a tongue swirled around a hardened nipple.

Sebastian jerked, and his hands tightened around Ciel's waist. It had been far too long, and the actions were appreciated. To feel the touches coming from someone else instead of his own hand only made things feel so much better, and he groaned lowly, wanting more.

Ciel slid a hand over Sebastian's clothed erection, teasing him with the light touch. He leaned up and attached his lips to the side of his neck, where he sucked and licked until a small purple spot began to form there.

Tilting his head to the side, Sebastian let Ciel have more access to his neck while his hands held Ciel's hips against his own. Another hickey was left on his skin, and Sebastian shivered as teeth grazed over the new mark.

Ciel thrust his hips forward, gasping at the friction. His mouth moved from Sebastian's neck to his chest, latching onto a nipple while his hand pressed more on the older male's erection.

"Ciel," Sebastian moaned, pushing back into the hand. Pleasure was quickly mounting, and if they didn't stop now, then there would be no stopping them soon. Sebastian's eyes opened slowly, and he grabbed Ciel's wrists, pushing them away from his body. "Not yet," he panted.

Ciel looked like he was about to protest, then thought better of it. He nodded slowly. "All right." He was disappointed, to say the least, but he'd told himself countless times that Sebastian would be the one to dictate how quickly, or slowly, they moved.

He became aware of the batter dripping onto the floor all around him, and realized that it was also on his clothes. A small sigh escaped his lips. "Look at this mess..."

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "This is why you're not allowed in the kitchen. Every time you come in here, you make a mess." He glanced down at the mess on the floor and sighed softly, knowing that it would take a while to get everything cleaned up.

"I can help clean up," Ciel offered, already reaching for the towels. "It's no problem."

"You did say that you would clean up the mess if you caused it," Sebastian stated, humor lacing his voice.

"I did, didn't I?" Ciel paused, struggling with whether or not to speak what was on the tip of his tongue. "Do I have to wear an apron?" He asked softly, casting his gaze to the floor.

Sebastian hummed. "You should, so you don't get the rest of your clothes dirty. But that's up to you."

"I'll go without," Ciel mumbled and proceeded to clean up the batter. Fifteen minutes later, everything was sparkling and Ciel released a sigh. "Well, that didn't go as planned."

"Most things in life don't go as planned," Sebastian said wisely before snorting with laughter. He picked up the dirty towels and carrying them into the laundry room. "You should wash your clothes before they get stained."

"Can I borrow some of your clothes to wear? Or do I have to walk around in my boxers?" Ciel questioned, tilting his head slightly. His mind told him to ease up on the flirting, but it was so easy to slip back into it with Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked. "It's hot outside, so I don't have a problem with you walking around in your boxers." He held his hands out for Ciel's clothes. "Unless you want to wear something of mine."

Ciel shrugged out of his shirt and pulled off his pants before tossing them at Sebastian. "No, this is fine. I don't need to steal more of your clothes." He thought back to the pants and shirt that he had received from Sebastian before he and Lizzy had married.

"All right, I'll be right back." He nodded at the couch. "Make yourself comfortable and we can watch a movie while these are washed and dried. And maybe I'll make us something to eat."

Ciel plopped onto the couch, sighing blissfully. He'd had a long day at work, constantly moving around to oversee different things. It felt good to just relax. He listened to Sebastian move around and smiled. It was nice having Sebastian back in his life, though he was still upset with himself for not realizing that he should have done this sooner. He glanced up as the red-eyed male entered the room, the smile still on his face.

Sebastian settled next to him and picked up the remote. "Is there a certain movie you want to watch?" He asked, turning the television on and pulling Ciel closer to him. It was a comforting feeling to have Ciel next to him, and he leaned down to press a kiss to Ciel's temple, letting him know that he wasn't mad over the kitchen incident.

Ciel shook his head. "I really don't care what movie we watch." I probably won't be paying attention to it, he added mentally. He closed his eyes, snuggling closer. "We could skip the movie, if you want. I'm happy just like this."

"Tired?" Sebastian questioned, looking down at Ciel. If the younger male wanted to nap, that was fine too. Either was relaxing for him and Sebastian would take both at the moment, so long as he could sit down and be comfortable.

"Mm. It's been a long day. Damn contractors tried to push their designs for the building on me, and I had to keep rejecting them. Apparently, they don't think I'm capable of figuring out what it should look like," Ciel grumbled, yawning.

Sebastian chuckled and ran a hand through Ciel's hair, letting Ciel rest his head on his shoulder. "Then sleep," he purred and shifted so Ciel could get more comfortable.

Ciel mumbled something unintelligible as his breathing began to even out. He buried his face into Sebastian's shirt, inhaling his scent, and, for the first time in a while, fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter Ten

Second week in a row of remembering to update FITR on the right day! I should get some kind of award lol XD But anyways, here's your reward for waiting patiently all week for this chapter! Read, enjoy, and review! Flames are welcome, since I'm cold today. I'll use them to heat my house.

Disclaimer: Yes! I hold the legal rights to Kuroshitsuji in my hand! Oh... Wait. Never mind, these are bills... Sadly, neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

* * *

><p>Ciel lay on the couch in his hotel room, glaring at his open laptop that rested on the coffee table. He was currently browsing through available apartments that he could rent, but so far, he'd found none that he liked. Finally clicking off the website, he shut the laptop off. It looked like he was going to be stuck here for a while.<p>

His stomach growled, and he sighed. It was past dinner, and he had yet to eat, merely because he didn't want to cook. It looked like he was going to have to order take-out again.

Ciel paused, glancing at his cell phone before picking it up and sending a text to Sebastian. 'Do you want to come over to my place?'

It was quiet for a few moments before the phone vibrated across the couch. 'Your place? I wasn't aware that you had a place yet.' The tone was light and filled with teasing, making Ciel shake his head.

'You know what I mean. Be here as soon as you can. Oh, and bring food. I'm starving.' Ciel chuckled to himself as he began to straighten the hotel room up. Hesitating when he came to the bedroom, he bit his lip before making sure that it looked decent. He highly doubted that they would end up in that room, but he wanted it to look neat just in the off chance they did.

It had been a little over a week since the disastrous attempt at cooking, and things were still being taken slowly. Sebastian and Ciel had been out several more times in public, but they never held hands for very long, even though Ciel kept the offer open.

A smile crossed Ciel's face. It was nice to be able to joke around and laugh with Sebastian, just like they had done previously when Ciel had been in college. And Ciel was seeing a big improvement in his lifestyle now. He was more relaxed, and he was sleeping better than he had been. What a difference just being yourself could make. Ciel just regretted that it had taken him this long to figure out that important lesson.

The phone vibrated again, and Sebastian's answer scrolled across the screen. 'So demanding tonight,' the message said. 'What motivation do I have to come all the way out there and visit with food? I demand something nice in return.'

'I'm sure I can think of something to repay you with. Or you can think of something.' Ciel replied. He shivered lightly; he could offer the older male a blow job, or Sebastian could screw Ciel however he wanted to. But he didn't type that out because he was still allowing Sebastian to dictate how fast, or slowly, they moved in their sex life.

'Well aren't you the charmer. I suppose I can whip up something real quick and be over there in half an hour.' There wasn't any hint of what Sebastian was going to make, and the element of surprise excited Ciel. With Sebastian, you never knew what you were going to get when it came to food.

Ciel settled in to wait, turning the TV on and flipping through channels. Nothing caught his interest, so he sighed and turned it off, allowing his mind to wander over the past few years.

His parents had managed to salvage their marriage, and while it wasn't always perfect, they were at least trying to understand the other's point of view. His father now made it a point to be home for dinner most nights, and his mother was willing to work around Vincent's schedule.

Ciel chuckled lightly, remembering how Vincent had cornered him after hearing of Ciel's impending divorce. He had demanded that Ciel make an effort to save his marriage to Lizzy, but Ciel had refused. And now, he was glad that he hadn't listened to his father. He had Sebastian back in his life, and he wouldn't change that for anything.

The minutes ticked by as Ciel became lost in thought. A knock on the door startled him, and he jumped, swearing under his breath before going over to the door and opening it.

Sebastian held up the bag as Ciel opened the door. "I charge a room service fee, you know," he stated seriously before chuckling lowly. He stepped inside and let Ciel close the door behind him. "You really need to find a place of your own. Living in a hotel for such a long time isn't good for you."

He looked around the room, taking in the open bags of luggage that were scattered throughout the room. Ciel was living out of them, and that wasn't the best thing to do. People needed a place to call home, and a hotel wasn't that.

Ciel pointed to his laptop. "I've tried. Everything I find is either cheap and therefore run-down, or too expensive. Granted, I have enough money for the expensive ones, but I'd prefer not to spend that much." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'll just have to stay here, I suppose."

Sebastian's nose curled at the thought, and he moved further into the room so he could set the bags on the table. It was true that the renting game in New York was difficult; it was hard to find something just right in between the too expensive and too cheep area.

"You need to room with someone," Sebastian commented as he pulled out the dishes of food. "Claude and I did that when we were living together, and it helped to lower costs."

"Except I don't have anyone to room with, Sebastian," Ciel told him. "There's no one here in New York that I know."

Sebastian shrugged as he opened up the containers holding the food. The smell drifted through the hotel room, and Sebastian patted the seat next to him as he finished opening the lids. "You could always make friends with someone and room with them," Sebastian stated. The thought, though, made him frown, and he quickly realized he didn't like the thought of Ciel living with some new friend he just made. "Or maybe not," he amended quickly.

Ciel glanced curiously at Sebastian. "I could do that, but I would feel bad for befriending them only to lower the cost of rent." With a sigh, he lowered himself onto the seat beside Sebastian. "Staying here isn't that bad. I'll get used to it eventually." He laughed. "I should definitely hope so, since I'll be here for two years at the most."

A low grunt left Sebastian's mouth as he turned back to the food. "Eat," he said, changing the subject. "It's going to go cold if we don't eat soon." He dished out a small amount for himself and grabbed a fork so he could start to eat.

Ciel took some food, as well. He chewed in silence, lost in thought. He really didn't want to stay at the hotel, but there was no alternative option available. Unless an apartment that he liked came up, he would have to resign himself to spending the next few years here.

"Thanks for the food," he said with a smile. "I appreciate your coming over and bringing it. I love your food. Wish I could have it all the time," he murmured idly.

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, I suppose if you pay me, I could cook all your meals for you." He paused, and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. The answer to Ciel's problem was simple, and Sebastian knew what could be done, but he had been debating it for a while now. The thought of getting hurt again wasn't appealing. But it was easy to see that Ciel had changed now, and Sebastian sucked in a deep breath, knowing that he would be playing with fire, but he couldn't help himself. "Of course, that means that you would have to move in with me. The commute to and from the hotel is brutal."

The fork slipped from Ciel's hand and fell to the floor with a clatter. He turned blue eyes towards Sebastian, and he just stared at the older male for a moment in shocked silence. "You want me to move in with you?" He asked quietly, not believing that he had heard correctly.

"You'd have to pay rent, of course," Sebastian answered before taking a bite of his food. He swallowed and looked over at Ciel.

"Paying rent isn't a problem," Ciel replied. His head spun as he tried to wrap it around what Sebastian had said. Did this mean that Sebastian believed he had changed? A grateful feeling overtook Ciel, and he suddenly set aside his plate in favor of launching himself into Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian cursed as his plate tumbled to the floor, the food spilling on the carpet. "Ciel!" He cried out as the younger male pushed further into his body, making Sebastian grab onto him. He buried his nose into Ciel's hair. "What's come over you so suddenly?" He murmured.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you just asked me to move in with you?" Ciel had his head buried in Sebastian's shoulder, so his words came out muffled. His hands clenched around the material of the older male's shirt as he breathed his scent in deeply.

"You're silly," Sebastian teased, and his arms tightened around Ciel. He silently hoped that this wouldn't backfire on him again like it had the first time Ciel had stayed with him. The words were right on the tip of his tongue, but he held them in favor of saying something nicer. "Behave this time," he said simply.

Ciel's grip tightened. This was it. Sebastian was trusting him, and he had better not screw up again. "I will. I promise." He turned his head slightly and flicked his tongue out to lick behind Sebastian's ear. He stiffened then, not sure if he had overstepped his boundaries.

A low moan left Sebastian's mouth, and he shifted Ciel so he could straddle his lap better. He pulled the younger male closer, allowing their clothed cocks to press against each other, and watched as Ciel's mouth opened in a small 'O' and his eyes fluttered shut. "Maybe I should collect rent from last month," he stated. "Seeing as I made dinner for you quite a bit."

Ciel tilted his head. "And just what kind of rent are you talking about? Money?" He leaned closer and ground his hips against Sebastian's. "Or sex?" He whispered hotly into his ear, punctuated with a small nip.

"The latter sounds good," Sebastian answered lowly. It had been a year or more since he had last indulged himself, and the thought of being able to take Ciel again had him trembling with excitement.

Ciel moved his head to capture Sebastian's lips in a kiss, his tongue sweeping across the red-eyed male's lips. A hand crept up to black hair, and fingers threaded through it to angle his head so they could kiss better.

Tongues brushed over each other as they kissed, mouths open and teeth clicking together. It was rough and hurried; the feeling of urgency had taken over, and they didn't feel the need to slow down, not yet at least. Too much time had passed since they had last touched like this, and Sebastian grunted softly at the thought.

Ciel moaned as he pressed himself closer, their cocks rubbing together. He began to undo the buttons on Sebastian's shirt, and he trailed kisses down his chest as the bare skin was revealed, his free hand moving to palm at Sebastian's erection.

"Fuck," Sebastian hissed and his hips bucked up at the touch. It felt so much better to have Ciel's hand rubbing over his length than his own hand, and it only helped his arousal to grow all the more. He moved his mouth down Ciel's neck, nipping and sucking at the pale skin until it was littered with small marks that everyone could see. "Not here," he murmured against Ciel's neck.

"Bedroom?" Ciel gasped out but didn't move. He was enjoying himself far too much to get off of the older male so they could retreat to a more comfortable place.

Sebastian nodded and pushed at Ciel to stand up. As much as he was enjoying the heated touches, he didn't want to tumble off the couch when they moved onto the main act. It was a mood killer, and right now that was the last thing Sebastian wanted.

Ciel finally stood to his feet, grabbing Sebastian's hand before leading him to the bedroom. As he opened the door, he was relieved that he had straightened up in there before. He faltered as he stepped into the room and glanced at Sebastian, trying to read his expression. He wanted to know if the red-eyed male wanted this as badly as he did.

"Changing your mind?" Sebastian asked curiously. He silently hoped that Ciel said no, because the thought of taking a cold shower or using his own hand to get rid of his current problem was less than appealing right now.

Ciel silently shook his head. "No, I'm not. Just checking to see if you hadn't changed your mind." He paused, gathering his thoughts before speaking again. "I know that this is a big risk you're taking again, and I understand completely if you back down."

Sebastian hummed. "I'm putting a lot of faith in you," he stated. "Considering our past. Perhaps you should convince me with your words that nothing will change after this. No matter what happens."

Ciel stared up at Sebastian and looped his arms around his neck. "I know what I feel for you, Sebastian. Even after all this time, after everything we've gone through, I love you. And after this, no matter what happens, I will still love you." Blue eyes searched red ones for acceptance.

The older male leaned down and pressed his lips against Ciel's. Ciel was still and would always be his weakness. No matter how much pain he had suffered through in past years, he always let the younger male back into his life and craved him. "One day you'll be the death of me," he murmured against Ciel's lips.

"Let's hope that day is a long distance in the future," Ciel whispered. "I don't plan on letting you go this time." He slanted his mouth over Sebastian's, wasting no time in plunging his tongue into the other's mouth. Fingers slid through black strands of hair as Ciel tried to convey his feelings with his actions.

"Good," Sebastian answered once they broke apart. He knew what he was getting into, but it was something that he couldn't help. Sebastian would almost always cave to Ciel, and some part of him hoped that this time would work out. Twice they had failed, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to succeed this time.

Ciel smiled and nipped at Sebastian's lower lip, then began to tug Sebastian towards the bed. Too much time had elapsed since they'd had sex, and he was eager to have the older male inside of him.

They tumbled onto the bed, and Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to him, rolling over to pin him on the mattress. His hand slipped under Ciel's shirt, traveling up the pale skin and drawing goosebumps in the process. Fingers brushed over a nipple, and Sebastian smirked at the moan that left Ciel's mouth.

Ciel's hips bucked up, and he hissed as their lengths rubbed against each other. He pulled at Sebastian's shirt, trying to get it off. When he did, he flung it to the side and immediately ran his hands over the bare skin. His mouth connected with Sebastian's neck, where he licked and sucked until a small purple spot appeared.

Ciel's shirt was removed and tossed to the side as well, Sebastian finding the material annoying as it kept him from fully feeling Ciel against his body. He pulled Ciel up so his mouth could reach hard nipples, taking one into his mouth without further thought. Teeth scraped over them, drawing a loud gasp from Ciel.

Nails dug into Sebastian's back as Ciel arched up into Sebastian. Light pants fell from his lips as a hand crept down the red-eyed male's side towards the waistband. Slim fingers slipped underneath, moving down further to take hold of Sebastian's length.

Sebastian moaned Ciel's name as fingers curled around his erection, tugging at it and providing him with the friction he so desperately wanted. He bucked into the hand, asking for more and letting Ciel take control for a little while.

Ciel deftly undid Sebastian's pants and pushed them and his boxers down his hips. His fingers stroked the hard length, teasing the slit and smearing the small amount of pre-cum gathered there. He kissed Sebastian hard, teeth nipping at his lower lip.

"How come I'm the only one naked here?" Sebastian asked after they broke apart. He tugged at the pants Ciel wore, wanting them off as well. His length twitched in Ciel's hand at the thought of being able to see Ciel naked again, fully aroused and flushed with want. It was a sight he only saw in his dreams, but now it was just within reach.

"Because apparently I'm the only one who's ever impatient," Ciel replied, wiggling just a bit as he helped Sebastian take off his pants. He flushed as Sebastian's eyebrows raised at his lack of boxers.

Sebastian chuckled lowly. "I like it when you go commando. It makes it easier to do things like this." He reached forward and ran his thumb over the swollen head, gathering precum on his finger. Ciel trembled on his lap, and Sebastian brought his hand up, pressing his thumb against Ciel's lips.

Ciel made a small face, but licked his thumb anyway. It tasted different than what he remembered Sebastian's cum tasting like, but then he recalled the older male saying that what you ate affected what it tasted like. He then smirked before taking the thumb into his mouth slightly, his tongue twirling around it as his blue eyes stared at Sebastian.

Ember eyes lowered and watched Ciel suck on his finger, humming slightly. A tongue brushed over the pad, laving it with attention, and Sebastian reluctantly pulled his thumb away. "How should I take care of this problem?" Sebastian asked, giving a small pump to Ciel's hard length.

Ciel moaned, his back arching into the touch. "M-mouth," he gasped out. His hands dug into the sheets, and he whimpered. "Sebastian... Please..."

"Oh?" Sebastian teased and he pushed at Ciel's chest until the younger male was laying on the bed. "I think I can do that," he murmured as he slid down Ciel's chest, pressing soft kisses to the skin until he reached the straining length.

Ciel's mouth fell open with a gasp as Sebastian's mouth closed around the tip of his cock. "Ahh..." He closed his eyes as he allowed the sensations to wash over him. Sebastian's tongue dipped into the slit, and a strangled moan escaped Ciel.

Sebastian's tongue swirled around the head, cleaning off the beading precum, until it was wet with his saliva. He lowered his head once more, taking the cock deeper into his mouth until he felt it tap the back of his throat.

Ciel struggled to keep his hips still, not wanting to choke the older man. His hands raised to Sebastian's head, and he threaded his fingers through his hair. "S-Sebastian," he gasped, and his hips unintentionally bucked up.

The older male pulled back slightly and let Ciel thrust into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside. His jaw relaxed, making it easier to take Ciel's cock, and he let the younger male thrust a few more times before holding Ciel's hips down.

Ciel whimpered, his head tilting back as the pleasure washed over him. "Ahh..." A strangled moan left his lips as he felt Sebastian's mouth once more lower on his length, and a familiar feeling began to burn in his stomach.

Sebastian's hand crept up Ciel's stomach, his fingers lightly skimming the pale skin and teasing it with feather light touches. They brushed against a hard nipple and tweaked it lightly, making Ciel's back arch off the bed, and Sebastian smirked as Ciel screamed his name.

Ciel panted heavily. His eyes kept wanting to close, but he forced himself to keep them open; he wanted to watch Sebastian. He gazed through slitted eyes at the man, watching as his mouth worked up and down Ciel's length. The sight made Ciel groan louder and draw even closer to his orgasm.

A low hum left Sebastian's mouth as he lowered his head further onto Ciel's cock, taking it all the way in. The vibrations made Ciel's hands tighten in his hair as he came harshly, yelling his name. Sebastian pulled back slightly so he could swallow, making sure to catch every drop.

Ciel relaxed back onto the mattress after his climax, and his breathing began to return to normal. His grip on Sebastian's hair slackened, his hands falling limply to his sides. He lay there for a moment before pushing himself up to lean on his elbows and crashing his lips onto Sebastian's.

Teeth clicked together, and Sebastian grunted at the harshness of the kiss but didn't bother to pull away. Tongues met and curled around each other, Sebastian letting Ciel taste himself before they broke apart, panting softly.

Ciel smiled softly, stretching out a hand to run his fingers through black strands. "Do you want me as much as I want you?" He asked and nipped at Sebastian's lips.

"You have no idea," Sebastian murmured. Ever since he had met Ciel for the very first time, he had wanted the younger male, and it was a feeling that hadn't changed during their many years together and apart.

Hips rolled up, Ciel savoring the feeling of his hardening erection brushing against Sebastian's. "Not to sound too impatient, but I think we've wasted enough time."

Sebastian shook his head. "You do sound impatient," he stated and leaned down to capture Ciel's lips. It was a short, tender kiss and he pulled back after that, nipping lightly at the swollen lips.

Blue eyes darkened with lust stared at the older man, and Ciel tilted his head. "And yet you're not making a move. Are you going to make me wait longer?" Ciel wouldn't put it past Sebastian to do that. It would be just like Sebastian to tease Ciel like that.

A low chuckle left Sebastian's throat, and he lightly slapped Ciel's leg. "Roll over, on all fours," he said, voice thick with want. He crawled off the bed and moved into the bathroom so he could get the small bottle of lotion on the counter before walking back to the bed. His fingers brushed over Ciel's back as he stood behind him, teasing him a little bit more.

Ciel glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian, his body trembling slightly with anticipation and desire. It had been so long, too long, and all he wanted now was to have Sebastian's length buried deeply inside of him. He nearly groaned at the thought, and his eyes slid closed.

The lid popped, and Sebastian slicked his fingers up with the lotion, making sure they were thoroughly coated. He pushed the first digit in, allowing Ciel to adjust slowly as it had been a while since he had last been penetrated.

A grimace crossed Ciel's face. Although he remembered the feeling, it was uncomfortable. After a few more seconds, Ciel nodded his head once. "Go on."

Another finger joined the first, stretching and scissoring the tight entrance until Ciel was a panting mess on the bed. Sebastian leaned down to nip lightly at the nape of Ciel's neck, enjoying the cries that came from younger male as he added the third finger.

"Oh, God," Ciel panted just before a finger brushed his prostate. A loud moan filled the air, and fingers clenched tightly in the bedsheets. His head tipped back, and he stared at the ceiling as he tried to control his breathing, finally giving up when his prostate was rubbed again. "Ah!"

"That's it," Sebastian murmured softly and rubbed over Ciel's prostate one last time before withdrawing his fingers. He reached for the lotion and coated his erection, hissing as he ran his hand over the heated flesh.

Ciel felt Sebastian's body drape over him like a blanket, and his fingers tightened even more on the sheets so that his knuckles turned white. His heart pounded, and he had to force his body to relax. This was the moment he'd often dreamed of, and now it was turning into reality.

Sebastian hummed softly and guided his erection to the stretched entrance. The head pushed in, and a low groan left his throat at the heat as he continued to push in. Ciel was just as tight and hot as he remembered.

A harsh gasp fell from Ciel's lips as Sebastian finally sheathed himself fully. His body, unaccustomed to such things anymore, protested, and Ciel sucked in a deep breath. "Move, Sebastian," he whispered, not caring that he wasn't fully ready.

"Breathe," Sebastian muttered, feeling Ciel's body tremble under his. He shifted slightly, his feet spreading apart more on the floor so he could thrust harder when Ciel was ready.

"You try breathing with a cock shoved up your ass," Ciel mumbled, but did as Sebastian told him. Within a minute, he gave a quick nod. "Now, Sebastian."

Sebastian's hips shifted, pulling back slowly before thrusting in quickly. Twin groans sounded in the room, and Sebastian tightened his grip on Ciel's hips before starting a fast pace that could meet both their urges.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel gasped out. It felt just like he recalled, and a harsh moan escaped as the red-eyed male thrust in hard and fast. Ciel admitted to himself that he probably liked the fast and rough sex better, and that thought was firmly established when Sebastian's cock struck Ciel's prostate.

Sebastian panted heavily as continued to move, making Ciel's voice pitch with every thrust that brushed his prostate. He slowed down and laced his fingers through Ciel's hair, tilting his head to the side so he was looking at the mirror on the dresser. "Look, Ciel," he murmured and moved slowly. Their reflections mimicked their movements in the real world, and Sebastian watched as his cock was swallowed again by Ciel's hole.

Ciel found himself entranced with staring at the mirror, more specifically Sebastian's face. Intense red eyes stared back at him, and he couldn't suppress a shiver from coursing through his body. They complemented each other so well, and Ciel was suddenly struck with the thought that he could have had this for all those years that had gone by, had he not been so insistent on obeying his father.

Pressing back against Sebastian, he twisted his head, searching for his lips. "Don't let me go, Sebastian."

Lips pressed together softly as Sebastian slowed down, his hips pressing against Ciel's ass. "I won't," he murmured. "No matter what you or your father says, I'm not going to let you go one more time." They kissed slowly, savoring the feel of their lips against each other and the touch of one another.

Finally, they broke apart for air, and Ciel glanced one more time at the mirror. A smirk stole across his face, and he whispered hotly, "Now fuck me senseless."

Sebastian chuckled. "As you wish," he answered and snapped his hips forward quickly, drawing a long moan from Ciel. His nails dug into the skin as he continued to thrust, growling in pleasure when Ciel's body moved with him, matching each thrust with his own.

A small scream tore through the air as Sebastian hit that spot deep inside Ciel. Ciel's thighs quivered, and he was breathing heavily. "Oh, God... More, S-Sebastian. I need you deeper."

Sebastian purred as he thrust harder, the sound of skin slapping skin joining in the chorus of grunts and moans. It was hard and fast, just the way they wanted it. Too much time had passed for them to take it slow; that would come later. For now, there was nothing more than the deep seated urge to claim each other.

Ciel could feel his orgasm drawing closer, and he shakily braced himself on one hand while he stroked his length with the other, moaning at the stimulation. He continued to move in time with Sebastian's thrusts, completely losing himself to the pleasure.

"That's it," Sebastian panted, watching Ciel's hand stroke his cock. He could hear Ciel's ragged breath as they pushed closer to climax, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before they reached their peak. He reached down and curled his hand around Ciel's, stroking it along with Ciel as he pushed him closer towards the end.

A few thrusts and strokes more, and Ciel was coming with a loud cry of Sebastian's name. His body shuddered, and the arm that he'd been leaning on gave out, causing Ciel to nearly tumble forward, had Sebastian's arm not circled around his waist.

Sebastian groaned as he slid in deeper as Ciel's chest lowered on the bed. He continued to thrust as he worked towards his own orgasm, feeling sweat drip down his neck as heat coiled and twisted in his body.

Loud pants echoed in the room, and Ciel's eyes closed as Sebastian maintained his rhythm. He could tell that the older male was close to completion, and he met Sebastian's thrusts with his own, ignoring his body's tired protests.

A low hiss left Sebastian's mouth as Ciel squeezed his muscles around his cock, and he stiffened against Ciel's body before coming hard. He bit down on the back of Ciel's neck as his hips jerked, riding out the orgasm until he had nothing left.

Ciel grunted lowly at the pain that shot through his neck. He knew that it would leave a mark, but he didn't care. Hell, at the moment, he didn't care if Sebastian left hickey marks that were visible on his neck. All that mattered right now were Sebastian and himself.

Sebastian leaned heavily on Ciel, and the young male, not expecting the extra weight, fell forward. The two of them landed on the bed in a tangled mess of limbs, and Ciel chuckled, snuggling close to Sebastian. "Can we just stay like this forever?"

A sigh left Sebastian's mouth and he nuzzled the back of Ciel's neck, pressing a soft kiss to the bite mark. "Only if you let us," he answered, pulling Ciel closer to him. In the end, it would come down to Ciel's choice once more, and Sebastian hoped that the younger male didn't back down this time.

Ciel shook his head. "I'm done wasting time. I've lived my life for my father for twenty-eight years. About time I did something for me." Silence stretched for a few minutes before the younger male tilted his head. "So... When do I get to move in with you?"

Sebastian blinked. "You're serious? I was only joking about that earlier," he stated, his eyes wide with surprise.

Ciel's heart thudded to a painful stop, and he swallowed hard. Of course. There was no way that Sebastian would allow Ciel to live with him, especially since the blue-eyed male was not forgiven fully. But it stung that Sebastian had suggested it, getting Ciel's hopes up, only to shoot him down in the end.

Eyes closed, and Ciel realized that that was exactly what he had done to Sebastian all those years ago. What was that about karma? It always came around to bite you in the ass.

He managed a shaky laugh, keeping his face hidden from Sebastian's gaze. He felt hot tears press against his eyelids, and he desperately wished them away. "It's only fair, I suppose. I'll just keep looking.

Sebastian frowned and lifted Ciel's chin up. "Ciel," he called softly, reaching forward to brush away the tears that had managed to escape. "I was only teasing you. I was serious earlier about you moving in." He felt bad at making Ciel upset, but he hadn't expected the younger male to take him so seriously.

Burying his face in Sebastian's chest, Ciel clung to the older man. "I just thought that you were paying me back for everything I'd done to you. God, I was such a fool back then. I should never have walked away from you in the first place, and yet I did. Twice." He lifted his head to stare at Sebastian. "I love you. So damn much."

Wine red eyes blinked. It wasn't often that he heard those words, and to hear them again coming from Ciel was something Sebastian thought he'd never hear. He pulled the younger male closer to him and leaned down to capture his lips. His affections for Ciel hadn't changed over the years, but he couldn't say those words back to Ciel just yet. He wanted to wait until Ciel was fully committed this time before allowing himself to answer back.

The kiss was long and sweet, intermingled with the taste of salt from tears that had escaped Ciel's eyes. When it was over, Ciel leaned his forehead against Sebastian's and stared into red eyes with a soft smile. "So let me ask again. When do I move in with you?"

"In two days," Sebastian answered. "I need to clean up the house and shift some things around so everything will fit." He also had to get another key cut for Ciel and buy a few more things that he was running out of. His kitchen was low on supplies, and he'd have to get more if Ciel was staying with him now.

Ciel hummed in agreement, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. He breathed in deeply, the scent of Sebastian, sex, and sweat invading his senses. He could hardly wait for the two days to pass so that he could be with Sebastian once more.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stretched out on the couch, the television a steady noise in the background as he munched on his cereal. It was a lazy Saturday morning, and he intended on making the most of it. This was the first weekend he had had off in a while, and the thought of being lazy all day was a rather pleasant one.<p>

He shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, crunching on them loudly, when the doorbell rang. He swallowed and carried the bowl with him to the door, not caring how odd it might look. When Sebastian was hungry, nothing stopped him from eating.

The door opened and Sebastian blinked down at Ciel. "You're early," he stated, bringing another spoonful to his mouth.

"And I didn't want to spend any more time in that hotel room than what was absolutely necessary," Ciel huffed. "Are you going to help me bring my suitcases in?" He questioned, gesturing to the three bags huddled around his feet. The taxi driver had already driven off after unpacking the luggage from his trunk, and now Ciel waited impatiently for Sebastian's reply.

"Can I finish my cereal?" Sebastian asked, holding the bowl up. He sighed at the annoyed look Ciel gave him and set the bowl off to the side before reaching for the largest bag. "So mean, taking me away from my breakfast like that."

"I'm sure you'll live," Ciel said wryly as he picked up the last two and followed Sebastian inside. He allowed his eyes to rove over the place. He had only been inside twice before, once when Sebastian had been getting ready for their first date and the other during the cooking lesson. But he'd only seen the living room and the kitchen. Idly, he wondered if he would be staying in a guest bedroom or with Sebastian in his room.

The bags were set in the hallway, and Sebastian padded back to the couch so he could flop down on it. "We'll get you settled in after I have breakfast," he stated, searching for his bowl before scowling when he realized that it was all the way by the front door.

Ciel nodded, casting a look down the hall to count the number of doors he could see. He noted with dismay that there was a staircase, and he resigned himself to the fact that he could have a separate bedroom from Sebastian. He supposed that he should be grateful that Sebastian let him move in, though. That was a major step in the rebuilding of their relationship.

Glancing around, it was on the tip of his tongue to ask where Soot was hiding, when he remembered that she wasn't there anymore. Ciel frowned. It didn't seem like Sebastian's house without a kitten lying in wait to attack him. He sighed and plopped down on the couch, closing his eyes.

Sebastian settled next to him, bowl of cereal in hand. He crunched on another spoonful before stretching his legs out before him. "Where do you want to stay?" He asked and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "I have a guest room down the hall from me, a couch that we're currently sitting on, or we can share a bed."

"...We can share a bed," Ciel answered slowly as he blinked, wondering if Sebastian knew what he was thinking. He looked at the older male out of the corner of his eye; he wanted to lean against him, but if he were honest with himself, he had to admit that he wasn't sure what to call this. Were they roomies? Friends with benefits? Boyfriends? Lovers? And until Ciel knew the answer to that question, he wasn't sure how to proceed with the physical aspect of their relationship.

"You don't sound sure," Sebastian answered, glancing at Ciel. "You don't have to stay in my room if you don't want to. I'm not going to make you. It's just me being overzealous, that's all. I can go make up the guest room real quick."

"No!" Ciel yelped, shaking his head violently. "I want to stay with you. I just..." He hesitated, trying to decide how to say his next words. "I have no idea where I stand with you. I mean, can I kiss you or touch you without asking?" He frowned lightly and shook his head once more. "I just feel like I lost that right a long time ago."

Sebastian chuckled slighlty. "You don't have to ask, I think we crossed that line a few nights ago. I want to be able to hold you and touch you just as freely as I once did. For that to happen, I have to trust you more, and that can't come about by you asking for permission all the time."

Ciel tilted his head to regard Sebastian, a devious smirk forming on his lips. "No permission needed, hm?" He leaned over and kissed the older man on the cheek. "I remember a time when I was too shy to touch you, much less to look at you."

"Seems as though you've matured since then," Sebastian commented, turning his head to kiss Ciel on the lips. It was short and sweet, and Sebastian pulled back to look at Ciel. "So I take it this means you're okay with sharing a room with me?"

Ciel gave him a look. "Of course I'm fine with that. I wouldn't have it any other way." He punctuated his words with another kiss before resting his head on his shoulder. "I'm just not looking forward to unpacking. Is all my stuff even going to fit?"

Sebastian shrugged. "It should. If not, we'll just have to shuffle furniture around until it does. That shouldn't be too hard." He leaned his head against Ciel's, enjoying the heat that left the younger male. Fall would be settling in soon, and Sebastian couldn't wait for the winter to blanket them.

Ciel's eyes closed, and a contented sigh fell from his lips. "I think we should do something today to celebrate me moving in."

"Oh?" Sebastian asked. "And how do you wish to celebrate?" He had an idea, and his body shivered at the thought.

"Well, we could go out to eat, but your food is better, so that's not an option," Ciel stated, tapping his finger thoughtfully against his chin. "We could always break in that bed of yours," he said with a smirk as his fingers danced down Sebastian's chest.

A low chuckle left Sebastian's mouth, and he pulled Ciel closer to his body. "That sounds like a good idea. We might have to look into it that today."

Ciel's eyes danced with mischief. "Then there's the couch, the bathroom, and we did start something in your kitchen a while ago. We should finish that."

"This is true," Sebastian answered and watched Ciel through his eyelashes. "We'll have to make a list and mark off each thing as we finish it."

"Good idea," Ciel spoke. "So should we finish the kitchen, move to the bedroom, or just stay here?" A hand slipped down Sebastian's waist, teasing him with light touches.

Sebastian moaned softly. "Here is good," he answered and let his fingers slide under Ciel's shirt, teasing the skin and drawing goosebumps.

Ciel shivered and leaned into the touch. "I figured you'd say that," he said lowly, nipping at Sebastian's ear before finding and sucking the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Am I that predictable?" Sebastian questioned, inching Ciel's shirt up even further to reveal more pale skin.

"You can be," Ciel replied with a kiss. "But I can be predictable, too, because you know how impatient I am." Smirking, he slipped his hand down the front of Sebastian's pants, taking his length in hand, and leaned closer to the older male. "So shut up and kiss me."

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel down more so their lips could press together in a soft kiss. The other night had been fast and frenzied, but now they had time to relax and reacquaint themselves with each other's body, and Sebastian would relish in every moment of it.


	13. Chapter Eleven

I bring the next chapter! A bit late, but hey, better late then never, right? XD

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

* * *

><p>Ciel lay on the couch, arm flung over his eyes, as he tried to breathe. He'd had an asthma attack twenty minutes earlier, brought on by allergies, and he was still having some difficulty in catching his breath.<p>

Upon hearing the sound of the door being unlocked, he sat up with a smile. It had been almost a week since he had moved in with Sebastian, and he was loving every minute. He and Sebastian had easily fallen into a routine, although there were some small disagreements, such as what kind of toothpaste to use. But that excluded, Ciel couldn't think of a better place to be.

When Sebastian stepped into the house, Ciel opened his mouth to greet him, but all that came out was a sneeze.

Concerned eyes darted towards Ciel, and Sebastian trotted quickly into the living room. The younger male was flushed and panting slightly, and under normal circumstances, Sebastian would've teased Ciel for playing with himself. But the sneeze made things different, and Sebastian leaned down, resting his hand on Ciel's forehead.

"Have you caught a cold?" He asked, trying to determine if Ciel was running a fever. The skin was warm to the touch, but nothing that screamed the flu. At least not yet.

Ciel shook his head. "No, I don't have a cold, Sebastian. Don't worry. It's only allergies." He smiled before his face crinkled up and he sneezed again. Groaning, he closed his red-rimmed eyes and leaned back against the couch.

Sebastian cocked his head. "Allergies? Are you allergic to something new that you didn't tell me?" He asked and settled on the couch next to Ciel. He pulled the younger male closer, letting Ciel's head rest on his shoulder.

"Nope. I'm allergic to the same old things. Especially cats," Ciel added dryly and breathed in Sebastian's scent, trying to ignore the tickle in his nose.

The older man shook his head. "Well, Soot's gone," he stated, feeling a sharp pain in his chest at the words. It always hurt to say that, as it made her death all the more final for him. "So you don't have to worry about cats. So it must be something else."

Ciel was about to respond when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, and he smiled. "I don't have to worry about cats, huh? Then what's that over there? A puppy?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he twisted around to look at the spot where Ciel was talking about. "You better not have brought a dog into my house," he stated, eyes searching for the soon-to-be kicked out puppy.

Red eyes soon landed on a tiny animal cowering in the corner. It was certainly not a puppy, but a kitten with black fur and gold eyes which darted back and forth between Sebastian and Ciel. She let out a soft mew as she inched a little closer to the couch.

Ciel watched Sebastian's face anxiously, holding his breath as he awaited for his reaction. "I just got her today, as a thank you of sorts for letting me stay here. Plus, I know that you really miss Soot, and while I know that the kitten won't take her place, I thought that maybe she'd help. And this just isn't your house without a cat around." Ciel realized he was rambling, but he was nervous and couldn't stop.

Sebastian's face stayed oddly blank, and it wasn't until the kitten cried again that he finally reacted. He was off the couch in a heartbeat, and he slowly approached the recliner that the kitten was hiding around. He held out his hand for her to sniff before a wet nose nudged his fingers, making Sebastian's eyes soften.

He picked her up carefully, running soft hands over her body in an attempt to calm her down as he walked back to Ciel. She purred under his touch as Sebastian settled next to Ciel once more, a soft smile on his lips.

"Thank you," he murmured, pulling Ciel closer for a kiss.

"You're welcome," Ciel replied, smiling. Another sneeze escaped him, and he grumbled as he rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder. Suffering through allergies was a small price to pay if it meant that Sebastian was happy with the kitten. "She doesn't have a name yet. I figured you could be the one to do that."

Sebastian nodded and rubbed the kitten's ear, her body vibrating as she purred loudly. His other hand ran up and down Ciel's side, soothing his allergy pains as best he could. "She'll have a name eventually," he commented, mind already racing to think of a name that would best suit her. Soot's name kept coming to mind, his first pet, and for some reason, Sebastian found that he wanted to keep the name alive.

"I hope you like the color. There were other kittens there, too, different colors. I picked her because she was the only black one in the group, and she was sitting all by herself in the corner," Ciel spoke, carefully reaching out a hand to pet the kitten.

"Poor kitten," Sebastian cooed lowly, scratching under her chin. "No one likes black cats because they're superstitious, and you're shunned because of it." He ran his hand back along her body, coming to rest on Ciel's hand, giving it a small squeeze. Words alone would never tell Ciel how much he enjoyed the new kitten.

Ciel relished in the feeling of Sebastian's hand on his, and turned his hand to lace his fingers with Sebastian's; he could never get enough of the red-eyed man's touch. "I bought the essentials for her, like the bed, some toys, dishes, and food. Anything else you'll have to get yourself."

Sebastian nodded, already making a list in his head of things that she would need. Soot had been pampered and spoiled, and Sebastian planned on doing the same with the new kitten. "She's sleeping with me, though," he stated. "She's still too young to sleep on her own, especially without her littermates."

Ciel groaned. "Wonderful. Now I'm going to have cat hair in the bed." He glared at Sebastian. "That won't make for good sex if I end up sneezing all the way through it."

A low chuckle left Sebastian's throat. "She'll only sleep on my side, so you won't have to worry about the hair getting on your side." He pressed a kiss to Ciel's temple, hoping to placate him.

Ciel still looked unhappy, but grudgingly accepted Sebastian's suggestion. It was quiet for a time before Ciel broke the silence. "I'm glad you like her. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if you decided that you didn't want another cat."

Sebastian smirked. "When would I ever say no to a cat?" He asked, although he understood what Ciel was saying. It had been over a year though since Soot had passed away, and with Ciel entering his life once more, it was time to accept a new cat, as well. But that didn't mean that Soot's memory had to fade away. "You'll be called Soot, too," he stated, rubbing the kitten's ear. It was the best way he knew to keep the memory and love for the first Soot alive, while still loving the new kitten.

Ciel smiled softly, watching Sebastian play with Soot when a thought suddenly struck him. "Hey, Sebastian. She's not going to be in our bedroom while we're having sex, right?" He made a face, imagining how annoying it would be to have a small kitten racing around the bedroom and meowing. She might even possibly manage to get up on the bed, and Ciel wasn't thrilled with the possibility of a cat climbing around them while they were getting it on.

"No," Sebastian answered and looked at the kitten. "No bedroom time when Ciel and I are together in the bedroom. You're much too young to see something like that." She mewed softly at him, and Sebastian chuckled as she batted at his chest, asking for a treat.

Ciel rolled his eyes as he watched Sebastian interact with Soot, but there was a smile on his face. Although he didn't like cats, he was glad that he had gotten one for Sebastian. Shifting so that his legs were tucked underneath him, Ciel rested his chin on the older man's shoulder and pressed his lips to his neck. "She's going to be spoiled, I can tell already."

Sebastian chuckled. "But not as spoiled as you'll be," he reassured and tilted his head to the side to give Ciel a kiss. They would both be spoiled in Sebastian's eyes, and he loved the thought of showering them with presents and love.

"Good to know," Ciel murmured as he returned the kiss. He was happy that so far, things had worked out between him and Sebastian, and he could only hope that there would be smooth sailing from now on.

* * *

><p>Sebastian hummed as Ciel walked next to him, licking at an ice cream cone. It was still hot out; the final days of summer were tapering down, and soon fall would be hitting. It made Sebastian yearn for the cooler days so he could cuddle better in the bed without drowning in his own sweat. Nothing good ever came from that.<p>

"How's the ice cream?" He asked, watching a small drop trickled down the side.

"It's good," Ciel hummed approvingly, catching the trail of ice cream with his tongue before it dripped onto his hand. He had finally managed to convince Sebastian to take him for ice cream since summer was almost over. He glanced at the older male then held his cone out. "Here. You want a taste?"

Sebastian brought Ciel's hand up and sucked off the top part of the ice cream that Ciel had been trying to save, as it was where the hard piece of chocolate rested. "It was delicious," Sebastian purred, releasing Ciel's hand.

"I'm glad you think so." With a smirk, Ciel pushed the ice cream into Sebastian's face, the cold treat getting on the older man's lips, nose, and chin. "Oh, I'm sorry. My hand must have slipped," he said in an exaggerated tone as he tried not to laugh.

Amber eyes blinked in surprise, and Sebastian grabbed for the ice cream cone, wanting to return the favor. Ciel dodged his attack, and Sebastian grumbled at the younger male who stood a few feet away from him, innocently licking the ruined treat. "Brat," Sebastian murmured and his tongue flicked out to clean up the ice cream around his lips.

Chuckling, Ciel pointed to Sebastian's face. "You've still got some right here." And with that, he leaned up and licked at the spots that Sebastian had missed, then his lips settled over Sebastian's. His free hand came up to cup the red-eyed man's face as his tongue pried into his mouth, tasting the sweet remnant of ice cream left there.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock, not expecting such an action from Ciel in public. People moved around them, a few glancing at them, but not a word was said as they continued on with their daily lives. But it was still a public place, and for a moment, it had Sebastian's mind reeling until his eyes lowered and he pressed back into the kiss.

Ciel was the first to break the kiss, and his blue eyes danced with mischief. "The ice cream may taste good, but you taste much better." He declared before giving Sebastian one last peck. He then noticed Sebastian's demeanor and frowned slightly. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You..." Sebastian started but found that the words wouldn't come out properly. Instead, he laced his fingers through Ciel's hair and leaned down to give Ciel another kiss, pleased when the younger male didn't force him away but accepted the kiss, asking for more.

Tongues slid against each other, and Ciel moaned into the kiss, pressing closer. His hand clutched at Sebastian's shirt and kept him locked in that position. "I what?" He asked breathlessly after he pulled apart for air. He still wasn't sure what Sebastian was talking about, and he was beginning to wonder if the older man was losing his mind due to the hot sun. "Sebastian, you're not making any sense."

Sebastian didn't answer, and his eyes searched Ciel's face, searching for an answer. It was still hard to believe that Ciel had done such a bold thing in public, when years ago, Sebastian couldn't even hold his hand outside of the apartment. But now, Ciel was the one pushing such displays of emotion, and it told Sebastian how serious Ciel was about this new relationship. The thought warmed his body, despite the heat surrounding them, and Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to him, until their bodies were pressed flush against each other. "I love you," he murmured softly.

Ciel's eyes widened as those three words passed Sebastian's lips. It had been years since he'd heard the other man say them, and Ciel had honestly begun to wonder if Sebastian didn't love him anymore. He buried his face in Sebastian's chest, breathing in his scent deeply. "I love you, too."

A low hum left Sebastian's throat, and he ran a hand through Ciel's hair before pulling away. This wasn't something he wanted to continue in public, and the urge to hide Ciel away from the rest of the world and just worship his body was strong. "Let's go home," he said lowly, his hand trailing down Ciel's back and coming to rest on his lower back.

Ciel shivered at his tone. "Okay", he replied. He still had no clue as to what Sebastian had been trying to say before but he decided that it didn't matter. Sebastian had said that he loved him. That was all that mattered now. Ciel glanced at his half eaten ice cream cone, debating about eating it or throwing it away. In the end, he quickly ate it.

They moved back slowly to Sebastian's car, the older male keeping a firm grip on Ciel's hip. Such displays of affection were rarely seen in public, but now Sebastian had no qualms about showing such a thing. Ciel was his, and he wanted the world to know it. No longer did he have to worry about Ciel's relationship with Elizabeth or the younger male's commitment to family. Everything that was once a problem in the past was no more now.

Ciel felt content standing close to Sebastian, leaning his head against the older man's shoulder. He had missed this physical contact during their time apart, and now he was making up for lost time.

After they made it to the car, Ciel gave Sebastian one last peck on the lips before winking and sliding into the car. "You want more than that, you better get me home fast, unless you're willing to risk getting arrested for indecent exposure." He slammed the door shut, chuckling to himself.

Realization suddenly struck him, and his mouth dropped open. Now he knew why Sebastian had been so surprised. Ciel had kissed him in public, something that he'd never done before. Hell, he hadn't even let Sebastian hold his hand in public when they'd been dating, and now he was blatantly kissing the red-eyed male around other people?

Instead of feeling nervous or apprehensive, however, Ciel only felt calm. So what if he had participated in a public display of affection with another male? He loved Sebastian, and that was all that mattered. He didn't care what other people thought anymore. With that thought firmly in mind, he settled back in his seat and waited for Sebastian.

The car door slammed shut, drawing Ciel from his thoughts as Sebastian started the engine. It purred to life and within seconds, Sebastian was moving away from the curb and out of the city. Traffic was slow, and Sebastian's fingers drummed along the top of the steering wheel, shifting slightly in his seat. His patience was tested with each red light that they hit until they finally reached the city limits, and they started to move at a faster pace.

He ignored the exit that he was supposed to take and kept on driving, putting the city behind them, all the while ignoring Ciel's curious gaze. Those blue eyes were heavy on him, but Sebastian refused to look at the younger male, not wanting to give into their curious look.

"Sebastian? I think we missed our exit," Ciel spoke up as he twisted in his seat to stare back at the road they should have taken. "I thought we wanted to get home, unless you weren't paying attention to when the exit was." He scowled, not looking very pleased at the idea of having to go longer than necessary without sex. He shifted and glared at the red-eyed man.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm paying attention, and I know exactly where we're going," he stated and pushed harder on the gas pedal. The car sped up until they were moving with the flow of traffic and heading further and further away from the city.

Ciel sighed and settled back in his seat. Whatever Sebastian had in his head, there was no way to deter him from following it out. He would just have to go along with it. "Where are we going?" He grumbled.

The older male ignored the question as he turned off the highway and moved onto a side road. He could hear the annoyed huff from Ciel, but didn't bother to soothe Ciel on the subject. It was a surprise, and Sebastian wanted to keep it that way until they arrived at their destination.

Ciel had no choice but to relax and watch the scenery go by, muttering under his breath as he did so. He had known that Sebastian wouldn't mention where they were going. Glancing over, he smirked and placed a hand on Sebastian's thigh, thumb now rubbing small circles there.

Sebastian reached down and laced his fingers through Ciel's, giving them a small squeeze before moving towards a new road. Trees lined the area, and Sebastian leaned forward, searching for a small dirt road. He slammed on the brakes as he almost passed it and quickly pulled the car into the spot.

Ciel gazed about curiosly. He had no idea where the hell they were, but obviously Sebastian did. "Are we almost there?" He asked as he shifted impatiently.

"We're here," Sebastian answered and turned the car off. He climbed out of the car after grabbing a blanket from the back seat and shut the door before moving away, hearing Ciel trail behind him.

Ciel reached forward and grabbed Sebastian's hand, interlacing their fingers once more. It was strange, but now that he had kissed the older male in public, he craved his touch even more. And the thought that soon those hands would be running all over his body was arousing. "So where exactly are we?" Ciel questioned.

"You'll see," Sebastian stated and tugged Ciel further away from the car, the blanket tucked under his arm. "But I know that you're going to like it."

Ciel's interest was piqued, and he trailed alongside Sebastian, eager to get to their destination. He squeezed Sebastian's hand. "I think I'll like any place where you are."

Sebastian smiled and led Ciel further into the trees until the road was far behind them. They walked for five more minutes before the smell of water hit his nose, and Sebastian gestured to the pond that stretched out before them. "This was where I wanted to take you," he stated and looked around, pleased that the apple trees were still in bloom and their branches were full.

Ciel looked around. "It's beautiful," he said. The place was quiet with only an occasional chirp from a bird. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Sebastian nodded before shaking out the blanket and setting it on the green grass. Once it was spread out, he took a seat and pulled Ciel down to sit on his lap. "I didn't just bring you out here to look at the scenery," he murmured and nipped at Ciel's earlobe. His hips thrust up, his arousal pushing into Ciel's thigh.

Ciel moaned, grinding his thigh into Sebastian's groin. He shifted so that he was straddling Sebastian, and he rolled his hips down, letting out a hiss as their erections rubbed against each other. "Well, what else is there to do out here in the middle of nowhere?" He smirked.

"We could pick some apples," Sebastian said with a smirk before chuckling as Ciel slapped his arm. "But I suppose you have other ideas. Ones that involve me taking care of this." He reached down and cupped Ciel's erection through his pants, rubbing at it and making Ciel arch his back in pleasure.

Ciel moaned, thrusting lightly into his hand. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sebastian's, and his tongue swiped out to lick and ask for entrance, which was readily given to him. Ciel's hands found their way into soft black hair, fingers tangling and tugging his head to an angle so they could kiss better.

Tongues brushed together and Sebastian moaned lowly as he pressed back harder against Ciel's mouth. His teeth nipped at Ciel's lower lip as his fingers slipped under Ciel's shirt, brushing against pale skin and drawing goosebumps to the surface. The nearby lake made the air cooler as a breeze rolled off the water, making Ciel shiver in his lap. Sebastian pushed the younger male down slowly to lay on the blanket before draping his body over Ciel's, feeling Ciel's heart race against his chest.

Ciel hooked a leg around Sebastian's waist, rolling his hips upward. A low hiss left his mouth as their erections rubbed against each other. His lips trailed to Sebastian's ear, and he gently tugged on the lobe with his teeth before moving further down to suck on his neck. A small purple mark began to form, and Ciel smirked, knowing that there was no way for Sebastian to hide it. Everyone would be able to see it, and know that he was taken.

"Let's get this off," Sebastian murmured and tugged at Ciel's shirt. The younger male sat up and helped get the shirt off before Sebastian's mouth attached to his chest, sucking on a nipple. Teeth and tongue worked until it was hard and standing at attention while his hand teased the other.

Ciel arched into the touch. He thrust his hips up, reveling in the friction it provided. Fingers slid up Sebastian's shirt, pushing the material up, and lightly scraped his chest. "Sebastian, I want to feel your skin against mine," he whispered.

Sebastian hummed and sat up, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. Ciel's fingers brushed over his skin before he lowered his body again, pressing it against Ciel's so they could feel each other more.

Ciel kissed Sebastian again, teeth and tongue coming into the mix. He sucked gently on the older man's tongue before nipping at his lower lip. His arms wrapped around Sebastian, his hands trailing up and down his spine, then lowered to the waistband of his pants, where a few fingers slipped underneath the fabric.

A shiver worked its way through Sebastian's body at the soft touch, and his hips bucked at the feeling as Ciel's nails scraped lightly over his skin. He reached up and popped the button on Ciel's pants, wanting to feel more of Ciel as he slowly pushed the pants off the younger male.

A small whimper echoed in the air as Ciel's hips bucked up. His hand slid around to the front of Sebastian's pants and dipped under the material, fingers brushing against the tip of his cock. His other hand tangled in Sebastian's hair and forced his head to the side so he could suck more on his neck.

"Anxious," Sebastian purred as he gripped Ciel's cock and started to stroke it now that it was free from the confines of Ciel's pants. His thumb brushed over the head, smearing precum around the tip until it coated the head.

"Perhaps," Ciel replied, a finger sliding across the slit of Sebastian's length. "Although I'd say you're the one who's more anxious than I am right now, considering how I normally undress you before you undress me."

Sebastian chuckled and bucked into the hand. "I have every right to be anxious today, after what you did earlier. You brought this on yourself," he stated and pulled Ciel down for another kiss.

Their tongues tangled for a few seconds before Ciel pulled away. "You mean by kissing you in public?" His hands worked to pull Sebastian's pants off, and he let out a pleased sigh when he felt skin on skin.

"Yes, that," Sebastian breathed and ran his hands over the curve of Ciel's ass. He pulled the younger male closer to him, hissing as their erections brushed against each other. Ciel would never be able to understand how much such a simple action meant to him, and Sebastian looked forward to the next time they could do it again.

"If I get this kind of reaction from you, I might be doing that a whole lot more," Ciel chuckled. His hips bucked up, and he moaned lowly, wrapping his legs firmly around Sebastian's waist in order to rub their lengths together more. He kissed the red-eyed man firmly, tongue prying into his mouth.

"I'd like that," Sebastian moaned. Their tongues curled around each other and Sebastian rocked his hips against Ciel's, making them both moan into each other's mouth. His hand snaked down in between their bodies to grasp their cocks together and stroked them while they thrust into his hand, creating a pleasurable feeling.

Ciel tilted his head back, blue eyes sliding closed, as he enjoyed being close to Sebastian again. But even though it felt good, it wasn't enough to just be rubbing against each other. "More," he gasped out, grinding his hips into Sebastian's hand with a small whine.

A hum left Sebastian's mouth, and he brought his fingers up to Ciel's mouth. "Suck," he murmured. It would have to do for now, seeing as Sebastian hadn't thought to keep a bottle of lube in the car. Although thinking about it now, it seemed like something he should've already had in there.

Taking the offered fingers into his mouth, Ciel carefully sucked on them, making sure to coat them thoroughly. His tongue ran over the tip of a finger, and blue eyes, smoldering with lust and want, shot up to meet Sebastian's gaze.

Groaning lowly, Sebastian shivered as teasing teeth nipped at his fingers before a tongue moved down to lave between the webs of his fingers, making sure that every inch of his fingers were coated. Finally, he was forced to pull his fingers from Ciel's mouth before he ended up coming too soon.

Ciel found it impossible to hide his smirk as he relished in the feeling of how he affected Sebastian. He watched as the older man lowered his hand to his anus, and a shiver of anticipation coursed through his body. Fists clenched in the blanket as the first finger slid in, and Ciel closed his eyes with a soft moan.

The first finger moved in and out slowly before a second was added in. They thrust lightly, and Sebastian scissored his fingers, stretching the tight entrance for something bigger. Below him, Ciel was a panting mess, and Sebastian leaned down to capture his swollen lips as he continued to stretch the younger male.

Mouths opened, and tongues slid together. Ciel's gasp when Sebastian's fingers brushed against his prostate was muffled slightly, and his hands flew up to tangle in the red-eyed man's hair, effectively tugging him closer.

Another finger pushed in, and Ciel squirmed on the blanket, hot breath fanning against Sebastian's face. Sebastian hummed lowly as he lowered his head and pressed soft kisses under Ciel's chin, nipping at the skin there.

Ciel tilted his head back, allowing Sebastian more access. Another brush against that spot deep within Ciel had his body shuddering, the pleasure mounting more and more. Fingers combed through strands of black hair, Ciel silently urging his lover on.

Sebastian teased the spot a little longer before withdrawing his fingers, drawing a low moan from Ciel. "Soon," he murmured and spit in his hand before coating his length with a mix of precum and saliva. It wasn't the most ideal combination but it was better than going dry.

When Sebastian's length nudged against Ciel's entrance, the younger male tensed slightly. Out of all the times that they'd had sex, there had been very few times when they hadn't had any lube, and while it hadn't been too painful, it had still hurt a bit.

Ciel's breath hitched as Sebastian pushed in slowly, and his nails dug into the older man's shoulders, causing little red marks to form.

Sebastian hissed slightly at the pain and pressed his lips to the side of Ciel's neck, murmuring soft words as he finished pushing in. Ciel trembled under him, and Sebastian let out a shaky breath as his legs quivered with the force of keeping himself form thrusting

Forcing himself to breathe deeply, Ciel's body soon began to relax. Finally, he nodded. "Move, Sebastian."

With a small nod of his head, Sebastian's hips pulled back slowly, and he groaned as Ciel clenched around him before thrusting forward again. Nails dug into his shoulders once more, and Sebastian shifted his hips, trying to find that spot to bring more pleasure to Ciel.

"Ah!" Ciel gasped, his back arching as Sebastian struck his prostate. He began to move in time with Sebastian, the pace quickening. His lips sought Sebastian's, capturing them in a kiss, and teeth nipped at the red-eyed man's lips.

Hips rocked together, and the blanket moved slightly across the ground as Sebastian started to thrust harder. Pants filled the air, and Sebastian pulled Ciel closer, hitting Ciel's prostate harder and making the younger male scream with pleasure. It was an arousing sound, one that had Sebastian moving faster in an attempt to make Ciel sing once more.

Ciel's nails dragged almost painfully across Sebastian's back as he panted and cried out in pleasure. His eyes kept wanting to close, but he forced them to stay open; he wanted to see Sebastian's face. A hand slid upwards to lace in black locks, and Ciel tugged lightly on them. "I love you," he managed to gasp out after a particularly hard thrust.

Sebastian buried his face into the side of Ciel's neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex as he licked away the salty liquid. "I love you, too," he murmured, happy that he could finally say such words now that he knew Ciel wasn't going to leave him again.

All lucid thought left Ciel as they continued to rock together, each pass of Sebastian's cock hitting his prostate. He felt like he was almost drowning in the passion they were creating, and he idly wondered if sex with Sebastian had ever been this intense or if their confessions of love had something to do with it. Whatever the case, Ciel was enjoying himself, and from Sebastian's expression, he was, as well.

A loud scream left Ciel's mouth as Sebastian hit his prostate harshly, and Sebastian slowed down. His thrusts became light and sensual, despite his body urging him to keep pounding into Ciel. He rolled his hips forward, alternating between thrusting into Ciel hard and pulling out slowly, drawing out the pleasure for both of them.

Ciel held on tightly to Sebastian, not willing to let him go for even one second. Light pants and moans fell from his lips as the familiar burn began to slowly seep through his body. Capturing Sebastian's lips in a searing kiss, Ciel's hand snaked down to his own length. He stroked languidly, gathering the precum and slicking his fingers with the substance before trailing his fingers down Sebastian's spine to the curve of his ass. When a finger brushed against Sebastian's entrance, he felt the older man stiffen, and he stopped, wanting to get his lover's approval before continuing.

"Someone's feeling brave tonight," Sebastian murmured and shifted his hips backwards, pushing against the finger more. It wouldn't be tonight or even tomorrow that Ciel would top him, but eventually it would happen. The trust was there, strong and building, and giving into such a thing would only deepen their relationship, even if Sebastian fought against it.

A small smirk crossed Ciel's face as he slowly pushed the first finger in. "Perhaps. But I think you would like having me inside of you, fucking you hard and rough." He punctuated his words with a nip to Sebastian's ear, and he began to carefully thrust his finger in and out.

Sebastian shivered and pushed back against the finger, the feeling odd but not painful. His mind was already swimming with lust as he continued to thrust into Ciel, moaning slightly at the tight heat surrounding his cock.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel panted out, inserting another finger. He pushed them in further, searching for that spot inside of him. A hard thrust to his prostate had Ciel jerking and letting out a small scream, and in a haze, his fingers slid in deeper.

A curse left Sebastian's mouth, and his hips jerked as Ciel's fingers brushed against his prostate for the first time. Pleasure raced along his spine and made the arousal coil deep within his stomach until Sebastian was trembling against Ciel.

"Found it," Ciel whispered, blue eyes shining. He found it slightly difficult to remember to breathe, move with Sebastian, and thrust his fingers into Sebastian all at the same time, but he was too stubborn to give up. He crooked his fingers once more, delighting in the harsh moans that left his lover's lips.

Sebastian trembled as Ciel continued to tease him, and he could feel his orgasm building and mounting. At the way things were going, Sebastian wouldn't be able to hold out for long and he leaned down to capture Ciel's lips as he tried to control his orgasm to keep from coming too soon.

Mouths opened and tongues met, curling around each other. Ciel's free hand reached up and tangled in Sebastian's hair, tilting his head in order to kiss him better. The burning in his stomach grew, and he gave a slight growl. He didn't want to come yet, to have this special moment end.

"Almost," Sebastian moaned, his hips starting to thrust harder. He body trembled with the urge to come, wanting to feel that pleasurable feeling washing over his body in waves as it engulfed his body from his head to his toes.

The hand that had been laced through Sebastian's hair now slid down to Ciel's length and began to stroke, the pace increasing as more precum dripped from the head. Small pants of air fell from the younger male's lips, and his fingers were still inside of Sebastian, prodding his prostate. "S-Sebastian," he whispered.

"That's it," Sebastian murmured, watching Ciel's hand move over his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It was arousing to watch that pale hand move over the swollen red cock, and Sebastian moaned lowly, feeling his orgasm mount even more until it was just beyond his touch and he was standing on the edge.

Ciel came with a cry, back arching, and he clenched around Sebastian. Blue eyes slid shut as the pleasure rocked his body. After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes and held up his cum covered fingers to Sebastian's lips for a taste.

Sebastian lapped at the digits, groaning at the taste as each finger was sucked clean. Ciel clenched around him while the fingers inside him brushed over his prostate once more, making Sebastian tense before he came harshly, hips jerking as he rode out his orgasm.

For a few blissful moments, the only sound was their light panting, accompanied every so often by a bird chirping. Ciel slowly withdrew his fingers and smiled softly at the older man, before running his fingers through Sebastian's hair. He pulled him down for a short kiss, then released him. "That was amazing," he murmured quietly.

A low hum of agreement left Sebastian's throat as he carefully pulled out of Ciel and settled next to him, a hand draping over his body. He licked at the sweat that coated Ciel's body as his eyes closed, sleep pulling at his mind. They should probably head back soon, but there was nothing wrong with taking a small nap before returning home.

"I want to top next time," Ciel mumbled as he curled closer to Sebastian to share body heat. Blue eyes drooped, and he covered a yawn with his hand. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to fall asleep outside, even if it was a secluded area.

Sebastian chuckled but didn't say anything as he soaked in the heat that Ciel gave. It felt nice to stay together like this where they didn't have to worry about anything. He shivered slightly and tugged at the blanket around them.

Ciel, feeling quite comfortable wrapped in Sebastian's arms, soon fell asleep. His dreams were pleasant and nice, not at all how they would have been had he been able to answer his cell phone mere moments before.


	14. Chapter Twelve

Yes! 8D I remembered! Here is the next chapter, updated on the correct day!

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. We borrow them, but at the end of the day, we sadly have to give them back to Yana.

* * *

><p>A small yawn left Sebastian's mouth as he unlocked the front door and let himself into the small foyer. The sound of a small bell ringing through the house alerted him to Soot's arrival a few moments before the kitten was weaving her way between his legs, crying for attention. Laughing slightly, Sebastian leaned down and picked up the kitten after toeing his shoes to the side.<p>

He moved further into the house, calling for Ciel as he scratched the kitten under her chin. He cooed at her before yelling Ciel's name again, and he frowned when no response came. The younger male should've been home well before Sebastian today as he'd only had a meeting in the early morning and then had the rest of the day off.

It was the sight that met his eye in the bedroom that brought to his attention that something was not right. Clothes were strewn haphazardly around the room, and as Sebastian glanced into the adjoining bathroom, he saw items lying on the counter. With closer examination, he noted that Ciel's toothbrush and toothpaste were missing.

His frown deepened, and Sebastian moved towards the closet where Ciel had stashed his suitcase once he had finished moving in. Opening the door revealed that it was gone, and Sebastian felt as though a bucket of cold ice had been dumped over him. A part of his brain didn't want to believe that Ciel was gone again, but the evidence was right in front of him, and by the look of things, Ciel had left in a hurry.

Shaking his head, Sebastian held Soot tighter to his chest as he moved through the rest of the rooms, hoping to find a note that Ciel might've left. Something that would at least explain where the younger male had taken off to in such a hurry, or at least why. But with each room that was checked, the hope faded quicker and quicker until Sebastian was left standing in the bedroom alone once more, looking over the mess that was scattered around the room.

Soot was set on the bed before Sebastian sat down next to her, feeling a mix of emotions racing through him. Pain and confusion were present, mixed together with anger at Ciel for leaving him again. After everything that had happened the other night at the park; had it all been a lie, or Ciel looking to get one last fling in before leaving again?

Sebastian shook his head as he pulled Soot closer to him. No, Ciel wasn't that heartless, and there had to be a reason why the younger male had left. Sebastian just needed to find out why and where Ciel had run off to.

Sebastian's cell phone rang, and he glanced at it, noting that it was Claude. He debated about ignoring it but realized that the older male would just keep trying to reach him. With a heavy sigh, he answered.

"Have you seen the news?" Claude said before Sebastian could speak.

A grunt left Sebastian's mouth, and he rolled onto his stomach. "That wasn't my main concern when I came home," he stated and glanced around the room. He didn't have a television in his room, finding it pointless to have one in his room and one in the living room as well.

"Well your face is plastered all over, along with that Phantomhive brat." Claude scowled. He wasn't too thrilled about Sebastian allowing Ciel back into his life, what with everything the young male had done to Sebastian.

Sebastian sat up, his hand tightening on the phone. "What do you mean?" He asked and rolled out of the bed. With slow steps, he moved into the living room, clicking on the television before dropping down onto the sofa.

The TV came to life, and the red-eyed man soon saw what Claude had been talking about. Flashing across the screen were pictures of Sebastian and Ciel kissing in the park, and the news anchor was talking about who they were.

"Fuck," Sebastian cursed and felt annoyance trickle through his veins. The only good thing was that they hadn't been followed to the pond, where the photographer would've gotten pictures of them doing something other than kissing. "When did this start?"

"Pictures started popping up yesterday sometime, but the news has just caught on to it. They hadn't been sure if it was a prank or not. Photoshop can make convincing pictures," Claude spoke.

Suddenly, the news anchor paused. "Hold on. I'm getting word that Ciel Phantomhive has just arrived in England. Presumably, he's there to visit his father, Vincent Phantomhive, who had been taken to the hospital earlier this morning due to a heart attack."

Sebastian sat up quickly, feeling his body tense at the latest update. It wasn't good news, and he swallowed, knowing how close Ciel was with his father. And if Vincent had seen those pictures, Sebastian could only imagine how the older male would've reacted. Perhaps the only good thing about the news was that they had given Sebastian the information he needed to find Ciel.

"I'm going to have to ask for a favor, Claude," Sebastian said slowly. He stood up, feeling as though his body was running on autopilot. He didn't want to leave Ciel alone with his father; who knew what nonsense the man was forcing down Ciel's throat, and Sebastian didn't want to lose Ciel again. Not this time.

"What kind of favor?" Claude asked and then fell silent for a second. "Wait a minute. He didn't tell you he was leaving, did he?" He snarled.

Sebastian shook his head even though Claude couldn't see. "When I came home he was already gone. His mind was probably too busy thinking about his father than worrying about anything else." It still didn't help to ease the pain, and Sebastian tried to push it to the side, saving it for later.

"He's just going to leave again, you know. If his father had a heart attack because of the pictures, then Ciel will do anything to keep him healthy. Even if that means leaving you. He's done it before, and he'll do it again. What did I tell you?" Claude said. "He's no good. He's too loyal to his family."

"He won't this time," Sebastian argued, trying to make himself believe the words as well. He knew all too well how Ciel felt about his family and had been on the receiving end of it each time. "He won't," he repeated.

Claude snorted. "Believe what you will. I'll look after the business while you're chasing him down, although I think it's pointless. You ever hear the saying 'history repeats itself'?"

Sebastian grunted softly. "I know the saying. But I've also heard the saying that third time's the charm," he answered and pulled his own suitcase from the closet.

Claude said nothing to that. He just wished that Sebastian would forget about Ciel and move on, but he was too addicted to stop. Ciel had caught Sebastian in his web, and he continued to draw him in and hold him tightly, even while remaining non-committed himself. "Just be careful."

"I will," Sebastian answered and started to dig through the dresser, tossing out the clothes he would need for his impromptu trip. He wasn't sure how many items of clothes he would need, but he still had friends in England who would take care of him and offer help if he needed it. "Take care of Soot for me while I'm away, too."

"Okay." There was silence for a time, before Claude spoke again. "I really hope you're right and not just chasing after dreams and fairy tales."

Sebastian paused and glanced down at the bed. "Me, too," he said lowly. Because this time, there might not be any coming back, and Sebastian didn't know if he could handle Ciel turning him down again.

* * *

><p>The silence was unbearable after a few hours, Ciel thought as he sat in his father's hospital room. Leaning forward, he buried his face in his hands. Everything was so messed up, he could hardly think straight.<p>

His mind flashed back to the call he had received from his mom. She had been frantic, nearly hysterical, as she managed to force out between sobs that Vincent had had a heart attack. Blue eyes closed, recalling the hesitant question that Rachel had asked.

"Ciel," she'd said slowly, "are the pictures of you kissing another man real?"

He hadn't replied.

On the flight over to England, Ciel had put together the pieces. Apparently, someone at the park had managed to snap a picture of Sebastian and Ciel together and posted it online. Someone in Funtom Company had stumbled across it and told Vincent, who in return had called Ciel's cell phone. That had been the call that Ciel had missed while having sex with Sebastian. Vincent had only left a short terse message telling Ciel to call as soon as possible, and Ciel had decided to wait until the following day to return the call.

Unfortunately, Vincent had had a heart attack early the next morning, most likely brought on by anger towards Ciel. And for that, Ciel felt guilty. He'd thought that by being across the ocean, he could hide his relationship with Sebastian from his father. That had completely backfired, and now Ciel was paying the price.

With a sigh, he stood and crossed over to the window, staring blankly outside. Reporters were camped outside, hoping to be the first to get a big scoop to report to their listeners, and Ciel found himself scowling in annoyance. It was people like them who had led to his father finding out about Sebastian, and Ciel knew it was only a matter of time before Vincent realized where he knew Sebastian from, and that he was the same man who had tutored Ciel years earlier.

Ciel leaned his forehead against the windowpane. He was dreading that moment, but for now, all he could do was prepare for the worst.

* * *

><p>Finding a flight at the last minute to England hadn't been the easiest thing to do, but Sebastian had managed to purchase a ticket before rushing off to the airport. He had shrugged off the stares that he had received while standing in line, as no doubt people recognized him from the news. They were easy to ignore, though, and as soon as he was through security, Sebastian had his headphones on, successfully keeping people away.<p>

Things were easier on the plane, seeing as how everyone wanted to sleep since the flight was a late night one. It was easy to pull up the hood on his jacket and just ignore everyone around him as he thought about everything that had happened in the past few hours.

It seemed crazy that just a few hours ago, Sebastian was heading back from work, anxious to see Ciel, only to find that the younger male was gone. Now though, Sebastian felt as though he was in a race against time to reach Ciel's side. Who knew what Vincent was telling Ciel, and Sebastian could only hope that this time the younger male wouldn't listen to his father.

It made Sebastian wish that the plane would go faster as the feeling of helplessness made Sebastian uneasy and anxious. His fingers clenched around the armrests, and he had to resist the urge to scream. Everything was unfair, and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to pull Ciel back into his arms and never let him go.

But as soon as the frustration came, it ebbed away until Sebastian felt the pang of sorrow clawing at his chest. It hurt that Ciel hadn't called him to let him know what was going on. He knew that it was a big deal and Ciel had probably been busy, but there was still time when Ciel could've called but didn't. It hurt to know that Sebastian wasn't in Ciel's thoughts at all, even now.

Perhaps it was selfish of Sebastian to think like that, but Sebastian had always put the younger male first when it came to Ciel. He had let Ciel go, knowing how much his family meant to him. He had agreed to help with the wedding because Ciel had asked. He constantly let Ciel back into his life, despite the chance and knowledge that doing so would eventually cause him pain.

So was it wrong to ask that Ciel put him first for a change? Or was that just his greed speaking, and if so, then what would Ciel say when he saw Sebastian again in England? Would he scoff and call Sebastian selfish for wanting to take Ciel back even though his father was ill? Or would he simply turn Sebastian away, acting as though he didn't recognize him, for sake of keeping up appearances for his father?

Swallowing, Sebastian rested his head against the window. He didn't want to know, and for the first time since he'd left, he was starting to doubt that this was a good idea.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon in England the next day, and Ciel felt like screaming. His father had barely regained consciousness, only managing to stay awake for a few seconds the rare times that his eyes opened. Each minute that ticked by seemed like an eternity for Ciel, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.<p>

He was certain, however, that there would soon be a path worn into the floor by his pacing. He just couldn't sit still any longer, and he decided to take his mother's offer to go grab something to eat.

Now as Ciel walked slowly towards the front door of the hospital, he couldn't stop thinking about his father. Vincent looked so old and pale and weak lying in the bed, and Ciel desperately wished that he could do something to help him. But for now, there was nothing.

Pushing the doors open, Ciel squinted as he entered the bright sunlight and shielded his eyes with his hand. A commotion to the left caught his attention, and he glanced over. A taxi was pulled up to the sidewalk, and the swarm of reporters had surrounded it, all talking at once and snapping pictures.

Curious, the blue-eyed man slid closer, wondering who the celebrity was. His eyes widened upon seeing a familiar head of black hair. "Sebastian."

The older male pushed through the throng of people, ignoring all the questions being shouted out him, and he kept his face blank, allowing no emotions to pass through. He wasn't here to see reporters or anyone else, just Ciel.

Upon reaching the doors, Sebastian was met by a few police who had been placed at the entrance to keep the reporters and anyone else at bay. He scowled at them, wondering if they were going to keep him from going inside the building. For a moment, they looked as though they were going to deny him, but at the last minute, created a small opening for him to step through.

A police officer followed him inside and waited until the doors shut before speaking again. "We're only doing this to help keep the calm around the hospital," the man spoke. "If we were to publicly deny you, the press would have a field day. So it's best to detain you in the waiting room and let Mr. Phantomhive decide whether or not he wants to see you. We'll determine our course of action from there."

Sebastian nodded. "I understand," he said, even though he could feel anger and apprehension twisting through his body, knowing that Ciel could still turn him down even after he came all this way.

Ciel stood quietly as a police officer walked over to him, his mind swirling with thoughts. He had completely forgotten to call Sebastian and let him know where he was going. But in Ciel's defense, he hadn't exactly been thinking straight. All he could think about was his father in critical condition. Sebastian, however, most likely wouldn't see it that way and would be pissed. Sighing, he ran a hand down his face as the officer began to speak.

"Mr. Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis is here to see you. If you don't wish to see him, then we can make him leave."

Ciel bit his lip as he tried to think of the different possible outcomes. It could end with an argument and either Sebastian or Ciel storming out of the room, or it could end peacefully and civilly. It all depended on whether or not the two of them could keep calm and not fly into a rage.

"I'll see him," Ciel decided.

"Mr. Phantomhive, would you like an officer to stay with you?"

Ciel shook his head. "No, this is private. And besides, Sebastian wouldn't hurt me." Not physically, at least, he added mentally. With words, he could hurt Ciel very much, but Ciel didn't want to think about that right now.

The Phantomhive heir fell into step beside the officer, who led him to the room where Sebastian was waiting. "Just call if you need anything, Mr. Phantomhive."

"I will." Ciel nodded at the man, then took a deep breath and turned towards his lover. "Sebastian."

Sebastian turned his head slightly to look at Ciel, struggling to control his emotions. They all warred with each other, trying to come out on top and be the emotion that dictated his next action. He wanted to yell at Ciel. Pull the younger male into his arms and kiss him deeply. Take him away so no one could find them. Or some combination of the three.

In the end, he settled with nodding his head as Ciel shut the door behind him. "Ciel," he said evenly.

Ciel stepped further into the room until he was directly in front of the older man, tilting his head back so he could look at him. "I think we both know why you're here, so there's no sense beating around the bush. Go ahead and say whatever it is you want to say."

"There are a lot of things I want to say," Sebastian murmured. "But I don't want to fight. I know why you left, but what I don't know is what's running through your mind right now. So maybe it's best for you to speak first, and then we'll go from there."

Ciel closed his eyes. "My father has barely regained consciousness, Sebastian. All I can think about is what if he doesn't wake up? What if what happened to him was my fault?" The words tasted like acid upon his tongue, for it was the first time he'd dared to speak them aloud. "Could I have prevented his heart attack?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm sure he'll wake up. He hasn't had a chance to yell at you yet for creating such a large scandal. He wouldn't just let that go." It was a sad fact that was probably true, for the moment Vincent woke up, he would no doubt tear into Ciel for what he had done.

"And that's another thing," Ciel said softly. "I'm worried about what he'll say or do. I know that I'm old enough now to make my own decisions, but his approval is still, and always will be, important to me." He wrapped his arms around himself and glanced to the side. He had to be careful with what he said. Otherwise, Sebastian might misinterpret what he said.

"You told me before that you didn't care what he said," Sebastian stated coolly. "That you wanted to be with me despite what your father thought. Or has that changed now because of everything that has happened?"

"That hasn't changed, Sebastian. I know I said that I don't care what he thinks or says, but there's still going to be that small part of me that longs for his approval. I know that he's disappointed in me, and that hurts. I'm his son, and he probably won't stand by me and offer his support," Ciel whispered.

Sebastian shook his head. "Then that's wrong of him. If he would turn away his own flesh and blood, then you don't think there's something wrong with that. As your family, he should want to stand by you no matter what." His fingers clenched into a fist. This conversation was sounding too familiar to ones that they had had in the past. "But then again, I don't know anything about family. But if my child came to me with a situation similar to ours, then I wouldn't turn them away. I always thought that families were supposed to be there to support each other."

"I'm supposed to be the dutiful son and support my father, and my mom has to be the perfect wife," Ciel replied. "That's the way it works with my family. But yes, I do see your point." He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling very tired.

A snort left Sebastian's mouth. "And what's your father supposed to do? Be the person who sits on a throne and dictates how you two are supposed to live your life while he gets to live the way he wants?"

"In a word, yes. Granted, he's not as strict as he used to be, but he's still demanding. Especially when it comes to me, since I'm the heir. He's trying to mold me into another version of himself." Ciel stopped then, and looked up at Sebastian. "I don't want to be him. I want to be me."

"So don't let him take control your life," Sebastian snapped, feeling his patience growing thin. He let out a low sigh, trying to control his emotions once more. "How is it fair that he gets to choose his own life but you don't?"

"It's the way I've always lived," Ciel retorted. "I'm sorry, but old habits are hard to break. For so many years of my life, I strove to please him, and it's just second nature to stop and say to myself, 'what would my dad tell me to do'?" He laughed, shaking his head slightly. "I feel like I'm stuck in limbo between two ways of life, living the way my dad wants me to, or living the way I want to."

Blue eyes closed. "Do you remember that promise you made to me, Sebastian, during the first time we had sex in my hotel room?"

Sebastian nodded his head. "That I wasn't going to let you go this time. Which is why I came here, to bring you back home and to make sure that you don't let your father persuade you to choose his side when it's not what you want." The words were spoken easily but Sebastian felt fear clawing at his chest, not knowing how Ciel would take them.

Ciel stepped forward, leaning his head against Sebastian's chest. Fingers curled into the material of his shirt, and Ciel breathed in his lover's scent. "I don't want to go back to my life without you. I always felt like there was a part of me missing, and that piece was you." He chuckled lightly. "As cliche and sappy as it sounds, you complete me."

Pale arms came up to pull Ciel closer and Sebastian slowly rocked them back and forth. "Then don't go back to that life. Keep living this life with me in it and let us both be happy." He buried his face into Ciel's hair, not wanting to let the younger male go. Too many times Ciel had been pulled from him, but this time Sebastian was holding tightly and not letting go.

"I'm staying right here with you," Ciel whispered. "This is the only place I want to be." He tilted his chin up, capturing Sebastian's lips with his in a searing kiss. "I love you."

A low hum left Sebastian's mouth as their lips and bodies pressed together. Familiar warmth passed between them and in this moment, it was easy to forget about everything that was going on around them. They weren't dealing with Ciel's father, the press, or the uncertainties that the future held. It was just them in this moment, nothing else.

Ciel wound his arms around Sebastian's neck and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into the older man's mouth. What he told Sebastian was true. He loved the red-eyed man, and he knew that there was no way he could just up and leave again. It would be even harder than the first two times, and Ciel had a suspicion that he wouldn't be able to recover emotionally, and mentally, from another break-up with Sebastian.

When they parted for air, Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly.

Sebastian fell silent and struggled with the thoughts on his mind. He wasn't sure what he felt at the moment, and while he had been mad when he left America, the anger had ebbed away now that Ciel was held comfortably in his arms. "I was," he admitted. "I didn't know what had happened but then Claude called and told me the news. I put two and two together after that."

"I'm sorry I didn't leave a note. I just wasn't thinking straight. I'm pretty sure that I left a lot of my decent clothes back home, that's how distracted I was while packing," Ciel said, shifting closer to Sebastian. "All I could think about was getting here to see my father and help my mother. I know that I should have called when I got here, but I had no idea how pissed you would be, and I was afraid to find out. I'm sorry. I should have let you know somehow."

"Hush," Sebastian cooed, lowering them to a nearby chair. Ciel didn't need anymore stress right now and the best thing to do now was to offer his comfort the best way he could. The younger male was already a mess and was confused as to what would happen next. His future was uncertain, and it was putting Ciel on edge. "I'm not mad right now," he soothed, trying to smooth out Ciel's fears.

Ciel sighed, the air warm against Sebastian's neck. "Thanks." A couple of minutes ticked by in silence before he spoke once more. "I'm not sure how long I'm staying in England. I definitely know that I won't go home until Dad wakes up fully. That could be today or tomorrow or a few days from now. I have a hotel room, and you're welcome to use that, too. Unless you're flying back to America soon," he added.

Sebastian shook his head. "I didn't buy a return ticket yet because I wasn't planning on going back without you. I'm not leaving your side, either, and letting you face your father alone." Who knew what lies Vincent would try to force down Ciel's throat in order to get Ciel to turn away from him.

"Don't you need to get back to the shop? You are the owner, after all, and you do most of the cooking yourself," the blue-eyed man stated. "I don't want to get in the way of the success that you're having now."

"Claude is running things for a while, but I know that I can't stay for too long," Sebastian admitted. While he had people under him that could cook and handle certain things, he preferred to do the cooking himself to make sure it met his standard of quality.

"A week at the most, then?" Ciel murmured, closing his eyes. It felt nice to be back in Sebastian's arms, and his gentle touch was doing wonders to ease the stress and tension in his body. He could feel himself relaxing more and more with each passing second.

Sebastian nodded. "That sounds reasonable." He leaned back into the chair, pulling Ciel with him as his fingers kneaded the muscles in Ciel's back. "But sleep for now. It's been a stressful few days, and I'll be here when you wake up."

Ciel hummed in reply, already feeling sleep tugging at him. "Sounds good," he muttered, burying his face in Sebastian's neck. He would worry about everything else when he woke up. For now, he would just enjoy having the red-eyed man by his side again.

* * *

><p>Sebastian ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, smoothing out the tangles while the younger male sat happily on his lap. They were sitting in Vincent's room, waiting for the man to wake up after sleeping through the rest of the day yesterday. It had been quiet for most of the day, and Sebastian couldn't help leaning forward, licking at the shell of Ciel's ear.<p>

"Sebastian," Ciel hissed, "this isn't the place." He glanced over at the door, as if expecting it to burst open at any moment.

A low hum left Sebastian's throat. "But you like it," he murmured and nibbled at a soft earlobe. "Just like you like it when I take you deep in my throat and swallow around you."

A low groan left Ciel's lips, and a shiver coursed through his body. "S-Sebastian... Stop talking like that." He could feel his cock twitching slightly with interest and cursed silently. Of course, Sebastian's words and voice always had that affect on him.

Sebastian's hand drifted down to press against the covered cock, making Ciel moan softly, and Sebastian smirked slightly. If there was one thing that could take Ciel's mind off all the stress that was going on in his life, it would be some small flirting. "Or do you like it more when I kiss you softly as my hands roam all over your body?" He chuckled lowly. "Or perhaps when I take you long and hard, making you scream out my name in pleasure."

"Oh, God," Ciel gasped as his hips bucked into the touch, fingers gripping the older male's shirt tightly. "St-stop teasing me." His sentence trailed off with a groan as Sebastian pressed more firmly on his length. "Dammit..."

"So this is the demon that corrupted my son," a weak but furious voice spoke from the nearby bed.

Sebastian's hand paused, and his head shot up to look towards the bed, slightly annoyed that Vincent had chosen now to wake up and slightly worried that he had woken up to such a thing.

Blue eyes opened wide, and Ciel jerked his gaze over to Vincent. "Dad?" Relief flooded his tone, and he quickly stood up and made his way to the bedside. "You're finally awake. How do you feel?"

"How do you think?" Vincent snapped. "I was hoping that those photos were fake, but I have all the evidence right here in front of me. Did he force you into this, or was it something that you went into willingly, Ciel?"

Ciel stared in shock, trying to comprehend what his father was saying. To be this pissed already after having just woken up wasn't what Ciel had been expecting. Then again, Vincent had chosen the most inopportune time to wake up. "I... N-no, he didn't force me," he answered slowly, the words feeling thick on his tongue. He swallowed, suddenly wishing for a glass of water to soothe his dry throat.

Vincent turned his head to look at Ciel, his eyes narrowing briefly at Sebastian before focusing once more on his son. "Why would you do this to me, son? I gave you everything you could've wanted. An elite life, a beautiful fiance, and the business when I retired. Your future was set, but instead you tossed it all aside for this thing?" He spat.

"Sebastian is not a 'thing,'" Ciel said, fists clenching at the way his father was speaking. "He's a human being, just like you and me. And it just kind of...happened." He shrugged helplessly. "I hadn't been looking for a relationship when I met him, but somewhere along the way, it came out of nowhere."

Sebastian met Vincent's glare with one of his own, not willing to back down from the harsh look in the man's eyes. The man could yell and scream all he wanted, but Sebastian wouldn't waver, not until Ciel was back at his side again.

"He was the caterer at the wedding," Vincent finally said, his eyes narrowing more as recognition sparked in the depths of them. "Did he soil your innocence there, or were you just cheating on Elizabeth the whole time before running off to live with him in America after you divorced her."

A small snort left Sebastian's mouth. "We did no such thing," he snapped. "I left for America right after my duties as caterer was done. I was on a flight and halfway across the ocean by the time the thing probably ended."

"We met before then," Ciel said, feeling a twinge of guilt at his father's words. While he and Elizabeth hadn't been married at the time when Ciel and Sebastian had rekindled their relationship, he had still technically cheated on her.

Vincent's eyebrow rose slightly, and his eyes darted back and forth from Ciel to Sebastian, wondering how long the whole thing had been going on. He pushed the thoughts aside, not wanting to think about them as they were already giving him a headache, and he supposed that it didn't really matter.

The only thing that mattered now was the future and how he was going to fix this mess. How he was going to get Ciel away from this demon that had brainwashed him into doing something stupid. "Ciel," he spoke low and firmly. "I forbid you from seeing this man ever again."

Ciel hesitated, carefully thinking through what he was going to say. "With all due respect, I am twenty-eight years old. I think that's certainly old enough to make my own decisions."

"Obviously they're not the right decisions," Vincent snapped. "You threw away a perfect life for some caterer. A male at that. The press is having a field day about this."

"What makes you believe it was a perfect life?" Sebastian asked. "You controlled his every actions and practically brainwashed him to do what you wanted. That doesn't sound like a very good way to live if you ask me."

Vincent bristled. "You stay out this, you demon. This doesn't concern you. As far as I'm concerned, you're no longer in his life."

"You have no say as to whom I have or don't have in my life," Ciel spoke up. "I'm perfectly capable of choosing my friends and lovers."

"Perfectly capable, yes, but it doesn't mean that you they're the right people for you." Vincent sniffed and pressed a button on the side of the bed to make it incline more. "The friends and fiance I had introduced to you and chose for you were perfect."

Ciel shook his head. "But they weren't who I wanted by me. Yes, they're nice and pleasant company, but I feel so fake around them. Like I can't be who I really am." He glanced over his shoulder at Sebastian. "At least with Sebastian, I know that I can truly relax and be myself because I know he won't judge me."

Vincent grunted lowly. "And how do you know that he isn't using you for your money?" He asked. "There's an age gap in there that you can't overlook, and he's not on the same par with us when it comes to money, even if he has a successful company."

"He's not after my money, so you don't have to worry about that. If he were after my money, he would have tried harder to get me, instead of waiting for me to make the first move," Ciel defended the red-eyed man. "And besides, not once has he ever asked me for money."

Dark blue eyes narrowed slightly. "So you were the one who made the first move, not him," Vincent stated coolly. He could see Ciel stiffen slightly, realizing his mistake, and he clicked his tongue. "I'm very disappointed in you, Ciel."

Sebastian stood up and moved towards Ciel side, feeling as though the comment was unnecessary. "Don't you think you should be disappointed in yourself for how you're acting? He's your son, and you should stand by him. It's not as though you caught him murdering someone or doing something illegal."

Ciel shot Sebastian a grateful look, and he began to stretch out his hand to take hold of Sebastian's when he suddenly stopped, his fingers twitching slightly. He stared down at their hands, knowing that he shouldn't have stopped like that since Sebastian might get the wrong idea. And yet Ciel couldn't bring himself to move his hand any further. Blue eyes looked up into red, pleading with the older man to understand.

Crimson eyes hardened, and Sebastian tore his gaze from Ciel to look at Vincent. "As you can see, you've brainwashed him well enough. He can't even make his own decisions without thinking first what you would think. You've stunted his growth that way, and as a parent, you should be ashamed."

Vincent growled. "And what would you know of parents? If I'm correct, from all the interviews you did with the papers, you told them that you were an orphan. How would you know how a parent should raise their child?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I may be an orphan, but even I know that you shouldn't influence your child's mind in such a way."

"How I raise my son is really no business of yours," Vincent snapped. "I have no idea when or how he met you, but his life would have been better if you'd never weaseled your way into his life."

"He didn't weasel his way into my life, Dad. He was my tutor in my senior year of high school," Ciel stated, shifting uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how his father would take this news. "We became good friends, and then it just grew into something more."

Vincent grunted, clearly not happy with the new information. "So this has been going on longer than I thought. I don't even want to know how long you fooled around." His eyes suddenly brightened, and he focused on Ciel once more. "That's all this is, isn't it? You're just going through a stage, some late rebellious stage in order to get my attention. You're just fooling around with him and don't really care for this man."

If ever there was an opportunity for Ciel to get out of this mess he had found himself in, this was it. It would be so easy to open his mouth and tell Vincent that he was right, that this was simply rebellion on his part and Sebastian meant nothing to him. But Ciel knew that he couldn't do that. He fully had Sebastian's trust now, and he didn't want to do anything to destroy it.

"I love him." The confession was quiet, and Ciel wanted nothing more than to hide, but he forced himself to face his father, chin held high and eyes meeting his gaze.

Silence settled in the room, both Sebastian and Vincent surprised at the words that fell from Ciel's mouth. In the back of Sebastian's mind, he had been expecting the worst, knowing that the younger male could get out of trouble by just denying it. But to hear Ciel openly admit to it warmed Sebastian's chest, and he reached for Ciel's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"You're serious," Vincent spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I am," Ciel replied, holding on tightly to Sebastian's hand. "I've loved him for a while now, but I've always chosen my family over him. Until now." He glanced to the side, a soft smile on his face. "I love Sebastian, and I can't live my life without him in it any longer."

Vincent's face turned hard and his eyes grew cold. "Get out," he hissed lowly. "I can't stand to look at you now. I pray that you'll come to your senses sooner rather than later."

Ciel blinked. "What?"

"You heard me," Vincent snarled. "If you're going to stand by your foolish decision, then leave. I don't want to see you right now. Come back in a few days when you change your mind, as I know you will."

Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but closed it soon after. It would do no good to argue with Vincent right now when he was so angry. He would come back in a few days after his father had time to calm down. "Okay. I'll leave." He turned, then paused. "I'm glad you're awake. You had us all worried." A snort was his only reply, so Ciel quietly left the room, Sebastian following close behind.

Once the door was shut, Ciel leaned against the wall and lifted a shaking hand to his forehead. "I have never stood up to my father like that before."

Sebastian reached for him, grasping his hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it before leaning forward to take Ciel into his arms. "I'm so proud of you, Ciel," he murmured. He could feel the younger male trembling against him, and he slowly guided Ciel to the empty room next to them. Once inside, he lowered them down to the ground and clutched at Ciel. "It'll be okay."

Burying his face into the man's chest, Ciel tried to calm himself down by breathing in his familiar scent. "Just hold me," he whispered, and as Sebastian's arms wrapped even tighter around his slender frame, he knew that no matter what happened in the next few days, he could face it with Sebastian by his side.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

XD I remembered again. Points for me lol. In this chapter, confrontations and some loose ends get tied up. Read, enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

* * *

><p>Sebastian gazed out the window of the hotel room Ciel was staying in. After the harsh dismissal from his father, Ciel had left the hospital in a daze, and Sebastian called a cab to take them to the hotel so Ciel could have some privacy. Currently, the younger male was stretched out on the bed, his face buried into the fluffy pillows. The room was bathed in silence, and Sebastian couldn't tell if the younger male was asleep or crying silently into the pillows. When he went to offer his comfort, Ciel had snapped at him, wanting nothing more than to be left alone.<p>

It was a stark contrast to the Ciel in the hospital who had earlier begged to be held, and the action had Sebastian worrying. He didn't know what was going on in Ciel's mind, and if he was regretting what he did. If that was the case, Sebastian had a feeling that he would go back to his father, begging for forgiveness and leaving him behind in the process. The thought hurt, and Sebastian's eyes darted to the bed where Ciel was still unmoving.

If it hadn't been for the steady up-down motion of Ciel's back, Sebastian would've thought that Ciel was dead, and he frowned slightly. He stood up slowly and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it, Ciel tensing as the bed dipped next to him.

Ciel debated about saying nothing, having made it quite clear that he didn't wish to have any interactions with anyone. He was too confused to attempt a normal conversation. But as he continued to ignore Sebastian, Ciel realized that the older man was not going away. With a harsh sigh, he turned his head slightly towards the man and grumbled, "What do you want?"

"To know how you're doing," Sebastian answered and reached forward to run his finger down Ciel's cheek. It was warm after being pressed to the pillow for so long and was dry, free of any tear tracks.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Ciel snapped, pushing himself up to lean on his elbows as he glared at Sebastian. "My father ordered me out of his hospital room, and he only wants to see me if I change my mind about staying with you." The words came out harsher than he wanted them to, but they couldn't be taken back now. They were already hanging heavily in the air, and he awaited Sebastian's response.

Sebastian's hand fell to rest on the bed, and he glanced to the side. "What do you want to do then?" Sebastian asked quietly, feeling his heart pound painfully against his chest. Their future would hang on what Ciel decided to do now. If he went back to his father this time, there was no chance of turning back, and Ciel would be forever lost to Sebastian. And he didn't think he could recover from that again.

Averting his gaze, Ciel didn't comment for a time, struggling with himself. He loved Sebastian, he honestly did. But he also loved his father. Now he had to choose between the man who expected great things of him and to be the heir Vincent had always wanted, and the other man who gave him love and happiness. How did the saying go? "Blood was thicker than water"?

The pregnant pause ended with the blue-eyed man's defeated sigh. "I don't know," he murmured and stiffened, knowing that Sebastian would react to that statement quite vehemently and angrily. Hadn't Ciel just a few short hours prior told Sebastian that he wanted to stay with him, and now he was possibly going back on that promise? The contradicting words ate at Ciel until he no longer knew what he was thinking or feeling.

Sebastian's shoulders stiffened slightly, and he felt his fingers curl into a fist at the answer. "I thought you said you wanted to stay with me," he said calmly, despite the cool anger he felt coiling low in his belly. "If you go back to your father this time, you'll never see me again, and there will never be another chance," he warned, wanting to make sure that Ciel knew the consequences of his choice should he pick it.

"I know," Ciel said softly. "I just... Look, it's only been a couple of hours since he said that. I need time to think things through." He could feel his anger and irritation mounting within him, and he knew that he should stop talking lest he say something he would regret later on.

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but he's your father and he shouldn't treat you like that. No matter what be had planned for you, you're still his son, and as such, he should love you regardless," Sebastian stated, his anger at Vincent mounting with each passing second. The man was like a disease, one that had infected Ciel long and deep until there was no chance of escape.

"But he's still my father! I don't know how you were raised, Sebastian, but I was raised to respect my elders," Ciel fairly hissed. "Even when I don't agree with them." He ran a trembling hand through his hair, messing it up even more. While it should have been so easy to make a decision, it wasn't. Ciel kept going back and forth. One minute, he would decide to stick by Sebastian, and the very next he would decide to obey his father.

What made matters worse was Sebastian, who seemed intent on staying close to Ciel's side as though he were afraid that the younger male would go running back to Vincent. But his hovering didn't make things any easier. Ciel preferred to be locked up in a room by himself when faced with a tough decision; that way, no one could pressure him in one direction or another, though he still felt the weight on his shoulders for his choice.

In his current predicament, he'd gone through the pros and cons for each decision, weighing them carefully. Whichever way he looked at it, he would gain one precious thing and lose another. If he chose his father, then he would have Vincent's approval, but he would lose Sebastian. If he chose Sebastian, then he would be with the man he loved, but he would forfeit his family, which included his mother.

A pang of hurt struck Ciel, and he curled up just a bit more on the bed, picturing her bright eyes and soft smile. He was her only child, and he didn't know how she would handle not being able to see him.

Ciel's fingers clenched into a fist and struck the pillow. His father certainly knew his weak spots. "Dammit."

Feeling hurt and pain race through his body, Sebastian stood up from the bed and moved away from it. He grabbed his jacket that had been casually tossed to the side when he'd entered the hotel room and slipped it on, checking the pockets to make sure he had his wallet and phone. "I'm going for a walk," he murmured, flipping his hood up and over his head so he didn't have to deal with anyone if they saw his face. Sebastian paused at the door, his hand on the handle as he tried to think of something else to say to Ciel. But the words didn't come, and in the end, he left without another word, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Once outside, he leaned against the door and sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he ran a hand over his face. He should've known this would happen. Ciel would never side with him, ever. He was too loyal to his family, something Sebastian didn't understand. Maybe it was because he didn't know his family, but Sebastian knew that if he had his own family, he would never force this type of decision on his child.

With shaky legs, Sebastian moved down the hallway and shoved his hands into his pockets. He couldn't think about it anymore and wished that he could call Claude, but the time difference was working against him. The older male had tried to warn him constantly and Sebastian hated that Claude was right. He had hoped that this time would be different. Always hoping that this time, this next time, the next time. But it seemed as though that time would never come. Ever. And Sebastian would be destined to suffer for it.

* * *

><p>Glancing at the clock, Ciel frowned. It was nearing ten at night, and Sebastian still wasn't back yet. He chewed on his lower lip, debating his next move. He could simply go to bed and not worry about it. After all, Sebastian was a big boy. He could certainly take care of himself. However, another part of Ciel was afraid that the red-eyed man would end up doing something stupid.<p>

With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself off the bed and stood to his feet. He grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on, and headed for the door. He briskly walked down the hallway to the elevator and punched the button for the bottom floor. Leaning against the wall, blue eyes closed. How had things become so messed up in such a short amount of time?

The answer was simple. Ciel had allowed it to happen. By allowing himself to once again have a relationship with Sebastian, he'd forsaken, for a little bit at least, his duties as a Phantomhive. But now that his father knew, Ciel had a difficult choice to make.

Guilt flashed through his eyes. He shouldn't be having this much difficulty. After all, he'd promised Sebastian that he would stay with him this time. How could Ciel go back on that promise?

The elevator dinged, and Ciel stepped out. He made it to the front door and pushed open the door, heading out into the darkness. Once outside, he glanced from left to right, unsure of which way Sebastian had gone. Ciel sighed and chose to begin his search to the right. A light drizzle was falling, and Ciel grumbled, tugging the zipper of his jacket up tighter. He disliked the rain, though it seemed to fit his mood as of now. He just hoped that he could find Sebastian before the rain got worse.

A few hours ago across town, Sebastian had gazed dully at the parents ushering their children home as the rain started to come down harder. The park he had stumbled across was new, having been built during his time in the States and was almost empty due to the chilly weather. Only a few kids were playing on the slides and running around while he watched them from a swing set. Seeing the parents with their children made Sebastian's lips curl into a scowl as it reminded him of Vincent.

The man had no right to accuse him of not knowing anything about parents just because Sebastian was an orphan. Not having them made Sebastian all the more attuned to what he didn't have and how he would want to raise a child of his own if he could ever have one. But with the way things were turning out, Sebastian wouldn't be able to adopt a child with Ciel, because it seemed as though once again, Ciel would choose family over him.

As Sebastian sat in the park for a few hours, he tried to understand that strong connection Ciel had with his family, but he couldn't understand why a family would smother their own child. Never letting them out into the world to do what they wanted, and binding them to their side in fear of losing them. It affected their child's growth and made them never want to leave home.

In a way, he supposed it was nice to have that sort of connection, but at the same time, not having it made him feel stronger because of it. Sebastian had had to learn things on his own, experience different things without his parents constantly holding his hand. But explaining that to Ciel was next to impossible and Sebastian found that he was close to giving up.

There was only so much disappointment one could take before one finally lost all hope in that person or in people in general. It was a depressing thought, but one that Sebastian couldn't shake, even as the rain started to come down harder, soaking the clothes he wore.

Ciel had been wandering aimlessly around for a while before halting. It was doing no good to continue to walk without a plan. He had to stop and think about where Sebastian might be. Otherwise, he would never be able to find the other man. Closing his eyes and calling upon what he knew, Ciel determined that Sebastian would go someplace relatively quiet to think, where he wouldn't be interrupted. A couple of places came to mind, and Ciel weighed the likelihood of Sebastian being at each spot.

Frowning, Ciel decided that he would start with the place that was the closest, which was the park. He sighed and began to walk in that direction, grimacing as the water droplets became larger. At this rate, he would end up soaked and chilled to the bone. That could lead to disastrous results, but he had to find Sebastian, even if it meant sacrificing some of his health.

Upon reaching the park, he found it deserted. His shoulders slumped, and as he turned to walk away, his eyes scanned the park one more time. A lone figure sitting on a bench a couple of yards away from him caught his attention, and he peered through the darkness and rain, squinting in order to see better. A familiar head of black hair made him breathe a small sigh of relief. At least Sebastian hadn't done something stupid.

Ciel took a step forward, softly and hesitantly calling out, "Sebastian?"

Crimson eyes flickered up at the call of his name, and his gaze settled on Ciel standing not too far from him. The younger male was soaked and at this rate would likely have an asthma attack. "I'm sorry," he answered quietly and ducked his head more so Ciel wouldn't see his face. "I think you have the wrong person. But you should probably go back home, seeing as this weather isn't letting up."

An annoyed huff left Ciel's lips. "Sebastian, I know it's you. I'd recognize you anywhere." He wrapped his arms around his middle and shivered. "We should both go back, Sebastian. Otherwise we'll both end up with pneumonia."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'll go back in a bit. I need to think a little longer," he answered, his eyes settling on Ciel's trembling figure and making him feel the chill of the rain for the first time. "But you need to get back inside before you catch your death out here. I'll come back soon." Maybe...perhaps... Or maybe it would be better if he just faded into the shadows this time. Fade away and never bother Ciel again.

"You've been outside for far longer than I have, Sebastian, and the rain isn't supposed to let up until tomorrow afternoon." Instead of leaving like Sebastian had suggested, Ciel moved forward, each step bringing him closer and closer to the older man. "And I'm not leaving without you, not when you're going to catch your death out here."

Sebastian flinched when Ciel touched his cheek, cold fingers pressing against equally cold skin. "You're cold," he murmured and glanced up at the younger male. "And I'll be fine." He was being stubborn but it was a defense mechanism. He didn't want to believe that Ciel cared about him after all this. What was the point of getting your hopes up only to have them crushed in the end.

Ciel trembled against Sebastian's touch, his eyes slipping closed. "But you're not fine. I can tell. And it's my fault." The last part was barely above a whisper, but Ciel knew that Sebastian heard him just fine.

Crimson eyes clenched shut, but Sebastian didn't say a word. There was nothing to say as they both trembled under the heavy rainfall. Instead, he stood up slowly and shivered as the cold wind hit his warm back. He tugged at Ciel's hand, silently leading them out of the park and to the road where he could wave for a taxi.

A taxi slowed down, and Ciel opened the door. Grabbing Sebastian's wrist, Ciel slid into the vehicle and yanked Sebastian in after him. He then reached across his lover and shut the door before turning to the driver and telling him the name of the hotel. Returning his attention to Sebastian, he noted the thin line his mouth had become, and the way his jaw muscles were tight.

Ciel averted his gaze. It bothered Ciel to know that he had hurt Sebastian once more, but it seemed that that was all he ever did. Nothing ever changed, and history continued to repeat itself. "I'm sorry."

"Don't," Sebastian said, not wanting to discuss this in the backseat of a taxi cab. He didn't want to hear the words now, even if they were what Sebastian had wanted to hear all along. Because he wasn't sure if Ciel meant them or not. Was he just saying it or was there meaning behind it? "Just don't. Not right now."

Ciel fell silent, staring out the window at the passing buildings and the falling rain. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and sighed. This tension between the two of them was oppressive, weighing heavily on him. He didn't like it, and the only way to rid themselves of the feeling was for Ciel to go against everything he'd been taught as a child, which was easier said than done.

The remainder of the ride was spent in silence, and when the taxi pulled up in front of the hotel, Ciel paid the driver and got out, motioning for Sebastian to follow. Raindrops pelted him once more, and he shivered. He just wanted to get warm and dressed into dry clothes. Talking could wait until after that.

Sebastian followed Ciel without a word, the call of a warm shower to strong to ignore. The moment they were in the hotel room, Sebastian pushed Ciel towards the bathroom. "Take a hot shower and get changed," he stated, already peeling off his wet clothes and reaching for a thick robe to wrap around his body until he could shower.

"You could join me. Just to get warm," Ciel hastily added. "No sense in you waiting when there's plenty of room for both of us in there." He had a feeling, however, that Sebastian would refuse.

"Would you want me to?" Sebastian asked, shivering in the warm room.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you in there," Ciel chuckled slightly. "I don't have a problem with it." A thought prodded at the back of his mind, telling him that it was so easy to act natural and relaxed around Sebastian, even if there was tension there. If only he could have had this kind of relationship with his father. Perhaps he wouldn't be in this situation now.

Sebastian sighed before making his way into the bathroom. He was too numb to argue anymore and was tired of being cold. "Then let's get warm," he stated and turned the shower on. It didn't take long before the water was hot, and Sebastian stepped inside with a sigh, letting the hot water burn his skin.

Ciel soon joined him, hissing as he felt the sensation of the warm water upon his cold body. Closing his eyes, he allowed the spray to wash over him. A burning question rested on the tip of his tongue, but before he could hold it back, he had already spoken. "Do you hate me?"

Fingers clenched around the small bottle of shampoo at the question, and Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut. "No," he answered. "I can't hate you. That's what always gets me into the these messes. I can't say no to you."

"And it seems like I can't say yes to you," Ciel mused quietly. He cast a sideways glance at Sebastian. "I hate myself, you know."

"I hate myself, too," Sebastian answered and finished washing his hair before stepping from the shower. He reached for a towel and once dry, slipped on the thick robe. He made his way into the bedroom and pulled the blanket around his body, wanting to keep the heat close to his body.

"So we both hate ourselves, but love the other. You can't say not to me, and I can't say yes to you. What an odd pair we make." Ciel entered the bedroom and went to his suitcase. He pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, quickly dressing in them. He turned back towards the suitcase and retrieved his inhaler, wanting to have it close by just in case, before crossing over to the bed and sitting down.

Sebastian chuckled lowly as Ciel sat down next to him, and silence settled between them. He didn't know what more to say, finding that it was up to Ciel to say everything instead. In the end, it was Ciel who had to make the final choice.

Ciel rested his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. "But it all comes down to me, doesn't it?" He took a deep breath. "Pleasing my father is how I practically lived my entire life. He said 'jump,' and I asked 'how high.'" He gave a small snort. "Kind of disgusting, actually. I'm twenty-eight, and I'm still living in my father's shadow, trying not to anger him." He was silent for a time, collecting his thoughts and forming what he wanted to say.

"All I want is for my father to look at me and accept me for who I am, but I don't think that will ever happen. He's too stuck in thinking that I have to be the perfect son, but I'm not. I never will be. There will always be something he finds wrong, and I'll never have his full acceptance or love." Blue eyes turned to meet red. "But with you, I don't have to worry about that. You accept me for me, and you love me no matter what I do. Even if I toss you aside, you still love me." Ciel shook his head. "I just don't understand it."

Sebastian closed his eyes and shook his head. "Because I don't care about superficial things, such as having the perfect son for all the world to see. I don't care about those things because to me they're just fake." He reached out and cupped Ciel's cheek. "All I care about is how you feel. That's what it comes down to in the end is your feelings. Because those are more important than having a perfect image."

Ciel leaned into the touch, lifting his hand to grasp Sebastian's. "And that's one reason I love you. I don't have to pretend when I'm around you. I can just be me." He was quiet for a few moments, thumb absently stroking Sebastian's hand. He was twenty-eight years old, and the average lifespan of a British male was seventy-seven. If he chose his father, then he'd have to live the next forty-nine years of his life in misery, acting as the perfect son and catering to his father's every whim. Or he could choose Sebastian and spend the next forty-nine years of his life basking in the love and acceptance that Sebastian had to offer.

When put like that, the choice seemed relatively easy to make. Who would rather spend their entire life following their father, when they could live their own life with the person they loved the most? Ciel could feel the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips. A light chuckle sounded in the room, and the younger man leaned over, pressing his forehead against Sebastian's. "Forty-nine years, Sebastian."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked, unsure what Ciel was talking about. It had to be something good though, judging by the way Ciel was smiling, and Sebastian felt his shoulders relaxing slightly. Hopefully that smile meant something good for him, as well. His fingers brushed across Ciel's cheek. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think you can stand to be stuck with me for the next forty-nine years?" Ciel questioned softly, blue eyes searching crimson intently.

Sebastian cocked his head. "Why only forty-nine years?" He asked. "Why not longer?"

"I'm just going with the statistics on the average male lifespan in England, Sebastian. Work with me here," Ciel said teasingly. "But since you seem so insistent, do you want me by your side, for as long as we both shall live?" The words were close to a marriage vow one might make, but they seemed to be appropriate for their current discussion.

"I always have," Sebastian answered and pulled Ciel closer. They were both warmer now, and the trembling between them had stopped. "You have no idea how much I want something like that, and how it hurts to taste it only to have it torn from you at the last moment."

Burying his face in Sebastian's neck, Ciel drew in a shuddering breath. "No, I don't know how that feels. But I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for doing that to you. You repeatedly gave me your trust, and time after time, I broke it. I left you twice to go back to my family, and I very nearly did it a third time." His arms tightened around the older man. "Don't let me go, Sebastian. Don't ever let me go."

Sebastian tightened his grip around Ciel's waist and breathed in the smell of shampoo in Ciel's hair. "I won't. I wasn't planning on it. I told you earlier that I was never letting you go again, and I meant it. I want to be selfish and keep you all to myself despite what everyone thinks."

Ciel pulled away just enough to brush their lips together. "Mm... I like the sound of that. Just keep me locked up and have your way with me," he fairly purred, a small nip to Sebastian's ear punctuating the words.

"Don't tempt me," Sebastian cautioned, still playing everything safe. It was near impossible to say what tomorrow would bring, and Sebastian wouldn't get his hopes up until Ciel said the words he was waiting for to Vincent.

Ciel chuckled. "All right. I'll stop." A yawn escaped unbidden, and he turned tired eyes towards the clock. "It's late, and we've had a stressful day. We should sleep now."

Sebastian nodded and patted the bed. "Get to bed then. Tomorrow is a new day, and one that promises to be long."

Nodding, Ciel slid in beside Sebastian, snuggling close and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Night," he whispered. "I love you."

Sebastian was silent as he turned off the lights and let Ciel wiggle closer. He was worried about the next day and what Ciel would choose to do. It could go either way, and even though Ciel said one thing, it was possible that he would do the opposite. The thoughts weighed heavily on his mind until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Splashing some water on his face, Ciel glanced at his reflection in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes, and he felt exhausted. He'd slept fitfully the night before, having woken up several times due to an asthma attack. The first one had been particularly nasty and left Ciel shaking from the intensity of it. After that, there had been two other smaller attacks, but Ciel hadn't been able to sleep well afterwards.<p>

With a heavy sigh, Ciel concluded that rainy days were the bane of his existence. He dragged a hand through his hair and, after one last look at the mirror, turned and walked back into the bedroom.

His gaze caught upon Sebastian, who was tugging his shirt on. Ciel leaned against the doorway and admired the view with a smile. His eyes traveled across the broad shoulders and down the strong arms, finally coming to rest on the older man's ass.

"I feel your eyes on me," Sebastian commented and glanced over his shoulder as he fixed the sleeves. "And whatever you're thinking about won't happen. You need to see your father today, and I'm sure your mother will be there too."

Ciel rolled his eyes and pushed away from the door frame. "Yeah, I know. Maybe later, then." He forced a small laugh, though he was now tense about the meeting with his father. To calm himself, he took a deep breath, and frowned when a slight wheeze accompanied it. "Dammit..." he muttered, irritated that he was getting sick. He could feel a cold coming on, and he hoped that it wouldn't turn into pneumonia.

The noise made Sebastian frown as well, and he gazed at Ciel, trying to decide if the younger male was physically well enough to visit Vincent. The added stress wouldn't be good for him, but at the same time, this wasn't something they could keep putting off. Time was something they couldn't afford right now. "We should get going," he murmured.

"Yeah," Ciel rasped, clearing his throat. The sooner they left, the sooner he could confront Vincent and be done with this. It had dragged on for far too long, and now Ciel was determined to set things straight. Sebastian was his life, for without him, Ciel didn't feel complete.

He could only hope this this courage would last long enough for him to tell his father he was choosing Sebastian.

Sebastian held out his hand, his fingers curling around Ciel's fingers. He gave them a small squeeze, letting the younger male know that he was there for him, no matter what happened. A tug pulled Ciel closer to him, and once close enough, they left the hotel room and made their way to the hospital.

Not a word was spoken during their trip and Sebastian didn't push Ciel to talk. He knew the younger male was already going through enough, and Ciel wouldn't be in the mood to talk now. Not until he was ready and had gone through with his choice, whatever that may be in the end.

Reporters were still camped out on the sidewalk, and as soon as Ciel stepped out of the taxi, they began snapping pictures and taping them. Ciel's eyes flashed with irritation, especially when the cameras zoomed in on Ciel and Sebastian, who had just exited the taxi.

The reporters all began talking at once, hurling questions at them, eager to get the scoop. Ciel didn't reply but merely took Sebastian's hand, the action spurring the reporters on even more, and began to force his way through the crowd.

Security finally came over and dispersed the crowd, making a pathway for Ciel to walk through. Ciel remained tight-lipped until they were safely in the building. "Vultures," he hissed. "They don't give a damn about other people's privacy. They just want to be the first to release big news, and will do anything to have that privilege." His voice gave out at the end, and he coughed harshly, though he tried to muffle the intensity with his arm. He didn't want Sebastian to worry about him.

Sebastian gripped Ciel's arm tightly, not happy with the way Ciel sounded. The younger male should be in bed resting right now, not having to deal with his father. It was Vincent's fault that they were in this mess now. The man was too pig headed to understand that what he was doing was wrong. Sebastian still couldn't understand how someone could act that way to their own flesh and blood.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Sebastian murmured as they walked towards the room.

"I'll be fine," Ciel stated firmly. "If I don't do this now, I might lose my nerve. I can't keep running away from this, Sebastian. It's better to face it sooner rather than later." Even so, he could understand Sebastian's concern. He would be acting the same way if the positions were reversed.

They both froze as a familiar head of blond hair sat in the waiting room, her shoulders squared and set with determination even though her eyes were downcast. As the doors shut behind them, she turned and looked at them, eyes flashing with a multitude of emotions.

"Oh, dear," Sebastian murmured. He had forgotten about Elizabeth. Ever since he had found out that she was divorced from Ciel, he hadn't bothered to give her another passing thought. He had Ciel and there was no other reason to think about her.

"Lizzy," Ciel watched as the blond stood. He hadn't seen her since he'd told her that he wanted a divorce, and he hadn't expected to see her again. Then again, Vincent was a close friend of Lizzy's mother, so he supposed it was only natural for her to visit.

The woman's green eyes traveled over Ciel, then Sebastian. For a long moment, there was only silence, until she spoke. "He was our caterer."

Ciel shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to have this conversation at the moment. He was already on edge about the meeting with his father, and this would only make it worse. "Yes, he was."

She continued to look at him, and a fine tremble of anger worked through her body before it vanished. "I loved you, Ciel," she said and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I still do. I had hoped that you would grow to love me as well after we married. I'm not a fool, either. I knew you didn't love me the same way I had, but I had hoped."

"I'm sorry," Ciel said quietly. "It wasn't fair to you to lead you on like that."

"No, it wasn't. Tell me, Ciel, when did it all start? The first time we went to his shop?" Lizzy asked.

Ciel glanced away. "It started long before that, Lizzy, but that was the first time we'd seen each other in five years."

She nodded. "I see," she murmured, trying to control her emotions. It was hard to see the man she loved with someone else, especially when it was obvious that there was love between them. "I won't lie and say that I'm not hurt over what happened between us. But I guess I should be grateful that you didn't cheat on me when you could have."

It was hard to put into words how she was feeling and even harder to stay mature about the whole situation. After the divorce, she had done some growing up and was able to look at the past, knowing that her actions hadn't been the best either. She had forced things on Ciel when he didn't want them and never stopped to ask his opinion. She had been in love and hadn't stopped to think about the person she was marrying.

A look of guilt washed over Ciel's expression before disappearing as he thought about her words. While it was true that he hadn't cheated on her after they'd been married, he had technically cheated on her while they were engaged. Unsure if he should correct her statement or let it pass, he simply gave her a small smile and nod.

Sebastian shifted next to Ciel, feeling uncomfortable but knowing that he was also responsible for everything. He didn't want to correct Elizabeth and say that they had sex behind her back while Ciel was still engaged, and in the end, figured that keeping his mouth shut on the subject might be the best course of action.

"I loved him," he said instead, voice soft but firm. "All those years back when we first met, I loved him, and I never once stopped. Even after we broke up and even during the wedding. It was the reason I had to leave, because I couldn't make him choose between family and what we had."

Elizabeth glanced at him. "You've loved him longer than I have," she said quietly. "You were able to get closer to him than I ever was, and I hate you for that. I always wondered why Ciel wouldn't touch me intimately. It hurt to think that he didn't find me attractive enough or that he didn't love me as much as I loved him. But I guess that he was always thinking about you just as you were always thinking about him."

She gave a small laugh and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Emotions warred within her chest, and she tried to straighten them out but it was hard. No one wanted to see someone they loved with another person, especially when they were happier with that new person. It hurt and left for a hollow ache.

Sebastian reached for her hand, gripping it lightly. "For what it's worth, I never meant to hurt you. I left for that reason, to put distance between us so Ciel could focus on his new family, on you." He smiled. "I hated you, too, you know. You had everything that I wanted. You had Ciel and his family's approval. You were going to get married and have a fairytale ending. I couldn't have that. It constantly slipped from my fingers."

Elizabeth's lips twitched into a small smile. "I know you didn't mean to, Sebastian. And maybe it was meant to be this way. I know that Ciel and I weren't happy in our relationship. I was making myself believe that we were, hoping that eventually something would grow. But somewhere I knew that it would never happen."

Ciel let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "I knew our marriage was doomed from the start. I knew that I didn't love you in that way, and would most likely never grow to love you like that, either. I was just afraid of the reaction I would get if I revealed that I was gay." He noticed Lizzy cringe slightly at the word, and he smiled softly. "It's taken me so long to finally realize what I want in life. And I am sorry for dragging you into this," he added quietly.

"It seems as though we were both deluding ourselves," Elizabeth commented and looked at Ciel. "I still can't forgive either of you for what happened. A broken heart is hard to get over, but I can't hate you. Either of you. If I were in Sebastian's shoes, I would've done the same thing. We're only human."

A relieved smile crossed Ciel's lips, and he stretched out a hand to loosely grasp her's for a moment before releasing it. "Thank you." That was all he said, not knowing what else to say. For what did one tell an ex-spouse who had discovered that the person they loved was gay? There was nothing he could say that would comfort her or make her happy. All he could do was simply wish her the best as she continued on in life.

She offered a small smile in return before stepping around them. "I've kept you long enough," she said. "Go see your father, Ciel. I know how important he is to you. And Sebastian."

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Take care of him and give him what I couldn't," Elizabeth said, her eyes never wavering from Sebastian's face. "If you love him as much as you say, don't let him go this time. I'll be very upset with you if you do."

Sebastian chuckled. "You have my word on that," he answered.

Ciel slipped his hand through Sebastian's. "And you take care of yourself, too, Lizzy. Don't worry. I'm sure there's someone out there who will love you and give you the special treatment that you deserve. I just wasn't that person, despite how much you hoped and I tried to be."

"I will," she answered and gave a small wave. "I hope everything works out for you two. I wish you luck in the future."

"You, too," Ciel murmured, offering a smile in return. Blue eyes watched as the young woman turned and headed down the opposite direction, towards the elevators. A sigh of relief fell from his lips. "That went better than I thought it would."

Sebastian nodded. "Same." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Ciel. "Now we have one more hurdle to tackle." And it would be even harder than dealing Elizabeth. At least the woman had mellowed out and was mature now.

"This is the hardest one of all," Ciel spoke as they walked towards his father's hospital room. Each step he took was punctuated with a loud beat of his heart. Every fiber of his being called out for him to turn and run away from the coming confrontation, but he couldn't. He had to face this now. If he didn't, he would lose his nerve and courage and be stuck in limbo forever. That wasn't fair to Sebastian or to himself. He had to do this.

Sebastian nodded but didn't say anything as they paused outside the room and he glanced at the police officer that was standing next to the door to help keep away unwelcome guests. It made Sebastian wonder if he was one of those people and whether or not he would be allowed inside.

Ciel took a deep breath, squeezing Sebastian's hand tightly as he stared at the doorknob. "You ready for everything to go to hell?"

The older male gave Ciel's hand a small squeeze. "Should it go there, I'll be there by your side to help you in anyway I can and pull you from the flames."

"My hero," Ciel murmured softly, with a small smile and slight roll of his eyes. Hesitating just a second longer, he finally reached out and grasped the handle, turning it to open. He swung the door open fully and took a step inside, his gaze roaming the room to come to rest on his father.

Despite the situation, Ciel was relieved to see that Vincent appeared to be doing well physically, and his smile widened. "Hey, Dad. You look a lot better than you did a few days ago."

Vincent sniffed and glanced over Ciel's shoulder to look at Sebastian. "I was feeling better until a few seconds ago when that demon walked through the door with you. I hope you're here to tell me that you've come to your senses."

Ciel sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never. "Well, actually, I'm here to say that-"

"All that I need is your signature, Mr. Phantomhive, and then this will be the legal document."

Blue eyes blinked, and Ciel looked over at the man sitting beside his father's bed. He recognized him as William Spears, his father's lawyer. "Dad? What's going on?"

Vincent accepted the pen from William and looked over the papers. "I'm sure you remember William. I had him draw up a new will." He scanned the words before turning to focus his gaze on Ciel. "You continue to defy me, Ciel, and I will not accept that from you. As of today, you're no longer my son, and your name has been removed from my will and all other legal documents claiming you as such."

Ciel's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He could only watch in shock as Vincent signed the paper with a flourish. He felt sick to his stomach, and he swallowed hard. "You're serious about this, aren't you? But why? I lived my whole life living in your shadow and did everything you told me without question. So why now?" His body was trembling, and he was grateful for the support that Sebastian offered. Otherwise, there was no doubt in his mind that he would have ended up on the floor.

Even Sebastian was stunned into silence, unbelieving what was happening before them. His fingers tightened around Ciel's fingers, and he went to open his mouth to defend the younger male but snapped it shut in the end. Nothing he said now would make a difference and would only possibly make it worse. Vincent was in no mood to talk about his decision and looked set in his ways.

Ciel waited for a reply, but Vincent ignored him in favor of politely talking with William. Slowly, he stepped backwards towards the door, eyes still trained on his father, until a soft tug on his hand had Ciel looking up. Sebastian was there, attempting to lead him from the room, and Ciel allowed him to do so, still in a daze. Once outside of the hospital room, tear-filled blue eyes closed, and he covered his face with his hands. "I don't believe it. How could he do that, Sebastian? I knew he was angry, but to disown me..." His voice trailed off into a small sob.

Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him, holding him tightly. "I'm not sure, but it's not right. He shouldn't have done that at all." He swallowed the rest of his words, knowing that Ciel didn't need to hear what else Sebastian thought about his father. Sebastian honestly didn't have anything nice to say about the man, and those words were the last thing Ciel needed to hear.

"I'm not his son anymore, Sebastian. And he'll keep my mother away from me, I know he will." Much to Ciel's chagrin, a few tears dripped down his cheeks. "Oh, God... I'll never see her again..."

"I doubt it. He may tell her that, but a mother's love for her child is too great for that," Sebastian answered, rocking Ciel back and forth. "She'll rant and yell at him for what he did, and I wouldn't be surprised if she threatens him. She loves you very much and won't stand for this."

"You're probably right," Ciel murmured as he relaxed against Sebastian's familiar touch. While Vincent obviously didn't care for Ciel anymore, Rachel was a different story. She had always been fiercely protective and supportive of her son, and only wanted him to be happy. Ciel knew without a doubt that he could count on his mom to begin working to change Vincent's mind, but he wasn't holding his breath that it would work.

"At least I still have you," he said quietly, finger clutching tightly at the older man's arm.

Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to Ciel's head and let his fingers run through dark locks. "You do, and I told you before that I'm not letting you go. Not this time. I know I can't fix what your father did, but I promise I can make you happy again."

Ciel hummed softly in response. Just having Sebastian nearby was doing wonders already. With him by his side, the blue-eyed male felt like he could make it through the weeks to come and not be dragged down into despair over being disowned. "Thank you, Sebastian. For everything." He twisted around to look at Sebastian. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sebastian answered lowly, his lips brushing over Ciel's. He pressed a soft kiss to Ciel's lips, cupping the younger male's cheeks while his fingers brushed over the skin. There was no other way to show his affection, and he wanted Ciel to know how much he cared. They pulled apart, and he brushed away the tears that leaked past blue eyes. "Let's go home," he murmured.

"That sounds good," Ciel whispered. With one final glance at the closed door, he walked down the hallway. Sebastian was by his side, offering Ciel the strength he needed, and Ciel found that he couldn't ask for more.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

I fail. I epically fail... That's all I can say...

**Please take note**: this is the _last chapter_, but next week I will post the _epilogue_.

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. We can only pretend that we do as we take the characters and (ab)use them XD

* * *

><p>Sebastian focused on the cake before him, trying to find the best way to balance the pieces just right. The client had ordered a challenging cake, and Sebastian couldn't resist the challenge, finding that it was helping to keep his mind calm after the fiasco in England. Claude had been surprised when he'd returned home with Ciel and had been on his best behavior since finding out what had happened.<p>

It had been almost a week since Vincent had disowned Ciel, and the shock of it all was settling in now that Ciel didn't have anything to occupy his time with. The realization of everything was strong and wasn't easy for the younger male to shake, but Sebastian had been there to offer his support when needed.

Ciel, for the most part, went through his day as if in a fog. Someone who was talking to him often had to repeat what they had said as Ciel found it difficult to focus on anything. His appetite had diminished, and if it hadn't been for Sebastian making sure that he ate, Ciel wouldn't have eaten anything.

Reality had set upon him rather quickly. He would wake up with his alarm, thinking that he had to hurry to get to Funtom Company before realizing that he was no longer welcome there. That left a bitter taste in his mouth. Funtom was supposed to have been his company when Vincent retired. Ciel had striven very hard to make sure that he would be the best owner of Funtom, and after all those years of hard work and studying, he had nothing to show for it except for a piece of paper.

Ciel slumped in his seat, his gaze on Sebastian but not focusing at all. He just couldn't bring himself to do anything. He had no desire to do anything other than just follow Sebastian around. While it didn't take all the pain and hurt away, being around the older man was comforting to Ciel in its own way. He knew that he wasn't completely alone, but he still yearned for his real family.

Sighing, he raked a hand through his hair and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. He'd gotten a short message from his mom on his cell phone, but other than that, there was no contact with her at all. No doubt Vincent had her calls and e-mails being monitored. He squeezed his eyes shut. He had to think about something else, lest he end up crying again.

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at Ciel. He wanted to do more for the younger male but there was only so much he could do. He still thought it was cruel for Vincent to act in such a way, but nothing they said would take back the words. For now, Sebastian could only hope that Rachel would be able to talk some sense into Vincent. Or at the most, make her way to her son's side.

"What colors should I use?" Sebastian asked, turning his attention back to the cake. "They said to surprise them, but they wanted something that was appealing to the eye at the same time."

Ciel blinked. "Um... What about an ivory and red colors?" He shrugged, not understanding why Sebastian would ask his opinion.

Sebastian cocked his head and hummed lightly. "Sounds good," he answered and waved Ciel over. "What else do you think?"

Ciel stood and crossed the room to stand beside Sebastian. "You need another color? Can you do a gold one?"

"Not so much another color, but I'm wondering about texture. I think this couple would enjoy something that's not so smooth, but instead had a texture to the fondant," Sebastian answered.

Nodding slowly, Ciel assessed the cake. "I'm better at eating cakes than I am at designing them, but what if you did some piping in the shape of flowers?"

Sebastian glanced at the cake and looked over it with careful eyes. "I could run a string of flowers around the cake, making it curl around the layers to give it depth," he mused. "And then add some other things, too."

"There you go. Problem solved." Ciel leaned up and gave Sebastian a peck on the cheek before stepping back to give him room to work. A sigh fell from his lips as silence stretched on once more. The first two days of coming to work with Sebastian had been fun, but now it was nothing but a distraction that didn't really distract him. Whereas he'd been interested before in learning where everything was and how it all worked, now the novelty had worn off, leaving him just as discontent as he would have been staying at home.

He restlessly paced the room, wishing that he knew what to do with his life now. Since he'd been set to take over Funtom, he hadn't made any alternative plans, and now he was forced to think about it when he didn't want to.

Sebastian glanced up at him from the cake. "You know, Ciel, my company is in need of a marketing advisor. Someone who can help further promote our image. Do you have any suggestions for someone who might be able to help with that?" He asked. "They need to have a good idea and mind for design, and have a good degree in business at the same time."

Ciel frowned. "I'm sure we could find someone. Advertise the position and conduct interviews. Might take a couple of weeks because you want to make sure that the person you hire will do your business justice. Experience is necessary, though if it's someone with good ideas, I would say hire them even if they haven't been in the business very long."

"But all of that is such a hassle," Sebastian said as he continued to make roses. "You can't think of anyone that you know off the top of your head? Someone who is close to home and you know already has the experience for everything?" He looked at Ciel again, peeking over his shoulder.

"Well, if you can't find anyone, then I suppose I could fill the position. I have the experience that's necessary..." Here Ciel stopped, glancing at Sebastian. "That's what you were aiming for, wasn't it? You want me to work for you?"

There was a small shrug of Sebastian's shoulders as he turned his attention back to the cake, triumph shining in his eyes. "Maybe? Perhaps that was my goal all along. But I wouldn't offer this to you just because of everything. You're qualified enough, and I can already see that you have the eye for design."

Ciel pondered that. "It would give me something to do instead of watching you all day. Not that I mind doing that," he amended, a glint in blue eyes. "I just have one question." He paused and stepped towards his lover. "Would you be paying me with money or your body?" He whispered hotly, nipping Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian hummed in thought. "Now that's a good idea," he answered, sounding amused. "I can pay you almost everyday that way, and we would both get enjoyment out of such a thing, don't you agree?"

"I do agree. It would be most beneficial to us both." Ciel, standing behind the older man, wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist, while his fingers danced lightly across his chest. He lightly bucked his hips, his growing erection pressing against Sebastian's ass. "Maybe you'll even let me top."

The words made Sebastian glance over his shoulder at Ciel, and he smirked. "My ass must be in high demand. You were mentioning it earlier, as well." He pushed his hips back against Ciel, teasing him further. "How long have you been entertaining this idea, Ciel?" He purred.

Ciel shrugged, biting back a moan. "I've thought about it off and on ever since we got back together. I just wasn't sure if that was something you'd want to do, so I didn't mention it until we were at the lake. That was when I knew for sure that you still loved me." The last words were spoken quietly, and Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's shirt, breathing in his scent.

Sebastian hummed and reached for Ciel's hands, lacing his fingers through Ciel's. "Not here," he breathed and gave the fingers a small squeeze. "You'll have your chance, but not here." He didn't want to risk the chance of someone walking in on them and catching them in the act. Especially if he was going to bottom.

A smile spread across Ciel's face. "Tonight at home, then?" He questioned, a hopeful tone in his voice. He couldn't believe that Sebastian was actually considering it. He'd been expecting Sebastian to laugh and say no, and Ciel had been prepared to laugh and claim that he was joking that he wanted to top.

There was a small shake of Sebastian's head, and he turned his attention back to the cake before him. "Not tonight," he answered and picked up the bag of icing he had set down earlier. He would surprise Ciel with it instead at some point in the week, jumping the younger male when Ciel least expected it. "But soon."

A disappointed sigh escaped Ciel's lips, and he stepped back, a childish pout on his face. "Fine," he sighed. He would have pouted and sulked more if he'd known for sure that Sebastian would cave to his request. But that was highly unlikely, and Ciel would just end up looking like a fool. Besides, Sebastian, as far as Ciel knew, had never bottomed, so he might be trying to work up the nerve to do so.

Ciel tilted his head. There was a question. In all the years he'd known Sebastian, they'd rarely talked about their previous sex life. For Ciel, there was nothing to talk about. But now that he thought about it, he had to admit that he was curious. "Hey, Sebastian?" He began quietly, staring at the floor. "Before I met you and the times that we were apart, what was your sex life like?"

Sebastian looked up from the cake at the question. It was unexpected, and he had to put the icing bag down so he could focus on Ciel. "There was no sex during the times we were apart. I couldn't stand to touch someone else." He moved towards the younger male and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I won't lie and say that there was no one before you. I had a few lovers, but none of them were as special or dear to me as you."

The words sounded cheesy and Sebastian groaned to himself at them but he couldn't take them back, nor would he. They were the truth, and he wanted to make sure that Ciel believed them. No matter how sappy.

Humming in reply, Ciel rested his head against Sebastian's chest. "So I guess when it comes to me and sex, no one else can compare, hm?" He tilted his chin up, allowing Sebastian to see the small smirk playing on his lips.

"No one can compare to you in any way," Sebastian answered and ran his fingers through Ciel's hair. "And I wouldn't take anyone else but you. Not then and not now."

Ciel leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "The same goes for me, too. I'm just sorry that it took so long for me to finally realize that, when it comes down to it, you're all I ever really want and need." Reaching up, he cupped Sebastian's cheek. "God, I hurt you so bad all those times..."

Sebastian covered Ciel's hand with his own and pressed it against his cheek more. "Hush," he murmured. "That's in the past, and we don't need to think about it anymore. We have now and our future to focus on. And we'll have each other for that future."

Ciel's gaze slid to the side, unwilling to look at Sebastian. No matter what his lover said, Ciel would always feel guilty for the way he had treated Sebastian. His fingers gripped the older man's shirt tightly, but he said nothing. He wasn't sure if he trusted himself enough to speak, lest he break down and cry from all the stress and uncertainty he was currently facing.

Arms tightened around Ciel's body, Sebastian pulling him closer and rocking him back and forth. It was still hard for the younger male after losing his family and having his father shun him, but Sebastian was going to help in any way he could. It would be a tough battle, and they would have their disagreements along the way, but eventually things would turn out for the better.

The pain would never fully go away, but in time, the pain would lessen until it was nothing more than a dull ache that only flared when Ciel thought about it. Regardless though, Sebastian wasn't going to leave the younger male and would be with him through every step of the way.

* * *

><p>Ciel lounged on the couch, laptop perched on his lap, as he studied a new flier for Sebastian's catering business. He frowned, not sure if he liked the design, and then erased the entire project to start over. This was the sixth time he had started a new design in the past two hours. He just couldn't concentrate.<p>

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, tilting his head back. "Remind me again why I took the job?"

"Because you were mopey and bored, looking for something challenging before I offered this to you," Sebastian answered from the kitchen. He stirred the vegetables in the pot, making sure that they were being sauteed evenly so the flavor was just right. "You can always stop and go get a job somewhere else," he called.

"No, that's okay. I don't think I'd like a different job. I wouldn't get the pay and benefits that I do now," Ciel replied cheekily, a stupid grin on his face as he chuckled slightly.

Sebastian smirked and picked up a bamboo skewer before sliding a piece of meat onto the stick, followed by a vegetable. He repeated the process until the skewer was full and set the stick to the side so he could work on the next one. "If you're tired of working then come help me with dinner. Even you can handle this task."

Ciel shut his laptop down then set it aside before wandering into the kitchen. "I think that was an insult to my lack of skills in here. I can't help it I'm not as good of a chef as you are." He also picked up a skewer and began to alternate meat and vegetables on it.

"Perhaps it was," Sebastian teased as turned back to the stove to check the pasta. It was stirred, and the temperature was lowered before Sebastian moved next to Ciel again. He picked up a skewer and poked Ciel in the arm with a small smirk.

"You wound me," Ciel stated dryly, staring at the small red dot that appeared. "But I don't think you'd want to eat me. I don't taste very good."

Sebastian's eyes glowed with delight. "I have to disagree. I think you taste very good," he purred and leaned down to capture Ciel's lips. The younger male had walked into that one and now Sebastian would claim his reward.

Ciel couldn't stop a smile from spreading, and he eagerly responded to the kiss. He all but forgot about the skewers, too intent on the man standing before him. His tongue invaded the other man's mouth, and he gave a low moan.

Tongues brushed against each other and Sebastian drew Ciel closer until their bodies were pressed close, heat passing between them. There was nothing that he enjoyed more than randomly pulling Ciel into a deep kiss, one that would catch the younger male off guard.

"I never get tired of this," Ciel breathed against Sebastian's lips before claiming them once more. His arms looped around Sebastian's neck, fingers sliding through the short hairs on the back of his neck, and he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist.

Sebastian shifted his weight, pushing Ciel up against the counter so he could hold the younger male better. He leaned over and pressed Ciel on the surface of the counter, making sure not to knock off the plate of food next to the younger male.

Ciel rolled his hips up, smirking at the small groan that escaped Sebastian. He broke the kiss in favor of trailing his lips up Sebastian's chin to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Taking the earlobe into his mouth, he gently raked his teeth over it, drawing a small shiver from his lover.

A low moan left Sebastian's mouth at the touch, and Sebastian pressed his lips to the underside of Ciel's neck, littering the skin with soft kisses. He sucked on a small patch of skin, turning the pale skin into a dark mark that told everyone Ciel belonged to Sebastian.

Ciel's right hand snaked down in between their bodies to palm at Sebastian's erection with teasing touches. He nipped at his neck, and a tiny dot of blood bubbled to the surface. Ciel quickly lapped it away while his hand worked to get underneath the waistband of Sebastian's pants.

"Oh, fuck," Sebastian gasped as Ciel's fingers brushed against his erection, teasing it with light touches. He bucked into the touch, and his legs trembled at the pleasure racing through his body. "More," he murmured as he slipped his fingers underneath Ciel's shirt.

Moans filtered through the air as fingers brushed against a cock and nipples. Ciel's fingers slid down the base of Sebastian's length then back up to the head, swirling the precum around. Ciel arched his back, gasping at the friction as his own length rubbed against Sebastian's body. "Oh, God..." Mind hazy with lust, he began to push down Sebastian's pants with one hand. "Need more," he panted.

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Ciel paused for a moment, unsure if he had imagined it or not. When it rang again a few seconds later, he blinked and shook his head to clear it, a difficult task to accomplish when one's lover was currently pressed against you and sucking on your neck.

"S-Sebastian, the door," Ciel managed to gasp out as he weakly pushed at Sebastian to get away.

Sebastian groaned, not at all happy about the current turn of events. It wasn't what he wanted, and he was more than content to ignore whoever was at the door. More than likely it was Claude, trying to bother them when he knew it was Sebastian's day off. "Do we have to?" He murmured, placing another mark on Ciel's neck. Hands pushed at his head, a clear sign that he didn't have a choice in the matter, and with an annoyed grumble, Sebastian moved away.

Ciel sighed. "It could be important," he stated as he rearranged his clothing to look presentable and headed towards the door. The bell rang once more, and he grumbled under his breath at the impatient person. It had to be Alois and Claude. No one else would keep ringing the bell without waiting for a few minutes for an answer. He swung the door open, a sharp retort on the tip of his tongue, only to freeze when his blue eyes landed on someone he had never expected to see again.

"Mom?" He choked out.

"Hello, Ciel," Rachel smiled warmly. She reached out and tugged her shocked son towards her into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

That seemed to snap Ciel out of his daze, and he returned the hug fiercely. "I missed you, too." They remained that way for a few seconds longer before Ciel stepped away. "Come on inside and stay for a while. If you want to, that is," he added quickly, not certain about his mother's feelings on the whole situation.

"That would be nice," Rachel murmured as she followed Ciel inside. She glanced around before quietly saying, "I would like to meet him, Ciel."

Ciel nodded slowly. "Okay. Sebastian?" He called. "Could you come to the living room, please?"

"If it's Claude tell him he can wait a bit longer," Sebastian hollered back and tried to will his erection away. He sucked in a deep breath and calmed his mind and body down before adjusting his pants. Arousal still raced through his veins, and Sebastian had plans to tackle Ciel to the floor once their guest was gone.

Once he deemed himself presentable, Sebastian made his way into the living room and found his steps slowing at the sight of a female sitting next to Ciel. He knew who she was, having seen Rachel's picture several times before in the paper and having met her at a party once, and Sebastian offered a small smile.

Ciel took a deep breath and rose to stand next to Sebastian. "Mom, I'd like you to meet Sebastian. Sebastian, my mom, Rachel." Blue eyes slid anxiously from one to the other, and he held his breath as he awaited what was to come.

Rachel stood and eyed Sebastian critically, a slight frown marring her beautiful face. "Just as I had thought," she murmured. "Ciel's tutor and the caterer for Ciel's wedding are one in the same." She fell silent for a time, then said, "I think I deserve an explanation. I heard from your fath- I mean, Vincent," she corrected herself upon seeing Ciel cringe, "what happened. But I want to know what really happened."

"What do you want to know?" Ciel asked quietly.

"Everything," Rachel replied.

"It's a long story," Sebastian stated as he stood behind the chair, leaning against it. He wouldn't come between Ciel and Rachel, as Sebastian knew how important the woman was to Ciel. While the betrayal of his father hurt Ciel, it didn't hurt nearly as much as not being able to see his mother or hear from her. It was a low blow that Vincent had pulled, and Sebastian was glad to see that Rachel was here. Provided she wasn't the bearer of bad news for them.

"I have time," Rachel said smoothly, glancing from Ciel to Sebastian and back again.

Ciel shook his head. "You won't like hearing it, Mom. It will forever change your view of me." A wry grin crossed his face as he imagined Rachel's reaction to certain things that had happened in Ciel's last year of high school.

"Try me," the woman answered, a determined glint in her eyes. She wanted the truth, and if she had to keep bugging them until she had it, then so be it.

Sighing, Ciel turned to Sebastian. "What do you think?"

Sebastian looked at Rachel, silently judging her and wondering what was going through her mind. He had no doubt that the woman wouldn't leave her son over the truth, not as Vincent had. "I think she can handle the truth," Sebastian stated. "She loves you and isn't one to judge."

Ciel gave a slow nod and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he then looked at Rachel. "It started back when I had those college classes during my last year of high school." And he continued on, telling her everything she needed to know. Except for the intimate details. Those were private, between him and Sebastian only.

By the time he was finished talking, he was exhausted mentally, emotionally, and physically. He was thankful for Sebastian's hand on his shoulder, and he took strength and comfort in knowing that the older man was still there for him. Ciel stared at the floor, waiting for his mom to say something.

"I wish you would have come to me, Ciel," Rachel spoke softly. "I would have tried to help you."

"I didn't want to cause you any trouble. That, and I wasn't sure if you would tell Fath- ...Vincent," he admitted. "I was worried that you would be against it, and I didn't want to face any repercussions for my actions."

"Oh, Ciel," Rachel murmured. Her heart broke, now that she finally understood the history between them. Standing abruptly, she grabbed Ciel and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. "You're my son, Ciel, and I just want you to be happy. No matter what you do, no matter whom you choose to live your life with." Releasing Ciel, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and gazed at him. "I love you, Ciel, and I always will. I'm here for you."

Ciel blinked back the tears and nodded mutely. He didn't trust himself to speak, but gave her a watery smile instead and squeezed her hand.

Rachel pressed a kiss to his cheek before stepping back. She turned towards Sebastian. "And I expect you to love and be there for him, as well. If you don't... Well, let's just say that I do have some friends in some very high places."

Sebastian smirked. "I always have and I always will," he answered. There was no point in bringing up that in the past, it was always Ciel who had hurt him, and Sebastian instead stayed silent on that fact. "I love him more than you know, and I don't plan on letting him go." That time in their past was over, and now that Ciel was with him once more, Sebastian refused to watch Ciel walk away from him again.

Rachel nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "Good." She looked at the clock on the wall. "I do have to go, though. I told Vincent I was visiting some friends I have here, but I think he knows that I was also coming here to see you."

Ciel offered her a tiny smile. At least Vincent hadn't tried to stop Rachel from visiting one last time. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too. Be safe, Ciel." Rachel gave him one last hug and smiled at Sebastian. "Take good care of each other."

"We will," Ciel whispered. His voice wavered, and he clenched his fists together to prevent himself from breaking down as he watched his mother head out the door. As the door closed behind her, the thought that perhaps this was the last time he'd ever see her had him burying his face in his hands, quiet sobs shaking his body.

Sebastian moved behind Ciel, embracing him tightly while rocking him back and forth slowly. It was hard to watch someone you cared for walk away, never knowing if you would see them again. Sebastian knew, it had happened several times before with Ciel.

"She'll be back," he murmured and pressed a kiss to Ciel's temple. "Vincent can't keep her away from you forever, and if so, she'll break free and go against him." It wouldn't happen soon, though, and would take a while longer before that happened, but Sebastian had no doubt that they would see her again.

Ciel leaned against Sebastian. "I know. I just wish that things could have turned out differently." He frowned, considering his words. "Unless that involved you not being in my life." Tilting his head back, he gazed into crimson eyes. "I've walked away from you too many times. You're stuck with me now."

Sebastian smirked. "I wouldn't want it any other way," he answered and pulled Ciel close to him. A soft kiss was placed on Ciel's lips before Sebastian pulled back. "Let's go eat dinner before it gets cold and then watch something after that. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Ciel replied tiredly. "I'm starving, and I just want to relax."

"Good," Sebastian stated and moved away, pulling Ciel into the kitchen. This afternoon had started out so well and changed so quickly. Now all Sebastian wanted to do was make everything right once more so Ciel didn't feel this way again.

* * *

><p>Four days had passed since Rachel's surprise visit, and Ciel was slowly beginning to feel more like himself. He seemed to be in higher spirits most of the time, and he was more relaxed than he'd been previously. He had settled into his job at Sebastian's catering business, and he enjoyed it, perhaps more so than he had his job at Funtom.<p>

All in all, Ciel realized that this was a blessing in disguise. He was seeing his true potential, since he wasn't being stifled by his father's shadow. He could do as he pleased and not worry about ruining the Phantomhive name. It made him wonder why he hadn't done this sooner.

But there was no point in dwelling on what could have been. It wouldn't change anything.

Ciel stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His blue eyes seemed brighter, and he didn't have dark circles under his eyes like he'd had before. He smiled. Life with Sebastian appeared to be agreeing with him.

Soft footsteps fell behind Ciel, and Sebastian's reflection appeared in the mirror before arms came to circle around Ciel's waist, pulling him close. Sebastian nuzzled the side of Ciel's neck and nipped it lightly. "What are you thinking about?" He murmured, pressing light kisses to the pale column.

"Life," Ciel replied as he tilted his head to allow Sebastian better access. "I've come to the realization that maybe being disowned was a good thing. I'd like to think that I'm a better person than I was before, able to think and do things for myself instead of acting like a programmed robot. It's a liberating feeling. Not that I don't miss my family," he added on quickly. "But having you with me helps. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's good to know," Sebastian answered lowly. "I'm glad that you think you made the right choice, and you can see that it's the right one. And I will always be here for you, no matter what." He nibbled Ciel's earlobe and let his hands trail down Ciel's sides.

Ciel shivered and leaned back against Sebastian's chest. "Thank you for everything you've done for me," he whispered. "You've showed me how to live, how to love, and I just can't thank you enough."

Sebastian turned Ciel around in his embrace and pressed the younger male close to him, lips ghosting over Ciel's. There was no hesitation from Ciel as their lips brushed against each other in a tender kiss, one that had Sebastian sighing softly as he pulled Ciel flush against his body.

Ciel's fingers tangled in black locks, and he pushed himself up on tiptoes in order to kiss Sebastian better. There was no tongue, just simple kisses, but that was more than enough for them to convey their love for the other. Ciel pulled away slightly, blue eyes searching wine red, and he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sebastian answered softly. He took a small step back and tugged Ciel with him as they slowly made their way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He pressed another kiss to Ciel's forehead as he spun the younger male around in a small dance that only Sebastian could hear the music to.

A small laugh filtered through the room, and Ciel shook his head, smiling all the while. It was moments like this that made Ciel feel extremely loved and important. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck when the older male lowered him into a dip, their lips meeting once more.

Sebastian pulled Ciel up from the dip and finished guiding him to the bed before settling him down on the comforter. He straddled Ciel's hips and let his fingers trail down a pale neck, skimming over the skin and drawing gooseflesh to the surface.

Ciel moaned, rolling his hips up. His hands snaked up Sebastian's chest, and fingertips traced over his stomach, feeling the muscles contract at his touch. He then pulled the older male down for a kiss, nipping lightly at the red-eyed man's lips.

A shiver worked its way through Sebastian's body, and he pushed Ciel back until the younger male was pressed against the bed. Smirking, Sebastian gazed down at Ciel and his fingers slipped under Ciel's shirt, pushing it up and over the younger male's head. "I think we should take these obstacles off," he murmured, tossing the shirt to the side.

Ciel mimicked Sebastian's actions and yanked his shirt off. Lips attached to a broad chest, and Ciel kissed and licked his way to Sebastian's neck. He snaked his hand down to Sebastian's waist, slipping a few fingers underneath his pants to gently stroke the hidden skin.

Sebastian's hips bucked at the touch, and they silently asked for more. The fingers were teasing, and the lowest of moans left Sebastian's throat as Ciel's fingers slipped down lower to brush over his cock.

"Maybe we should get rid of our pants, too," Ciel whispered into his ear before licking it. A finger slid over the head of Sebastian's cock, smearing the precum around, then trailed to the waistband. He began to tug at the pants, all the while pressing kisses to Sebastian's neck.

"Sounds good to me," Sebastian murmured and reluctantly pulled away from Ciel. He stood up and pulled Ciel's pants down, taking the boxers with him and tossing them to the side before tackling his own. They were kicked away, and Sebastian climbed onto the bed, moving towards the middle so they weren't stuck on the edge.

Ciel rolled over on top of his lover, staring down at him. His lips twitched into a smile as a hand began to stroke Sebastian's length, fingers tracing the vein on the underside. He bent down and kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth, and his hips bucked against Sebastian's.

Sebastian sucked in a deep breath as their lengths brushed over each other, and he reached forward to move Ciel's hand away. His hand replaced Ciel's, and another hand circled around Ciel's wrist, guiding it down his body until a finger nudged his entrance.

Blue eyes widened and shot up to look into crimson. "Sebastian?" Ciel breathed as he slowly slid his finger inside.

A low hiss left Sebastian's mouth as the dry finger worked its way inside his body, but he clenched around the finger and pulled Ciel down for a kiss. "Make me yours," he murmured before their lips pressed together.

Ciel's heart nearly thudded to a stop, and for a moment he couldn't breathe. He could only pull back slightly and look at the man lying beneath him, wondering if he'd heard him correctly. A smile spread slowly across his face as he realized that Sebastian was trusting him completely, and that knowledge made his smile widen. "Thank you," he murmured, nuzzling Sebastian's neck before removing his finger. "But we need lube. I don't want to hurt you."

"That would be nice," Sebastian answered, trying to joke so he could hide his nervousness as Ciel reached across him for the lube. This was something he had never done before, and it had taken most of the day to convince himself to do this.

Ciel slicked his fingers up with the substance, then lowered them once more to Sebastian's entrance. He carefully inserted a finger and began moving it gently in and out. He laid a kiss to the older man's lips to try to calm him down. He could tell that Sebastian was nervous. Hell, he was, too. This was the first time he would be doing this, and he remembered his first time with Sebastian. He'd been nervous then, as well.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful," Ciel assured him with a smile.

Sebastian responded with a smile of his own as Ciel slipped another finger inside him, stretching the tight entrance. He shifted slightly at the faint burn that came from the action and tried to focus on the kiss that Ciel was giving him.

Ciel carefully scissored his fingers, his mouth still working to distract Sebastian while his other hand stroked Sebastian's length. He would do everything possible to make this as enjoyable and painless as he could. His fingers poked and prodded deeper, searching for that one spot to make Sebastian scream.

Fingers hooked and Sebastian tossed his head back as pleasure raced through his body. "Ah, fuck!" He cried loudly, his body trembling harshly. "There," he breathed and pushed his hips down, searching for that feeling once more.

Doing as he was told, Ciel's fingers brushed over his prostate again, and he felt Sebastian shudder beneath him. He pushed in a third finger and continued to rub his prostate and stretch his entrance. Finally, he deemed Sebastian prepared enough and pulled his fingers out, glancing up at the older man. "You okay?" He questioned softly and smeared lube on his cock.

Sebastian nodded. "I won't break," he said, trying to put forth a confident front despite the churning in his stomach. "But if you're asking, then I think I want to change our positions." He rolled them over so Ciel was pressed against the mattress, and Sebastian straddled his hips, looking smug.

Ciel paused, scrutinizing Sebastian. "You're going to ride me?" He asked finally, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I changed my mind. I'm going to take you instead," Sebastian answered, his eyes dancing with humor.

Blue eyes widened before narrowing, and Ciel growled. "I don't think so. I've been waiting for this, and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers." He pushed against his lover in an attempt to roll him over onto the bed.

Sebastian chuckled at the attempt. "I don't think so," he answered and reached forward to pin Ciel's wrists to the bed. With his free hand, he reached behind him and grasped Ciel's length before slowly lifting his hips up. "Relax, Ciel, I told you that you could have me, and I meant it," he cooed lowly as he lined up the hard cock with his stretched entrance. A low moan left Sebastian's mouth as he slowly lowered himself down onto Ciel, taking in the hard cock.

A strangled gasp echoed in the room, and Ciel tossed his head back at the heat surrounding his length. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and he decided that this was even better than Sebastian's sinful mouth. "S-Sebastian..." His fingers dug into the older man's hips, and his thighs quivered as Sebastian shifted slightly to gain a more comfortable position. Ciel's eyes, glazed with lust, stared up at Sebastian. "Wh-whenever you're ready."

Nodding, Sebastian shifted again and lifted up his hips before thrusting them back down, drawing a loud moan from them both. His hands rested on Ciel's chest, giving him balance as he started to move at a steady pace, his hips moving up and down as he searched for that one pleasure filled spot.

Ciel began to meet Sebastian's thrusts, and his grip tightened on Sebastian. There would surely be marks the next day, but Ciel didn't mind. They would remind him that Sebastian had indeed allowed Ciel to take him.

The blue-eyed male trailed a hand down to Sebastian's length, running two fingers up it before twirling them around the head. He eyed the pearly substance coating his fingers before hesitantly bringing it to his mouth. Locking gazes with Sebastian, Ciel flicked his tongue out to wrap around the digits, moaning slightly as he tasted Sebastian.

"Oh, fuck," Sebastian groaned, and his nails dug slightly into Ciel's chest. "That's hot," he murmured as he continued to impale himself on Ciel's cock. The burning feeling had eased away, replaced by pleasure that raced throughout his body as the hard length stretched him and brushed against his prostate.

Ciel smirked, bucking his hips, and was rewarded with a loud cry. Hands reached up and laced through black hair to bring Sebastian down closer for a kiss. Mouths opened, and tongues brushed against each other as the lovers continued to rock with the other.

The new position had Sebastian thrusting harder against Ciel as they kissed roughly. Teeth clicked together, and the taste of blood filled Sebastian's mouth. It only served to spur Sebastian on, and he grunted lightly before rolling his body to the side, taking Ciel with him.

Ciel pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in, hitting Sebastian's prostate and drawing low moans from them both. He leaned down and nipped harshly at Sebastian's neck, then licked up the blood that oozed from the bite. "F-feels good," he panted as he thrust harder.

Sebastian tossed his head back and bucked his hips up to meet Ciel's thrusts. They rocked against each other, pushing closer to their completion, and Sebastian clawed at the sheets below him. Pleasure raced through his body, and he gazed up at Ciel, watching the emotions that raced across Ciel's face as they continued to move.

Ciel glanced down, a soft smile appearing on his face. He leaned down, brushing his lips over Sebastian's. "I love you." The sentence ended with a groan as heat coiled within Ciel, and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. His nails dug into Sebastian's chest as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay. He wasn't sure when he would get another opportunity to top, and he didn't want this wonderful moment to end.

He'd been surprised when Sebastian had asked him to take him, but now the surprise had faded away to leave other feelings in its place. Appreciation, for he appreciated Sebastian's willingness to give up control for a time. Relief, for this action demonstrated just how much Sebastian trusted him, and after everything Ciel had put him through, he wouldn't have blamed the older man for never trusting him again. And finally love, for Ciel realized just how deeply in love he truly was. The realization that the man beneath him was the one with whom he wanted to spend his entire life was overwhelming, and Ciel found himself faltering in his movements.

Dark crimson eyes blinked up at Ciel and Sebastian reached for the younger male, pulling him closer. "What's wrong?" He murmured, his fingers brushing over Ciel's cheeks. He searched blue eyes, trying to find the source of Ciel's troubles, but found nothing in their gaze. Instead, he only saw trust and love reflected in Ciel's gaze.

Shaking his head, Ciel whispered, "Nothing's wrong. Everything is right. You and me here together. I couldn't ask for anything more." To his horror, tears formed in his eyes, and he quickly ducked his head to hide them from Sebastian, berating himself all the while for ruining the perfect moment.

Sebastian's arms tightened around Ciel, and he pulled the younger male to him so Ciel was pressed flush against his chest. He ran his fingers through dark hair, trying to soothe Ciel as hot tears dripped onto his skin. "I couldn't ask for more, either," he murmured and tilted Ciel's head so their eyes locked with each other. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Ciel captured Sebastian's lips in a passionate kiss and began to slowly move once more. Twin groans filled the room as Ciel's sensual thrusting brushed against his lover's prostate. Fingers found and pinched pert nipples before a tongue flicked out to lick one.

A shiver worked its way through Sebastian's body at the sensual movement, and he rocked his hips up, meeting Ciel's thrusts. His hand snaked between his body and curled around his throbbing cock, moaning loudly at the simple touch.

Ciel's hand joined Sebastian's, and he twirled his thumb around the head. He bent his head down and whispered, "Come for me, Sebastian," as he gave a hard pump and thrust at the same time.

Sebastian's head tossed back as he came with a silent scream, his mouth open as he panted heavily for breath as cum splattered across his chest. His body shook harshly as pleasure washed over him, and Sebastian moaned lowly as Ciel continued to move, hard cock brushing over his sensitive prostate. "Ciel," he murmured and pulled the younger male closer for a kiss.

Tongues met and battled for dominance, and Ciel moaned as Sebastian clenched around him. After one more hard thrust, he came, his orgasm washing over him like a wave. His entire body trembled, and he carefully lowered himself onto Sebastian, nuzzling the side of his neck as they reveled in the afterglow.

A soft sigh left Sebastian's mouth, and his arms came up to wrap around Ciel's body, holding him tight. He ignored the cooling cum between their bodies as his eyes drifted shut. "That was nice," he murmured.

"Mm," Ciel hummed in agreement. "Thank you." He pressed a soft kiss to his lips with a smile. "I really enjoyed that. Now I'm looking forward to the next time I top."

Sebastian chuckled lowly and shifted under Ciel, feeling the sweat drying on his body and leaving him feeling chilled in the cool room. "We should shower," he said but made no move to get out of bed.

"I'm too comfortable. And tired," the blue-eyed male added. "I could just lay here forever with you."

"Me too," Sebastian answered, his eyes still closed. His fingers traced random patterns on Ciel's back. "Let's just sleep here for a while then."

"Sounds good," Ciel replied, eyes already half-closed. He stifled a yawn and curled up closer to Sebastian, his breathing starting to even out. It had been a long, hard couple of years, but at last, Ciel had found his place. He belonged by Sebastian's side, and though circumstances had torn him away in the past, this time he wasn't going anywhere. With his past firmly behind him, Ciel could look towards the future, one filled with promises of joy and love.


	17. Epilogue

And here it is: the epilogue of Falling in the Rain! Disgruntled Minion and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted this story. We're thrilled with how well it did, and we hope that you all enjoyed reading this story as much as we enjoyed writing it!

Also, just a quick note for those of you who read this lol. I've been trying to think of songs that match certain scenes or chapters for this story, and I was going to add the song titles to the author's notes for each chapter. If you can think of a song that would go with a scene or chapter, feel free to leave the song title and artist in a review or PM me. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Neither Disgruntled Minion nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

* * *

><p>A frown crossed Sebastian's face as something prodded his cheek, and he shifted to the side, wanting to get away from the touch. It went away for a moment and Sebastian relaxed under the covers once more, his arms tightening around Ciel as he continued to sleep away.<p>

Until the poking feeling returned, and Sebastian felt his leg twitch in response as annoyance started to fill his body. He didn't know what the feeling was, but it was too early in the morning to have to deal with it. And Sebastian didn't want to wake up. Not after the long, pleasure filled night he'd had with Ciel.

"Dad," came a soft whine before something tugged harshly on his hair.

The action had Sebastian's eyes snapping open, and he rolled onto his back, his eyes slowly focusing on the small figure that kneeled next to his pillow. Dark brown eyes gazed back at him, and Sebastian reached up to run his fingers though long hair.

"What's wrong?" He croaked.

"I had an accident," was the shaky answer, tears forming in brown eyes.

Sebastian blinked, feeling more awake now, and he sat up carefully, making sure the blanket still covered his lower body. His eyes trailed down, taking in the wet pajamas before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the child's skin.

"It's okay, Joyce," he murmured and wrapped his arms around her. "It happens to everyone. We'll let daddy sleep while we clean this up, okay?"

Joyce nodded and jumped off the bed, rubbing at her eyes and trying to put on a brave face even though Sebastian could see the faintest quiver on her chin. He waved her out of the room so he could get dressed and waited until she was gone before slipping from bed.

Ciel shivered as the warm body next to him vanished, and a blue eye peeked open. "Sebastian?" Ciel murmured drowsily. "Something wrong?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Nothing, go back to sleep," he answered and leaned over to press a kiss to Ciel's temple. He shifted the blankets up higher to keep Ciel warm before padding out of the room and down the hall. After last night, the only thing Ciel would want to do was sleep all day, and Sebastian could handle their daughter.

He found her standing in her room, clutching a stuffed toy to her chest as she tried to keep from crying. She had been doing well since they had adopted her, and it was her first accident since leaving the orphanage.

"Let's get you cleaned up first," Sebastian stated. "Maybe a bubble bath?" He suggested.

Brown eyes lit up at the suggestion, and the toy was set to the side as she reached for his hand. Sebastian gave it a small squeeze as they walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. The water was turned on, and the tub slowly filled up as Joyce grabbed the bottle she wanted before passing it off to him.

"Will you stay?" She asked as Sebastian started to take off her night clothes. There was a small hint of worry and fear in her eyes that she would be taken back to the orphanage because of the accident.

The clothes were set in the sink, and the water was turned off. "I'll stay," Sebastian answered, helping her into the tub. He reached forward and tickled her sides, making her giggle in delight. "And maybe we can play with the dinos?"

"Yes!" Joyce said happily and leaned over the tub to grab the bucket of toys. A dinosaur was pulled out and pushed into Sebastian's hand before Joyce grabbed one for herself. It was set on the edge of the tub, and she looked at Sebastian. "Rawr," she said seriously.

Sebastian chuckled, finding his daughter's antics amusing. Instead of dolls and ponies, Joyce was into dinosaurs and action figures, a true tomboy at heart. She had been teased for it at the orphanage, but Sebastian had been drawn to the different attitude, and he hoped that she would keep it even as she grew.

She was the only girl for him (just as Soot was the only female feline for him), and Sebastian adored the child, even though she had only been with them for less than a year. She was his, just as Ciel was his, and Sebastian wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>It was nine in the morning by the time Ciel rolled out of bed, his body protesting every little movement. He grimaced, a few choice words slipping from his lips. He could tell that it was going to be a rough day, with Joyce wondering why daddy wouldn't join her in playing on the floor.<p>

With a sigh, Ciel walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for a quick hot shower to relieve the tense muscles. The spray felt good on his body, and he stood there for a few extra minutes, eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling. He then turned the water off and grabbed a towel, quickly drying off and getting dressed.

Ciel made his way downstairs, where he knew his family to be. He smiled at the use of that word. He had a family to call his own now, and he loved them so much. Leaning against the doorway, he watched Sebastian pick Joyce up and hold her upside down, much to her delight if her squeals were any indication. He stood there silently, content to just observe for the moment.

It was Joyce who noticed him first, and she wiggled in Sebastian's grip. "Daddy's up! Daddy's up!" She yelled.

Sebastian glanced up, noting Ciel standing in the door and he smiled slightly. "So he is," he murmured, swinging her to the side. "Should I let you down though?" He questioned, still swinging her back and forth as though he was contemplating the thought.

Joyce giggled. "Let me see daddy! I have to tell him good morning." She laughed louder when Sebastian reached down and tickled her, squirming and kicking her legs in an attempt to escape.

Ciel frowned slightly. He always got nervous whenever Sebastian played with Joyce like this. He was afraid of something happening to her, and he couldn't stand that thought. Stepping forward, he smiled. "Good morning, honey. How are you?"

"I'm good," she chirped happily, her face flushed. She laughed as she was flipped right side up, and she stumbled forward to Ciel so she could toss her arms around him. "Morning, daddy," she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Morning," Ciel replied with a kiss of his own before ruffling her hair slightly. "Did you sleep okay last night?" He hoped that he and Sebastian had managed to keep their lovemaking quiet enough so as not to disturb Joyce. The first time that had happened, Joyce hadn't been able to sleep for a few nights after, convinced that there were monsters inhabiting the house.

She nodded her head, glancing over her shoulder to look at Sebastian. Her dad winked at her, and Joyce turned back to Ciel with a large smile. "I slept great," she answered, knowing that the accident was her little secret with her dad. "But I'm hungry now."

Sebastian chuckled. "Then let's make something real quick before I have to go to work. What are you in the mood for, sweet pea?"

Joyce frowned thoughtfully. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" She asked hopefully, big brown eyes staring at Sebastian.

"I second that," Ciel piped up, raising his hand with a smirk.

"Now why should I make you something?" Sebastian teased Ciel, his eyes dancing with amusement as he started to grab the ingredients he needed. "You're more than capable of making them yourself. You're an adult."

"That may be true, but you know how inept I am when it comes to cooking. I would just end up burning the house down, and that wouldn't be any good." Ciel crossed over to Sebastian, kissing his cheek. "Besides, I adore seeing you in that 'kiss the cook' apron," he said with a wink.

Sebastian smirked. "I'm sure you do," he answered and started to mix everything together. The pan was heated up, and the batter was poured into a dinosaur shaped mold for Joyce with a few extra chocolate chips tossed in. Sebastian would never admit it aloud, but he spoiled their daughter at times because she was his pride and joy. Who wouldn't want to spoil that adorable face?

Joyce watched her dad work from where she sat, bouncing in her seat. Like her daddy, she had a sweet tooth and they were hard pressed to keep sweets away from her, not wanting her teeth to rot. There were special times when she was allowed to have sugary foods, and Joyce often complained that it wasn't fair because daddy got to eat as many sweets as he wanted.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian. "Are you eating with us?" He asked as he reached for the plates.

A low hum left Sebastian's mouth. "If I have time. But I still need to shower and get ready for work. I have a meeting this morning, and I can't be late to it." A pancake was placed on the plate, and Sebastian turned back to the stove. "But I'll be back for sure tonight for dinner so we can all eat together."

Ciel nodded and pulled out an extra plate just in case. Before they had adopted Joyce, Ciel had made sure that Sebastian was willing to sacrifice some of his time to help raise her. He didn't want their relationship to end up like his parents' had, with both of them hardly seeing each other.

A twinge of pain flared up inside of him, and he sucked in a sharp breath. Although it had been six years since he'd been disowned, it still stung at times to think that his father didn't love him anymore. And that was why, Ciel decided, he was going to make sure that he always accepted Joyce, no matter what decisions she made in life.

"Table's set," Ciel informed Sebastian, with just the slightest tremor in his voice.

Sebastian glanced up at the tone, catching it easily. They had been living together for six years now, and Sebastian knew Ciel far too well to know when the younger male was hurting. He moved the pan off the hot burner and placed the bowls in the sink before moving towards the table.

"If you wash the dishes for me, I'll have time to eat with you," he stated, kissing Ciel's temple and trying to soothe whatever was on Ciel's mind.

Ciel smiled. "Sounds good." He sneaked a glance at Joyce, who was preoccupied in playing with Soot, then casually gave Sebastian's ass a pat as he walked by. He couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face as he looked back at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked. "Be careful who you tempt," he teased as he reached for a small pancake and set it on his plate. It was covered with butter and syrup before a piece was cut up. He chewed thoughtfully as he watched Joyce dig into her own dino shaped pancake, letting Soot go.

The cat bounded away to his side and curled up against him, happy to be some place quiet and safe. Soot enjoyed playing with the child, but syrup in her fur was something she didn't want right now.

Ciel merely hummed in reply, taking a pancake for himself. He listened to Joyce chatter about what she was going to do during the day and shook his head with a smile. The five year old girl brought laughter and joy to their household, and even though it wasn't always easy raising her, Ciel wouldn't have it any other way.

"What do you have to do at work today?" Ciel questioned Sebastian when Joyce paused to take a bite.

"I have a meeting this morning with some clients, and then I'll start planning everything once they leave. They're a little...high maintenance," Sebastian said and rolled his eyes slightly. "But I've already smoothed out most of what they need and want, so I'm hoping the meeting will go smoothly. No matter what, I'll be home for dinner though." He finished, wanting to make sure that Ciel knew that.

It was a challenge to balance work and family, and there were some times when Sebastian had to work late in order to finish a project. But he always made it up later in the week by spending that time with Ciel and Joyce. He knew how Ciel had been brought up and how his father had treated him, and having no parents of his own, Sebastian wanted to give Joyce a better childhood then they both had.

Ciel nodded and finished his pancake. "Sounds good. Hope everything goes well for you." While Ciel still had his job at the catering company, he worked from home most of the time. Occasionally, he had to go the shop for something, but even then Joyce went with him. He refused to put her in a day care, no matter how convenient it might be. He was her father, and he was going to be the one to raise her.

Standing up, he took his plate to the sink and rinsed it with water to prevent the syrup from sticking until he washed it. He looked back at the table in time to see Joyce grabbing another pancake, and he frowned. "Finish that one, and then that's enough. You're going to get sick if you eat too much."

"But they're good," Joyce whined, sticking her lower lip out as far as it could go, and crossed her arms.

"Listen to your daddy," Sebastian said and gave her a quick kiss before standing up. He needed to shower and get dressed so he could make it to the meeting on time. If he had his way, Sebastian would stop working to spend more time with his daughter, but bills needed to be paid, and a little time away from Joyce made returning to her and Ciel that much nicer.

"Okay," she grumbled. Quickly, she finished up the food and took her plate over to Ciel, who thanked her. She then skipped off to the living room to play with her dinosaurs, and soon growls and roars could be heard.

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head. "Never a dull moment with her. You taking your shower now?" He asked.

Sebastian nodded and placed his plate in the sink. "Yeah, I'll be back down in a bit. Think about what you want for dinner tonight," he said and moved into the hallway. He missed being able to have Ciel with him at work but found that the time apart was also good for them. If they constantly saw each other, there was nothing to talk about when they came home.

Ciel quickly washed, dried, and put away the dishes, then made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. If there was one thing he missed, it was the freedom to join Sebastian in the shower. But with Joyce, the two had had to cut down a lot on their sex life. There had been several times when Joyce had almost walked in on them having sex, but thanks to quick thinking, they'd been able to avert disaster.

He soon became preoccupied with watching Joyce play in her own little world, a satisfied smile on his face. He couldn't imagine life without her and Sebastian, and he reveled in the fact that he had a family - a real family - to call his own. One that loved each other unconditionally and didn't care who you were or how much influence you had or what your last name was. Ciel hummed softly, twisting the gold band that rested on his left ring finger. The name Michaelis was quickly becoming synonymous with the best catering one could ask for, and Ciel was proud to have that name as his own, as well.

Sebastian padded into the living room, struggling with his tie while a toothbrush poked out of his mouth. He was running late on time, and would have to leave as soon as he finished brushing. "Can you fix the noose around my neck?" He asked, scowling at the thing. He hated wearing ties and only wore them when he needed to.

Ciel laughed and crossed over to where Sebastian stood. "You never have been able to do this." He deftly tied the tie, then pulled on it to bring Sebastian closer. Eyeing him, Ciel frowned. "I can't kiss you with that toothbrush in your mouth."

The toothbrush was removed and Sebastian leaned forward to capture Ciel's lips, giving him a proper, if not slightly foamy, kiss of the morning. They had shared plenty the night before, but Sebastian always enjoyed giving them to Ciel. "How's that?" He asked when they parted.

"Better," Ciel replied, but didn't release him. Instead, he leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You know, that noose reminds me of a leash, so I guess that makes you my bitch."

Sebastian shivered at the words. "Don't start something that we can't finish," he murmured. "No matter how good it sounds. Perhaps a rain check, though."

"Mm. I'll call you when you're on your lunch break and Joyce is napping," Ciel murmured before dancing out of reach from Sebastian's grasp, laughing lightly. "Now go finish getting ready, or there will be no chance of you leaving this house at all today."

"Tease," Sebastian answered as he moved to the kitchen. There was no need to go back to the bathroom when he just needed to finish brushing. He spit in the sink and set the toothbrush to the side before walking towards the door. "Time for me to go," he called and grunted as Joyce tackled him.

She gazed up at him with brown eyes. "Have a good day at work, dad." She reached up and gestured him closer. "And bring me back something sweet." She grinned widely at him before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ciel joined them and scooped Joyce into his arms, settling her on his hip. "Have a good day, Sebastian." He tilted his head for a kiss, mindful to keep it simple with their daughter so close by. There was just a quick flick of his tongue at Sebastian's lips, just enough to give him a taste of what was to come that night.

"Yuck," Joyce stuck her tongue out and squeezed her eyes closed. "That's gross."

"You'll think differently when you're older, Joyce," Ciel replied, then added, "But not until you're at least thirty."

She shook her head. "Nah-uh. I'll never think so. Boys are icky, and only dinosaurs are cool. I wanna marry Alexander," she stated, referring to the plush dino that rested on the living room floor.

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm fine with that for now. Don't want you to grow up too fast," he answered and gave Ciel one last kiss. "Have a good day."

"You, too. Love you." Ciel followed Sebastian outside so they could wave goodbye. The warm spring air brushed over them, and he smiled. Now that the weather was getting nicer, they could start doing more things outside together.

"Bye, dad!" Joyce hollered, frantically waving her arms.

"Joyce, why don't you wait until he's in his car before you do that?" Ciel said, chuckling at her antics.

Sebastian gave a wave after he shut the car door and carefully backed the car down the driveway. He waved one last time before heading down the road so he could make it on time to work. The faster he made it there, the quicker he would be able to come home.

Joyce let out a heavy sigh and slumped in Ciel's arms. "I miss him already."

"I do, too," Ciel said softly. "Come on. Let's go back inside, and you can play with Alexander some more while I do some work."

"Okay," she chirped, squirming to get down. Once her feet were safely on the ground, she took off running towards the living room and her beloved dinosaur.

Ciel sat down with his laptop and pulled up the file he'd been working on. Scrutinizing what he had finished so far, he plotted what he wanted to do next and set to work.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Ciel looked up. They rarely had company, and as far as he knew, they weren't expecting any deliveries. Probably just some salesman trying to sell something. With a heavy sigh, he rose and crossed over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it enough to see who was on the doorstep, and he froze.

Tired eyes gazed at Ciel and the figure cleared his throat, looking slightly awkward. "Hello, Ciel," the man murmured and shoved his hands in his pockets. A quick glance was given over his shoulder to make sure Sebastian was gone before speaking again. "Do you mind if I come in? I'd like to talk."

Now you want to talk, was what Ciel wanted to say to Vincent, but he bit his tongue and only opened the door wider. "We can talk in the kitchen," he said with a sideways glance at the living room. He could still hear Joyce talking to herself, and he hoped that Vincent would think enough to keep his voice down. Ciel didn't want Joyce to get scared.

He pointed the way for Vincent, and when the man's back was turned, he pulled out his phone and typed out a simple message for Sebastian. It consisted of one word, Vincent, but Ciel knew that the red-eyed man would understand.

The younger male motioned for Vincent to have a seat, but remained standing, on the defensive in case something should happen. "...You said you wanted to talk?"

"I did," Vincent answered and looked uncomfortable standing in the kitchen. Dark bags rested under his eyes, and his shoulders lost their proud stance. "How are you doing?" He asked, trying to keep things simple for now.

"I'm doing well," Ciel replied carefully. "I work for Sebastian as his marketing advisor. How are you?" Sharp blue eyes noted that Vincent looked old and tired, and he wondered just how little rest the man had gotten without Ciel there to carry some of the burden of Funtom Company.

Vincent nodded. "That's good," he answered and rubbed his arm. "I'm glad to hear that you found a job and seem to be doing well for yourself. I heard that you married a few years back, to that man, Sebastian if I'm correct?"

"Yeah, we got married." Ciel fingered the ring, a soft smile on his face as he glanced down. It was a fond memory, one that he thought of often. "One of the best decisions of my life," he said quietly.

"You're sure about that?" Vincent asked. "You don't think he's going to leave you in a few years down the road? You've only been married for a short time, you know." He sat down in a chair, feeling tired and worn out.

Ciel gave him a sharp look. "Sebastian spent ten years of his life waiting for me to realize that I belonged with him. I don't think he would have done that unless he really loved me. So I don't want to hear you saying shit like that about my husband." His blue eyes flashed, and his tone was even with just the faintest hint of a sharp edge.

Vincent grunted but backed down from the fight without another word. "I didn't come here to fight, Ciel," he said, holding his hands up to show that he came in peace. "I just wanted to talk. It's been a while since I've seen you and I know that's my fault."

Taking a deep breath, Ciel tried to remain calm. He glanced quickly at the front door, wishing that Sebastian were there already. Being alone with Vincent was making him nervous, even if he did say he came in peace. "Six years. It's been six years." He closed his eyes as he tried not to show how much it had affected him. He couldn't afford to be seen as weak in front of him. "How's Mom?"

"Missing you," Vincent answered and looked away, knowing that it was his fault as well. He shifted in his chair, trying to figure out his next words. "I won't say I'm sorry. At the time, I did what I thought was right, and I know that even now, saying those words won't change anything."

Ciel clenched his fists. With seeing Vincent again after so long, it was like ripping a scab off. The resentment and hurt and anger all returned with a vengeance, and it was all he could do to not lash out. "Damn right it won't," he muttered. "So if you didn't come here to say you were sorry, then what exactly did you come for?"

Vincent shifted. "To see how you were doing," he admitted quietly. "I can admit that I've made mistakes in the past, but I'm too stubborn to say sorry just yet. Not that you want to hear that anyway. But I've had plenty of time to think about everything in the past few years and well...you're my son. I still care about you."

Pausing, Ciel studied his father. He seemed to be sincere in what he said, but he wasn't sure if he should believe him or not. "Forgive me if I have a hard time believing that statement. After all, you were the one who disowned me," he said bitterly.

"I know," Vincent said and looked away. "I did what I felt was right at the time, even though I knew it was wrong. I just had a hard time accepting everything, and I had hoped that things would be better if I couldn't see the problem."

"'Problem'? And what exactly was the problem?" Ciel crossed his arms, eyes staring Vincent down. "The fact that I'm gay?"

Vincent closed his eyes, trying to figure out his words. "Everything, Ciel. Everything was the problem. I like having control, and you shattered it just like that." He snapped his finger for emphasis. "Do you know what it's like to find out that everything you thought was true was actually just a lie?"

"Maybe if you'd been a real father, I wouldn't have had to lie to you," Ciel shot back angrily. "But no. You were so concerned and obsessed with your reputation that I couldn't confide in you! How do you think I felt knowing that my father cared nothing for me? That he wouldn't even hesitate to disown me?"

A small flinch went through Vincent but he didn't back down. "I regretted my choice at the time, Ciel, I truly did. It killed me to see your mother in so much pain, but I had hoped that it would make you see sense. I know it was wrong." He ran a hand over his face. "It's not easy to admit to yourself or anyone else that you weren't the best parent ever."

Ciel raked a hand through his hair, obviously agitated. Where the hell was Sebastian? "Well you definitely didn't win father of the year," he muttered darkly. "So you were just hoping that I would once again drop Sebastian for you, to live under your shadow and be controlled by you for the rest of my life." Here he shook his head. "I should have left long before then, but I didn't because I was living my life for you."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "But now I'm free. I can make my own choices. I can be my own person, regardless of what other people think of me. And you know what? Most people accept me, even those who recognize me as the Phantomhive heir. And the ones who don't? I don't give a fuck what they think, because I am finally being true to myself and not lying about who I really am!"

"Daddy?"

The whimper was quiet, but Ciel heard it clearly. Regret washed over his expression as he realized that he'd been raising his voice as he'd been talking. He quickly turned to the doorway and knelt in front of Joyce. "Yes, honey?"

Big brown eyes welled with tears, and she sobbed, "I'm scared. Are you mad?"

Ciel pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "No, I'm not mad. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He rocked her gently back and forth, resting his chin on the top of her head, and gave a sideways glance towards Vincent warning him not to continue the conversation just yet.

Vincent opened his mouth to question what a child was doing in the house, let alone one that had called Ciel 'daddy,' but was interrupted by the door flinging open. His eyes settled on Sebastian and was unsurprised to see crimson eyes narrowed. They filled with anger at the sight of him, but it passed as Sebastian turned his attention towards Ciel instead, choosing to focus on him.

"You okay?" Sebastian murmured, drawing both Ciel and Joyce into an embrace. Tears still trickled down Joyce's face, and Ciel was tense in his arms. They were Sebastian's main concern, and he was content to ignore Vincent for now.

Ciel gave a curt nod and leaned against Sebastian, drawing strength from him. He was trembling slightly, and he toyed with the idea of having Sebastian throw Vincent out the door. Before he could get a word out, though, Joyce was speaking.

"Daddy owes me two dollars, dad," she whispered. "He said a bad word."

Sebastian leaned back to look at the little girl, an amused smile flickering across his lips to help ease the fear in her eyes. "Is that so?" He questioned and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Then we'll make sure he pays you later tonight, okay?"

She nodded and looked over Sebastian. "Did you bring me a sweet, dad?" She asked, leaning forward in hopes of getting something special from Sebastian.

"Not yet, sweet pea," Sebastian said, tapping her lightly on the nose. "You have to wait just a little bit longer."

Joyce pouted, but nodded. "Okay." Twisting in his arms, she stared at Vincent. "Who's he?"

"That's someone daddy used to know a long time ago," Ciel replied softly, running his fingers through soft brown curls to soothe her. He made a move to stand up, but halted when Joyce tugged on his arm.

"Daddy, is he being mean to you?" She asked in a loud whisper. "Does he need to have a time-out?"

Ciel tried to stifle a laugh, but failed. "He's a little too old for time-outs, honey. And he's not being mean. He and I are just having a...discussion, okay? You don't have to worry," he assured her.

Joyce didn't look convinced, but her thoughts were pushed to the side her dad picked her up and spun her around, making her giggle. She was settled on his back, and she looped her arms around Sebastian's neck before gazing at Vincent.

"Is she...?" Vincent breathed and went to take a step forward but was stopped by a cold glare from Sebastian.

"She's our daughter," Ciel stated proudly, chin held high. His blue eyes shone, and a smile bloomed on his face. "We adopted her last year." He watched Vincent as he stared at Joyce, obviously wanting to move closer but unable to due to Sebastian.

"She's beautiful," Vincent spoke.

Sebastian tightened his grip around Joyce. "She's ours," he stated, wanting Vincent to know right away that she wasn't going to fall into his clutches. Joyce wasn't going to become another child for Vincent to brainwash.

Vincent stepped back, allowing them space. He could tell that Sebastian was protective of her, and at sixty-two, Vincent wasn't as young as he used to be. So he wisely kept his distance. "I'm sure you'll be wonderful parents."

Cruel words were on the tip of his tongue, but Sebastian swallowed them for the sake of their daughter. She didn't deserve to hear his anger, and Sebastian calmed himself down. "Thank you," he said simply, taking the proper and mature route no matter how much he wanted to shove his fist in the man's face. "We love her very much."

The tension in the air was thick, and Ciel was at a loss as to what to do. Part of him wanted to ask Vincent to leave, but the other part wanted him to stay. Glancing at Sebastian, he caught his eye and inclined his head, silently asking if they should move into the living room.

Sebastian sighed slightly, knowing that look, and he gestured to the living room. "We should go sit down," he stated, even though it was the furthest thing he wanted to do at the moment. Even after all the years, Sebastian still couldn't stand Vincent and having him in his house rubbed him the wrong way.

"Joyce, honey, why don't you take Alexander and play in your room," Ciel suggested.

She pouted, clearly wanting to stay with the stranger who seemed to be intrigued by her, but relented. "Okay." She wiggled out of Sebastian's arms and, with one final glance at Vincent, skipped off.

Once Ciel heard her running up the stairs, he murmured, "Let's go." The three men moved into the living room and settled into their seats. Ciel and Sebastian took the couch while Vincent chose a chair across from them. Ciel leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder, not caring if Vincent disapproved. He had no sway over Ciel anymore. "Anything you care to say?" Ciel questioned him.

"I know I do, if you choose not to say anything," Sebastian said coldly. Now that Joyce was out of the room, the anger that had been burning low in his stomach was a roaring flame that was ready to leap at Vincent in a moment's notice.

Vincent held up his hand. "I have plenty to say, thank you." He watched as Sebastian huffed but didn't say anything against him, choosing instead to let him talk. "I will not interfere with the way you two decide to raise your daughter. She's yours and not mine, therefore I have no right to stake a claim to such a thing."

Ciel nodded. "Joyce is a Michaelis, not a Phantomhive. Legally, she's not even your granddaughter." He paused, lacing his fingers with Sebastian's, before saying quietly, "I'm not even sure I want you anywhere near her. I'm afraid you'll end up poisoning her, like I was for so long."

A small flinch worked its way through Vincent's body. "So you took his last name instead of keeping your own." It was hard to believe that Ciel would do something like that, but in the end, Vincent supposed that he hadn't left Ciel with much choice. But he had always assumed that Ciel would still keep his name out of honor at the most.

"Give me one reason why I should have kept the last name of the man who disowned me," Ciel spat, blue eyes hard and cold. "All that damn name ever did for me was hold me back, preventing me from being who I am. Ever since I was young, I was told to always remember that I was a Phantomhive. I had to act the way a Phantomhive would act, talk the way they would talk, and live the way they would live."

Ciel turned his gaze to Sebastian and smiled. "Then Sebastian came along. For the longest time, I resisted what I felt towards him, because I knew you wouldn't approve. Then I couldn't take it anymore, and I finally acknowledged the fact that I liked him." He returned to looking at Vincent. "Sebastian taught me things you never did. He taught me how to love and how to live. I love Sebastian, and I can't imagine one day without him by my side. He's always been by my side, and that's more than I can say about you."

Sebastian hummed and turned his head to nuzzle the side of Ciel's face. "And I will always stay by your side for as long as I can," he murmured. There would be things that would keep him away from Ciel, but Sebastian would never willingly leave the younger male.

Vincent watched the exchange silently, feeling a mix of relief and despair at the sight. He was happy that Ciel had found someone who cared about him so strongly but at the same time, a part of him was upset to have missed out on those times in Ciel's life. "You two truly care for each other," he said softly.

"We're in love," Ciel stated simply. "We accept each other regardless of what happens. More so in Sebastian's case than mine, since I left him twice just to uphold the Phantomhive name and honor." Regret tinged his tone, and he lowered his eyes to stare at the floor. Even though many years had passed and Sebastian had forgiven him, Ciel still felt guilty for having treated Sebastian so wrongly.

Sebastian gave Ciel's hand a small squeeze, silently letting him know that everything was still okay. "I still love you no matter what," he whispered against Ciel's ear. "Never doubt that at all."

Ciel tilted his head to the side and brushed his lips against Sebastian's. "I know. But even if you didn't love me, it's too bad. You're stuck with me now," he said with an impish grin and a chuckle.

Vincent looked away, feeling awkward as he witnessed an intimate moment between them and noticing that the two of them were in their own little world. The way they were acting reminded him of when he and Rachel had first been married. It made Vincent wonder if maybe he truly had been wrong all those years ago about Ciel and Sebastian. Able to see the two of them together like this was eye-opening, and it allowed him to see that they really did love each other, as Ciel had said.

A small squeeze was given to Ciel's hand, and if Vincent hadn't been sitting there, Sebastian would've done something inappropriate. As it was, he had to restrain himself and turned his attention back to Vincent. "Is there any other reason why you're here? Other than to see how Ciel was doing and secretly hoping that his life was miserable without you?" He asked coolly.

"I may have disowned Ciel, but that doesn't mean I stopped caring about him," Vincent replied with a frown. "As I've said before, I did what I thought was right. Perhaps I was hoping that he'd be miserable with you and come back to his family. Apparently, though, I was mistaken. You two are married and have a daughter, and Ciel has shown no indication that he would like to come back."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed slightly and he felt a brief flash of fear race through his body. "Are you offering Ciel the chance to come back?" He asked, his voice calm and steady despite the emotions he was feeling. Even if the chance was offered, Ciel wouldn't leave him and Joyce, that much Sebastian knew.

Ciel gripped Sebastian's hand tightly, hardly breathing. What had Vincent meant by that? He felt Sebastian stiffen slightly and brushed his thumb against his skin in an attempt to soothe whatever was on his mind.

Vincent paused, debating his next words as he scrutinized the two other males. "I'm not getting any younger," he finally said. "Rachel had difficulties getting pregnant, and we were both almost thirty when Ciel was born. After that, the doctor said not to have any more children. We could adopt another child for an heir, but Rachel is adamant that Ciel is her only child, and no one can replace him. Besides, I'd rather have Phantomhive blood be the head of Funtom Company."

"So what are you saying, exactly?" Ciel asked slowly.

"That I would like Ciel back in the family," Vincent answered, his gaze on Ciel. "Your mother has missed you greatly, and I know she came to visit once or twice, but that doesn't make up for all the lost time to her."

"You're going to accept me back?" For a moment, a feeling of hope spread through Ciel, and he sat up straighter, intently staring back at Vincent. This was what he had never allowed himself to dream of. He'd told himself countless times that he was no longer a Phantomhive and would never be one again. But now, Vincent was offering him another chance, and second chances were hard to come by.

Second chances. Ciel felt as though the breath had been knocked from his lungs as he deflated. Sebastian had given him a second chance, and a third chance. There was no way in hell that Ciel was walking away from him again. "What about Sebastian?" He inquired.

Vincent paused and looked at Sebastian. Cold crimson eyes glared back at him, daring him to split up their family, and Vincent swallowed. He knew now that he couldn't tear Ciel away from Sebastian no matter how much he wanted the man out of the picture. But if Vincent wanted Ciel back, then Sebastian would have to be included.

"Sebastian is welcome as well," Vincent answered, forcing a small smile on his face.

Ciel gave a slow nod. He could tell that Vincent was still reluctant to have Sebastian around, but at least he hadn't left him out. Closing his eyes, Ciel thought about his options. He could go back to Funtom Company and take over for Vincent. Being in charge of the family business had been something that Ciel had dreamed about for so long, and now it was within his grasp once more. All he had to do was reach out and accept it.

However, running a business was not an easy job. It took time and energy, and one had to work long hours at times just to keep everything running smoothly. If Ciel were to take the position, then he and Sebastian would have no choice but to put Joyce in day care. Not to mention, Funtom Company headquarters was in England. Of course, Ciel could always change the location to New York, but a lot of the trusted people who worked for them lived in England. There was no way Sebastian would leave New York, especially since Simply Divine was prospering here.

Two paths lay before Ciel, but he hardly had to debate which one to choose. He knew what he wanted.

"I'm afraid I have to decline."

Sebastian blinked and looked surprised, as did Vincent. Returning home and back to Funtom was something Ciel had secretly been hoping for, even if he never said it outright. And now that the chance was there before him, with everything Ciel could hope for, he was turning it down. Sebastian's heart pounded painfully against his chest as he swallowed and turned to look at Ciel.

"Are you sure?" He murmured. "It's what you wanted for so long." Wasn't there a saying that if you loved someone or something, you should let them go? Would it be for the best to let Ciel go and have what he wanted, even if Sebastian had to lie through his teeth that it was okay?

"I'm sure. I'd love to accept, I really would. And maybe once I would have." The blue-eyed male took a deep breath. "But now, I have other things that need my attention. I have my husband and my daughter. I can't - I won't - leave either of them behind." Ciel spread his arms out, encompassing the room. "This is my life now. This is where I belong now." Unshed tears sparkled in his eyes as he spoke the words. There was a part deep inside of him that cried out for him to take the offer, but he refused to bow to its wishes. Sebastian and Joyce needed him, and he was not going to abandon them just to follow some dream he'd had years ago.

Sebastian's hand tightened around Ciel's at the words and he felt his heart clench, happy to hear that Ciel was turning down the offer. It meant that Ciel was content with his life now and didn't want to change anything they had. He tilted his head to the side and pressed a kiss to Ciel's temple. "Thank you," he murmured.

"I'm offering you a chance back, Ciel," Vincent said, even though he could already see that Ciel was set in his ways. "Are you sure that this what you truly want?"

"I'm positive. Thanks for the offer, but this is more important to me now." Ciel smiled brightly, a peaceful expression on his face. There was no turning back, but he didn't care. He had Sebastian and Joyce. There was nothing else that he needed.

Vincent swallowed. "Your mother will miss you," he said softly.

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "We can always visit, just as she can always visit as well. Just because Ciel didn't accept your offer doesn't mean that she still can't see him."

"I would love to visit Mom," Ciel replied softly. "And I'm sure she'd like to meet Joyce." He chuckled. "We had better be careful, Sebastian, or she's going to end up being even more spoiled than she is now."

"So long as she doesn't try to put a frilly dress on Joyce I think she'll be fine," Sebastian answered, remembering the day they brought their daughter home. The orphanage had tried to dress Joyce in a dress so she looked cute for the trip home. The dress was left at the orphanage in rags, and Sebastian had carried her out of the building wrapped in a blanket while Joyce giggled the whole way. And Sebastian had smirked the whole drive home.

Ciel smiled. "We could probably take a vacation to England sometime this year. I think it would be a nice surprise for Mom." He glanced at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, waiting for his approval.

Sebastian hummed. "I don't have a problem with it. I just need to look at my schedule to find the best time that I can take off. I'd prefer to go for longer than a few weeks, so I'll have to shuffle things around to best fit that."

Vincent nodded. "Just let me know when you decide, and I'll be sure to keep our schedules clear. She'll know that something is going on, but she won't know what exactly." The clock on the wall chimed eleven, and he blinked. "I have a lunch meeting in an hour that I need to prepare for, so I best be going." Standing up, he hesitated. "It was good to see you again, Ciel."

"Same here," Ciel replied as he also stood. He and Vincent shuffled their feet awkwardly before Ciel extended his hand. "Thank you for accepting us."

Sebastian watched from the couch, but didn't bother to stand up or offer his hand in a handshake. He wasn't there yet with Vincent, and it would be a while before he was able to stomach the man. But for Ciel's sake, Sebastian would force a smile.

Vincent gave a polite nod to Sebastian. "Take care of Ciel," he said, the words sounding strange coming off his tongue. He then walked over to the door, Ciel trailing behind, and waved goodbye one last time before heading down the street to where he'd parked his car.

Ciel leaned against the doorpost, watching him leave. He was still in shock over what had transpired during the visit. The two things he was most excited about was his father accepting Sebastian, albeit somewhat reluctantly, and that he could go see his mom once more. A grin spread across his face, and he had to fight the urge to dance in place. He couldn't stop himself from lightly bouncing on his feet, though.

As soon as the care was gone, Sebastian slumped against the wall and ran a hand over his face. "Finally. I thought he would never leave," he murmured. The man put him on the edge even though everything was fine between them. Old habits died hard.

Ciel whirled around. "Sebastian," he breathed, "can you believe what just happened? Vincent... He just came here, and..." He found that he could say no more, as his words were all jumbled together. Without warning, he pressed Sebastian against the wall and smiled up at him. "Hey, you know what?" He murmured, nipping at his ear.

"What?" Sebastian asked curiously and looked down at Ciel, wondering what had gotten him in such a good mood; other than the fact that Vincent had just left. That alone was enough reason for Sebastian to be in a good mood.

"I love you," Ciel replied huskily, placing small kisses along Sebastian's jaw.

A low hum left Sebastian's mouth, and he tilted Ciel's chin up to capture his lips in a deep kiss. His hands cupped Ciel's cheeks, his thumbs running against the skin until they broke apart. "I love you, too."

Ciel sighed and rested his head against Sebastian's chest. "That was entirely unexpected, but it turned out better than I thought it would. Thank you for being there for me. I really appreciated your support."

"I'm always there for you," Sebastian answered and glanced out the door as the sun vanished behind the clouds. "But if you want me home in time for dinner, I need to get going. Claude is covering for me now."

"Okay. I'll walk you to your car," Ciel offered, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. The two slowly walked outside, where a light rain had begun to fall. Ciel glanced up at the sky and chuckled. "Rain again."

Sebastian smirked. "Always rain," he stated and brought Ciel's hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back. "Rain always seems to bring us together," he murmured.

Ciel tilted his head, considering Sebastian's statement. "You're right," he whispered. "So perhaps our song should be "Singing in the Rain"?" He laughed, leaning up to press another kiss to Sebastian's lips.

"Please, no," Sebastian answered and shuddered at the thought. "That's the last song I want in my head whenever I think about you or whenever it rains. And we don't need a song. We have the rain, and that's all we need."

A small hum was Ciel's reply. "We've been through a lot together, Sebastian. We've had our moments of drought, and yet the rain always came to replenish us and help us grow our relationship again. Some people don't like the rain, but I say let it fall. I think it's a good reminder to us of how everything got started between us." His arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck, and he buried his face in his chest.

Sebastian ran his fingers through wet locks. "Aren't you being very poetic today," he teased but didn't deny the words as their lips met once more. The rain always brought them back together, and just as Ciel liked the rain, so too did Sebastian. It was something special they shared, and they would always have it. For as long as the rain fell, they would have each other.


End file.
